Happy Holidays!
by dollface219
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru discover they are meant to be as each holiday passes. When will they finally admit their feelings and become a couple? Updated as each holiday approaches.
1. Halloween: Part I

Hi everyone! So this is what I have been doing instead of typing out Prophecy... you know... aside from 2 jobs, a 4 year old, and full time college homework :) I was hoping to get this finished by Halloween, but it doesn't look like I'm going to be able to by this Saturday. :( So sad... However, I thought getting the first part as a teaser would be a fabulous idea!

My inspiration for this story was mostly because there are never any good Halloween stories about my favorite Anime couple getting together! *pout* I fed off of one of my favorite stories by Maronett -- Stolen Moments when it came to some of the plot. Read it! It's amazing! Unfinished... but amazing. To answer any lingering questions, yes, Alicia Blade is one of my favorite authors and no, I did not take her date auction idea from "The Gentleman in Back" and twist it into my own story. I actually had the idea and had written (and completed!) a 4th of July fic when I was 13... however, the file was lost with ASMR (RIP) went down. So here's a new rendition with a different holiday, and hopefully MUCH better writing skills.

* * *

"PleeeeeeAAAASE?!"

Motoki sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor, shoulders drooping and dishrag in hand. An hour of Usagi's whining, begging, pleading, and large puppy-dog eyes was starting to break him.

"Well… you see… Usa…" he tried, twisting the kitchen towel with his two hands nervously.

"PLEEEEEEEEEE---EEE-EEE-EEEASE?"

Another exasperated sigh came from Motoki. Looking back up, he saw the pink of her bottom lip sticking out into a pout; blue eyes shining with desperation, her head tilted slightly to the side, and both hands clasped together, her arms stretched out. Her knees and legs were tucked under her on the barstool, allowing the entire top half of her body to drape over the counter.

Just then the door chimed, and a familiar sent of roses and coffee filled Usagi's senses. Forgetting her mission for a moment, she spun around and glared, "Baka."

"Odango."

"Mamoru!" Motoki exclaimed in excitement, "Good to see you! How are you?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the clerk's eagerness, he smiled and in one swift movement, removed his jacket and sat next to Usagi at the counter, "I'm fine." Turning his attention to the blonde beside him, he poked her in the side, "What's with the odd sitting position Odango?"

Usagi huffed her attention back to Motoki, but not before sticking her tongue out at him.

"PLEASE!"

Mamoru noticed Motoki's deep sigh as his best friend brought him his coffee. Obviously, Usagi's charms could be resisted, but only for a short time frame. Motoki was extremely close to giving into the girl.

"It's obvious he doesn't want to, Odango. Leave Motoki alone."

Usagi fumed, "Do not tell me what to do, Baka! I'm not a child."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and he took his first sip of coffee, "Says the girl who still sticks out her tongue at people and sits on a barstool like a five year-old."

She glared, declaring, "You don't even know what we're talking about!" and sat in her seat "properly" crossing one leg over the other.

"Whatever it is, Motoki doesn't want to. Quit pestering him."

"She's not pestering," Motoki stood up for Usagi, trying to settle the dispute, "I really would like to help, but… I just don't know Usa."

Sighing, the blonde slumped over the counter, her left arm propping her head up—purposely invading Mamoru's space with her elbow and one golden bun. He glared and poked at her hair with the bottom of his black ballpoint pen, "Odango, I'm trying to read the paper."

"You know, for a doctor you're sure rude."

"And for a high school senior, you're sure immature."

She whirled her head to face him, nearly slapping him in the face with her pigtail, "Why do mothers let you see their children? Honestly, aren't enough things out there today scaring children, other than their pediatrician?"

"You would know. Don't you still see one? Why don't you transfer to my practice?" Mamoru sneered, taking another drink.

"Ooookaaaay!" Motoki butt-in before Usagi attacked, "Wow. Um… Usagi, why don't I lend you the Arcade for the night? Would that work instead? You said you still needed a location…"

The diversion worked. Usagi beamed and hurled over the counter to grasp Motoki in a famous-Usagi-bear-hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!"

Motoki laughed and untangled the girl's arms from behind his neck, "No problem. Besides, it'll be good for this place."

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?"

Usagi ignored him and hopped off the stool, proceeding to the exit, "See you later Toki!"

"Man, she's immature. Ow! Motoki, what was that for?" Mamoru rubbed the back of his head, guessing the stinging sensation from the towel snap he received would not be leaving any time soon.

"You can be such a baka, Chiba."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Nani? Don't tell me you agree with her."

"Of course I agree with her! You don't know what we were talking about. Which, you might have if you had been the half-decent human being I know you can be."

"What do you mean by half decent?" Mamoru pulled up his paper, hiding him from Motoki's view, "And what, exactly, were you talking about?" he grabbed his mug, taking in a large drink.

"She's organizing a Halloween party to raise funds for the orphanage."

Mamoru's coffee sprayed all over his beloved Tokyo Times, "NANI?"

He lowered the paper and was met with a smug look from the blond, "You heard me. Usa wants to get into the public relations field. She had an interview with one of the admission administrators at Tokyo University last month. Apparently, Usa has all the marks she needs to get accepted into their program next year—but in order to be accepted she needs to bump up the extra curriculars or do something outrageous."

Mamoru groaned, "And she HAD to pick my sanctuary?"

Motoki laughed, "Your _sanctuary_? I knew it was important to you Chiba, but I didn't know it was your holy place."

"It's the only place I haven't run into her yet. It's been Odango free for the past four years. What did she ask your help for?"

Motoki shrugged and began wiping the table, cleaning Mamoru's coffee, "I guess the orphanage has been tight on funds." He held up a finger at Mamoru's opening mouth, "And so Usa decided to show off her PR and organizational skills" he reinforced that he wasn't finished by pushing his finger forward as Mamoru opened his mouth once again, "by organizing a fund raiser for the kids' activities, building repairs, and even new playground equipment." Motoki pulsed his finger forward again, shutting Mamoru up so his lips pursed together in a tight frown, "It's a costume ball and she'll be inviting all of the elitists and anyone else who wants to help with donations. She was asking for a large sum for advertising, but I just can't do it. I'm not sure if this place will last any longer on its own. But I'd be willing to shut it down for a night, if at least to get some bodies inside." Motoki dropped his finger, and turned to help a set of new customers that had just walked in, "Let her do this without the help of the "anonymous" donor, okay?" Beat. "And don't tell her I told you!"

Mamoru took another drink of what was left of the lukewarm charcoal beverage and thought for a while. Usagi's idea would most definitely help Motoki. Motoki had switched majors after the two completed their first two years of college and followed his family's footsteps into the business world. His father had decided to sell the business—calling it a place for "young people and not old farts" like himself. That was all the motivation Motoki needed to realize he wanted to keep the Crown instead of leaving it in the hands of someone else. Shortly after graduation, Motoki purchased the place on his own, wanting the transaction to be "real," not something he received as a gift. Mamoru had offered to loan his friend the money, but Motoki refused to be indebt to a friend. But then the economy had changed and kids had changed… the arcade became somewhat forgotten. Mamoru and Odango and her friends still met there regularly, but most of the customers who were patrons had moved past the days of arcade games and karaoke.

"Ja, Motoki." Mamoru announced his departure. After receiving a wave from Motoki, signaling he had heard, Mamoru grabbed his coat and tossed his paper into the trashcan. Exiting the arcade, he couldn't help but scheme how he could team up with Odango to help out the Crown. And Motoki.

~*~

Usagi chewed on the end of her pen looking over her chicken scratch of notes, "Talk to Toki, check. Mako-chan, check. Rei-baka, check. Minako, check. Ami, check." Her blue eyes stared at the last to-do that was left undone, "Chiba-san." Groaning she let her head hit the hard wood of her desk, "Uncheck."

"Usagi, are you alright?"

"Hai, mama!" Usagi called, her head still face down, "Just… dropped something!"

"Okay! Dinner will be ready soon."

Usagi took in a deep breath, puffing out her cheeks. Sitting up, she let it out and flopped back into her chair—the back of the chair giving, letting her stare at the ceiling easily. Her plan had been to help the orphanage with its fundraising—since she had to stop volunteering soon after she discovered she was Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess they had been searching for, for nearly a year. The orphanage would benefit, Motoki and the Crown would benefit, and she and the girls would all have something impressive to put down on their college admissions—much to Ami's delight. What made her friends think Mamoru-baka was the key to their success? Oh right… Rei.

"_He knows LOTS of important people, Odango. And he has a really big heart." Rei swatted the backside of Usagi's head at her snort, "Just ask him and tell him what it's for. I know he'll say yes."_

"_Why can't YOU talk to him? You dated before right?"_

_Rei rolled her eyes, scribbling Mamoru's contact information on a piece of paper for Usagi, and waved her free hand dismissively, "It was a couple of outings when we were kids, and I'm already helping out. This is supposed to be YOUR event, remember?"_

_Usagi sighed, "Yea yea… I just don't see how much help the Baka could be. I mean really… the only friend he has is Motoki. Who could he possibly know with connections?" she studied the address Rei had handed her and shoved it into her planner._

_Makoto laughed, "He works at the hospital in the pediatrics division, and I read in the Tokyo Times he's close friends with the director. Even Ami's mom likes him."_

"_Come on Usa," Minako winked, "I bet he could swoon loads of girls out of their money."_

_Usagi cackled, "Yea, all the cougars."_

_Ami gasped, as the other three scouts giggled hysterically, "Usa! Where did you learn that?"_

"_It's from the Cosmo magazine Minako gave me last week."_

_The blue genius rolled her eyes, "Not exactly the English lesson I thought you'd be teaching her Minako."_

_Mina tried her best to look sheepish, but there was too much enjoyment out of the situation showing in her eyes._

"_What's so wrong about it?" Rei turned the conversation back to the original topic._

"_It's completely outrageous and will give the Baka a bigger head than he needs!"_

"_Mamoru-san is NOT narcissistic."_

"_Oh right, he's SADistic. My mistake."_

"_Odango!"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Think of how much he could bring in for the orphanage?" Makoto tried to persuade._

"_Not to mention the customers for Motoki." Ami chimed._

_Usagi groaned, "You're all ganging up on me!" she whined. To add to her immature act, she stomped her right foot on the temple floor, crossed her arms over her chest, and brought out her lower lip into a pout._

_Rei rolled her eyes, "We're not ganging up on Odango. This was YOUR idea to talk to the hospital for extra help and getting donations. We're just stating the obvious. If Mamoru-san is involved the higher the participation rate! Even you, Odango brain, can't deny how great that would be for the orphanage, the Crown, and your project. Think like the PR rep you want to be, not the whiney brat you are!"_

"_I am NOT a whiney brat!"_

"_You just stomped your foot and pouted. Yes, you are!"_

"_REEEEI!!!! Why are you so MEEEEEAAAAN?!"_

"_Well, at least its good to know her being the future queen of Earth isn't going to change Usa." Makoto laughed, shaking her head at the two. _

"This was YOUR idea to get into college. Why are you being so—"

"_I do think Rei has a good idea," Minako winked, "Mamoru-san is a hunk! And he's smart. All of the doctors and nurses like him. He could bring in a lot of money and really help support everything."_

"I am not! He's been nothing but a jerk to me for the past—"

"_I know Motoki could use the additional patronage too." Ami added, "Do you think we can talk Usa into it?"_

"You're such an Odango brain!"

"_Quit calling me that, Pyro!"_

"Listen to your second in command! You know I'm right!"

"_You'll be my fifth in command if you keep this up!"_

"_You can't demote me for doing my JOB!"_

"_This is my idea!"_

"_That was MY point, Odango Atama!"_

"Let me do this my way!"

"_You asked for our help!"_

"My event will be a success without Mamoru-BAKA IN IT!"

_Usagi's voice rose and the two continued to throw insults at each other. _

"_Maybe not today," Makoto sweat dropped. _

"Usagi! Phone!"

Sighing, she stood and grabbed the piece of paper with Mamoru's address on it, folding and sticking it into her pocket, "Coming mama!"

~*~

"Moshi, moshi! Usa-chan."

"Odango."

"Nani?! Baka!" Usagi fumed, taking a moment to stare at the phone before placing it back to hear ear, "How did you get my number?"

"Rei-chan."

Usagi made a mental note to moonbeam the once-Martian at the next senshi training, "Wait, why are you calling me?"

Mamoru chuckled, and Usagi felt her face flush. 'Leave it to Odango to have a two second mood change.'

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened at the arcade."

"Apology accepted," her voice traveled through the phone. Mamoru removed his cell from his ear and stared at it with confusion, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of."

He brought the phone back to his ear, "Iie, Odango. I'm not apologizing."

"…"

At her silence, he continued. At least she hadn't hung up on him yet.

"I wanted to ask you what your project was and if you needed any help."

"Nani?"

"Well," he paused, "I'm a little fuzzy on the details," he didn't need Odango knowing he and Motoki and talked about her. 'It would give her the wrong idea' he concluded, "but from what I understand Motoki and the Crown could really benefit from whatever it is you're doing."

Usagi gulped, "H—hai, Chiba-san."

"Chiba-san? Is your mother there watching you? And what 18 year-old doesn't have their own phone line?"

The insult brought Usagi back to reality, "You're such a baka!" her voice carried through, earning him a few looks from the nurses around him.

His chuckle made her blush, and she wasn't sure why. Frustrated, she forced herself to scowl. "The girls and I are meeting tomorrow at Rei's temple after school."

"I'll be there."

"Ja ne."

"Ja, Odango."

~*~

"_HE_ called **YOU**?" Minako squealed.

Usagi cringed at the reaction, "Hai. What's the big deal? And that reminds me, NEVER give my number to ANYONE or I will unfreeze you LAST." She glared toward Rei.

The miko simply smirked, "If you've forgotten, your highness, you need all your senshi to unfreeze the Earth."

"You're still last." Usagi muttered.

"The BIG DEAL," Minako stressed, "Is that a GUY called YOU! And a hottie at that!"

Usagi gagged.

"He's quite handsome Usagi," Ami piped up, "You have to give Chiba-san that."

"Iie."

Makoto entered the room and plopped down a plate of finger foods.

"Yum!" Usagi reached out to grab a pastry, when Makoto slapped her hand away, "Ow! Mako-chan… why?" Usagi asked, her eyes tearing, more devastated at being denied a delicious treat than the damage done to her fingers.

"We have to wait for everyone, Usa."

Usagi sighed, "I told the baka after school. Doesn't he remember when it gets out? He was only in my way for the last four years."

"Hai, Odango. But I figured you would have detention. It appears I was wrong."

She turned around and glared at him, her hands on her hips, "You're wrong about a lot of things."

He lifted an eyebrow out of curiosity, but their moment was interrupted by Rei.

"Okay, Mamoru, go ahead and have a seat. Usagi said that she didn't get to tell you what she's doing, so we thought we'd brief you and then tell you what we've already figured out."

"What happened to this being MY event?"

Violet eyes rolled, "Fine. Go ahead _PRINCESS_."

Usagi narrowed her eyes at Rei for the double meaning, but turned her attention back to Mamoru, "Well, the orphanage is in need of funding. They're tight on necessities this year and their funding is low. They haven't had many donations recently… and I spoke with the director about putting together a fundraiser." She paused for a moment, and realized he was going to let her speak without being interrupted, "I need something spectacular to put on my entrance exam for Tokyo U next year. The girls have already received acceptance letters, they're just waiting on me!" she giggled nervously, expecting an insult. When she didn't receive one, she continued, "The idea is a costume ball with date auction—and going all out for it. Rei will be working on advertising and people management, Mina on music, sound effects, lighting, and costumes, Ami is helping with decorations, financials, and paperwork, Makoto will be in charge of the menu, and Toki has given us a location."

"And what exactly are you doing Odango?"

"Uh," she gulped, the first time since the birth of the project her nerves showing. Would he laugh at her? Call her stupid and foolish for thinking she could pull off something this big? This important? "I'm organizing and supervising the event."

Silence filled the room, as the girls anticipated Mamoru's reaction.

"Where can I help?"

Usagi let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and continued, "We were hoping you, um… well, we were hoping you… you know… you could um, uh—"

"You'd invite all the beautiful rich people you know!" Minako blurted out.

Usagi sent her a look as Makoto slapped the palm of her hand to her head, Ami looked anywhere as long as it wasn't on Mamoru, and Rei rolled her eyes.

"Nani?" Minako blinked, "You weren't saying it."

Mamoru chuckled, "Think I'm made of money Odango?"

"No, but Rei does," she grumbled, "OW!" Usagi glared at the priestess for pulling her right pigtail, "We—I just thought you would know some people who were more financially well off than those I know, and could benefit from a tax break. Mina would like to talk to anyone single, males _and_ females," she shot a look at the other blonde who only smiled, "to sign up for the auction."

Mamoru thought for a moment, "I suppose I can get a guest list put together. I can even help anywhere else that's needed."

"Really?" Usagi gawked.

Rei held a triumphant smile for being right.

He shrugged, "Sure. I'd like to be more than just the supervisor of bankroll though."

"Would you see if any of the non-singles would be willing to help serve?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"I don't see why that would be a problem," he smiled at the brunette who openly swooned.

Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" Minako squealed, slightly frightening Mamoru—unused to her outbursts, "This will be SOOO much fun!"

Usagi giggled inwardly at his wide eyes, which were staring at her fellow blonde friend.

"There is one other little, tiny, microscopic detail the OTHER girls thought you could help with." Usagi smirked. Mamoru eagerly met eye contact, but suddenly felt uncomfortable seeing Usagi's expression. "They want you to be the last auctionee. Apparently, they think you can rake in the big bucks."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, and a grin slowly appeared on his face, "Sure. Why not?"

Usagi gawked at him again, much to his satisfaction, but their millisecond moment was interrupted again by another squeal from Minako.

"Here's the planned menu!" Makoto said proudly, changing the subject and offering the plate of food she had banished Usagi from moments before, "Dark fudge chocolate cupcakes with peanut butter frosting, sugar cookies with frosting and sprinkles, candied applies, peanut brittle, popcorn balls, and homemade marshmallow fudge!"

Mamoru's eyes bulged out at the sugary concoctions that had just been placed in front of him, "Uh, was there anything else Makoto-chan?"

She blinked at him in confusion, "What else do you think I should do?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say without insulting the girl, "Perhaps… some more savory items would balance the menu out. Like sushi or shrimp?"

Makoto was silent for a moment before a broad smile came across her face, "You're right Mamoru-san! This is my opportunity to let my culinary skills shine! Oh I can't wait to get started!"

Mamoru laughed nervously at the aggressive movements Makoto was expressing, as she dashed around the room looking for her notebook and a pencil to write down her ideas.

After two hours, things started to take shape. Mamoru was going to put Rei in touch with the producer at the news station he worked for during college, Makoto's menu was finalized, Minako made plans to meet Mamoru the next day after school and he promised to have a list of fellow auctionees, and gave a blank check to Ami for decorations without batting an eye. Ami and Makoto parted East to walk home together, Minako went West, and Usagi and Mamoru walked South.

"Those girls are a handful," Mamoru commented after a few minutes of silence, "How do you keep up with all of them?"

Usagi giggled, "It gets easy after a while. Arigato for helping us Mamoru."

Surprised at her thank you, he smiled, "No problem Odango."

"Ya know, I never knew you were such a big push over."

Usagi walked in front of him, while he gawked at her.

"Nani?"

She laughed again, this time, Mamoru decided he liked the sound, 'It's more pleasant than her screeching,' and easily caught up with her.

"Why are you helping us?"

"It's for the kids. Is there any other reason I should be?"

Usagi shrugged and looked down at her feet while they walked, "I guess I feel selfish. I'm doing this to get into school, the girls are doing it for their resumes, Toki for the Crown… but what about you?"

"Tax break. And a hot date." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled and shook her head, "Not what I meant, baka."

"I… I just want to help." Mamoru hesitated in saying anything else, "I want the kids to know someone is thinking about them."

Usagi simply nodded as silence took over.

"How will this help you with school?" Mamoru asked, playing dumb.

Taken back by the genuine interest, Usagi sighed, "Well, you know my grades weren't that great in middle school." She waited for his laugh but it never came, "Well, I didn't start pulling better grades until last year. This year I'm fine, but I need something amazing to prove that I'm willing to work for the grades and degree when I get into University. I'm going for a communication major with a public relations concentration and a political science minor."

Mamoru turned to her, trying to hide his shock, and simply raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I figure it ties in together. I want to run for office one day," she half-lied, "and I figure politics are nothing more than talking people into doing things a certain way. You know, besides figuring out how the system works."

His chuckle surprised her and she swatted at his arm, "Don't laugh at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you. It's just nice to see your goals have gone beyond polishing off three milkshakes in one afternoon."

She smacked him again, only to cause another laugh to escape him.

"And you shouldn't feel selfish. You're doing something for the community."

"Mamoru," Usagi inhaled, "How much trouble is Toki in?"

The silence that settled between them was filled with concern for their mutual friend.

Usagi faced Mamoru, who was looking up, "He wouldn't come out and say it, but I have this feeling that he—not just the Crown—are in financial trouble. Lots of financial trouble."

"I don't know."

More silence.

"I know that he needs help. And he won't take any from me. At least none that will matter," Mamoru smirked and looked back to Usagi, "But I'm glad he's willing to take some from you."

Smiling, Usagi nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get any more information from Mamoru. She understood she was asking a personal question. Even though the two both cared for Motoki, she would never betray any of the girls' confidence had Mamoru asked about any of them.

"So I'll see you tomorrow? I go this way." He made a gesture with his head indicating left.

"Huh? You and Minako—"

"Look, Odango. This is your project! You need to head it, which means supervising each step. I know you trust Minako, and I hope you trust me, but I think you have what's needed to sell the idea. Minako-chan means well, and she had a good heart. I know I'm capable of recruiting volunteers for the date auction and serving, but you… well you shine when you talk about this. Besides, I think waiting until after her volleyball isn't going to be the best idea. We have a little over a month to get this put together."

Usagi beamed at his compliment and nodded, "After school? We can walk together."

He shrugged, showing indifference, "Sure."

"Ja, Mamo-baka!" she winked at him before skipping away from him.

"Ja, Odango!" he called out after her.

He watched until she was out of sight. Shaking his head as he turned to walk home, not realizing the smile that was plastered onto his face.

~*~

Minako smiled at Usagi's exclamation, "Sure Usa. That's fine with me. It would be much better if I did the following up with everyone, there's not point in both of us doing the recruiting. Just be sure to get their names, addresses, phone numbers, and the amount they would like to donate if they don't want to be a date. I have to get to volleyball, so I'll see you tomorrow at the temple okay?"

Usagi nodded, relieved that Minako hadn't been upset or felt as though she were taking over the responsibilities that she had volunteered for, "Ja!" she waved her friend off.

Suddenly, a rumble was heard right next to her. Usagi turned ready to scold whoever had just come up beside her, when she recognized the familiar form… Chiba Mamoru… on a Kawasakii Ninja?! Usagi's surprise was outdone by Mamoru's as she grabbed the helmet he offered to her, slapped it on her head easily, pulled out a pair of her favorite pink sunglasses and hopped onto the back of the bike with ease.

"You've done this before?" he called out to her.

~*~

Mamoru laughed at Usagi's unstable form as she climbed off his motorcycle with shaking legs, "I thought you said you'd done this before."

"Iie baka!" she snapped, removing the helmet, "I've always wanted to. That was wicked fun!"

He laughed again turning off the bike and dismounting himself. He smirked at her reaction as he sped through town, her arms clinging to his waist and the weight of her against him—'Wow. Okay Chiba, shake it off. It's Odango.'

The two made their way to through the employee parking lot and into the hospital, where Usagi noticed Mamoru was welcomed with over a dozen smiling faces.

"Don't they know what kind of jerk you are?" she teased.

He laughed, "Only you know what kind of jerk I am, Odango."

Her face flushed despite herself, and growled at him, "Baka. Don't call me that!"

Mamoru bent down to whisper into her ear, and his breath tickled her neck. "Just while we're here," he compromised, "Usa." He smirked as he noticed goose bumps form on her neck, and pulled away.

Usagi shuddered as the nickname her friends had bestowed upon her sounded so different coming from his lips.

~*~

"So, why aren't YOU willing to be in the auction Motoki-kun?" Minako flirted, batting her eyelashes and leaning suggestively over the front counter in her volleyball uniform.

The arcade owner laughed nervously, putting one hand behind his head, "I don't know. I guess I don't think I could get much raised. And I have a lot of pride, despite what people think. What about you Minako?" and went back to cleaning and stocking behind the counter.

Minako nodded, beaming, "Of course!" she sighed in faux-despair, "Besides, I couldn't afford a date anyway."

Motoki's laugh was genuine this time, "Me and you both. I'll think about it though. It is for a good cause."

"Mamoru-san is even participating."

Motoki's laugh grew louder, "Really? I didn't think Mamoru was the type of guy who needed to buy a date."

Minako shook her head, "Iie, he's willing to be auctioned off."

Motoki's eyes bulged out of his head, his mouth dropped open, and the box of straws he had been carrying fell from his hand, resulting in the white sticks scattering across the floor. Minako laughed so hard she snorted. However, Motoki's stupefied expression was too priceless for her to feel embarrassment.

"Nani?"

"Hai!" Minako nodded enthusiastically, "Usa asked him to do it—and he said he would!"

"I think I need to sit down."

"I told you they were perfect for each other."

"All their arguing…"

Minako waved it off, and took a long slurp of her vanilla milkshake, "All part of their chemistry. In fact, those two are at the hospital right now getting more dating recruits."

Motoki shook his head in disbelief, "Well I have to hand it to you Venus. I never thought they would… I mean, how could they?"

"Opposites attract. Simple science!"

~*~

"It's not MY fault Usa."

The response was a growling noise that, Mamoru was positive, resembled a rabid dog. However, due to their current location (his work place), he opted not to point that out.

"Oh come on, you can't be angry at me for this!"

Growl.

"Usa." He frowned becoming annoyed. She continued to stomp ahead of him down the corridor, "Usa!" Still no response, "Odango."

Usagi spun around so fast she nearly lost her balance. Her eyes were blazing and she held out an index finger accusingly, "YOU said you weren't going to CALL ME THAT!"

"SHHH!" a nurse glared at the senshi harshly, but openly smiled as soon as she noticed Mamoru, "Chiba-san! Konnichi wa! How can I help you today?"

Annoyed, Usagi took a side step and gestured with her arm as to allow Mamoru to walk past her. Gulping, Mamoru put on his best smiling face and walked up to the nurses' station.

"Konnichi wa Maemi-chan. I was wondering if you would be willing to help Usagi-chan and me?"

Upon speaking with Mamoru, the redhead nurse had forgotten there was another presence in the vicinity. Gesturing to Usagi, who was now leaning against a wall and scowling, Mamoru suddenly understood a portion of the blonde's anger. But was it really HIS fault that the female nurses kept ignoring her? Or when they did acknowledge her, they called her—

"Oh Mamoru-kun! I didn't know you had a little sister!"

That.

Sighing, he openly rubbed the bridge of his nose for a split second.

"Iie, she's not my little sister Maemi-chan. Usagi-chan is a friend of mine. We're working on a project to help the local orphanage raise money to help pay for some necessities."

"Oh Mamoru-kun!" Maemi's eyes glazed over with tears as she came out from the opposite side of the nurses' station, "I knew you had such a big heart! You're always thinking of others! You are on the road to becoming an incredible doctor!" The semi-attractive woman, Usagi had to admit she wasn't ugly, wrapped her arms around Mamoru without a second thought and brought him into a hug, "I can't imagine just sitting in the sidelines not doing anything. I will do anything within my power to help those poor children."

Usagi rolled her eyes and let out a grumble, "Honest child my ass."

Mamoru choked down the chuckle, and was thankful he was the only one who heard it. He continued on with his speech and told of Usagi's plan, skipping out how this was to help her with school, and finally asked if she would be interested in being an auctionee.

How could Usagi be mad at him when he was the one doing all of the talking so far? Come on, he was the one suffering the discomfort. The flirting. The high-pitched squeals of sadness. The clinging. The over-dose of perfume. What was Usagi complaining for? It was most certainly not his intention, nor his fault, that every nurse who heard his explanation of the event and his small part in it had responded with—

"Oh no I couldn't! Not with _YOU_ to bid on Mamoru-san."

That.

~*~

"Really? You've NEVER seen Mamoru-san out on a date?"

Motoki shook his head at Minako's wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know. I've tried to set him up countless times, and girls are always trying to date him. But he always declines politely. He used to use his studies and part-time job as an excuse. But since he started his internship, he's had more free time. I don't know what he tells them now. I still haven't seen him go out!"

"Wow," Minako was in awe, "He must really like Usagi-chan!" she pumped her fist in the air.

Motoki blinked, "Nani?"

"Why else would he go out on a date if he doesn't really want to? And to anyone who has the bucks to buy him?"

~*~

Usagi giggled at the EMT's obvious flirting. It was Mamoru's turn to scowl and roll his eyes. Usagi was aware of the change in attitude, and found the new situation quite entertaining. Honestly, what was wrong with him? Hadn't she been tortured enough with all of the nurses and female doctors practically throwing themselves at him? Was it really HER fault whenever she asked a guy if he would help out his response was—

"So, are you auctioning off a night with yourself?"

That.

"Iie," Usagi smiled, "I'm just supervising."

"Aw, come on. It's for a great cause. You said so yourself!"

Usagi giggled, mostly to annoy Mamoru, and pulled out an information sheet, "How about this. You sign up and I'll sign up. Deal?"

Mamoru's jaw clenched. Never mind this was the tenth clueless boy Usagi had just manipulated into participating. Usagi was acting like she was ENJOYING it, while he had to suffer. Couldn't she see she was just walking into an opening for—

"I'd still love to take you out. Even without the auction."

That.

Usagi giggled and simply hit his arm playfully. He finished signing his name and gave the paperwork back to her.

"Sayonara, Usagi-chan."

Waving a friendly goodbye, paper in hand, Usagi giggled one more time, "Sayonara!" and skipped toward Mamoru. Usagi handed him the paper, "Is he gone?" when Mamoru nodded, she let out a "Thank god!" and began rubbing the sides of her face with both hands, "Ow! My face hurts from all that smiling."

"You're not too bad at this Usa." Mamoru complimented, "Very sneaky."

Usagi laughed—a real laugh—and punched him in the arm, "Learned from the master."

~*~

The dinging of the bell attached to the front door of the arcade rang out throughout the empty building. Only Minako sat at the front counter. Usagi shivered. It was so… dead. All of the machines were turned off, no music played, the only lights on were the in the entrance way, and the only sounds were the buzz of the refrigerator and freezers behind the front counter. Usagi made her way over to Minako, who smiled and waived.

"Kon'wa! How did it go?"

Usagi beamed, "Over 20 volunteers for the auction, and 20 for serving and the kitchen, plus a few for decorating and set up."

"Wow! You guys make a great team!"

"That's just the hospital," Mamoru added, "We'll have more when the ads start running."

"Rei called," Minako turned her attention back to Usagi, "She said the news station was happy to advertise for free! On all mediums! Internet, television, and radio. He said _ANYTHING_ for his favorite former employee." Minako winked at Mamoru.

"You're just a regular suck up to everyone aren't you Baka?" Usagi teased.

"Iie Odango," Mamoru shook his head, "I simply work hard and show up on time."

Usagi smacked his arm for the tenth time that afternoon. Mamoru simply laughed and pretended to rub where she had hit as though pain had been inflicted.

"We didn't keep you long, did we Minako-chan?" he asked, smiling at her, and Usagi couldn't ignore the anger she suddenly felt toward her blonde companion. 'Why are they flirting?! Hadn't he gotten his fill while they were at the hospital?'

"Mamoru!"

Motoki's voice carried over before Minako could answer.

"Can I get your help with the delivery?"

"Excuse me ladies," Mamoru rushed to the back room to help Motoki with inventory.

"Soooo…" Minako sing-songed, "How were things today with Mamoru-san?"

Usagi's eyes narrowed, "They were just fine." She answered half-snubly, "How were things with Toki-onii?"

Minako blushed, "It's okay if you like Mamoru-san, Usa." She teased, trying to move focus from her long-time crush, "But I'm really worried about Motoki-kun."

The Moon Princess' eyes softened as she frowned, "Hai. Mamoru wouldn't say much. But I think he and the Crown are in trouble."

"I wish this place could stay open forever!" Minako laughed, "It's been our headquarters for so long."

Usagi laughed with her, "Hey, in a thousand years we'll still be in the basement holding senshi meetings!"

The two busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

The two girls quieted their giggling once they noticed Motoki and Mamoru and returned.

"Nothing!" the two chimed, only to break out in more giggles.

Motoki and Mamoru shared a look that clearly stated, 'Girls.'

Usagi pulled out a piece of paper from her purse, "How are decorations? Did you speak with Ami?"

Minako nodded, "Yup! She said she got quite a hefty discount from the Halloween store downtown when she told them what they were for. Rei went with her, and our conniving priestess got the manager to agree to give out small handouts with the event information on them!"

Checking off two items on her list she looked at Motoki, "When can we get in to decorate Onii?"

"Well, I suppose you can start doing a little now," Motoki thought and glanced around the arcade, "And a good cleaning first wouldn't hurt."

Usagi nodded and made a note on her paper, "The girls and I can come by tomorrow and bring by the decorations, you have a place where we can store them?" Nod. "Great! We'll help clean and then start decorating the small stuff. We'll leave everything else for the night before. 34 days left, and counting." Glancing at her watch, she sighed, "I better go. I have an English exam tomorrow. Ja minna!"

"Ja!"

The three watched her leave. Sensing a "guy bonding moment" was waiting to happen, Minako hopped off her stool and gathered her things, "I should go too. If Usagi is actually going to study for tomorrow, that means I'm going to need to cram too. Ja ne."

"Ja ne Minako-chan." Motoki bid her goodbye and Mamoru simply gave a curt wave.

"So how were things with Usa today?"

Mamoru shrugged, "They went well. We got along, which is surprising." He jumped at Motoki's laughter.

"Its not that surprising Mamoru. You just need to let your guard down. If there's one person who would never hurt you, it's Usa. And now, I'm kicking your butt out. I have to be here at 6 tomorrow, so out!"

Smiling, the raven-haired man nodded making his own exit and leaving Motoki to finish locking up.

~*~

After studying and dinner, Usagi laid in her bed staring at the ceiling recalling the day's events. Mamoru had been nice! Heck, he had even been pleasant! So, why was he such a jerk to her every other time? Sure, his teasing hadn't stopped. But it wasn't very malicious compared to before… come to think of it, Usagi giggled to herself as she remembered the first day they met. He had called her Odango Atama, and lazy for her algebra grade. Sighing, she rotated onto her side and stared out the window. He had on that hideous green blazer. Usagi mentally ran through every other encounter they had and realized she had over reacted… in all of them. She was only 14, so she was hardly going to blame herself. Learning she was a senshi who fought for love and justice, dealing with the entire world on her shoulders—literally, and discovering she was once a princess a millennia ago and would one day rule the Earth was a lot to process as a kid. Then, she thought of today and how he only teased her out of fun, versus embarrassment. How he looked when he smiled and the way his hair fell into his eyes, the charisma and professionalism he held when talking with his superiors and co-workers. How he looked when he had picked her up from school, and how all the other girls were green with envy. And…

Usagi sat up like a shot and groaned loudly, "I can't actually LIKE *the* Baka! Uhg…" she fell back down onto the mattress with a plop.

Hai. She did.

* * *

And there you have it ladies and gents! Part 1 completed. Part 2 is halfway finished. I know... I do the stupid thing where I post what I've written instead of writing it all then editing and posting... I don't know. I figure if I don't post something, it's just going to sit on my hard drive unfinished until it rots.

Reviews please! They feed the desire to write. :)

Just in case I am my unreliable self... everyone have a safe and Happy Halloween!


	2. Halloween: Part II

Whoo hoo! Go me! I hope you're happy. I totally blew off my Communication Law assignment to finish part 2. Part 3 hasn't even been started yet... but I hope to get it up by Saturday! If not, I'm so far into this one, I should be able to finish by the week after Halloween.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed (yes all 3 of you! :D) and everyone who added me to their Alert and Favorites list!

I have no idea where Luna and Artemis are going to be in this story... but I should probably mention them sometime in here huh? :)

Also, I was really confused on the whole timeline thing--something I do a LOT in my writing actually... heh heh... the planning is taking place just over a month before Halloween. I went back and edited this in the previous chapter. Also, this is a costume ball/party with a date auction, NOT a haunted house! I originally had the haunted house idea, but I was too far into the date auction plot that I would have had to start from scratch... and that seemed like a lot of work. So this is also corrected in the last chapter. Also, yes, Mamoru is a doctor already... there were a few passages previously where it was as though he was a doctor but then others where it was like he was in his final year of med school... he is a recent graduate from medical school, and thus... a doctor! And if that's not how it works in real life... well then, that's why this is fiction. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Moshi moshi!"

"Kon'wa Hayashi-san."

"Mamoru-kun?"

"Hai."

"Mamoru-kun! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Hayashi-san."

"Kimiko-chan, Mamoru-kun."

He grinned, "Kimiko-chan… I was wondering if I could ask for a favor?"

"Hai, what can I do to help you?"

"Well, I'm a friend of Tsukino Usagi's."

"Ah, Usagi-chan is organizing a splendid event for us."

"Hai. Kimiko-chan… the reason for my call… she doesn't know about me."

"Understood, Mamoru-kun. No need to worry."

"Arigato."

~*~

"Alright! Makoto, would you please work with Motoki on the menu? He'll let you know what items you can get from the wholesaler. Minako and Rei, start working on cleaning the front of house. You can get a good idea on how to decorate and how we should set up. Ami, will you let me know how we are on financials? Mamoru, you and I will be bringing in decorations. When everyone's finished, help Minako and Rei with the cleaning!"

The girls simply nodded and began working. Motoki and Mamoru, on the other hand, gawked at the little blonde.

"Nani?" she asked somewhat annoyed that they were the only two not following instructions, "GO!" she shoo-ed Motoki away with both hands, then dragged Mamoru off to the Halloween shop.

"I'm impressed Odango."

Usagi glanced at him cautiously, "Why?"

"You're really taking charge of everything."

"Arigato, Baka." Usagi skipped ahead of him and entered the store, "And while we're here… let's find us some costumes."

"Nani?"

~*~

"Did you just see that?"

"Nani?"

"Usa and Mamoru…"

Rei rolled her eyes and snapped on her cleaning gloves, "I give them until the ball."

"Nah, three weeks." Minako walked out from the backroom, cleaner and rags in hand.

"I'm with Minako," Makoto nodded, "Same as always?"

"Hai!" the two other senshi agreed.

"Gomen, did I miss something?" Motoki asked, now more baffled at the girls' behavior than he ever thought possible.

"We all know Mamoru and Usagi have something special, even if they don't." Rei explained, and began wiping off tables.

Ami sighed, "Do you really think betting on Usagi and Mamoru is a good idea?"

"Hai!" the three agreed.

"Come on Motoki-kun," Makoto grabbed his arm and led him to the counter, "Let's figure out what we can order from your supplier."

~*~

"I am NOT wearing **THAT**!" Mamoru hissed pointing to the ridiculous clown costume Usagi was holding—complete with rainbow wig. She adorned the classic red ball on her own nose. She had concluded that finding Mamoru a costume would be more difficult than her finding one for herself. Usagi rolled her eyes and set the costume back on the shelf. It had taken her nearly fifteen minutes just to convince him to wear a costume in the first place.

"You are no fun, Mamoru-baka."

Why did she think she had a crush on him last night?

"What about this? I could be Tuxedo Kamen."

Usagi snorted, "Yea rii---woah." She stopped talking as she turned around to find Mamoru in a white mask, "You look like the real deal."

Man he was hot.

He smirked, remembering Usagi's crush on his alter ego. "Is that so Odango? Shall I rescue you from the perils of Algebra homework?"

Her face flushed, "Shut up baka."

Never mind. His jerkiness out-did his hotness.

He laughed and put the mask back, "I told you I'm not good at this."

"What was something you wanted to be when you were a kid?"

"Superman."

Usagi rolled her eyes and muttered, "Classic." Turning her attention back to the costume racks.

He snickered and kept thumbing through the costumes.

"Could I pull off a pirate?"

Usagi turned again, swearing to Kami if he had some ridiculous parrot on his shoulder she was going to sock him. Instead, he bore a red handkerchief over his head, an eye patch, and a sword on his right hip. She circled him for a moment, and he watched her with pure entertainment. Usagi could picture him all dressed up, and it sent a shiver down her spine and made her wonder if Mamoru would play a private game of dress up later…

'Hentai!' she scolded herself, and pushed her blush down best as she could. Finally, "Hai," she declared with approval, "With a little make up, you'll look amazing!"

"Nani? Make up?"

~*~

"Great! We can get mostly everything from the supplier." Motoki confirmed with Makoto after reading her list of needed ingredients, "I don't have a stove or oven though."

Makoto thought for a moment, "Well, the sushi can be made on site. I'll just do the prep at home. Can you spare the refrigerator space for… say a week? I'll have to wait to do the cakes and sweets until the day before."

"Hai."

"Alright you two, help us with the mopping and floor detailing!" Minako ordered form across the room.

Rei wiped the sweat off her brow. Who knew it would be this much work cleaning a few tables and booths?

~*~

"Too cliché Odango."

Usagi growled as Mamoru rejected the tenth idea she had asked his opinion on for her own costume.

"What's wrong with being a bride?"

Mamoru cocked an eyebrow, "Seriously? And you said I was no fun."

Sighing, her gaze fell upon a few more costumes, "What about this?"

"IIE! Absolutely not!"

Usagi couldn't hold back her laughter from his expression and broke into a fit of giggles, "No playboy bunny?"

"Iie." Mamoru glared as she put on the headband bunny ears, "That *thing* shows more than a bathing suit!"

"You really think I'd wear something like this Mamoru-baka?" Usagi asked him, swinging the pink "costume" by the hanger with her fingers. The piece of cloth had a v-shaped "neckline" down to the navel area (even lower in Mamoru's opinion) with a high cut bottom, complete with white cottontail. Accessories included the ears Usagi was wearing, white wrist cuffs and collar with pink studded rhinestones.

Mamoru gulped.

The blonde eyed him with bunny ears still on her head and decided to test the waters. After all, they were having a good time—again—together without anyone to act as referee or chaperone. Maybe he could like her back?

"For your information, I would never wear this." Beat. "At least not in public." She gave him a small sly grin, and took the bunny ears off and placed the costume, or lack there of, back.

Mamoru was dumbfounded. Did Usagi just… suddenly images of Usagi in the bunny costume in his apartment filled his mind and he quickly pushed them away. He should NOT be thinking that way, especially about her! Two days of being civil, and he suddenly wanted to jump her bones? When the hell had he become so easy?

~*~

"Where the hell are those two?!" Rei fumed. Usagi and Mamoru had been gone nearly two hours, and most of the cleaning was already finished. Ami, Makoto, and Motoki were working on the kitchen while she and Minako drew preliminary sketches of the floor plan.

Minako sighed and began erasing another line on her paper, "Don't blow a gasket Rei. I'm sure they'll be here any—"

Ding!

She smiled as Usagi came bouncing through the front doors of the arcade with two large bags in hand. Mamoru was behind her with three large boxes.

"We have everything!" Usagi announced and made her way to Minako and Rei's booth as Mamoru set the boxes on the front counter and began shifting through them to sort out the decorations, "And… I have my costume picked out!"

Minako immediately gasped, then squealed in excitement—her pencil flying and hitting a glaring Rei in the head, "Let me see! Let me see!"

Usagi pulled the bags she was carrying back from her and shook her head, "No way, V! It's a surprise!"

"But Mamoru knows," Minako whined.

"And he's not telling." Usagi gloated and made her way to the other side of the arcade, "Now I'm going to hide this and you're going to help Mamo-baka with decorations."

"Mamo?" Rei asked, temporarily forgetting she was made at Minako.

The blonde simply nudged her with an elbow, "Told ya. Three weeks."

~*~

The next few weeks leading up to the ball flew by. Rei began working with the volunteers for decorating and serving and spread the word about the event everywhere as Mamoru continued to call in favors to help with advertising, Minako followed up with all of Usagi and Mamoru's dating recruits and continued to spread the word, raking in a lot of girls who were otherwise broke to purchase Mamoru, bringing a total of 50 volunteers and organized the sound system and lights. She also got measurements for the volunteers' costumes—she chose skeleton costumes out of simplicity and uniformity—from Rei. Ami continued to find outstanding decorations for the event, and the arcade began to have a haunted and gory atmosphere, yet keeping the ambiance of an elite event. Apparently, the Mercury genius had a secret appreciation of the holiday. Makoto ordered, prepped, and stored all of the food she could until the day of. Suppliers and wholesalers more than willing to provide free items in exchange to being printed on the information brochures that were being handed out and for a worthy cause. Due to the entire buzz, business at the Crown had started to pick up much to Motoki's surprise and pleasure.

And during this time, Mamoru and Usagi had grown closer. Everyone around them saw their new budding friendship a welcome change from the merciless bickering. However, the bond didn't mean either of them had lost their bite.

_19 days left…_

"What do you mean 'that looks horrible, Usa'" Usagi mimicked Mamoru, in a very poor imitation with low voice and drawled exaggeration, "It's looks FINE Mamo-baka!"

"Fine isn't good enough. Let an adult help you with that."

Mamoru attempted to push Usagi to the side of the booth they were sitting in, so he could be in front of her laptop. She had begun designing the invitations and information pamphlets.

"I've been 18 since June so stop with all the kid jabs you old fart."

"You're not an adult until you've had real life experiences in the real world—outside of school. And I am not old."

"You are to _OLD_." Usagi pouted, folding her arms across her chest and facing away from him as Mamoru typed on the keyboard.

"So, what you're saying is, when you're 25 I get to call you old?"

"NO!" she shrieked and yanked the computer back from him, "Ya know what? You're not a frickin' publicist. Go back to writing illegible prescription slips for children or give them shots or something."

"You're not a publicist either. And publicists work on books, magazines… **publications**. Not invitations." Mamoru grew frustrated, if she was going to insult him, the insults should at least make sense, "The prescriptions I write are perfectly readable and you know I hate giving shots!" Mamoru grabbed the computer back from her, "Now give me that so I can do a decent job and it won't look like a four year old put this together."

"I am perfectly capable of designing invitations!"

"These should have been sent out a week ago."

Usagi rolled her eyes and snatched her Macbook back, "Uhg, two weeks is plenty of time."

"Not to get to the printers."

"We'll ask for a rush!"

"Good luck to whomever you marry. No one will be able to make it because you couldn't get the invites out in time."

It also meant there were new… interesting moments.

_14 days left…_

"Wanna see a new trick?" Motoki asked as he spotted Usagi's familiar hairstyle. He leaned across the front counter and gave Makoto a sly grin.

The brunette blushed and shrugged, "Sure."

"Watch this." Motoki straightened up and began preparing a hot cocoa.

Usagi walked in and sat down at the corner booth joining Mamoru, opened her planner and began looking over her calendar. Mamoru, reading his weekly paper, flipped the page he had finished reading. Motoki poured Mamoru a fresh cup of coffee and gave Usagi the cocoa. Eyes never leaving the World Events section, Mamoru slid Usagi's mug closer to him, grabbed three marshmallows from the container next to the salt and peppershakers on his side of the table and plopped them onto the top of her beverage. Usagi chewed on her pen as she moved from her calendar to her to-do list and fished the Caramel Mocha flavored creamer from her side of the salt and peppershakers, pouring it into Mamoru's mug, inserting the clean spoon from her silverware and stirring twice. Simultaneously, the two swapped their drinks, sliding the mugs across the table, then both taking a sip at the same time, their eyes never leaving their reading material.

Motoki walked back to Makoto who's mouth was hanging open a the sight she had just witnessed. Pulling out her cell phone, she held down the number 3 button, "Minako is never going to believe this."

And even though both had admitted they had feelings for the other, neither declared the realization to another breathing soul.

_1 week later…_

Usagi fiddled her fingers as she rode the elevator, the classical music adding to her nerves. She was skittish for two reasons, one, the girls were in need of more money for the menu that Saturday night and two… it meant talking to Mamoru alone. Sure, the two had conversed alone before—but always in a public place. Usagi had asked Ami to run the numbers again, to which her blunette friend replied with, "I have three times, Usagi-chan." In addition, she was nervous about what he would think of her. She had already spent quite a bit of his money throwing this event, and he wasn't even getting anything out of it… other than a hot date.

The last thought caused her to frown. She stared at her reflection in the gold plated elevator doors, "You're just friends. You are Odango. He is The Baka." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival to the desired floor and she opened her eyes and stepped out. Looking around her, she headed right, having memorized Mamoru's apartment number. Once at his door, she took in another deep breath and knocked lightly. She couldn't hear any noise… maybe he wasn't home? Maybe he was on a date?

That damn word. Usagi scowled.

'He can date who ever he wants!' she reasoned with herself, 'so what if he was on one right now? Or had a girl in his apartment? Oh my GOD!' Usagi's face flushed, 'He had better NOT have a girl in his apartment! That jerk! That hentai! Wait… why is he a pervert? He's a grown man… who has… _needs_… and what does it matter anyway? He's signed up for the dating auction. It's not like he's never going to go out on a date. He's not yours Usagi! Get over it. He'd never go for you anyway.' Usagi frowned until a realization hit her and she instantly became irritated again, 'and why the hell shouldn't he go for me?! I've picked up my grades, I'm more graceful than ever before, I'm a frickin' reincarnated princess! Oh, the nerve of that jerk to reject me!'

"Careful, if you leave your face like that, it'll stick."

Usagi blinked, then glared at the man standing in front of her. Occupied with her internal (and highly irrational) tangent, she had failed to notice the door had opened. Mamoru extended his arm in a welcoming gesture. After she was inside, he closed it behind her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Odango?" he made his way into the spacious living room as Usagi followed.

"Baka." Usagi smirked, "Hey, why are you all wet?"

Mamoru laughed, the sound traveled through the apartment sending a warm shiver through Usagi, and sat down on his black micro-fiber couch, "I just got out of the shower. I didn't know it was you at the door, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered dressing." He winked, and Usagi smacked him before sitting down herself, "I didn't know you knew where I lived."

"Rei gave your address to me. I actually came to talk to you about this event," Usagi fidgeted on the couch uncomfortably, and found a nice piece of white carpet to stare at.

Amused by her behavior, as always, Mamoru leaned forward and tilted her chin up, "What is it Usa?" He hadn't meant it to come out in a husky whisper, but it had. Before he could process why, she was out of his reach as she bounded off the couch and stood in the middle of his living room pacing. Partially from her nerves, but mostly from how he just said what he said.

She looked at him for a moment, then stopped her pacing and turned to face the balcony glass doors, "I'm afraid that… well, I… Mamoru, you know that all of us really appreciate what you've done to help… right?" she turned to him, assuming to see his usual smirk or indifference expression, but found sincere interest instead, "I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me… and I just…"

Mamoru's heart sped, 'What is she talking about? She couldn't possibly know… no one knows. Hell, I didn't know until about a week ago.'

_Mamoru sat at his normal spot at the front counter of the arcade, watching amused as Motoki ran around trying to complete orders, make change, and help a few kids beat the youmas on the newest Sailor Moon game. He took a sip of his coffee as the doors chimed. The scent of vanilla and brown sugar signaled Usagi._

"_Odango," he turned with his usual smirk on his face, but it instantly changed into a frown, "Nani?"_

_Hands on her hips, Usagi tapped her foot impatiently. She hung her head with a sigh and shook her head, "What am I going to do with you Mamo-baka?" Looking back up at him, she pulled something out of her school bag… a flavored coffee creamer?_

"_Nani?" he asked, stupefied by what was going on. _

_Before he could blink, the blonde had dumped a good tablespoon into his coffee._

"_ODANGO!"_

_Usagi patted his head, as he blew up in anger that she would dare touch his beloved beverage, "Now, now Mamoru. Sugar is GOOD for you. Just try it."_

_Rolling his eyes, he gave a tentative sip and found he actually enjoyed the different taste—however, he would definitely add less of the creamer next time. Usagi had added enough to give a man a toothache for the small cup of coffee he had left in his mug._

_Beaming with pride and amusement, Usagi winked at him, "You don't need to say that I'm right. Your expression is good enough!" she set the creamer next to him on the counter, "You're welcome!" and bounced over to her friends who were in the corner booth in the back._

_Mamoru smiled watching her walk away. Something so small and so everyday to everyone else… but she had thought enough of him to try and get him to do something new. Something different, without being pushy or over barring and demanding he change his ways. Usagi would never back down from him. No matter how many flirtatious lines or smiles, she would always call him Baka. He watched as he laughed with her friends, drank her milkshake, and played her favorite games. He saw the glow she brought into everyone's life—and was happy that he finally let her in. _

_Could she love him… differently than everyone else? Mamoru knew she loved everyone. There was no doubting this was why she had so many friends. But… would she ever think of him as more than a friend? What happens after the need to converse over the costume ball? Would she do as she did just now? Say hello, and then be off?_

_He was being selfish, he knew. But he finally realized he wanted Usagi to love him, and the thought brought closure to all the restless feelings he had been experiencing for the previous month. The idea of Usagi being his… felt right._

"I'm sorry. I knew it was too much. I'll go now."

Mamoru blinked realizing he had pulled a Usagi, and completely spaced while she had been talking to him. The blonde was already at the door when he grabbed her wrist keeping her from opening it.

"Gomen Usa, my mind was elsewhere… what were you asking?"

Usagi laughed as he dragged her back to the living room, and made her sit on the couch.

"We're running low on cash…" her voice trailed off as she nervously chewed on her lower lip.

Mamoru blinked again, "Is that all?" he smiled, "How much do you need?"

Usagi gawked at him, "Are you serious? I mean… you're not… mad?"

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why on Earth would I be mad?"

"We used all your money, we're asking for more, you're not totally loaded, and this event is turning out to cost the equivalent of your med school tuition." Usagi ran the possible irritants off as she counted her fingers.

Mamoru simply chuckled, standing to get his checkbook from his roll top desk, "Well, you got three out of four right, Odango."

"Nani?"

Ripping the check out, he handed it to Usagi, "Don't worry about it. I told you, I'm fine with being the primary bankroll. Just let me know if you need more okay?."

Usagi stared at the check in her hands, "Mamoru, this is blank. I can't—"

"Sure you can. It's for Motoki."

'Right. Motoki,' Usagi inwardly groaned, 'Like you mean SO much to him that he'd spend his entire life savings on your little project.'

Mamoru mistook the silence for concern, and returned to his spot on the couch next to Usagi, "I don't know how much I should actually tell you, but here it goes."

Usagi studied him with alert eyes.

"Motoki purchased the arcade on his own—he took out a bank loan, with an unfortunately high interest rate. I don't know how much you've paid attention to the economy, but it's a lot different than three years ago. I told him I wanted to help him, be a co-owner or an investor to help him pay down the loan and I wouldn't charge him interest. But Motoki is proud and stubborn, even though he doesn't show it, and declined. I've been helping him the last couple of years with things like stocking, cleaning, and a few building repairs… but he would never take money, only labor." Mamoru stared Usagi in the eyes, and she swore she saw an unrecognizable emotion, but it was gone before she had a chance to analyze it. "He started getting collection calls about four months ago. He broke his lease on his apartment because he couldn't make rent—so he's living in the space above the arcade. You have been able to do what I can't. He's taking your help. Ever since you started advertising, the Crown has been packed. Motoki is even fantasizing about opening the restaurant portion again."

Usagi frowned. She remembered that day. It was almost a year ago when Motoki had to shut down the restaurant and kitchen because it was costing too much.

"Motoki is the only real friend I've had… besides you and the girls." Mamoru continued. The line should have brought them closer, and in a way it did. But Usagi felt her heart sink. She really was "just Odango" and he was "The Baka."

He took in a deep breath, "I…" he swallowed, unsure of what to say next. "I just want to do whatever it is I can. So don't feel bad about asking for more money if you need it, Usa."

Usagi smirked, "Are you sure? Because I saw these awesome shoes last week…"

He laughed and made his way to the kitchen, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Sure!"

~*~

"I never want to see another cookie ever again."

"I can't believe Odango Atama just said that about sweets."

"Shut up Rei-baka!"

Rei simply stuck out her tongue and shoved a ghost sugar cookie into her mouth.

It was two days before the date auction and ball, and the group had spent the last four hours at Makoto's apartment baking. It was the only thing she would let them do two days in advance. Everything else was prepped but would have to wait until the night before or day of. Motoki was closing the arcade early tonight and leaving it closed until Saturday night to allow everyone time for set up. Mamoru had a late rotation at the hospital and the two were heading over as soon as he was finished. The girls had even gotten special permission from their teachers to miss school the next day to prepare for the event. Technically, Friday (tomorrow) was the only day left for any final preparations. Minako had finalized and reassured Makoto that she would have a dozen servers and ten kitchen staff to help with the food prep Saturday. She also assured Ami there would be enough help for decorating and used Rei's help in setting up the sound system the night before. Minako was definitely proving why she was Usagi's first in command.

"Uhg, how can you eat that?" Usagi moaned and covered her eyes with both hands at Rei's crunching.

She swallowed the cookie and took a napkin off the table to wipe away the black icing left from the ghost's eyes and mouth, "I didn't eat a dozen cookies while we were baking."

"Did you all pick out your costumes?" Makoto asked, swapping out a finished tray of cookies into the oven with a raw one, "I'm a witch this year."

"Hai!" Minako replied enthusiastically and continued to cut out more pumpkin shapes from the dough, "I'm a genie."

"No goddess of love?" Rei teased reaching for another cookie.

Minako simply smiled, "Iie. I don't think I need to be obvious this year. Everyone already knows how fabulously lovely I am!"

The rest of the senshi sweat dropped at the lack of ego.

"Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"A cat." The normally timid girl grew annoyed at the looks on her friends' faces, "Nani?"

"Why the hell aren't we more original this year?" Usagi whined and began helping Ami begin on the chocolate cake batter, "Remember Alice in Wonderland? The Wizard of Oz? Seriously, we're loosing our touch."

"I don't see why we're having this discussion with you anyway Odango," Rei chirped, "You haven't said a word as to what your costume is."

"You should be the witch, not Mako-chan." Usagi teased, and was rewarded with a smack on the back of her head as Rei left her seat to help Makoto finish decorating.

"I'm a vampire this year. And we have "ordinary costumes" because we've been too busy to make our own!" Rei snapped, "What do you want us to do? Show up as the senshi?"

"No." Ami scolded with narrow eyes as she recognized Usagi's mischievous expression.

"Aaaami!" Usagi whined and pouted as Ami began filling the muffin tins with the completed batter, "Rei-baka has a good idea for once!"

"No!"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Usagi can you get that?" Makoto asked, her arms covered in flour from rolling another sheet of cookie dough.

"Hai, Mako-chan!" Usagi smiled, leaving Ami to fill the pan on her own, and bounded to the front door.

"Kon'wa Toki-onii! Mamo-baka! Come on in. We're in the kitchen baking."

"You baked, Odango?" Mamoru taunted, "I'm not so sure that was a good idea. We don't want everyone sick from food poisoning."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I'd hit you, except Ami needs my help." She declared with her nose up high.

"Wow you guys have done so much!" Motoki exclaimed and reached for a cookie, "Do you mind Mako-chan?"

Makoto blushed and shook her head, "Of course not Motoki-kun, help yourself."

"Hai, we baked extra because of Usagi's appetite." Rei teased and laughed as Usagi threw a stack of cupcake liners at her, which she easily dodged, "Your aim is way off Odango."

"I know, why don't we ask Toki and Mamoru what they think of Rei and my idea!"

Rei's eyes narrowed, "I was kidding Usagi."

The stern tone was lost on the two men, "What idea Usa?" Motoki asked.

"Us girls being the Sailor Senshi for Halloween!"

Motoki's eyes bugged out as he began choking on a cookie and Mamoru felt as though he was somehow out of the loop on something… but shrugged it off and plastered on his typical smirk as a response.

"You? A Sailor Senshi?" He cocked an eyebrow, "And who would you be, Odango? Mars?"

"NANI?!" Rei and Usagi shrieked while Minako and Ami broke out in a fit of giggles—Makoto was too busy ensuring Motoki was okay to give a proper response.

Mamoru shrugged, "She's hot."

Rei's cheeks turned a light pink and Usagi openly glared at Mamoru, "Why would I want to be that flame thrower?!"

"It's better than being the ditzy Sailor Moon!" Rei retaliated, Usagi's insult bringing her back to reality—even if her face was still a light red hue.

Mamoru's laughter interrupted the two, "You do have the Odangos for it, Usa."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Usagi shrieked, ignoring the raven-haired man, and pointing at Rei, "Sailor Moon dusts the youma like nobody's business."

"After the other senshi weaken them," Rei sneered.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Ami asked, nervous of what could slip from the dangerous topic of conversation, "Mamoru, have you chosen your costume?"

"Hai," he nodded, "Just call me Captain Chiba." He winked, "I picked mine out with Odango, and before any of you" he gave a glance and smile in Minako's direction, "ask, she has… requested I do not divulge to any of you what her costume is."

"Aw, come on Mamoru-kun!" Minako whined and batted her eyelashes, "Why did you have to single me out? And what's the big secret anyway, Usagi?" she turned to their leader, "What is it?"

"Actually, I took that costume back Mamoru." Usagi gave a sly smile, "I found a better one the next day when I went to pick up the last few decorations."

"What was she going to be Mamoru?" Makoto questioned.

"A bunny." Mamoru smirked.

The girls broke out into a round of giggles.

"How classic!" Minako managed, "Tsukino Usagi--Bunny of the Moon! Oh Usa… you should have done it!"

Usagi glared, "Yea, well, this is why I chose not to." She scanned her friends who were failing to look sheepish, "Besides, now it's a secret to everyone."

"Alright everyone, I think it's best if we keep working." Ami was the first to begin back at her station, as the others followed.

Makoto pointed to two 4x4 tubs filled with trays of completed cookies and popcorn balls, "These are finished, you can take them to the crown." She pointed over again to four more tubs, "And those are all prepped food that doesn't need to be refrigerated. Did the veggies and fish come in Motoki?"

Motoki nodded as he and Mamoru began lifting the totes, "They are in the refrigerator and ready for prep Saturday."

"Great!" Makoto beamed and turned to get the finished cookies as the timer went off.

"You're going to need help," Ami observed.

"I'll go," Usagi grabbed her jacket and purse, then hoisted up one of the lighter totes.

~*~

After about five trips to and from Makoto's apartment, Usagi slumped down onto the senshi's tan love seat, "I'm beat. C'mon you guys. Let's watch the Saw series."

Minako groaned, "No way Usagi. Those things will give me nightmares. And there's no cute guy to cling to!"

Usagi gave the other blonde female a look of confusion, but dismissed it as she followed Minako's gaze toward Motoki and Makoto. Usagi smiled apologetically to her first in command. Minako, Usagi, and Makoto's crush on Motoki was no secret—except to the arcade owner. However, as their relationship developed, Usagi viewed Motoki more as an older brother than a love interest, while Minako and Makoto continued to chase after him. By the looks of the situation, Makoto had won out, and Minako was graciously stepping aside.

"I'm not watching them either," Rei announced grabbing her things, "Yuichiro and I watched them last year and I still have nightmares. You have fun though." She gave a wave goodbye and was out the door.

"Hey, where'd Rei go?" Makoto asked walking out of the kitchen, with Motoki close behind.

"Back home. You realize it's almost 10?" Ami gasped, "I need to get home. I have to get up early tomorrow and finish my homework."

The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"Ami, you know we don't have school tomorrow right?" Minako asked, truly questioning whether or not their genius friend had forgotten.

"I know, but I don't want to fall behind."

The blonde sighed and grabbed her things with Ami, "Come on Ami, I'll walk to your place before I head home. Ja everyone!"

"Ja."

"Anyone else for movies?" Usagi asked, fanning the DVDs in her hand.

Makoto sighed, "There's still so much left to do Usa…"

"Oh come on Mako-chan. You need a break. We didn't recruit you a kitchen staff for nothing. Let them finish! You only have a few left to decorate anyway." Usagi whined as she glanced over at a few trays left of unfinished cakes.

Makoto hesitated, and her will was breaking.

"Why don't you come watch them at my house Odango?"

Motoki's reaction went unnoticed as he stared open mouthed at Mamoru, while Makoto simply smiled, thankful for the diversion.

A clueless Usagi nodded, "Sure. Is that okay if I borrow these Mako-chan?"

"Hai, go ahead Usagi. You can give them back anytime."

"Yay!" Usagi quickly grabbed her things, then Mamoru's arm and led the way out of the apartment.

Then, a realization hit Motoki.

"How am I going to get home?"

~*~

"Have you seen these before?" Usagi asked as the two entered his apartment.

Mamoru shook his head as he placed his keys on the table near the entrance and hung their jackets up on his coat hanger, "Iie. Horror films don't really spook me."

Usagi gasped, "You have no idea what you're missing out on!"

"How many movies do you have there?" Mamoru asked as she plopped herself in front of the DVD player and he walked into the kitchen to grab a few cans of soda and began to microwave a bag of popcorn. Usagi had been coming over more often, and so he started stocking his kitchen with food for when she came over. It was a different routine, buying things for someone else, but he enjoyed the change.

"Five."

"Nani?" Mamoru shook his head, "We can't watch all of those tonight."

Usagi pouted.

"Don't you need to get home?"

"Iie. Mama thinks I'm staying at Mako-chan's the next few nights. I told her we were finishing up the treats and everything else, so she said it was okay. Besides! No school tomorrow!"

Mamoru let her words sink in, and nervously cleared his throat.

"Um… Usa… does that mean you'll be staying here?"

Usagi looked at him and blushed, "Well, I can always walk back—"

"Iie, Odango." He said sternly, "You're not walking across town at Kami knows what hour after watching horror films. I'll camp out on the couch."

"Iie!" Usagi protested, "I didn't come here to put you out Mamoru. Besides, I'm smaller. I can sleep on the couch just fine." And she turned her attention back to the DVD player, "I'm putting in the first one. It's the best and we can finish the rest later. Go get the popcorn before it burns!"

He sighed in frustration over the situation and for the fact that he knew she was right.

~*~

"AAAH!" Usagi screamed as Adam was attacked and she hid under the blanket, peeking her eyes out. Subconsciously, she had scooted closer to Mamoru throughout the film—they had started at opposite ends of the couch. Mamoru didn't mind, and draped an arm over her sending a protective warmth through her. He gave her a light squeeze as she jumped in the next scene.

"You're really not scared?" she asked absent mindedly, never taking her eyes from the television.

"Iie."

"Not even for the wife and daughter?"

Mamoru tensed, 'A wife and daughter', and glanced down at Usagi who smiled and nudged at him playfully, "You're such a softie."

~*~

"Okay, I'll admit I didn't see that coming."

Usagi giggled as he left the couch to turn off the TV and put the DVD back in its case, "It's because you haven't watched as many horror movies as I have." She yawned and glanced at the clock, "Wow, it's time for bed."

"Did you bring anything with you?" Mamoru asked, looking back at her.

She shook her head, "Iie. But I'll be fine. I'll just go over to Makoto's tomorrow—I left my bag there."

Mamoru nodded, "Okay. Goodnight Usa."

"Night, Baka." Usagi winked and began straightening the blanket out as he disappeared into the bedroom.

Mamoru paced for a few minutes debating an appropriate course of action. On one hand, he had the girl of his dreams in his apartment and had an opportunity to sleep in the same bed with her. Plus, he felt like a real ass with her on his couch. On the other hand… could he really just **sleep** with her next to him?

The answer was made when Usagi suddenly appeared in his doorframe.

"Mamoru?"

"Hai?"

"Um… the movie was really scary…"

He chuckled. The first hand it was.

"Come on, you can sleep with me."

Usagi beamed and ran for the bed.

~*~

Yawning, Usagi opened her eyes to stare at white walls—not pink. Suddenly realization hit her. She had slept at Mamoru's… in his bed! She blushed remembering the previous night's events.

"_Here," Mamoru flung her a navy t-shirt and pair of black shorts, "These will be more comfortable than your clothes."_

"_Arigato."_

_He grabbed his own set of pajamas and headed for the bathroom, "I'll change in here."_

_She nodded and as soon as the door was closed, quickly changed. Taking in a deep breath she studied herself in front of his full-length mirror. The t-shirt came down to her knees, and the shorts to her shins. She giggled at the sight and Mamoru joined her laughter as he emerged from the bathroom._

"_I didn't know which side was your side…" she explained, blushing somewhat as the weight of the situation finally dawned on her. She was 18 after all… she knew what normally happened when a man and woman slept in the same bed. 'You're just friends!' her mind screamed at her, and she faught the frown that was trying to form on her lips._

_Mamoru chuckled, "It's fine, Usa. I tend to sleep on either." He pulled back the covers and got into the bed._

_Usagi was suddenly very aware of her dry skin, thankful she had shaved her legs that morning, yet was worried about her morning breath._

"_Do you sleep with the odangos?" Mamoru asked, his eyes laughing at her because she was still standing._

_Blushing she shook her head and pulled the pins out of her hair. Mamoru tried not to stare at the sight before him._

"_Wow. You have so much hair!" he forced him to change his comment from, 'You're beautiful with your hair down.'_

"_I know." Usagi agreed dumbly, and climbed into bed with him._

"_Night Usa."_

"_Night Mamoru."_

_Sometime in the middle of the night, Mamoru had his arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Usagi was only conscious of the act because she had woken up in the middle of the night—the Saw theme song keeping her from a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep. She smiled and took in a deep breath, then let out a loving sigh. How she wished he would hold her like this in the daylight…_

"What are you smiling about?" Mamoru asked from the doorway—already showered and dressed.

Usagi rolled her eyes and sat up, "You're a morning person aren't you?"

He chuckled, "I think we established that with you being late every morning on your way to school."

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "Do I smell breakfast?"

"Hai. Pancakes and eggs. I ran over to Makoto's while you were still sleeping and grabbed your bag—so you can get ready over here if you'd like."

"Arigato!" Usagi beamed, and her stomach growled, "But first… food!"

~*~

"NO WAY!"

Minako's voice carried through Makoto's cell, "I know! But Mamoru showed up this morning asking for Usagi's things."

"I can't believe it! Oh… do you think anything happened?"

"Quit being a hentai, Minako!" Rei's voice came over, "Of course nothing happened. Mamoru isn't like that."

"He's a man, and Usagi is… well she's hot." Minako argued.

"You guys, I don't see why we don't just ask Usagi what happened," Ami sighed.

Makoto laughed, "What's the fun in that?"

"Yea?" Minako agreed, "Hey wait… if Mamoru and Usagi left together… what happened to—"

"MOTOKI?!" Rei and Minako squealed together.

"He didn't stay over, did he Makoto?" Ami questioned.

Makoto blushed, "Iie. We just talked and he helped me finish the last of the cakes and clean up a bit… then he called a cab and went home."

"NANI?!" Minako shrieked, "You let him get away! Oh Makoto…" she groaned in disapproval, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Now come on you guys!" Ami changed the subject, "We need to get over to the arcade to start decorating for tomorrow."

"Always the practical one aren't you Ames?" Rei laughed, "Alright. I just have a few chores and I'll be over."

"Ditto!" Minako chirped and hung up.

Rei sighed, exasperated, "Can't she ever say bye?" and then the priestess hung up herself.

Makoto laughed, "See you in a few Ami. I'm heading over early to get started on the prep work."

Ami only smiled and shook her head, "Say hi to Motoki-kun for me. I'll be over as soon as I finish this last chapter."

* * *

So what's left to cover? Finishing set-up, the actual auction, and then the aftermath! Hoping this will only be a 3 parter.

Please review!


	3. Halloween: Part III

And here it is! The finale for the Halloween holiday! Whoopie! This is shorter... mostly because I wanted to finish the blasted thing! I do realize there are some scenes that could be longer. And I may go back someday and add them in... but for now... here it is! :)

Oh, and I wanted to point this out. Mamoru has a micro fiber couch because in every fic I have read thus far, he always has black leather. Well, microfiver is what's in! So that's what he has. So there. Sorry to all the Mamoru-owning-leather-furniture fans out there.

* * *

"Hey Mamoru, can you take me to the orphanage this morning?" Usagi asked as she stood and took her dishes back to the kitchen and put them in the sink, "I have a meeting with Kimi-chan."

"Kimi-chan?" Mamoru arched an eyebrow and smiled. Of course Usagi would have a nickname for her—she had a nickname for everyone.

"Hai! She's the director at the orphanage and wanted to know how things were going," Usagi came out of the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe, allowing Mamoru to take in the sight of her. Sloppy undone frizzy hair, his navy shirt and black shorts—both too large for her, but bright blue eyes as always.

"Did you want to come with?"

"Sure."

~*~

"Usagi just called," Minako snapped her phone shut as she and Rei walked toward the arcade together, "She's going to the orphanage with Mamoru-kun to meet with Hayashi-san, then they're both coming over here."

"Get any juicy details?"

The blonde shook her head, "Iie. Mamoru was in the room with her, so she wouldn't spill."

Rei pouted, "Guess we just have to pester Mako-chan about Motoki-kun!"

Minako giggled, "Hai!"

~*~

"Konnichi wa, Kimi-chan!" Usagi beamed as she entered the director's office.

"Ah, kon'wa Usa-chan!" Kimiko smiled gently at the younger blonde. Hayashi Kimiko was an older woman, but nowhere near looking elderly, with fair skin with soft wrinkles, sleek black hair and inviting green eyes. She was petite—even more so than Usagi—and Mamoru welcomed the sight of her familiar face. It had been a few months since he had visited, "And you are?" Kimiko gave Mamoru a sly grin as they shook hands.

"This is Chiba Mamoru!" Usagi introduced, "Mamo-ba-chan, this is Hayashi Kimiko." She blushed at her stumbling over words. Mamoru couldn't help but like his new name, but from her light blush didn't indicate that the change impacted him.

"Good to meet you Hayashi-san." Mamoru bowed.

Kimiko laughed, enjoying the charade, "Call me Kimiko, Chiba-san."

"Mamoru."

Kimiko only nodded and made her way over to her desk, "Please you two, have a seat." The elder woman folder her hands on her desk, "Now, what can I help you with?"

"I wanted to let you know that we're all prepared for Saturday," Usagi continued, "And we have approximately 900,000 yen* already!"

The director shook her head, "Your efforts simply amaze me Usa-chan."

"She definitely knows how to put something worthwhile together," Mamoru complimented, "I'm sure the auction will bring in more donations as well."

"Hai!" Usagi nodded, smiling, "You won't have to worry about a thing for the next year! AND, I bet we'll get enough to spring for the Christmas decorations…" she sing songed.

Mamoru was taken aback, what was Usagi talking about?

At Mamoru's obvious confusion, Kimiko explained, "Unfortunately, some of the Christmas decorations were destroyed last year. Including the tree." She sighed, "A young boy now in the juvenile detention center had done it."

Mamoru's eyes saddened. He really hadn't been around like he had promised Kimiko after he left. He had sent his donation checks, but hadn't put his time into it. Medical school, part time job, and Tuxedo Kamen had taken over. Granted, he shouldn't feel guilty because he had helped Sailor Moon save the world a time or two… but the feeling still remained.

"But we'll be able to replace everything!" Usagi rambled, "Oh I can't wait to go holiday shopping! There is one specific reason I came here though Kimi-chan. Other than a briefing."

"Nani?" Kimiko blinked.

"I would really like it if you came tomorrow night," Usagi pleaded, "As a guest of honor. You don't have to speak, just wave and represent the orphanage."

Kimiko flushed, "Oh I don't know… I hate getting up in front of crowds."

"Bring Yoshi-chan and Kasumi-chan!" Usagi squealed, "They'll love it! There will still be games and karaoke after the auction. Other people are bringing their children too!"

"They're two of Usagi's kids," Kimiko explained, sensing Mamoru's confusion, "We began a program last year… volunteers or sponsors are responsible for a child. They send money or school supplies or spend time with them. Like Usa does."

Mamoru nodded in slow recognition. The thought of having someone spend time with him when he was a kid left a small ache in his heart. Maybe it would have made things less dark in his life… but then Usagi had lit his up for the last four years. He smiled at the realization.

Kimiko sighed, "Hai. I'll be there with Yoshi and Kasumi."

~*~

"Hey, where's Usa?" Ami asked as Rei and Minako as entered the arcade. She was lifting a table to the opposite side of the room, following Minako's floor plan, with the help of one of the volunteers.

"She'll be here soon. She had to speak with Hayashi-san." Rei explained and looked around for a brief moment, "Okay, I'm going to see who's already here and what needs done."

Minako nodded, "The uniform costumes are in the back. I think we should hand them out today as everyone shows up and checks in. Just send everyone over to Rei as you see them, Ami?"

"Hai," the blue-haired girl nodded as the table was set down, "Makoto is already in the kitchen. She has five people working on anything and everything she can before tomorrow. Everyone else has started moving tables and chairs around."

"Arigato," Minako chirped and made her way to the kitchen to check up on things.

~*~

"Konnichi wa."

Ami turned to see a handsome boy with brown eyes and blond hair. He was about 6 feet tall, wearing baggy jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. She smiled in response, "Kon'wa. Are you here for volunteering?"

"Hai," he nodded, returning the smile and extending his hand, "My name is Nakamura Yukio. Is Tsukino Usagi here?"

Ami shook her head, and wondered how Usagi knew him, "Gomen. She should be here soon. Why don't you go check in with Hino Rei. She's the girl with black hair… probably has a clipboard in hand and is—"

"NO! I SAID GET OUT TO THE FRONT!"

Ami sighed and shook her head, while Yukio looked at her a little worried, "Is that her?"

"Hai." She gave a small apologetic smile, "Good luck."

~*~

The car ride to the crown was a quiet one. For Mamoru, it was due to his thoughts on how the place he once grew up had changed—and was in dire need of help. For Usagi, her nerves were starting to get the better of her. Could you really do this?

Mamoru glanced over at the passenger seat to see Usagi deep in thought. He smiled, liking her beside him, and his mind wandered to that morning.

Mamoru opened his eyes to find Usagi still sleeping in his arms. Actually, he awoke to find her facing him and cuddling close to him in a silent slumber. He watched her for a few moments, memorizing how the sunlight streamed through the windows, making her form look as though she was glowing. He looked at the clock. Knowing Usagi, he figured he had enough time to get ready, head over to Makoto's for her things, and even make breakfast before she would be conscious. Reluctantly, he let her go, slipping out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"Is something bothering you Usa?" Mamoru questioned, eyes never leaving the road as he shifted into fourth gear.

"Well…" Usagi gulped, "There's going to be so many people. What if I make a fool out of my self?"

"Don't you do that on a regular basis?" he laughed, but stopped when he noticed she hadn't punched him, slapped him, called him baka, or started yelling.

"Usagi-chan. Listen to me. You're going to be fine. People… people love to see you. They love to hear you speak. You have a big heart. You just need to tell them what everything is about, okay? You'll do fine. I have faith in you."

Usagi nodded, grateful for the pep talk. Mamoru was satisfied as soon as he saw the small smile on her lips.

A few minutes later, and they were at the arcade.

"Usagi!" Ami waived, "There's a Nakamura Yukio here to see you. I think he's in the kitchen with Mako-chan. Mamoru, can we get your help with the ceiling decorations?"

Puzzled, Usagi nodded, returned her friend's wave and headed to the kitchen while Mamoru joined Ami and a few of the shorter volunteers.

The sight before Usagi was impressive. Makoto was busy instructing a few of the new arrivals on how to cut the vegetables and showed them the ice bath they needed to go in to keep their crisp texture. Rei was checking in the last of the volunteers and handing out their uniforms for tomorrow night.

"I want you here at seven." Rei glared warningly at the newest group, "Not a second later! We start serving food at eight o'clock sharp."

"Tsukino-san."

Usagi turned at the unrecognized voice and smiled, "That's me! Can I help you with something?"

The boy frowned slightly, "You don't remember me?"

"Gomen…" Usagi apologized, a blush across her cheeks.

He laughed off his nerves, "Nakamura Yukio. EMT."

Usagi's eyes brightened with recognition, "Yukio-chan! You look so different out of uniform."

He blushed and nodded, "I suppose I do."

"Hey you two! This is no time to socialize!" Rei barked, right arm extended toward Usagi and Yukio, pointing with the pen in her hand, "Get to chopping!"

~*~

"Mamoru, would you go into the kitchen and see if there's any more sticky tack?" Ami asked as she began twisting another section of black and orange streamers, "I think there's another box or two of decorations in there too."

Mamoru nodded and made his way to the back. He needed his morning coffee anyway.

~*~

"So, the guy you were with when you were recruiting…"

Usagi blinked and stopped chopping, "Mamoru-kun?"

"Hai," Yukio nodded, eyes not leaving his cutting board, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Iie." Usagi answered flatly, "We're friends."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Iie." Usagi answered again, clueless.

Makoto was eavesdropping at the station diagonal from the two and could have sent Usagi a bolt of lightening and it still wouldn't have registered with the blonde that the boy was trying to ask her out!

He cleared his throat nervously as Usagi went back to cutting carrots, "Would you bid on me tomorrow?"

Usagi dropped her knife, "Nani?"

"Well, I don't really want to be won by a stranger. So I thought… you know, we could go out?"

"You seem really nice Yukio, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend." Usagi reasoned with him, and turned back to chopping, "I'm really flattered, but I'm really focusing on school right now… trying to get into Uni."

Yukio smiled at her, and placed a hand over her chopping one, "It's fine Usagi-chan. I would still like to be your friend."

She smiled back at him grateful, "Arigato for understanding Yukio-chan."

Mamoru stood in the doorway watching the scene unfold before him. He couldn't hear what was being said but by their body language and Usagi's blush, he knew he didn't have to hear the conversation to know he didn't like it. His eyes narrowed at the boy next to Usagi. Unlike her, he had no trouble recognizing him from the hospital—and not just because both of them worked there.

"You need something Mamoru?" Rei asked, putting her hand on his arm and giving him a sly smile.

Mamoru had been so consumed in watching Usagi, he hadn't realized he was standing in the doorway blocking the flow of traffic. He shook his head out of his stupor and smiled at Rei, "Hai. Ami-chan said there's some more decorations back here—and sticky tack."

Rei nodded and slipped her pen into the clip of the clipboard, "This way."

Usagi watched the two, and couldn't help but glare at Rei holding Mamoru's arm. She instantly put down her knife, curious as to where the two were going. Without a word she followed them into the back room.

"Here you go." She heard Rei.

"These things weight a ton. What the heck did Usa buy?"

Giggling from the former Martian princess.

"Hey, she can shop like nobody's business. Minako too… only watch out for her. She's a total terror, and can do everything in stilettos."

Laughter from both.

Usagi scowled.

"Arigato. I'm going to bring these out and then start a pot of coffee."

"I can do that for you Mamoru."

Growl from Usagi.

"That would be great."

"Let me get the door for you."

Usagi scrambled away back to the kitchen and to her station. She hadn't even recognized that Yukio was no longer there.

Less than a minute later, Mamoru walked out of the kitchen. Rei walked up behind Usagi and smacked her with the clipboard.

"Ow! Rei-baka! Nani?"

"He's yours Odango brain. Quit spying on me!" and the raven-haired girl strode away.

~*~

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this." Usagi paced back and forth behind the stage Ami and the others had built. She peaked out and gasped at all of the people. She had nightmares the night before that everyone would have forgotten or hadn't had their invitations in time so no one showed up. She had cursed Mamoru for possibly being right. However, she had nothing to worry about—other than her stage fright—because at 7:45 a line had started to form outside the arcade. Motoki had let people in early and Rei instructed servers to start handing out drinks. Minako got the music started while Ami and Makoto helped with the final preparations before food would go out. Usagi had snuck in the back unnoticed by her busy senshi, and was attempting to calm her nerves. Minako would be doing the auctioneering, but she still had to give a welcome speech.

"Come on… you're going to be Queen one day. Get it together Odango Atama." She coached herself.

A slow whistle behind her caught her attention, and she pulled the curtain shut and turned to face a smirking pirate Mamoru.

"Halo there Angel."

Usagi was dressed a simple white mini halter dress. Her odangos were looped up, glitter on her face and light make up. She had pink opaque glittered wings on her back, large enough to add the elegance she was looking for, and white high heels for shoes.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Original Baka."

"Couldn't be helped," he gave her a genuine smile, "You doing alright?"

"I'll manage."

"Deep breaths. We might have a room full of doctors, but no one needs you to faint."

He laughed as she punched him.

"Odango?" Rei, in full vampire wear came back stage, "There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" she walked past Mamoru and grabbed Usagi by the arm roughly, pulling her to the side exit, "Hayashi-san is looking for you."

Mamoru watched, highly entertained, as Usagi was dragged off stage.

"Is that the big surprise costume? It's not that great, you could have just told us… Ow! That one hurt!"

He chuckled and he knew Usagi had punched her best friend in the arm at the remark and took a step to peek out of the curtain himself. Not to see the audience, but to watch Usagi.

The blonde angel beamed at the sight of Kimiko and two children, who he assumed to be Yoshi and Kasumi. Usagi pointed to the sweets, and then led Kimiko to a special table where she would be recognized shortly.

Mamoru looked down at his watch, five minutes until 8.

~*~

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Usagi smiled at the crowd, still slightly nervous. Her palms were sweating, and the spotlight was hot against her skin. She felt her skirt stick to her legs and the sweat between her toes. 'Everyone is naked… everyone is naked… everyone is naked…' she chanted, remembering Minako's tip. Unfortunately for Usagi, Mamoru was in the crowd, and picturing him naked was only raising her blood pressure—not lowering it.

"Arigato for coming tonight, and Happy Halloween!"

The response was uproar from the 150 guests.

"The Juuban Orphanage would also like to thank you for your generous donations." Usagi couldn't stop smiling as she took in the scenery. Black and orange streamers cascading from each corner to the center of the arcade, where a hanging disco ball was placed. Balloons everywhere, spider web cotton strung meticulously, mummies, ghosts, goblins, witches, tombstones, body parts, and fake blood. "And of course, thank you to all of our volunteers and auctionees!"

More applause.

"I would like to take this time to recognize a very important person in my life. Hayashi Kimiko! She has been a valued friend and is the director of the Juuban Orphanage."

A second spotlight swung to Kimiko, who modestly waved and smiled at the attention.

"Our auction will start in approximately 30 minutes. Please help yourself to the fabulous food, beverages, games and activities! We have bobbing for apples, a costume contest, and karaoke later tonight!"

~*~

Mamoru watched, entranced by Usagi's appearance. The spotlight and her costume had made her look like a real angel… and he would have mistaken her for one if he hadn't known better. However, a bossy Rei telling him he needed to get back stage with the other auctionees snapped him out of his trance.

~*~

"Arigato! 85,000 yen for the lovely… me!" Minako winked at her purchaser as the crowd applauded, "Now, the moment I know the ladies have been waiting for." Minako drawled as squeals could be heard all around, "The newest pediatrician at Juuban Hospital…" more squeals were let out, as though the room were filled with pre-teens at a Taylor Swift concert**.

Usagi rolled her eyes and scowled, telling herself it was because the women were overly annoying, not because she was jealous.

"Chiba Mamoru!"

Mamoru made his entrance onto the stage, but before he had both feet out, one woman's voice could be heard, "100,000 yen!"

"125,000!"

"150,000!"

Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep sigh as the numbers continued to jump. Okay… so she was jealous. The jerk was even milking it for everything he was worth. Posing, winking, and egging on the bidders. 'Disgusting.' She huffed.

"400,000!"

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she heard the last bidder, and her eyes zoomed in on a brunette with black eyes. She was dressed in a skintight red cocktail tube dress, matching stiletto heels, and black stone jewelry. On her head she wore devil's horns, and held a pitchfork in one hand. Her red-tainted lips curved upward into a smile, and the confidence in her bid reflected in her stance.

'Devil indeed,' Usagi sneered, but her heart sank as she noticed Mamoru wasn't as displeased as she was.

"Going once! Twice… sold!" Minako announced, "Arigato! Ami-chan what is our total for this evening?"

"An astounding 2,000,000 yen!" the black cat spoke into the mic.

"Arigato ladies and gentlemen! Auctionees, please meet with your dates before this evening is through. Buyers, please see Ami-chan for payment. Everyone, enjoy the rest of your evening with the Crown Arcade! We have plenty of food, beverages, and games! Plus, to get started with our karaoke hour, Miss Hino Rei!"

~*~

The rest of the night was a complete success. Costume contest winners were announced, then most of the parents, and Kimiko, Yoshi, and Kasumi, had left to finish their trick-or-treating and head home. Everyone still there after the auction were adults, Motoki, Mamoru, and the senshi. Some of the people stayed with their dates, conversing, flirting, and scheduling when they would meet up next—much like Minako was doing now. Usagi made a mental note to tease her about it. The action had let Rei become the starlet of the evening with her karaoke singing—a position the two usually battled over.

She took a look around her. Balloons had deflated, the lights were fully turned on, lifting the ambiance of Halloween, and couples were scattered about. The cleaning of the food and drinks had already been done, and Motoki said everything else could wait, so there was no longer a need for her to stay. That is… unless… Usagi looked over at Mamoru, who was sitting in a booth having a deep conversation with… whatever her name was. She was smiling graciously and Usagi could hear his laughter.

'He's happy. He likes her.'

A heavy sigh, and Usagi quietly gathered her things. Not bothering to tell the others she was leaving, she exited and headed home.

~*~

Usagi was careful to not wake her parents, and went straight to her room. Flicking on the light, she smiled at the familiar ball of black fur at the end of her bed.

"You're home late Usagi."

"Hai. The party was tonight."

Luna picked her head up, and looked at Usagi still dressed in costume, "So I see. How did it go?"

"Amazing! Oh Luna, we managed to raise 2,000,000 yen!" the blonde beamed, but her eyes remained sad, "We're all going to go back tomorrow and help Motoki clean. How was the moon?"

Luna sighed and tucked her head back over her front paws as Usagi began to undress, "Still so much work to do Usagi. But we'll get there in time."

"No chance in seeing it again?"

The black cat picked her head back up and eyed Usagi as she undid her hair and wiped her face clean of glitter and make up, "Iie, gomen. Not for a while."

Usagi only nodded and turned off the light before slipping into the bed, "Good night, Luna."

"Good night, Princess."

Luna watched the young girl sleep, 'Something must have happened while Artemis and I were gone. She's never wanted to see the moon before. She even dreaded the idea of going there in the first place.'

"_I don't want to live on the Moon!" Usagi whined, eyes watering, her slouching form in the middle of her bedroom, "I want to stay here! It was so dead and dark and—" _

"_I'm sorry Usagi, but there will be a time you will have to be on the moon. The Earth isn't going to agree to your ruling so submissively I'm afraid." Luna tried to reason with the 17 year-old, but was failing miserably._

"_Why can't we just talk to everyone nicely and—"_

"_Because if that really worked, there would already be a country with supreme power."_

"_LUUUUNA!" Usagi wailed, "I'll be all by myself…" she sniffled._

_Luna looked at her charge with soft, sad eyes, "Gomen Usa. Gomen."_

_She was truly sorry for the royal responsibilities being passed onto Tsukino Usagi. Not that Luna doubted her or her abilities… but Usagi had always dreamt of a "normal" life as soon as they found the Princess. Luna had even promised her that once the Princess was found, there would be no need for the Senshi of the Moon. Unfortunately for Usagi, she was the Princess; which meant her responsibilities were far from over. At fifteen years old, she learned she was the legendary Moon Princess the group had been searching for, for over a year. At sixteen she had battled the Nega-Moon and learned of her future as Queen of the futuristic Crystal Tokyo in the 30__th__ century. And just before her 18__th__ birthday, it was learned how Crystal Tokyo would be formed—the Earth would freeze over, and the Princess would return to the Moon until the planet and its inhabitants were ready to be reawakened. Her senshi would be first, to help design a new government and hierarchy, then followed by the citizens. _

_Luna and Artemis had spent the previous three months determining if the Ice Age would come anytime soon and to evaluate the moon's terrain. With Sailor Mercury's help, it was determined that the Moon would have to be deemed as livable for Usagi to be able to move there and thus, would be the impending signal for the upcoming freezing._

'I'll check with the senshi in the morning.' Luna concluded before nodding back to sleep.

~*~

Usagi woke, groggily the next morning. Lazily getting herself into the shower, she began to think about how she would handle being around Mamoru… and what it would be like if he had a girlfriend.

'Would will still get to hang out together?' Usagi thought sadly, and then another thought made her feel worse—the feeling she had when she had stayed with him… she'd never get that back. Is that why he hadn't tried anything? He didn't like her like that? A normal guy would have tried something… right? She wasn't overly egotistical about her looks, but Usagi did know she wasn't the most ugly girl in her school. She was 18 and growing up… then guilt swarmed her. She had told Yukio-chan she wasn't interested in dating because of her schooling. This was true, but then why was she so willing to begin a relationship with Mamoru but not him?

'Because Mamoru sends shivers through you and gives you butterflies in your stomach. He makes your heart race. He's not about impressing you or charming you… he makes you laugh and he's stubborn.' Usagi began to smile and feel her spirits lift as she thought of him. Until reality hit her. 'He doesn't feel the same.'

~*~

Usagi arrived at the arcade the next morning—and surprisingly, only Motoki was there.

"Where is everyone?"

Motoki laughed, "It's not that bad Usagi. I purchased some totes to store the decorations in, and the dishwasher will take care of everything pretty quick. The girls, Mamoru, and I were able to get quite a bit done last night."

Usagi blushed, realizing she had bailed on her own event's clean up duty.

"Gomen, Motoki."

"Iie," Motoki shook his head, "It's alright. Do you know what you've done for this place Usagi-chan? In addition to the orphanage, you helped me get back into the kid scene. I had old customers asking when I would be opening the restaurant again!" he looked away wistfully, "Who knows… maybe in a year I could do it."

Usagi smiled, knowing she had given more than business exposure to Motoki. She had given him hope.

'As Tsukino Usagi, former Princess Serenity and future Neo Queen of Earth I vow to focus on bringing joy to the world…' and she began humming as she started taking down the rest of the Halloween décor. Who needed a man anyway? Her mother had ruled for an entire decade without a husband. She could do it without a problem. But just in case… she left the Arcade before 3 that afternoon—knowing Mamoru would be there for coffee before his shift started.

~*~

_^Missed you Sunday. Date w/Aika tonight. Rain check.^_

Usagi blinked at the e-mail Mamoru had sent her and her face turned into a scowl (and forgetting her 'I don't need man!' declaration two days ago). Aika must be the woman who had 'purchased' Mamoru the Saturday before. She slapped her computer shut and flung it on the bed. Tuesday night. He was out on a Tuesday night! And he didn't even have the balls to call her. He had to E-MAIL it.

Over the past month, Tuesday night had been her and Mamoru's time together. Okay, so it was more like conversing and getting things put together for the ball… but it was still a religious occurrence.

'Yea for like five weeks… get over it Usagi. The costume ball is over, and so is your time with Mamoru.' Usagi pouted, and walked down stairs to find no one home. Sighing, she found the note her mother left on the refrigerator.

Usa—

Shingo is at a basketball meet, your father has late work at the office,

and I am over at your grandmother's. Know you will be with Mamoru.

Be home before your father!

Mom

Usagi growled. Even her mother knew Tuesday night was their night! She ripped open the freezer, grabbed the pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. Shutting the drawer violently with her hip, she stomped back to her bedroom where she turned off her light and began watching The Notebook, curled up in her bed and piled high with blankets and pillows.

If she couldn't have a romantic night out, she might as well watch someone else have one.

Not even 30 minutes into the movie, Usagi's mind began to wander as she polished off the ice cream.

Mamoru had asked for a rain check with her… and the date was on a TUESDAY night—not even a weekend night! That had to mean something right? Brightened by her sudden realization, she turned off the TV and curled up into bed.

~*~

"Baka." Usagi smiled and sat down across from Mamoru—head stuck in a newspaper as usual.

4PM at the Crown Arcade was now busier than ever. The two had to move their song and dance to a back booth in the right hand corner versus the front counter—which was now overly populated by the younger generations. The sight made Usagi smile as she remembered her junior high years fawning over Motoki.

"Odango." He responded faithfully, "Detention?"

"Iie, jerk." She glared at his newspaper, couldn't he at least put that thing away while she was there? Uhg.

"Meeting with Kimi-chan. She was exceptionally grateful for everything."

"Hai… there was an article in the paper today."

"Nani?!"

Mamoru slide a folded section of newspaper across the table to let Usagi read the article, which was accompanied by a picture of her standing on stage wearing her costume and looking absolutely radiant in Mamoru's opinion.

_Tsukino Usagi organized this year's Halloween costume ball at the Crown Arcade. _

_The event was a resounding success, totaling 2,104,205 yen for the orphanage. _

_Hayashi Kimiko, Juuban Orphanage's director, described young Tsukino-san as a _

"_bright, caring, dedicated young woman who brings happiness to those around her." _

_Tsukino-san spends her time at the orphanage on a regular basis, according to _

_Hayashi-san, which sparked the idea of the event when Tsukino-san saw the _

_orphanage's need for financial help. A senior at Juuban high school, Tsukino-san _

_hopes to pursue a field in public relations and politics. Her actions last Saturday _

_have inspired other advocates to dedicate time, energy, and financial _

_assistance to a well deserving cause—the children, and future, of Tokyo._

"You should be proud of yourself, Odango." Mamoru's charming smile welcomed her as she lifted her eyes from the paper—her face giving off a disbelieving expression.

She gave a small smile and blushed lightly, "Arigato." She cleared her throat, "How was your date?" then looked around the arcade, as to act uninterested in the answer.

Mamoru shrugged, "It was a date. Nothing that spectacular. Gomen for cancelling on you… I know we usually hang out on Tuesdays. But it was the only night I had free."

Usagi nodded, a little sad that was the reason for a mid-week date, "Did you have fun?" Her real question, wanting to know if he liked her. But she couldn't bare to ask him. She wasn't ready to hear from his own mouth if he did.

Mamoru shrugged again, "It's not a big deal, Odango. But then I suppose any date for you is a big deal?" his voice was filled with sarcasm and distain, fearing the answer.

The blonde chewed her bottom lip, his tone and underlining insult lost on her. She was still trying to translate what he had just said. Realizing he had asked a question, she gave a simple enough answer, "Iie. Never had one."

The doctor's attention was immediately captured. Never had a date? Could he… shaking his head, he pushed the thought aside. 'Iie, Chiba. She left without saying goodbye Saturday and is hardly upset you missed your regular meeting. She's not interested.'

As childish as it was, and Mamoru knew… which is why he swore he would never admit it to anyone, Mamoru had scheduled his date with Aika specifically for Tuesday in order to get a reaction (positive or negative) from Usagi. Based upon her reaction, he would know whether there were any feelings for him on her end. But she hadn't responded to him after he had told her he had to cancel, and she was indifference personified over the placid topic. Aika's reaction hadn't been that splendid either.

"_I bought you. I want a real date!"_

_Mamoru covered the mouthpiece of his cell phone and groaned._

"_Gomen, but it's the only day I'll have time. I'm working nightshifts for the next two weeks. And I have overnights Friday and Saturday."_

_He swore he could HEAR her frown._

"_Alright. But you had better make this GOOD!"_

_Rolling his eyes, he closed his phone and thanked Kami that his break was over. Granted, the auctionees and buyers had a month to get their dates out of the way, but Mamoru wanted to get the nightmare over with as soon as possible. He had never been one to date much, and his past experiences had always wound up as dead ends. Provided he had never trusted anyone enough to let something develop... he definitely hadn't wanted this Aika girl to win him. He had secretly fantasized about Usagi becoming overly jealous and bidding a ridiculous amount of money on him. He smacked himself in the face at the gutless and romantic-comediness of the thought, causing a few nurses to look at him strangely as he made his way to his next patient. _

And the date had been horrible.

Not only was she overly expensive, she had demanded he act like Prince Charming throughout the entire night. Mamoru had no problem with that—when the woman he was with actually acted decent. She had been rude to everyone from the valet at her own apartment building, to the waiter at the five star restaurant (her choice), where she had sent her food back twice insisting it was cold, the tour guide at the art museum (her idea), where she inaccurately classified art eras and when corrected, lashed out in a manner that resembled a 12 year old, and all the way back to the doorman at her building, whom apparently had made her wait too long outside. When she leaned in for a goodnight kiss, Mamoru had declined only to get rewarded with a slap in the face.

"_No one turns me down! You'll pay for this! No one in Tokyo will date you! I'll make sure of that!"_

An ineffective threat. Mamoru didn't care if anyone in Tokyo wanted to date him. Well, almost anyone.

He sighed inwardly. There were still so many insecurities about the new friendship he was beginning with Usagi. Before her, the only other person he truly trusted was Motoki. And she wasn't interested. Could he win her heart?

"So, now that all of this is over… we friends now?" he gave her a genuine smile.

Usagi nodded slowly. 'Friends. Just friends.'

"Even though I'm no longer your human ATM?"

She beamed at him, finding comfort in the routine. Maybe being "Odango" and "The Baka" wouldn't be so bad. She would eventually let him go, just like she had done Motoki. It was just an innocent little crush. 'Any girl would fall for a guy who spent enough time and attention to her.'

She leaned across the table to smack the side of his head, "Hai, Baka!"

* * *

A few notes... I put these here, because I HATE reading ANs in the middle of a fic. Totally ruins the mood of the story!

*900,000 yen is just shy of $10,000 according to a calculator I found Googling… so, 2,000,000 yen is around $20,000.

**This is so NOT a bashing on Taylor. This is a diss at the squealing women. I love TS! I went to her concert, and she is FRICKIN AWESOME! Her show is absolutely amazing and creative and is all for her fans—it was all about entertaining us. I screamed like a pre-teen. I'm simply explaining how excited the women in the story are to be able to go on a date with Mamoru—the same excitement I had at going to a TS concert. GO SEE HER! SHE'S AWESOME! Okay… I'm done with my Taylor plug now. :)

YES! I know... not the ending anyone was expecting... or at least I hope. But I think I'll make this into a series and keep going since there is a swarm of holidays coming up. My goal is to try and make this story as "real" as possible, because I have never witnessed a girl have her secret crush suddenly pop out of no where and declare his undying love for her. However... if this shall ever happen to me, I will let you all know. :)


	4. Thanksgiving: Oneshot

Hello all! I can't believe I'm actually keeping up with this fic. Yay! Here's a short and sweet Thanksgiving piece. Nothing too amazing. I realized halfway through this that Thanksgiving is an American holiday... LOL. Wow. Usagi-moment or what? Oh well... LOL, here it is anyway. I'm racking my brain on what to do for Christmas and New Years. We'll see what I have to dish out. Either way, Alicia Blade usually churns out something that is nothing short of warm-fuzzy-spectacular-Usagi-and-Mamoru goodness for one or both holidays each year, so I'm looking forward to that.

Have a Happy Thanksgiving everyone!

* * *

Usagi took in a deep breath and sighed. Slouching sideways in the back right corner booth, she glanced out the window. The sound of arcade games and karaoke singing echoed through her ears. Fall had officially reared its head. The sky was gray and the leaves had begun to change. She propped her head up with one hand, and with her free one, her fingers drummed on the smooth tabletop.

"What are you doing back here Usa?"

Motoki had noticed she came in and sat in the back even though the arcade wasn't nearly as busy as it had been over the last few weeks. With Thanksgiving approaching, most of the kids were spending time with family or out of town. He arrived at her table as soon as he had a free moment—usually she would sit at the counter and talk to him while he worked. At least that's what she did when it had been slower. The result of the Halloween costume party wasn't wearing off—and for that, Motoki was grateful.

The blonde smiled and turned to the friendly voice, "Just thinking Toki-onii."

"About what?"

Usagi took another deep breath, but held the sigh, "Christmas." She breathed out, now with both hands holding her face.

"Nani?" Motoki chuckled slightly and sat across from her, "It's not even Thanksgiving yet Usa."

She nodded and stared at the black speckled tabletop, "I know. Demo… Thanksgiving is only three days away, meaning Christmas is that much sooner. So I was thinking about gifts this year."

"Ah," Motoki smiled in recognition. Christmas was the girl's favorite holiday—and Mamoru's least, "Care to share? You look like you need someone to talk to."

Usagi nodded again, "I already know what I'm getting my family and the girls this year… actually, even you know what I'm getting the girls this year!" she giggled and met his eyes with hers, "I even know what I'm getting you," she smiled mischievously, "You, my friends, are all too predictable. Demo… Mamo-chan…"

Motoki grunted in agreement. Mamoru was always a difficult person to buy for. Mamoru hated the holiday. But how was he going to break that to Usagi? Christmas was when she shined the most—literally. The day after Thanksgiving, she was out shopping even before Minako! She would out bake Makoto, out decorate Rei, and even out school Ami so she would have her entire winter break for fun. Mamoru however, had never had a warming Christmas memory.

"He's a hard one to shop for."

"What do you get him?" Usagi asked hopefully, "This is our first year not hating each other… and well… I don't even know what he likes! He could use some more DVDs though." She crinkled her nose and Mamoru's lack of movie choices and overly crowded bookshelves.

Motoki shrugged, "Actually, Mamoru and I have never exchanged gifts."

Usagi gawked at him open mouthed, "NANI?!"

"He asked that we not exchange gifts. So we haven't."

"Never? What about birthdays?"

As Motoki shook his head, Usagi groaned. Great. Just great. Her one sure-fire source just fell flat because he had never even bought Mamoru a gift. Now what?

"Well… what does he like?"

Motoki laughed, "You know his likes as much as I do."

Usagi groaned. She had been to Mamoru's apartment more than once—for their weekly movie night. The routine began after the two had watched the first Saw movie. After school on Thursdays, Usagi would go to his house and she would work on homework while he would cook dinner. The two would eat, watch the next Saw installment, and Usagi would return home due to school the next morning. It only lasted for three weeks before Mamoru had to cancel. His work schedule at the hospital had changed and he had been moved to nights the previous Wednesday so they had to wait to finish Saw 4. Usagi was overly excited to see how Mamoru would act as the plot unfolded. But translating his apartment decor into discovering what to get him for Christmas seemed like an impossible task.

Mamoru's place was decorated tastefully, but it gave Usagi the feeling of a show room. There were little to no photographs; only ones of Motoki and him, but none of family. He had two bookcases packed with various textbooks and English literature works, a state of the art computer, an impressive kitchen set up (given he was a bachelor), music collection primarily of classical composers, and a well-packed closet of clothes. There wasn't anything Usagi could think of that Mamoru could want that he didn't already have.

"I want to get him something special," Usagi stared off dreamily, "But I don't know what."

Motoki smiled knowingly and nodded, "Hai, I know what you mean Usa. Why does Mamoru's gift need to be special?" he probed.

Usagi blushed and wished she would have been able to blame it on the cold, except she had already been inside long enough for the chill from the autumn wind to fade, "Well… I guess it's because he's a new friend. I want to find him something that tells him how important he is, but without sending him the wrong message. But something personal, not cliché or groupie."

"Kon'wa, Motoki. Odango."

Motoki clapped a hand on the new-comer's shoulder as he got out of the booth, "Hey Mamoru. Coffee coming right up."

Mamoru smiled, "Arigato."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, "Evening shift again?"

"Hai."

"When will you be done with those?" Usagi whined, "We missed our movie night last week!"

Mamoru laughed, "I'm doing this to have the Thanksgiving weekend off—"

"AAH!" Usagi screamed excitedly cutting him off, bouncing in her seat, "Really? Like off off… not off, but you have to carry around the beeper off?"

He laughed again, "Off off."

"That's great! Movie night is back on!"

"What about your family?" Mamoru questioned, "Just because I have the holiday off doesn't mean you need to desert them."

"Hai…" Usagi answered shakily. Was he trying to let her down gently? Maybe he didn't want her around now that the party was over, "But I can come over after we eat if you're not doing anything. That's wonderful you have the holiday off! I'm sure your family is excited."

Mamoru was relieved to see Motoki was back with the coffee, "What was that? Dr. Chiba Mamoru actually taking time off for a holiday?"

"Hai," Mamoru smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "But don't get used to it. I think I might have to work Christmas. I'm still the last link on the chain of command."

Usagi's face fell. She never realized the demands of a doctor's job until she and Mamoru had become friends.

Mamoru took note of her frown and covered her small hand with his, "Don't look so down Usa. You'll have your regular Christmas celebrations."

The blonde forced a smile and nodded, "Hai. I have to go. Ja ne." Usagi scooted out of the booth.

Taking her place, Motoki gave Mamoru a sly grin.

"Nani? What's the evil look for?"

"You like her."

Mamoru sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose—a sign of his impatience—and remained silent.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Nani?" Motoki blinked, "What do you mean nothing?"

Mamoru shrugged and took a sip of his coffee, testing the temperature of the beverage, "I don't know what you want me to say. Usa has been concentrating on Uni and has little time for anything else. She's turned down several boys her age."

"Maybe that's just an excuse she's using."

"Regardless, it's true."

"Oh come on Mamoru. You know after the success of the Halloween party that she's going to be accepted into Uni. The board of administration would be crazy not to approve her application!" Motoki huffed and gave Mamoru a stern expression, " You haven't taken time off work in the past eight years that I've known you, and now all of a sudden you want the entire Thanksgiving weekend off? You're just making up dumb excuses because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"We're just friends Motoki." Mamoru took another drink, "And I like it. I'm enjoying having someone else to talk to and do things with… and I just don't want to ruin it. I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? What if things fall apart? It's not just about me and her… you and the girls would be dragged through it."

"We'd deal with it if it ever happened." Motoki answered flatly, "Give us some credit. Sure, it may be awkward for a while—first, you getting together, then if you ever broke up after that, which I doubt would happen anyway. Come on… things would be fine."

"And if it ended, it'd be just the two of us again," Mamoru chuckled, "Maybe that's your scheme? Jealous of Usa, Motoki?"

The blonde laughed in return, "Iie. She's good for you. So what's the real reason you don't want to?"

"We're just friends, Motoki." Mamoru nearly snarled, mostly due to how he hated the amount of truth in the statement.

"For just friends, you two have fallen into the routine of having a date night." Motoki smirked as Mamoru began coughing at the observation.

"It's not a date night!" the dark haired man glared.

"Watching a movie every Thursday night at your place for the last three weeks doesn't count?"

"Iie," Mamoru shook his head, "Hardly."

"Man, if this is how you treat 'just a friend,' I can't imagine what you'd do if you ever had a girlfriend."

"Lay off Motoki."

"Is that why you pushed to get Thanksgiving off? To get back into your 'friend' routine with Usagi?"

"Of course not." Mamoru took the time to sound half-way offended at the notion, "She has family plans… and I have mine."

Motoki nodded in understanding Mamoru's comment and sighed. Noticing a younger boy needing help with a broken machine, he slipped out of the booth. 'He'll figure it out one day. I just hope it won't be too late.'

~*~

Usagi wandered Juuban Mall and sighed. She had been there for nearly three hours, and still had no idea what to get Mamoru. Sipping her coke as she walked through, Usagi glanced up at the varying store names.

'Books… no. Movies… yes, but no. Music?' Usagi smiled at the first time Mamoru had introduced her to Motzart. She had been so bored, that she asked him to put some music on to dance. Classical was not what she had envisioned, and the laugher that came from Mamoru over her dreaded expression made the memory special. The jerk had blared his stereo, insisting that she would love the song he chose. She had screeched, and jumped over the couch as the trumpets blared. Usagi hurled a pillow at an unsuspecting Mamoru, resulting in a half hour pillow fight. Once he flew the white flag, he turned down the music and promised to teach her to waltz (properly) one day.

'No to music... Shoes… no. Clothes… no. Jewelry?' Usagi slowed a she glanced at the stunning display of diamond earrings, tennis bracelets, engagement rings, and silver necklaces. One men's necklace caught her eye. The links were large squares and the finish was a dull-brushed look. The metal was a dark color, near black, and it screamed Mamoru.

'18000 yen…' Usagi sighed, 'I wouldn't be able to afford that.'

"Usagi-chan!"

Usagi turned and smiled at the voice of her best friend, "Naru-chan!"

"Fancy seeing you here! What are you doing?" Naru asked and peeked over Usagi's shoulder, "Looking at the diamond rings again?"

Usagi giggled, "Iie, I'm looking for a gift for Mamoru-baka-san."

"Ah," Naru nodded in recognition, "You two have gotten awfully chummy lately. What were you looking at?"

Usagi pointed at the necklace, opting not to acknowledge Naru's comment about her relationship with Mamoru.

"Oh, Usagi! My mom has something almost identical to that at her shop. You should stop by and check it out," Naru winked at her, "I'm sure she'd give you the family discount! Anyway, I gotta run. Umino is taking me out to lunch! Ja ne Usagi."

"Ja, Naru." Usagi waved and a small amount of hope rose within her at Naru's tip. Maybe she could get Mamoru something special after all.

~*~

Makoto wiped the sweat off her brow with the back of her forearm and lifted the last pan—a large deep dish with lid, perfect for a 20 pound turkey—out from the back of her car. It had taken her two trips, but she finally had everything she needed in Juuban Orphanage's kitchen to prepare the Thanksgiving meal. Kimiko had asked Usagi who had prepared the food at the banquet—to which Usagi had openly and willingly bragged about Makoto's culinary abilities. Kimiko had questioned if Makoto would help prepare a Thanksgiving meal at the orphanage. Flattered, Makoto was in no position to decline. Apparently, she and another volunteer would be preparing the meal together.

"_I have done it every year since I became the director. However, this year I believe my old age is getting to me!" Kimiko laughed, "You'll actually be taking my place you see. I have had an assistant in the kitchen for only Kami knows how long now for every Thanksgiving since he was a boy living here… but I just can't do I anymore. I'll get you the money, and you shop your little heart's desire! We have plenty this year thanks to Usagi."_

'I hope whoever it is really does know their way around the kitchen,' Makoto silently prayed. As she entered the kitchen, a tall form was bent over the oven pre-heating. As the figure turned to face Makoto, she nearly dropped the pan.

"What are you doing here?"

Mamoru took in a deep breath and let out a low sigh, "Apparently, _WE_ are cooking Thanksgiving dinner together."

"Demo…" Makoto set the heavy pan down onto the counter and shook her head, "Why? I mean… no offense or anything… but Kimiko said she and her volunteer had been doing this for years. Ever since he—"

"Hai." Mamoru nodded and gave her a pleading expression. Something Makoto wasn't aware Mamoru was capable of, "Please don't let Usa know."

The brunette narrowed her eyes, and her lips pursed together into a tight line, "Why?" Betraying her Princess wasn't on her top 10 things to-do list, and she wasn't going to start just because some pretty boy asked her to.

Looking into his eyes, Makoto saw worry. Inside she gasped and was filled with shock and surprise. On the surface, she remained calm and steady, waiting for him to explain.

"I don't want her, or anyone's, pity."

"Why would anyone pity you?" Makoto asked, not needing to fake confusion, "Because you lived in an orphanage?"

"From the time I was six, until I was seventeen." Mamoru took another deep breath at Makoto's gaping mouth—her shock breaking through, "There's a lot to it that I'd rather not tell right now, and I don't plan on keeping Usagi in the dark about this. But our pasts… our family lives haven't ever really been a topic for discussion and I would rather she hear this part about me… this part _of_ me from me. Rather than someone else."

Makoto nodded in understanding, "I know what you mean."

Never breaking eye contact, Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"I lost my parents when I was twelve." Makoto began unpacking the groceries still in the bags and concentrated on the labels as though they held the meaning of life, "I'd been passed around from foster home to foster home until before I met Usagi. I was teased at school and would get into fights because I would defend myself. But it meant trouble for the people I was living with… and no one wanted to deal with meetings with school administrators and anger management classes," Makoto fought back the tears, but let her smile shine through. For the life of her, she wasn't sure why she was disclosing so much to the man she barely knew. "Usagi and the girls know. It took me a few months before I said anything. Usagi stopped over to return my book bag when I left it at her house one night. She ended up staying for a while and asked about where my family was and why I was alone for supper. I told her everything… believe me, the last thing you can expect from any of them is pity. Especially Usagi." Makoto met his eyes again, placing a can of cranberry sauce down, "I'm just letting you know for when you tell her."

Mamoru's smile was genuine and he began helping her unpack the groceries, "Arigato, Makoto-chan."

"Mako-chan," the Jupiter solider corrected and returned the smile, "Now… are you better at turkey roasting or pastries?"

~*~

"USAGI! Wake up!"

Blinking twice, the blonde heroine groaned as she became aware of her mother's screaming voice.

"IT'S THANKSGIVING!"

THAT caught her attention! However, for reasons different than previous years. It was Thursday… meaning she would be meeting with Mamoru that evening. Throwing her blankets off, she bolted into the shower calling a, "I'M UP MAMA!" over her shoulder before slamming the door to the bathroom.

A half hour later, Usagi walked into the kitchen, the turkey cooking already filling her senses and making her visibly drool.

"Aw, gross Odango Atama!"

"Don't call me that Shingo!"

"Kids, it's a holiday. Do we have to argue?"

"Gomen, ma." The two chorused, but shared a knowing look. Their arguing would continue well on into the evening, until finally, their mother became too tired to argue and their father too full to play referee and both parents would send them to their rooms to "cool off." However, by that point, everyone was in need of alone time. Every year, Ikuko would make the turkey and the family would haul it over to Kenji's sister's house—Aunt Naoko—where the entire Tsukino family got together for their meal. Nine hours filled with aunts, uncles, cousins, nieces, and nephews was enough to ware anyone down.

~*~

Mamoru laughed at Makoto's jabbering as she cursed the rolling pin and mumbling something about how she should have brought her marble one from home. He had finished stuffing the turkey and began helping Makoto with preparing the piecrusts.

"So how long does this need to chill?"

"30-60 minutes," Makoto answered as the two placed the plastic wrapped dough into the refrigerator, "In order for it to be flakey, the butter has to be cold."

Mamoru nodded, but was 99% sure that he would not be able to retain that fact the next time (whenever that would be) he would have to make a pie.

"So…" Makoto looked around nervously.

"Potatoes." Mamoru stated without hesitation and grabbed two 10-pound bags and set them on the workstation.

Makoto smiled and gave him thumbs up, then tossed him a peeler.

"So…"

Mamoru tried to hide the way he tensed every time the girl said that word in that way… but he couldn't help it. The brunette let a laugh out as his discomfort.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanted to ask you a couple questions," Makoto explained as she tossed a peeled potato into the large pot, "Did you wanna spill about Usa?"

"Nani?"

"Well… I've just noticed you two have started to get along… much better than before."

The room filled with silence as Makoto waited for some kind of response, but the only sound was the peeling of the vegetables and the plop of the skin falling into garbage cans.

"Hai."

That was it? Makoto was ready to pound him. Couldn't he see what everyone else saw? … Okay so everyone else but Usagi. 'Uhg, they're both clueless.'

"And…?" she probed.

"Look, Makoto, I know you're fishing… and I know it's because you've been speaking to Motoki." Mamoru gave her a sly smile that surprisingly made her nervous and regret that she had tried to scoop any information out of him regarding his feelings for Usagi. "By the way… I've noticed the two of you have also been getting along as well as Usa and I."

Makoto laughed catching on to his meaning, "Motoki was right. You are a smart guy."

Mamoru chuckled and shrugged it off, finishing another potato, "What can I say. I read too much. Or so Motoki says."

A few more moments of silence, minus slicing and potato skin dropping.

"So…"

Again… that word!

"If we were to talk… it'd just be… you know," Makoto blushed, "Two new friends talking to each other about their best friends… to make sure the new friend was… uh… nice enough for their best friend."

Mamoru shook his head. Half in confusion, and the other in the amazement that he actually understood what Makoto had said. It was endearing really. Knowing Usagi had a friend who wanted to be sure the guy she was dating wasn't a sleaze—wait a minute…

'When did we start dating?'

The question caused Mamoru to stop in mid-peeling motion. 'She just wants to know more about Motoki.' His brain spit out a reasonable response so his hands could start working again. Makoto hadn't noticed the awkward pause, and for that he was grateful.

"I think you're nice." Mamoru offered and let out a laugh as the warrior blushed, "Listen, Mako-chan… I'm not really good with… relationships. I'm still wondering how Usa and I became friends after years of bickering. But I will tell you this, Motoki is my best friend and he's been hurt."

"Reika."

"Hai," Mamoru sighed, "I'm not comparing you to her… and its sad really… that their relationship didn't work out due to circumstances." He blushed realizing this probably was a poor attempt at bonding or encouraging Makoto that she did have a chance with Motoki. He may be horrible at his own relationships with people, but he knew when his best friend had a thing for a girl.

Makoto nodded, "I understand Mamoru… he'll always love her. I have someone like that myself… don't worry about my feelings. I guess I probably shouldn't have put you on the spot like that."

"No worries," Mamoru finished the last of his potato bag, "Besides, the tables could be turned one day."

Makoto laughed and nodded, finishing her own bag and the two began to carry the pot to the sink to fill with water, "This is true."

Mamoru took the pot and carried it over to the stove top, secretly impressing Makoto as she turned off the faucet. 'Strong.'

"Usa says she's concentrating on school," Makoto offered the tid-bit while grabbing the plastic bag filled with fresh green beans in the other. Sitting back on her stool she began snapping off the ends and continued as Mamoru followed suit, "But she's scared of getting hurt."

Mamoru remained silent, not sure what to say. Hurt? Who had hurt Usagi?

"There was a boy… over a year ago. They had a thing. He was always around when she needed someone," Makoto explained, "But it ended when he just up and left her. No call, no note, no talk… They were never official… but she hurt for a long time." At Mamoru's continued silence, Makoto thought she should throw the poor guy a bone, "She's better now. She has you."

"We're just—"

"Friends, ya, ya I know." She finished for him and smiled, "That may be what you are now… but that's not where you want to be is it?"

Mamoru laughed nervously to try and distract her from the rising blush he felt rising from his neck to his ears, "Why would I want to date Usagi?"

Makoto smiled as she gathered the beans to put into a pot, "Why don't you tell me?"

He sighed, losing the fight. This girl was not going to back down and could read him like a book. When did that happen? He was spending way too much time with Odango's friends.

"Motoki's going to kill me."

"What for?"

"For not telling him first."

~*~

Usagi sat in the living room watching cartoons with her two younger cousins, Emi and Mai, but her attention wasn't on the television. Normally, Usagi would be playing a board game with the two and talking about the show they were watching. But this year, she couldn't help but wonder what her friends were up to. No doubt Minako would be with her parents, Rei with her grandfather and Yuichiro, Ami with her mother, and Makoto was helping Kimi at the orphanage. Motoki would be with his family and Mamoru… Usagi's brow wrinkled. What would Mamoru be doing on Thanksgiving?

"Alright kids! Time to eat!"

Usagi laughed as she watched her younger cousins and Shingo race to the table, her thoughts not leaving her.

"What's wrong Odango Atama? Usually you're the first one at the table!"

The blonde giggled, and for good measure and tradition, stuck out her tongue at her little brother and took her seat at the table.

"Who would like to say grace this year?" Ikuko asked, smiling at her family.

~*~

"Amen."

"Okay children, Mamoru-san and Makoto-chan worked very hard all day," Kimiko instructed as she handed the carving tools to Mamoru to begin cutting the turkey.

"Arigato Mamoru-san! Arigato Makoto-chan!" the children chorused.

Mamoru smiled and began carving as Makoto and Kimiko brought out the rest of the food buffet style so the children could fill their plates. Makoto watched as Mamoru interacted with the children, and how the relationship between Kimiko and him was much like mother and son. She smiled as he helped the younger children with their plates and juices, and couldn't help but understand Usagi's affection toward him. Granted, Usagi hadn't admitted it… but Makoto knew the softer side of Mamoru had won her over.

"_I can't believe he's actually helping us!"_

_Makoto laughed as Usagi shoved another spring roll into her mouth, "You can't honestly believe he would have said no."_

_Usagi shook her head and took a drink of her milk, "Iie. But I didn't know he would be helping us out THIS much. Why do you think he's doing it?"_

_The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Same as all of us… to do some good around here. There's no need to protect the world against the Dark Kingdom and any other evil right now. So we do what every normal person does."_

"_But he didn't have to do everything he has been… I mean, he's been really… amazing these last few weeks."_

"_Amazing?" Makoto blinked, "You think he's been amazing?"_

_Usagi shrugged, "Well… yea. I guess that's the right word. He's helped wherever he's needed and is funding this whole thing. He really cares about those kids… I guess Rei was right about him huh?"_

"_Hai," Makoto closed her eyes and she smiled and leaned back into the tree, "I guess so."_

"_Don't tell her I said that!"_

_Makoto laughed as Usagi's screeching broke the serene atmosphere._

After pumpkin pie, the children were instructed to place any left over food into the garbage and their dishes in the sink. Mamoru and Makoto were once again in the solitary confinement of the kitchen.

"So… are you going to tell her?"

Mamoru blinked, "Tell who what?"

"Usagi. You know… that when she laughs it brightens your day, and how you like the way her eyes shine when she's excited, how her perfume—"

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you anything."

Makoto laughed and waved his annoyed look off, turning on the water in the sink, "I'm just teasing. But you know… if you want this to go anywhere, you're going to have to tell her."

"That's the problem, Mako-chan." Mamoru sighed as he squirted the liquid dish soap underneath the running water, "I don't really know if I want it to go anywhere."

Makoto frowned, "Nani?"

"I like Usagi. I just… I mean… really. I just earned her friendship. I'm not really sure if I want to risk losing it by telling her I want more."

"But you **do **want more… right?"

"Only if I knew our friendship wouldn't be jeopardized."

Makoto nodded and began helping Mamoru load the sink with dishes that needed to soak the longest, "Listen Mamoru, remember that guy I mentioned? The one who I said I would always love no matter what?" she didn't wait for his response, "He was my best friend. We knew each other for four years before we decided to give it a try. True… we were really young when we dated. It was right before I met Usagi and Ami. Things got complicated… we both became involved in new lives and new people. It hurt. I mean, really hurt when things didn't work out, because I always thought we would end up being together. I could never picture myself with anyone else for over a year after the breakup. But I wouldn't trade the experience for anything. He was good to me. He's still good to me. We still talk and hang out, and it's like old times even. Every time I'm treated badly, I remember him. And I remember that I'm worth something, and that I don't deserve to be treated poorly. I learned so much from him, and I honestly believe that he and I are closer because of it. Mamoru," Makoto met his eyes, "What I'm trying to say is… wouldn't it be worth it to see what happened? You know, as well as I do, that Usagi isn't one to let go of a friend. You would never lose her in that regard no matter what happened between you two."

~*~

Usagi hummed as she skipped toward Mamoru's apartment later that evening. Her mother was disappointed she was leaving the family on a holiday, but didn't forbid her from going over to Mamoru's to watch "another one of those horrible gore films." Her father had been outraged, that she was still going over to see him. Apparently, the excuse of the Halloween party was enough to keep his temper and protectiveness in check. But as her mother pointed out, she was 18, responsible, and knew enough about "the birds and the bees" to understand that she would throw away a bright future if she made bad choices. After an excruciatingly painful and embarrassing talk with her parents and ensuring both, more her father, about how much of a gentleman Mamoru was, and always had been, she was allowed to go. After all, as Usagi pointed out, they had to be able to trust her as she was going to college next year. Besides, Usagi thought to herself, she doubted that Mamoru would be a bad choice if things ever escalated… she pushed her blush down as she realized what she was really thinking about and who she was thinking of doing THAT with. She kept the thought to herself, but was sure her mother knew what she was thinking, in a way only a mother would know because Ikuko suggested Usagi invite Mamoru over for dinner sometime soon, so she and her father could get to know the young man who had helped her out with her benefit. She had suffered a slew of insults and teasing from Shingo until Usagi pointed out how he had skipped out on helping her on the Halloween in order to spend time with Mika at the district's haunted house fundraiser. The result was pure satisfaction upon seeing his mouth open, close, and finally his entire face turn a bright pink.

"Odango. Right on time." Mamoru opened his door with a smile, and Usagi could already smell the popcorn, "I'm surprised."

"Shut up Baka. It's Thanksgiving. Do we have to argue?" Usagi quoted her mother from earlier that day and smacked his arm playfully. She took her traditional seat on the couch, positioning her legs into "crisscross applesauce" style and found her favorite blanket, "You ready for the next movie?"

"Hai," Mamoru brought the popcorn and two cans of Coke with him as he took his seat next to Usagi.

The petite blonde flipped out the blanket to cover her legs, and took the popcorn bowl from him, setting it into the opening between her legs. Mamoru reached for the remote and turned the television on and hit the play button.

"You weren't kidding." Usagi teased and was rewarded with a popcorn kernel hitting her nose, "Hey!"

"Shh, Odango. I would like to know what happens." Mamoru chuckled, "You have a tendency to talk through the movie."

"So?" Usagi challenged, "What I have to say is important. Besides, you seem to have the unique ability to multitask."

"How is that unique?"

"In men it is."

Mamoru laughed at the stereotype despite himself. He placed a finger over her lips, his eyes never leaving the screen, "Now hush. I want to know what's going on."

Alas, the movie wasn't even into the main Jigsaw game before Usagi began speaking again.

"Mamoru?"

"Hmm?" he asked, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"What did you do today?"

Mamoru chewed slowly, trying to figure out the words to use, "I had Thanksgiving dinner with some friends. And then ditched them because I had plans with you tonight."

Usagi giggled, enjoying the feeling of importance that came with his confession, "Really? You weren't alone?"

"Iie."

"Good." She snuggled closer to him and watched the next scene unfold, "I'm glad you weren't alone Baka. It would have made me sad."

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Hai." Usagi nodded, feeling his eyes on her, "I don't like the idea of one of my friends being alone. Especially on a holiday."

Mamoru felt the familiar surge of warmth he got when Usagi claimed him as part of her crowd. He always assumed Usagi's family and friends were extremely important to her, and his conversations with Makoto today proved that he was right. It was a nice change. Being involved in someone's life instead of just part of it.

"Mamoru?"

"Hai Odango."

"What are you thankful for?"

"Nani?"

"It's a tradition," Usagi looked down at her fingers as they played with the blanket, "In my family, we go around the table saying what we're thankful for. This year, I said I was thankful for a new friend. You."

Mamoru smirked, "Well, I am amazing after all." He laughed again as she smacked him, nearly sending the full bowl of popcorn to the floor.

"Well?"

He thought for a moment, unsure how to answer her question without revealing what he was truly thinking and possibly ruining one of the most important developments of his life.

"I would say the same thing, Usa. I'm thanking for you and our new friendship."

Satisfied, Usagi smiled and let them both watch the movie in silence.

* * *

So... what did you think?

I know. This was more of a Mamoru-Makoto bonding chapter. I thought of doing the same with him and all the Senshi so they could essentially gang up on their leader and convince her to date him. Aw, crap... I just gave away the ending... Well, maybe. Opinions?

I also did what I hate myself for doing... more dialog based than description based... but 'eh. I guess that's my style huh? This was a much more difficult holiday to deal with than I thought.


	5. Black Friday! aka Christmas: Part I

I would just like to say... THANK YOU THANK YOU to all those who reviewed! I think this chapter was the easiest 5,000 words I ever wrote! Okay, so "Black Friday" wasn't originally planned. But there's too much in the Christmas holiday to only push out one chapter. So I made BF a holiday. :) Creative license... I can do things like that. lol. I'm thinking the actual Christmas holiday will be at least two parts.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mamoru," Usagi poked his nose, "Mamo-baka…"

The response was grumbling mixed with snoring as he rubbed the tip of his nose she had touched.

She would have found it endearing had she not been in a hurry, 'Alright then… if he wants to be like that…' Usagi cleared her throat and placed both hands on the side of her mouth.

"_**DOCTOR CHIBA TO ER! DOCTOR CHIBA TO ER!**_"

Mamoru reacted instantly. Jolting awake, arms flapping about causing his bedside lamp and alarm clock to crash to the floor. His body followed shortly with a loud thud as he tumbled out of bed taking the blankets and sheets with him. It took him a minute to realize that he wasn't at the hospital, but in his own bedroom. And the source of hysterical giggling let him know who had chosen to wake him up in a very non-traditional manner.

"Nani?" he did a half sit-up to face her, "Usa…" he groaned, flopping back down onto the floor and draping his right arm over his eyes, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mamoru was suddenly thankful he had opted to wear pajama bottoms and a t-shirt to bed instead of only his boxers.

"2:37," the blonde chirped happily—way out of character at this time of the morning… night? What was it when the sun wasn't out yet?

"How did you get in here?"

"You didn't lock the front door."

He grunted. Damn him and his 'I'm Tuxedo Kamen, I can handle a burgler' thoughts.

"Come on, Mamo-baka. You agreed to go shopping with me and the girls."

"The girls and me."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and tapped his leg with her foot, "Get up or we'll miss all the good sales!" Usagi shook her head, as he remained dormant, "I'll go make you some coffee."

The response was another grunt.

Wait… did Odango even know how to make coffee?

Mamoru's eyes snapped open, "I'm up! I'm up!"

~*~

Mamoru yawned for the fifth time as he and Usagi walked toward Juuban Mall, "When you asked if I wanted to go shopping, I didn't know this is what you meant."

Her grin grew as another yawn escaped, and she elbowed him in the side, "It's not that bad."

"Hey! Watch it!" he cradled his coffee mug and shot her a playful glare, "We went to sleep like… five hours ago. How are you so… perky?"

"Shopping. Duh," she rolled her eyes and began sprinting as she saw the other girls.

"You're late, Odango." Rei scolded.

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "It's not my fault!" and jabbed a pink-gloved thumb in Mamoru's direction, "I had to wake up the Baka."

"Of course, it's never your fault," the miko laughed, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Did I miss anything?" Usagi asked as she scanned the few people in line before her and the senshi.

"You're standing in a line. What's there to miss?" Mamoru questioned.

Usagi shrugged and turned her attention back to him, "Last year some guy got stabbed."

"Nani!"

Ami shook her head reading Mamoru's thoughts, "He was stabbed with a woman's high heel, not a knife. Iie. You haven't missed anything. It's been calm this year. But we were comparing budgets while we were waiting."

"Seems like it'd be better if we just got stocking stuffers for each other and did the Secret Santa thing." Makoto interrupted to save the girls from an overcomplicated analysis and rendering of statistics from their genius friend.

"Sounds good!" Usagi agreed, "Anyone have paper?"

Ami dug out a mini-notepad and began writing down everyone's name and handing the slips out.

"Uh, new member of the group," Mamoru looked at the girls confused as he took his slip, "What's going on?"

"A few years ago money was tight," Minako explained.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Usagi didn't budget."

"Hey!"

"So we each wrote our names down and one gift that we wanted. We draw names, and get that gift for that person." She paused at Mamoru's blank expression, "It's like Secret Santa because we don't know who got who, but we don't have to worry about getting something random."

"Or stupid."

Usagi shot Rei a glare, "I don't give stupid gifts." The blonde muttered, and glared as the raven haired-priestess mouthed the word, "Tomigotchi."

"Then we each buy or make smaller inexpensive stocking stuffer type gifts to give out."

"Ah," he commented, but remained slightly confused, "I'm going to have to side step on this." He shoved the piece of paper into his coat pocket.

"Mamo-baka!" Usagi pouted, forgetting why she was angry with Rei, "Iie!" she stomped her foot, her behavior attracting attention from other people in the growing line.

Mamoru shook his head, "I can't ask that you girls buy me a Christmas gift when we aren't that close."

"But you've known all of us for over four years!" Usagi protested, "And we're all friends now!"

Minako laughed, "Yea, some guy at the Crown was disappointed there hadn't been any Usagi-Mamoru fights lately."

"Why don't just the two of you exchange gifts then?" Makoto suggested with a small smile.

"Can you afford that Odango Atama?" Rei teased, this time she was rewarded with a large amount of Usagi's spit as Usagi blew a raspberry in her direction, "Ew! Gross!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Really, Odango?"

"At least do the stocking stuffers," Usagi begged, "It's not like five small gifts are gonna break the bank _doctor_."

"Alright," he gave in and thought for a moment, "However, given the new information I would rather be back in bed. My gifts won't require me to get up at 2:30 in the morning."

"Nani?"

"You said they could be homemade?"

"Well, everyone but Usagi's can be homemade."

"REI!"

"Please you two," Ami sighed, "We have fifteen minutes before the store opens."

"The sales can't be that good," Mamoru shook his head and another yawn escaped.

"Black Friday is Usagi and Minako's favorite holiday," Makoto explained, "When we were finally old enough, the double-trouble team forced all of us to come one year."

"80% off cashmere that year!" Minako squealed, "I still have the four sweaters."

"Skirts! Shirts! Bags--" Usagi chimed in.

Mamoru blinked, was that drool?

"And boots!" the two shouted together.

"Now it's like a weird family tradition," Ami laughed.

"Weird is right," Rei snorted, "Freeze outside so tweedle dee and tweedle dumb can blow all their money on clothes."

"Like you should talk Rei. You're just as bad as they are!" Makoto teased, "She's just irritable until she's out of the cold."

"What time did you get here?" Mamoru asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, Usagi got here at one, Minako took her spot at two so she could wake you up, and then Rei, Ami, and I showed up around three."

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "You left my place at 11, went home for two hours, and then stood out here in the freezing cold just to go shopping?"

"Hai."

"Are you insane?!"

"Nope!" Usagi beamed and laced an arm with his, "Just full of Christmas spirit!"

"Alright you guys, pull out names," Ami instructed and each girl pulled out a folded paper.

Mamoru reached for Usagi's, only to have his hand slapped away, "You can't look until we're inside!"

He rolled his eyes.

"We break off once we get inside and meet up at the temple for lunch," Rei explained.

"Well, you and Usagi could go together."

Mamoru shared a glance with Makoto that clearly meant, 'I know what you're doing, back off.' Too bad for Mamoru, Makoto wasn't easy to scare.

"Okay," Usagi agreed easily, "You can help me carry my bags." She winked at him.

~*~

For Mamoru, the experience was… traumatizing.

At least for the first 30 seconds.

Everyone who had been standing in line waiting to enter the mall, ran in at once—more like charging—causing various cardboard displays to be knocked over. People were scattered, screaming, shrieking, and kicking… yes kicking! He was hit in the side more than once by random women's elbows and his feet were stomped on countless times. He cursed as one of his favorite coffee mugs was dropped, but the stampede made trying to pick it back up worthless. Mamoru couldn't understand why there had to be so much chaos just for one day out of the year. He would have lost sight of Usagi had he not been able to spot her hairstyle so quickly. Thankfully, Usagi pulled out Rei's name for the Secret Santa and was able to make all of her purchases from one store.

"Come on Mamo-baka!" Usagi latched onto his arm and pulled, dragging him toward the electronics and appliances outlet, "Now when we get inside, you go left and I'll go right. We gotta get Rei's camera first, then the video camera I saw for my dad, an iPod for my mom, and Band Hero for my brat brother. You need anything?"

Mamoru couldn't quite hear Usagi through the noise of the chaos, and simply shook his head.

"Okay, then I think it would be best if we split up. You look for Rei's camera and I'll get the rest. That high maintenance priestess had to want the 'it' camera." Usagi muttered the last part to herself.

Once the two entered the store, Usagi was off like a shot, "Go right!" she called.

"What am I looking for Usa?"

"15 mega-pixel, 40 time optical zoom camera with built in 16GB memory… in red!"

Mamoru spotted the item and went out to reach for the last box, when it was snatched out just from under his grasp.

"Hey!" He snapped and his gaze brought him came face to face with a 12 year-old girl.

First thought… 'What the hell was a 12 year old doing shopping at 4AM?'

Second thought… 'Shit, there aren't any more cameras.'

Third thought… 'I am a horrible human being. This had better be worth it.'

"Give me the camera and I won't tell Santa you were bad."

To his surprise the girl smirked at him.

"I stopped believing in him two years ago. What else you got?"

Well, at least now he could sleep without feeling guilty.

"What do you need with a digital camera?"

"To take pictures." The girl rolled her eyes, "Duh."

"How can you afford that?"

"It's only 7000 yen*."

Mamoru's eyes bulged out, no wonder everyone was going nuts. He noticed her Sailor Moon coat.

"Listen, I'll give you a Tuxedo Kamen rose for that camera."

The girl eyed him carefully, "How do I know that it's a REAL Tuxedo Kamen rose?"

Mamoru looked over his shoulders and behind him, then smiled and held out his right hand letting a flawless red rose appear out of thin air.

The girl's jaw dropped as she shakily traded Mamoru the box for the rose. He patted her head, and tucked the camera safely under his arm walking away quickly.

"Got it!" he called out to Usagi who gawked at him.

"Really?" she smiled, "I'm all good. Let's check out. If we check out before 5, I get an extra 10 percent off."

Mamoru looked down at his watch. It had taken three minutes to get inside the mall, ten to sprint to the store, five to find the camera, another five to con the pre-teen out of the find, and it had now been twenty five minutes standing in line waiting to check out.

"So what's your stocking stuffer?"

Usagi thought for a moment, "Not sure. What's yours?"

"No way, it's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward as another customer was checked out, "Then why'd you ask me what mine was?"

He shrugged, "Couldn't be helped."

"We'll have to split up for that shopping you know," she teased, "Did you want to meet us at the temple for lunch?"

Mamoru shook his head, "Sorry, but I have graveyard shifts for the next four days."

Her eyes widened, "Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have dragged you out into this. You should be sleeping Mamoru. Wait… I thought you were a peds doc?"

He chuckled, "I'll be fine. I am. Well… I want to be. Right now I'm doing general and family medicine, which helps out the hospital and gets me a broad range of experience. But it also means they can mess with my schedule whichever way the administration pleases. No worries. I can walk around this mad house for a few hours and get an idea of what to get you for Christmas."

"Nani?" she blinked and readjusted the items she was carrying.

"Well," he shrugged and took the video camera box from her, balancing it on top of the camera's, "I don't know what I could get you that you don't already have. So, we can look around for a while."

"You want to exchange gifts with just me?"

Mamoru nodded, "Sure. Aside from Motoki, you're the closest person to me."

Usagi beamed and hugged him sideways with one arm, "Perfect! Because I already know what I want to get you."

"Oh really?" his eyebrow rose as he flashed her a smile, "And what did you decide on?"

She giggled and let him go, "Nuh-uh. That might work on your fan club, but it doesn't work on me."

"Fan club?"

"All your cronies that swoon as you walk by," Usagi made a face, "It's so gross."

He laughed, "Jealous?"

"As if!"

"What did you get anyway?" He asked, "Who's the camera for?"

"My dad."

Mamoru felt as though he should have smacked himself in the forehead. Of course she was buying gifts for her family.

"My mom gets the iPod and my little brother gets Band Hero."

He gave her a blank stare, "What?"

"You know… Guitar Hero?" she rose a thin eyebrow and smirked when his confusion hadn't washed away, "I told Toki-onii to get a PS3 for the arcade…" she muttered to herself and sighed, "You play instruments to popular hits. With Band Hero, it's like the same thing but with new songs. I think it's bigger than DDR."

Blink.

"Dance dance revolution?" Usagi probed.

Blink.

She rolled her eyes, "Where did you want to go after this? Do you have shopping to do for your parents?"

Mamoru was saved as the middle-aged woman behind the two cleared her throat. With a menacing glare, she tilted her head forward signaling that Usagi was next in line for the register.

"Gomen!"

~*~

Motoki looked up at the door's chime and smiled as Mamoru took a seat at the front counter.

"Graveyard."

"Coffee coming up," Motoki threw the towel over his shoulder and began to brew a pot—knowing it wouldn't go to waste; Mamoru would drink a mug while Motoki closed, and then take the rest with him to the hospital—and made his way around the counter to start stacking chairs.

"Have you ever gone shopping on Black Friday?"

Motoki's laughter filled the empty building, "Iie. Minako, Makoto, and Usagi tried to get me to go one year. Thank Kami I had opening this place as an excuse. Wait… you didn't…" Motoki turned and knew the answer to the unasked question from the look on Mamoru's face, "You did! Oh, man… how did it go?"

Mamoru chuckled remembering his experience, "Let's just say the next time Usa asks me to go shopping with her, I'll be asking more detailed questions. We ended up getting everything she needed and I got roped into their stocking stuffer exchange tradition thing."

"No kidding," Motoki whistled as he finished stacking chairs and made his way back to the counter to poor Mamoru a cup of coffee, "So I have to get you a gift now?"

"Iie," he shook his head, "Better if we keep to our tradition, since it's the only real one I have."

"Did family come up?"

"Hai…" Mamoru took a drink as Motoki made his way around the corner to take a seat beside him, "Hers. Not mine."

"You gonna tell her?"

He shook his head, "Not now. Not for the holidays. Mako-chan—"

"_Mako-chan_?" Motoki gaped at his friend, "Wow, those girls sure worked fast on you. No wonder you avoided them."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Anyway, Mako-chan said I have nothing to worry about. That Usa wouldn't pity me or look at me differently because of the past."

"Mako's right," Motoki nodded, "Usagi isn't one to pity others just because their life isn't society's scripted fairy tale."

"What should I get her?"

"Who? Makoto?"

Mamoru gave Motoki his, 'Yea right' look.

"Usagi."

"Hai."

"I thought you were doing stocking stuffers."

Mamoru shifted in his seat, "Hai… and I'm exchanging gifts with Odango."

Motoki's eyes widened, "Really?" Mamoru shot him a glare and Motoki cleared his throat to shake himself out of his stupor, "Well… did you have any ideas?"

"I want to get her something that won't freak her out."

Motoki laughed, "Okay."

"Or give her the wrong idea." Mamoru added, "We walked around that damn mall for hours after she bought her stuff."

_Usagi dragged Mamoru to all her favorite stores: clothes, accessories, books, clothes, music, movies, clothes, antique shops, décor, shoes, teen, and… more clothes. She made her purchases, and refused to allow him to pay so he could call it her "gift." She also refused to leave anything behind so he could come back and buy it. _

"_I have to stop by the cell phone kiosk, Odango." Mamoru ventured to the left as he and Usagi walked past on the way to another clothing store. To his surprise, she followed._

"_Nani?" she looked at him annoyed, "Just because I don't have one, doesn't mean I can't look."_

_He shook his head and laughed._

"_What do you need there anyway?"_

"_I need a new charger. Mine broke last night."_

_As the clerk rang up Mamoru's purchase and attempted to cross-sell by adding mobile TV or an insurance policy, Mamoru watched Usagi fiddle with the phones: pressing buttons, flipping and closing the clamshells, and awe in the touch screens. He finally gave the kid behind the counter a break and purchased an extra battery._

"_A Blackberry huh?" _

_Mamoru jumped slightly, startled at her appearing by his side so stealthily._

"_Hai," he smirked and removed his phone from its clip and handed it to her, "Doctors live the good life."_

_Usagi took the sleek phone and began tapping the screen. _

"_Hai, that's the Blackberry storm! Did you know we have the second? Came out a few weeks ago."_

_Mamoru nodded absentmindedly and sensing another sales pitch, he quickly ushered Usagi away from the kiosk and into the destined clothing store. Usagi handed him the phone back and began shifting through the racks._

"_You know, you really don't have to buy me clothes." Usagi grabbed a sweater and a dress she wanted to try on._

_He chuckled, carrying nearly a dozen bags filled with items Usagi had already bought, "I know… I know. The prices are just too good. I think I'm going to have to go another route anyway."_

"_No electronics either."_

_He balked at her, "You're kind of limiting my choices here Odango. No doubt you have every manga ever published or video game released. What did you want me to get you? Gift certificates to the all-you-can-eat buffet?"_

_Usagi gla__red. Without saying a word she spun on her heel and headed toward the dressing rooms._

_Mamoru rolled his eyes, more at himself than her, 'More comments like that will get you to before Halloween, Baka.' He followed Usagi—knowing by now there would be some kind of sitting area where he could set the bags he was carrying down and wait while she made her choices._

"Dude…"

Mamoru groaned, "I know, I know. Things got better though!" he defended himself.

_Mamoru realized his irritability was due to the lack of caffeine in his system and missing his 6AM jog. After Usagi checked out with her purchases, while making it evident that she was angry with him and the comment he had made, he dragged her to "one last store" before agreeing to stop for breakfast._

_"But Mamo-baka, I'm starving!"_

_"Hey, it was your idea to go into that last clothing place. My turn now." He rolled his eyes as she stuck out her tongue at him, "I promise this is the last place and then we can go eat…the food court has a great coffee place. As long as you promise not to tell Motoki I'm cheating on him, I won't tell him you are either."_

_Usagi looked at him wondering what he was talking about, until the sounds from the next store became louder. Looking up, she saw they were at the entrance of the mall's arcade and gaming center. He wasn't able to force the smile away as she squealed and ran inside. He followed Usagi who had stopped at a Band Hero game display._

_"Here." She shoved the drumsticks into his hands, and thread herself through the guitar strap._

_"You're kidding me," Mamoru looked down at the drum set, which was much too small to be handling his height._

_Usagi rolled her eyes and rolled a nearby stool for him to sit on, "Baby."_

_During the ten seconds Mamoru used to sit on the stool and adjust the drums, Usagi had already found the song she was looking for and the unfamiliar music flew out the speakers. Mamoru glanced over as Usagi who was busy hitting the corresponding buttons on the guitar as they scrolled down the television._

_"Come on, Baka. Play or we'll fail and get booed."_

_Mamoru looked at her dumbly. He hadn't thought his "forgive me Usa" plan through very well. Booed? By who? The stock boy?_

_"Hit red, when the red comes up, and so on." Usagi smiled encouragingly, "C'mon. It'll be fun."_

_Mamoru did as he was told, and found the game was easy… and fun. Okay, so watching Usagi was fun. She had put his difficultly at easy, so as he was hitting red and yellow occasionally, he watched her the entire time. Mamoru laughed as she sang along with the music and danced around with the guitar._

_"…She wears high heels, I wear sneakers. She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers, dreaming about the day when you wake up to find… that, what you're looking for has been here the whole time! If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me! Standing by and waiting at your back door—all this time, how could you not know baby? You belong with me! You belong with me!"_

_The song ended and Mamoru was surprisingly disappointed, more due to not being able to watch Usagi sing and dance than playing the fake drums._

_"Nice job, baka!" Usagi smiled as she saw their score, "You're pretty good. Maybe we could go pro?"_

_He grew serious, "Are you done being mad at me now?"_

_Usagi gasped, "This was a ploy to get me to stop being mad? How dare you pull such a low stunt! Wait until Toki-onii hears about this!"_

_He laughed and kept his promise; the two exited making their way to the food court._

"You played Band Hero?" Motoki choked out during laughs, "Dude, you got it bad."

"It was fun," Mamoru paused, "Usa said she suggested you get that and some DDR thing?"

Motoki nodded in understanding and sighed, "Yea… just don't know about coughing up the dough."

"I thought things were going well for the last month?"

The owner nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Hai. I'm not in the red this month. But I don't think I could do new games."

"Why won't you let me get them for you."

"Iie." Motoki's eyes became hard and he crossed his arms, "We've gone through this Mamoru."

"Call it a Christmas gift."

"You don't exchange Christmas gifts. What about our tradition?"

"Well, apparently I'm not doing anything this year compared to what I've done in the past. Presents for Odango and her friends, and she even convinced me to get a Christmas tree."

Motoki hesitated. He didn't want to take advantage of his friendship with Mamoru.

"Call it a gift for this year and for the last eight."

Laughing, he nodded, "I suppose I can do that. It would make Usagi happy. Is that why you're doing this?"

"She just gave me an idea of what to give you as a gift," Mamoru shrugged, "I still have no idea what to get her."

Motoki studied his friend quietly for a few moments, "Yes you do. You're just chicken for some reason."

The doctor smiled at the arcade owner, "Hai. Don't want to be one of those controlling boyfriends."

"You're finally dating!" Motoki hollered, his arms shot strait up and his hands into fists and the largest smile on his face Mamoru had ever seen on his best friend.

"Iie."

Motoki's smile lowered to what Mamoru considered "normal."

"Well, at least you're finally admitting you like her more than a friend."

Mamoru shook his head, "You look at everything positively don't you?"

"Hai!"

"It's not like anything is going to come of it anyway."

Motoki frowned, "Why not?"

"I highly doubt the Odango Atama would want to be Queen of the Earth."

"Dude…"

"You're saying that a lot."

"Don't you realize what you just said?"

At Mamoru's irritated expression, Motoki continued, "You just admitted you wanna marry Tsukino Usagi!"

~*~

The girls began laughing uncontrollably as Usagi described her day with Mamoru.

"I can't believe you put him through all of that!"

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed and threw the pillow back at Rei, "I didn't put him through anything!"

"All of your favorite shops, making him wait while you changed? Band Hero?" Rei laughed, clutching her sides, and let the second pillow hit her, sending her to the floor, "It's Mamoru, Odango! Not us!"

Usagi stuck out her tongue, "Well, he was patient and went to all the shops, played the game, and even carried my bags."

"Got to give him brownie points for that!" Minako winked, "So when are you going to get the doc to ask you out?"

Usagi flushed and threw on an angry expression, "I don't want him to ask me out!"

"Come on, Usa! We all know you have the hots for him!" Makoto groaned, "Just flirt your way through the next couple of meetings together and… he'll ask you out for sure."

"Iie."

"Why not Usagi?"

The senshi of the Moon gawked at the quiet girl's question, "You too Ami?"

She shrugged and smoothed the wrinkles from her blanket, "I happen to think Mamoru is extremely intelligent and a good man."

Usagi groaned, fell back onto her sleeping bag and pretended to sleep. The girls had finished lunch and were staying at the temple for a catnap before a senshi meeting.

Minako yawned, "Come on you guys, how are we going to avoid senshi business with Luna later if we harass Usa about Mamoru-kun now?"

The rest of the girls fell asleep after a few more cracks at Usagi's expense, allowing Usagi the luxury of recalling the day's events.

_"Where to now Odango?" Mamoru asked as he grabbed her bags and followed her to the garbage can._

_The blonde shrugged uncertain of where they should go. They had wasted a good three hours shopping and another hour eating._

_"I still need stocking stuffers and I have the perfect idea," she eyed him, "But you can't come!"_

_He laughed and nodded, "Alright. Well… what do you want me to do with all THIS?" He lifted the bags with ease._

_"Could I leave them at your place and pick them up later?" Usagi asked, "If I take anything home, Shingo will go through it all and find his gift within seconds."_

_"Ah, so impatience is a genetic trait."_

_He laughed as Usagi swatted him._

_"You're going to make me trudge all the way home with these bags?" Mamoru faked a pout—something Usagi didn't know he could do—and made his best attempt at puppy eyes._

_Refusing to let the look get the better of her, and ignoring the flip-flops her stomach was doing, she nodded, "It's not that far Baka."_

_"True," he straightened his face into a regular smile, "I'll take this stuff over to my place. When will you be by?"_

_Usagi shrugged, "Probably after the sens—hee hee uh…" she stuttered over her words. How had she become so comfortable with Mamoru that she would almost let her secret out?_

_"After the sensheheea?" Mamoru mimicked and laughed, "What's that? Another video game?"_

_Usagi had the grace to blush and not be offended by his question. "I'm going to the temple to meet the girls, so probably after that."_

_Mamoru nodded his head and turned to the nearest exit, "Alright then, Odango. Ja."_

_"Ja!"_

_Usagi made her way to the toy store she and Mamoru had visited earlier that day and grabbed the games she knew her friends would like. Twister for Minako, Jenga for Rei, Hungry Hungry Hippos for Makoto, Connect Four for Ami, Monopoly for Motoki, and Operation for Mamoru. She had one more stop to go before heading to the shrine._

_"Usagi-chan! So good to see you. Naru said you might be by."_

_Usagi smiled and bowed, "Hello Osaka-san. Hai. I saw a necklace in the mall last week and Naru said you might have something similar?"_

The smile on Usagi's lips remained as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Well... that's it! 7000 yen is about $80 and I made this camera up. I have no idea if it exists... but it sound fancy to me. Oh, and Band Hero is not available in Japan--just the US and UK.

Let me know what you thought!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!


	6. Christmas: Part II

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed!_**

I'm really sorry because I try to take the time to respond to reviewers individually, but I haven't been able to :( dang holiday stuff keeps coming up. Ironic 'eh? But I do read them, appreciate them, and they have made this another easy 6,000 words to type out!

I just figured out how to read my story stats, and found out that HH has been added to three different communities! Yay! I'm psyched. Thank you for adding me!

Hope everyone had a spectacular turkey dinner last Thursday. Just for clarification, Usagi and the girls (well, I haven't decided on Rei yet) get like 4 weeks of winter vacation from school because... well, I said so and it works with the time line. All the girls, minus Usagi, have a cell phone and Ami and Rei and the two with cars. I'll explain the reasoning for both in a future chapter... and if I forget, someone please remind me and I'll plug those factoids in somehow!

**An important note regarding updates**: I don't do these on a "specific date" or have a schedule planned out. I post when I finish chapters... which is why you're getting Christmas chapters before Christmas actually hits and the updates may be inconsistent in the future. Posting early is "insurance" for me so that I make sure I get the chapters I need to out before it's actually Christmas. It's also a way for me to commit to a story line. Heh... Plus, my ego loves to see my story on the first page of updated stories :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Mamoru tapped the corner of a pristine ivory envelope on the front counter at the Crown. Unopened with his name in elegant kanji penned on the front in gold ink, the young doctor already knew what was inside… his annual invitation to the hospital board's Christmas dinner, which he had always rejected and was always envied for.

"You kept it."

"Hai." He nodded, and placed the envelope front-side up on the counter, effectively ceasing his tapping.

Motoki leaned forward over the counter, his hands joining to interlace his fingers as he stared at his friend.

"Nani?" Mamoru asked before taking in a long drink of his morning coffee.

He smiled at Mamoru, "It's usually in the shredder three seconds after it leaves your mailbox."

Mamoru nodded, and smacked his lips, "I thought about going this year."

Motoki tried to hide his shock, before he formed a small smile, "And take a special blonde bunny with you?"

"Maybe," Mamoru shrugged dismissively, but the ear-to-ear grin told another story. He threw down the yen to cover the coffee and grabbed his coat. His graveyard shift had just ended, but wanted to meet Usagi for a morning run-in before heading home, "Ja."

~*~

"Four days until Christmas vacation, and two until Christmas, Luna!" Usagi sang as she twirled on the sidewalk with her arms outstretched, nearly smacking the black cat with her book bag.

"Watch it Usagi!" Luna scolded as she dodged the bag, and leapt onto the girl's shoulder once she had stopped spinning, "Have you finished your shopping?"

The blonde nodded and Luna sighed, "Thank goodness. No more malls."

"Whatever Lu," Usagi rolled her eyes, "You never came with us anyway. You and Artemis would go off hunting."

Usagi took in the scene around her. Left, then right, and finally turning to walking backwards. Everything was covered in white, with the exception of shoveled sidewalks and plowed road, but even with the sun was shining it was still under 30 degrees. Usagi blew out puffs of air, watching her breath rise into the sky. Getting a full night's rest made it easier to wake up early. Usagi liked being able to take her time walking to school. She was able to think things over and take in the beauty of Tokyo. The time also allowed her to talk to Luna in private about senshi and princess business.

"What can you possibly hunt in the middle of this weather?"

Luna licked a paw, signaling the subject should be dismissed—Usagi was only giving the feline a difficult time. She knew how much both cats enjoyed spending time together without the Dark Kingdom being the main topic of discussion.

"Usagi, Artemis and I are planning for the next moon trip after the new year."

"Really?" Usagi sighed frowning, "So soon?"

Luna stopped cleaning her face and eyed the princess, "Weren't you asking to go earlier?"

"That was over a month ago Luna!" Usagi whined, letting her shoulders sag, causing Luna to jump off from her perch.

"You don't have to. But I think you and the girls should come. We'll need Mercury this time for sure."

Usagi nodded, "Alright. When do you suppose the moon be able to sustain life?"

"Meow."

Usagi gave Luna a puzzled look, "Huh?"

BAM!

"Nice to run into Odango."

Usagi smiled at the familiar voice and looked up at Mamoru, his eyes laughing at her.

"Your commute might be more effective if you walked facing forward."

Her response was sticking her tongue out, and Mamoru let out a chuckle. The deep rumble of his chest made her suddenly aware of their position—Mamoru's arms around her, the feel of his body against her back, and the tingling sensation it caused her—blushing, she stepped out of his grasp.

"What are you doing walking this way Baka?" she quizzed.

He smiled and poked her nose, "Always curious, 'eh Odango Atama? I'm running an errand on this side of town. Thought I would say hi before you have class."

"Walk me to school?" Usagi asked, and wondered how she got to be so bold and when, exactly, she had begun to enjoy his company. She received a questioning glance from Luna, "Is it on your way?"

"Hai," Mamoru lied and offered his arm to her.

Usagi giggled and accepted, "You can be a real gentleman when you want to be."

"I'm always a gentleman," he gave a faux-hurt expression, and grabbed her book bag as the two began walking, "When is Christmas vacation, Usa?"

"Starts Friday!" Usagi squealed in excitement, "I'm so excited. No school until January 3rd this year, and then its smooth sailing until Tokyo U! Mamo-baka, would you like to go with me and buy a tree for Kimi-chan after school?"

"Sure," Mamoru nodded, "I haven't had a Christmas tree in years."

"NANI?!" Usagi shrieked louder than normal, causing Mamoru (and Luna) to cover his ears.

He laughed at the sight—her eyes wide open, mouth slightly ajar, arms and hands lax at her sides, and her total body motionless.

~*~

After departing from Usagi when they reached Juuban High, Mamoru turned to walk the distance back toward Usagi's house. He smiled as he recalled her stupor over not having a Christmas tree.

"_What do you mean you haven't had a Christmas tree in __**YEARS**__?!"_

_Mamoru shrugged, "I guess I just haven't had the time."_

"_How do you not have time for a Christmas tree?"_

"_School, work, tu…rning in extra credit projects…"Mamoru stumbled over his words before "Tuxedo Kamen" could pop out._

"_Just because you're a nerd, doesn't excuse you from such a ridiculous situation as not having a Christmas tree, Baka," Usagi scolded as the two reached the front gates, "We'll get you one this year alright?"_

_He nodded once and smiled, giving her books back to her, "Alright, Usa. I'll meet you at the arcade after school."_

"_It's a date, Mamo-baka. Ja!" Usagi beamed and skipped off._

'Date huh?' he smiled to himself.

Mamoru strode up to the house number that Rei had given him and took a deep breath. What was he going to say? He didn't know how he was supposed to talk to parents… he didn't have any. Let alone how he was supposed to talk to a girl's parents.

He knocked on the door.

Maybe a stranger walking up and claiming to be their daughter's friend would freak them out. Mamoru heard a faint, "Coming!" as he frowned. What if he was at the wrong house? What if they didn't believe him? No… they would have to believe him. Usagi had a million friends. His frowned deepened, how many friends were male?

Just then the door opened to reveal a petite middle-aged woman in an ivory apron and lavender dress, "Good morning. Is there something I can help you with young man?"

Mamoru plastered on a polite smile, "Hai. I'm looking for the parents of Tsukino Usagi?"

"Hai," the woman nodded, suddenly looking nervous, "Is Usagi in some kind of trouble?"

"Iie," he shook his head and scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I was actually wondering if I could speak with you and your husband for a few minutes, Mrs. Tsukino?"

"Who's at the door Ikuko?"

"It's—" the woman looked at Mamoru in question.

"Chiba Mamoru, ma'am."

"Chiba Mamoru." Ikuko called back and smiled, "Usagi has told us a lot about you. Come on in Doctor Chiba."

"Mamoru is fine, Mrs. Tsukino."

"Please, call me Ikuko."

A man with dark brown hair, green eyes and glasses entered the living room. Even though Mamoru had a good three inches on him, Usagi's father had him terrified with the stern expression he wore on his face.

"He wants to speak with us about Usagi." Ikuko explained and closed the door behind Mamoru, "Please have a seat. Would you like any coffee?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Tsukino," Mamoru smiled nervously as he felt Kenji's eyes burning into him.

"What business do you have with my daughter?"

"I'm a friend, sir." Mamoru gulped. He had face youma, the Dark Kingdom, traveled in time, and even faced death… hell he DID die. A few times. But none of his life (or death) experiences had prepared him for dealing with a girl's parents, "Mr. Tsukino, Ikuko, I uh… wanted to talk to you about a gift I was thinking of getting Usagi-chan."

~*~

"Stop laughing."

Mamoru's comment only heightened Motoki's laughter.

"What in Kami's name happened to you?"

The dark haired man groaned and slumped down into a seat. His hair was uncombed, his shirt un-tucked and wrinkled, pants with multiple dirt marks, and his shoes scuffed. In a nutshell, he looked extremely un-Mamoru-like, "I'm on five hours of sleep. Some lady tried to hit on me while I was getting Usagi's gift, I had to wait in line for an hour, and another hour to get it ready, and when I said no to lunch she whacked me with her purse. While walking home, a car sped past me and splashed slush gunk all over my pants. Some kids decided to throw muddy snowballs at me a few blocks down. Worst part? A woman tried to give me spare change on the way. When I tried to tell her I didn't need any, she ignored my protests and told me not to spend it on booze."

Motoki began to howl again, clutching his sides, "Glad I'm not in your shoes."

"Ha ha." Mamoro rolled his eyes.

"So… you really got it?" Motoki's smile doubled, "Amazing. She's going to love it."

"Yea, even talked to her dad."

Motoki whistled, "How did that go?"

"It was an… interesting way to meet the parents."

The blond wondered if he actually saw his best friend flinch at the memory. Dismissing it, because 'Mamoru doesn't flinch,' he continued to clean after a few teens had left their empty milkshake glasses, the spoons clinking in the glasses as he picked them up, "I bet. When the hell are you going to tell her how you feel?" Motoki sighed when Mamoru remained silent, "Fine. Did you ask her to the dinner yet?"

"Iie."

"Chicken."

"Actually, they're serving sushi."

Motoki gave him a look that clearly said, 'You know what I mean, smart ass.'

"I haven't had time."

"Sure." Motoki rolled his eyes and placed the cups in the sink below the front counter, "Isn't it this Saturday? You should really ask her. She's going to need to find a dress, get appointments for hair and nails—"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how do you know all of this?"

"Little sister dude," Motoki explained easily and poured Mamoru a cup of coffee as soon as it finished brewing, "And you know, I've had a girlfriend or two in my lifetime."

"Hey, do me a favor? Don't let her know I spoke to her parents? I don't want her to get suspicious and try to figure out what her gift is."

"No problem. Oh, we're going to exchange gifts on the 23rd here at the Crown after closing. You got it off?"

"Hai," Mamoru nodded and took a sip of his coffee, "Working graveyards from the 24th through the 29th."

"Dude…"

He glared, "You really need to stop saying that." Sip. "It's annoying."

"Usagi's gonna be upset. Isn't the 24th a Thursday?"

"Hia. It's a classic case of backwards discrimination. I'm the only one without a wife and kids," he shrugged, "That doesn't bother me. What bothers me is everyone's damn Christmas cheer—or irritability because of the lack of Christmas cheer. I hate hearing 'Here Comes Santa Claus' sixty times a day. I hate having to wear a damn Santa hat. I hate being overbooked with a lack of beds. I hate talking to little girls telling them they'll make it to Christmas, when I don't even know if they'll be fine tomorrow. Today's events just made it worse." Mamoru groaned, "Kami… I hate Christmas."

"You HATE Christmas?!"

Mamoru froze and turned slowly. Upon seeing the small blonde nearly in tears, he gave a weak smile, "Hi Odango."

"How can you **HATE** Christmas?" Usagi wailed and made her way to the sit next to Mamoru at the counter, setting her purse and book bag down, then removing her mittens, hat and coat.

"Well, hate is such a strong word…" Mamoru started off shakily.

"But _you_ used it."

He chuckled, "Good observation, Odango."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you hate Christmas? How can you hate _**CHRISTMAS**_? You agreed to exchange gifts and everything!" Usagi was all but bawling, "And we were going to get the trees today…"

Mamoru remained silent, unsure what to do with an upset female, and looked toward Motoki for help, only to see that he had gone, "Well… Odango…"

"I hate it too!" Motoki appeared out of nowhere with a chocolate milkshake for the fellow blonde.

"Nani?" Usagi eyed him closely, "You love Christmas Toki-onii."

Motoki shrugged and topped Mamoru's coffee off, "Eh… the crowds, the annoying songs, over priced gifts… how could you not hate it? Gets to everyone at least once before the chaos is over Christmas Day."

Usagi reached up to feel Motoki's forehead, "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should let Mamoru look at you."

He laughed, "I don't hate-hate it… the chaos can sometimes be overwhelming though. Just clarifying what Mamoru was saying." He winked and left to make change for a new group of kids.

Mamoru shook his head and let out a low chuckle—thankful for Motoki cutting in, "I don't have much to look forward to on holidays."

Usagi frowned, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, his words from Thanksgiving registered.

"_I had Thanksgiving dinner with some friends..."_

"…_dinner with friends…"_

"…_**friends**__…"_

'Not family…' Usagi noted sadly, 'I wonder if they're even in Japan? Or maybe he doesn't have a good relationship with them.'

Mamoru opened his mouth, but Usagi cut him off, "You know what? It's fine. It's none of my business." She smiled to reassure him, "Did Motoki tell you about Christmas plans?"

He nodded and Usagi smiled, "Good."

"I do have some bad news though, Odango."

"Nani?" Usagi's face fell before she could stop it.

"I'm afraid I'm working graveyards from the 24th until the 29th."

Usagi sighed, "I see. Well… when do you get off?"

"Nani?" Mamoru blinked.

"On the 25th. When do you get off work?"

"My shifts end at 7:30 in the morning."

Usagi thought for a moment, "I'll be at your house around 5PM on Christmas. Will that give you enough time to sleep?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mamoru," Usagi rolled her eyes, "We have to exchange our gifts. And if you're working Christmas Eve… then we'll just have to do it on Christmas instead."

"Your family—" Mamoru tried to protest.

"Will be done with gifts and dinner by then." Usagi finished for him and took a slurp of her drink. As she did so, her eyes lit up, "Toki! You put peppermints in here!"

From a distance, Motoki heard her and gave her a thumbs up, then returned to helping the teen with a new ninja game.

"Do you really hate Christmas, Mamo-baka?" Usagi looked at him, her blue eyes filled with wonderment over such a ridiculous idea. Her memory failed to serve her in recalling whether Mamoru had ever been a Grinch or Scrooge. She couldn't remember. However, she couldn't remember him jumping for joy or being overly excited about the holiday either. The only thing she did remember, is how they had never fought over the Christmas season… because Mamoru always appeared so distant from everyone else.

"Iie." He lied. Well… not really lie… spending the holiday with her made him hate it less. So it wasn't completely a lie… right? "We can still buy the tress today if you're up for it." Mamoru stated as a peace offering, and hoped that it would get her mind away from his previous 'I hate Christmas' declaration, "I brought the car."

Usagi swallowed another slurp of the creamy concoction and looked back at Mamoru, "Perfect! I spoke with Kimi-chan and she asked we get one for the orphanage and we have to buy yours."

"I'm going to need Christmas decorations."

"Why?" Usagi gave him a confused look and took another drink, tilting her head to keep eye contact with him.

Mamoru took a drink of his coffee to stall. He felt as though her eyes were trying to read his mind, and for a moment wondered if she would succeed if she concentrated long enough, "I uh, I threw mine out last year on accident." He lied and knew that there was no way to dodge his conscience on that one. He wondered what Usagi would do if she ever found out that he was… well lying.

"Okay," Usagi beamed, "This is going to be so much fun!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Never tired of shopping are you Odango?"

"Iie!" Usagi cheered, "Oh Mamo-baka, my mother wanted to invite you to dinner sometime. She wants to meet you."

Mamoru gulped, unnoticed by Usagi, "Really?" A flash of Tsukino Kenji's angry face briefly crossed his memory.

The blonde nodded and opened her mouth to speak, but Motoki cut in.

"Just invite them to my New Year's party!"

His two best friends blinked at him, "Nani?" they chorused.

"Usagi's Halloween party was such a success that I thought I would do a Christmas Eve party. I've asked Makoto to help with cooking and I've hired some people to serve." Motoki smiled, "Invite your family Usa-chan, and they can meet Mamoru then." He smirked, "Oh yea, and Usa, Mamoru was telling me he wanted to ask you something."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed as Motoki turned walking out of his grasp, so he couldn't strangle him with his bare hands.

"What is it Mamo-baka?" Usagi looked at him quizzically.

He averted her blue eyes and took a drink of his coffee. Since when did he get nervous about asking a girl out?... okay… rephrase that question… since when did he ask girls out?

"Well, Usa… the hospital is having its annual Christmas dinner this Saturday," he paused, watching her take another drink of her shake, "Would you like to go with me?"

"Really?" Usagi's eyes widened as she smiled, nodding her head vigorously, she lunged toward him, embracing him into a hug—nearly toppling him over, "Hai! I'd love to!" she let go slightly so she could look at his face, "This Saturday?"

"Hai."

"AH!" she screamed, letting go and grabbing her things, "We have to go! I need to find a dress, and shoes, and jewelry and-and-and I need to get appointments scheduled. Plus get the trees today and drop the one off for Kimi-chan." She fumbled through her purse looking for the money to pay for her shake.

Mamoru chuckled and placed a hand upon hers to stop her search. He placed the money on the counter for Motoki and helped her put her coat on, "We'll get the trees and decorations first, and you can use my phone to schedule the appointments." He handed her his cell, "I'm sure the girls will help you find everything you need and I can take the decorations to the orphanage for you if it would help."

"Really?" Usagi smiled, "Arigato Mamo-chan. Let's go!"

Mamoru helped her find the phone numbers she wanted to schedule appointments to, then let her chatter away as she called her friends to tell them the news. Usagi was grinning from ear to ear. A real date with Mamoru. She knew she'd have to call Minako first.

"Minako! It's Usagi."

"Usagi? Caller ID says Unknown Number. Where are you?"

"Hai, Mamo-baka is letting me use his cell phone." Usagi glanced over at him and smiled as he opened the car door for her, "Listen, he's asked me to go to dinner with him Saturday."

"AAAAAH!"

"Shhh! Minako! He's right here!"

Usagi looked over at Mamoru as he opened his car door. It was obvious he had heard the other blonde's scream even from outside of the car, because he laughed and shook his head before starting the engine, then looked over to make sure it was safe to pull into traffic.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Whatareyougoingtowear? Isthisadatedate? Iknewhelikedyou! Iknewyoulikedhimtoo! —"

"Slow down Minako!" Usagi giggled, "I know! I'll meet you and the other girls at the mall in…" she looked over at Mamoru who held up two fingers, "Two hours? Can you make it?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Why two hours? I'm almost done with practice. We could go after I shower."

"I have to pick up the tree and ornaments for Kimi-chan."

"Alright. You calling the others?"

"Hai, you were first."

"I had better be!" Minako joked, "I'll tell mama and see you soon. Later, Usa!"

Usagi laughed and began dialing Rei's number. But unlike Minako's, a picture of Rei popped up indicating she was already in Mamoru's phonebook, 'Huh… wonder what that means.' She shrugged it off. Rei and Mamoru had been friends since they were fourteen. They probably called each other all the time. Usagi couldn't help the scowl, but forced it away when she heard the priestess's cherry voice.

"Moshi moshi, Mamoru-kun. I haven't heard from you in a long time, what's up?"

"Rei-chan—"

"Usagi? What are you doing with Mamoru's phone?"

"We're going to get Christmas decorations together."

"Um… okay. But that doesn't explain why you have his phone and why you're calling me."

"Do you always have to be such a cynic?"

"I'm not a cynic! And that's not even what that word means!"

"Listen Pyro, Mamo-baka invited me to a dinner at the hospital this Saturday and I need your help to find a dress."

"Say no more! When are we meeting?"

"Two hours at the mall?"

"Alright. I have a few chores. As soon as I whip through them and get Grandpa some dinner I'll meet you up there. You call the others yet?"

"Only Minako."

"I wasn't first!"

Usagi laughed nervously, "Well, I don't know how to conference call… Gomen, Rei."

"I'm just teasing, Odango. I'll meet you there."

Usagi hung up and dialed Makoto's cell. And what happened next really surprised her. Makoto's picture popped up with her nickname, Mako-chan. 'When did Mamoru get Makoto's phone number?'

Before she could ask any more questions, or create a reasonable explanation for the situation, Makoto had answered her phone.

"Moshi moshi, Mamoru-kun."

"Mako-chan, it's Usa."

"Usagi?" the brunette's surprise was evident, and only made Usagi more suspicious.

"Hai. The girls and I are meeting at the mall in two hours to pick out a dress for Saturday… Mamo-baka asked me to the hospital's dinner celebration."

"That's wonderful!"

Usagi could hear Makoto's smile, which threw off any of her suspicions that Makoto and Mamoru were secretly flirting or dating. Makoto was easy to read when it came to boys… Usagi would have been able to hear her disappointment. She made a mental note to interrogate the Jupiter princess when they had a moment alone.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?"

"Hai. Ja, Usa. Say hi to Mamoru-kun for me."

And Makoto hung up before Usagi could reply. 'Well that was weird… if Makoto doesn't like Mamoru, why does he have her number? Why does she have his?… does Mamoru like Makoto?'

"Aren't you going to call Ami?"

His deep voice interrupted her thoughts and she laughed slightly nervous, "Of course! Silly me."

She relaxed slightly when Ami's picture didn't show up on his phone, 'At least not all of my friends are secretly calling my boyfriend.' Beat. 'My WHAT!'

"Moshi, moshi!"

"…"

"Hello? Kon'wa?"

"Oh, sorry Ami! It's Usagi." She shook her head out of her stupor, "Listen, the girls and I are going to the mall—"

"Again, Usagi? I thought you said you were finished shopping. I have a few chapters left—"

"Ami!" she whined, "We're not meeting for another two hours and this is really important! Mamoru is taking me to the hospital board's Christmas dinner."

"Wow! Usagi, that's a very high honor. How did Mamoru get invited?"

"Not sure," she held a hand over the mouthpiece, "How did you get invited?"

Mamoru shrugged, "They like me."

"He says they like him."

Ami laughed at Usagi's obvious sarcasm, "Alright, I'll come. See you soon."

~*~

Mamoru and Usagi finished loading the two trees and over a dozen bags into his car when they heard a honk. Rei pulled up slowly in her cherry red car. Rolling down the passenger side window revealed Minako was with her. Rei smiled, "Hey you two! Are you finished?"

"Hey Mamoru!" Minako waved, "Usagi, we're meeting the others up front."

"Just give me a moment Rei, and you can have my spot." Mamoru offered and closed the trunk. Rei nodded and looked behind her as she backed up and turned her signal on.

"See you Thursday, Usagi? We can put the tree up then."

Usagi nodded and gave Mamoru a hug goodbye before sprinting for the front, "Ja, Mamo-chan!"

Mamoru watched after her smiling at his new nickname. Another honk from Rei brought him back to reality and he climbed into his car.

~*~

"Oh Mamoru!" Kimiko smiled broadly and held the door open for him as he brought in the tree box, "I thought young Usagi-chan would be bringing this by."

Mamoru nodded and set the tree down, "Hai, but she had some last minute shopping to do so I volunteered to drop this off. Where did you want it?"

"Where it is, is fine," Kimiko's smile never faded, "We still keep the tree in the entranceway's back corner."

"Gomen, Kimiko." Mamoru said suddenly, "For not being around as much as I promised."

"Don't be silly, Mamoru. You had a life to build," Kimiko waved it off and the two headed toward his car to retrieve the remaining bags, "You went to school, you had a part time job, and you've become a doctor—and a damn good one at that from what I've heard. This place has been running fine without you, and there's no need to feel guilty about going out into the world and making something of yourself. I'll always be here if you need me, and you are always welcome here." She gave him a small hug, "Now, lets get the rest of these bags inside. You'll have to put up the tree because there's no way an old woman like myself is going to be able to do it on her own."

Putting up the tree was simple, and Mamoru was not more than thankful that he had taken Usagi's advice and bought the pre-lit tree. He began opening a box of ornaments. Once he succeeded, he handed it over to Kimiko so she could fasten the hooks.

"How are things with young Usagi, Mamoru? Have you asked her out yet?"

He chuckled as he undid another box and began to attach the green hooks, "I could never hide anything from you, could I?"

"Iie," Kimiko shook her head, letting her black mane flow, her eyes shining, "Are you going to tell her?"

"Why is it, everyone else is able to see how I feel except for her?"

"That's simple Mamoru. Because she feels the same way."

Mamoru laughed and tore open another box, "That does not make any sense, Kimi."

"Of course it does," she gave him a sly smile and began unraveling the garland, "She's so nervous you don't feel the same way, she's concentrating on herself. You're doing the same thing." She paused and began to string the garland onto the tree, "You know, if you would stop worrying about making a good impression on her, you could see she feels the same way. Besides, I have a feeling you've already gained her attention. What are you so paranoid about?"

"I think you're overconfident in my abilities with women," Mamoru grumbled and unwrapped the golden star tree topper.

Kimiko sighed and shook her head, stepping back to gaze at the tree, then taking another step forward to adjust a piece of the garland, "Really Mamoru. Don't you remember the difficulty you had in keeping the females here away from you?"

"You don't know Usagi and my relationship," he chuckled, "Its surprising we're getting along as well as we have been. I'm just hoping she doesn't realize who she's been nice to and go back to screaming at me."

"And what makes you think that would happen?"

"It started when we first met…"

~*~

"Whatcha got?" Mamoru asked yawning as Usagi skipped through the threshold.

"The Santa Clause."

"I thought you wanted to finish the Saw movies."

"I do," Usagi smiled as she saw Mamoru had already set up the Christmas tree and had the decorations ready, "But we have to watch a Christmas movie too. Mama said I can stay late since vacation starts tomorrow."

Mamoru yawned again.

"Really, Mamo-chan, don't you get enough sleep?"

"Gomen, Usa," he stifled another yawn, "But I've been on graveyards all week. Last night was my last one. I've been sleeping all day, but I'm still tired."

The blonde frowned, "I can go if you'd like. We can do this some other time."

"Iie," he shook his head and made his way into the kitchen and began a pot of coffee, "You're already here, and this is something I've been looking forward to."

"You know, I hope they appreciate you. I think they work you too hard." Usagi set down the bag she was carrying—something Mamoru just noticed.

"What is that?"

"Popcorn, gingerbread cookies, icing, and candy canes."

"…"

"Nani?" Usagi asked annoyed, hand on her hip and eyes glaring.

"What do we need all of that for?"

"We're decorating your tree, Baka." Usagi snorted and shifted through the bag. Finding the box of microwaveable popcorn, she tossed it at him, "Go make all of these."

"Fine, fine. Boss lady."

Usagi heard the unwrapping of the bags and beeping of the microwave buttons as Mamoru started the first bag. She began emptying out the rest of the supplies she had brought spreading them out on his dining room table.

"Hey Usa."

"Hai?" she called over her shoulder, still digging items out.

"I realized something. Typically, you come over and we watch movies and you eat me out of house and home. How come the only time you've ever brought food over it's just for decoration?" … "Ooof!"

Usagi smirked as the 3-pound bag of powdered sugar she threw at him hit him in the stomach with a decent amount of force.

~*~

The blonde cackled and banged her fist on the table, holding herself with her other arm trying to breathe.

Usagi had the idea to decorate the gingerbread men, and women, as their friends to hang on their Christmas tree.

'_It's a tradition at my house. Each family member makes a handmade ornament each year to hang on the tree. I thought it's something we could do… the first time I ever made one, it was made out of cookie. So I had Mama help me make these gingerbread people. We can decorate them, and then put them on the tree when they dry.'_

Foreign to arts and crafts, it had taken a few cookies for Mamoru to get the hold of the piping bag and how to best use it. His 'Motoki' cookie was not only disfigured, due to his lack of decorating skills, it came out looking like a disfigured hunchback. Apparently, the result had hit Usagi's funnybone—hard.

"Hey, give me a break! I've never done this before!" Mamoru protested.

She calmed her giggles, but her eyes were still shining with amusement, "Gomen Mamoru. It's just… you're so good at everything, so it's weird seeing you struggle at something." A small laugh escaped her as she caught site of the cookie again, "Besides… you made his eyes two different sizes and his hair is all over the place… literally."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and picked up the cookie, getting ready to toss it into the garbage, "Alright, so I start over."

"IIE!" Usagi screamed and snatched the cookie from him, "You have to let it dry, Baka." She shook her head, "I'm sorry I laughed at you. I really am. But you were just too adorable."

"Adorable?" Mamoru made a face, "Men don't like to be called adorable, Odango."

Usagi groaned in frustration, "You can't throw him away!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's a memory now."

"Nani?"

"He's a memory," Usagi smiled as she placed the disfigured cookie onto a piece of wax paper to dry, "Now, every year on Christmas when you bring out this ornament, you'll remember tonight and the first year you ever made a Christmas ornament." 'And hopefully, you'll remember me too.' She thought, as a blush tainted her cheeks.

Mamoru pondered this for a moment as his eyes traveled over to the over-iced gingerbread man that was intended to resemble his best friend and smiled. He was fairly sure he wouldn't forget this evening or this year's Christmas because he was doing something different. He would be spending it with friends… with someone special. He was spending this holiday season with Usagi.

But a few souvenirs wouldn't hurt either.

~*~

"Usagi! USAGI! WAKE UP! It's almost noon!"

Her mother's annoyed tone of voice woke her, but her blue eyes felt heavy. She shivered, feeling as though she were f"reezing. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced at her window. It was closed. She tightened the blankets around her and moaned. She felt horrible.

"USAGI!" she heard her mother scold as her bedroom door flew open, "Oh, my baby!"

If she had the energy, she would have laughed at her mother's change in tone. She heard her mother rush out of her room and return a moment later to stick a thermometer into her mouth. Three minutes later, Ikuko tsk tsked.

"You're not going out tonight Usagi."

She was confused for a moment, as to what her mother was talking about, before the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. It was Saturday! Her date with Mamoru…

"Mama…" her voice was hoarse and her throat ached terribly, "I feel… I feel… ooooaaaah…" she groaned and covered her head in the blankets.

* * *

I know... you hate me. Sorry! ... okay not entirely sorry. But still... good cliff hanger huh? Hee hee.

The ornament thing... I was reminded by all of the "dumb" (to my mother "the most beautiful things ever made") ornaments my brothers and I made throughout grade school as kids and how those "ugly" (to my mother "the most cherished crafts we ever created") things are always on the tree year after year... I'm 22. Some of those things are over 15 years old! But hey... I guess I'm a hypocrite because my son and I do it now too. :)

Next chapter: Mamoru goes to the hospital's dinner alone!... well actually, he does find a date at the last minute... jealous-irrational Usagi anyone?


	7. Christmas: Part III

Hello! Did you miss me?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's part 3, in another 5,000 or so words, and I'm planning on part 4 being the rest of Christmas... just depends on how things fall. Not too much to discuss... so we'll just get going with the chapter, k?

In this chapter, we learn more background on Mamoru's place in the senshi world, how Usagi decided upon a college major, and Mamoru bonds with another member of Usagi's senshi.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Mama, I feel fine! Really!" Usagi protested uncovering her head from the blankets.

Ikuko watched her daughter attempt to get out of bed. Usagi removed the blankets from her body, shivering from the contact of the air. She slowly moved her legs to the side of the bed, wincing in the process. Ikuko shook her head and frowned, "I know you're looking forward to this evening Usagi, but bunny… I'm afraid you're too sick."

"I'll take some Tylenol and—"

"Iie."

Usagi blinked confused, "Nyquil?"

"Iie!" Ikuko sighed, "Gomen, bunny. You have to stay home."

"I'm 18!" Usagi whined wrapping her arms around herself to try and fight the cold, "I can do what I want!"

Ikuko's stern expression reminded Usagi she was still living in her parents' home and was still in school.

"You get back into that bed right now Tsukino Usagi!" her mother bellowed, pointing a finger back at her pillow, "I will bring you some food and the phone. I'm sure Mamoru-kun would like to hear from you." Ikuko exited the bedroom and Usagi heard her mother's steps fade as she descended the stairs.

Heh… guess she can't do what she wants.

~*~

"Iie, Usa. I understand… No, you can't if you're sick… I'm sure your mother would find you if you snuck out. It'd be fairly obvious where you went… I'll be fine…" Mamoru chuckled at Usagi's voice—clogged and faint from her nose being plugged and her sore throat, "Of course I'm not mad… This isn't your fault… Just get some rest and I'll see you when you're feeling better. I'm on days now… Ja, ne Odango."

Mamoru hung up his cell phone and dropped it into his pant's pocket. He frowned. He had been looking forward to taking Usagi to the dinner with him. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock—just after noon. There was no backing out now. Mamoru had promised the director of the board that he would be there and would even give a small speech before dinner addressing the hospital's progress over the previous year and providing feedback regarding his residency because he was the first addition in the last five years. The hospital had made a point in their budget to be able to hire Mamoru upon his graduation.

He sighed, then smiled as his Christmas tree came into his line of vision. Specifically, his Motoki cookie.

"_He's a memory now…"_

Usagi's words echoed.

'Memory,' Mamoru smirked at the irony.

Ever since he was six he had problems with his memory. The car accident had removed everything from his birth until the day he woke up in the hospital to find out he was an orphan. Growing up at the orphanage and with Kimiko looking after him, there never seemed to be a moment worth storing for future recollection. He would remember certain things… strange things. Like Kimiko teaching him how to prune roses properly, helping make the annual Thanksgiving meal with her, and that she always smelled of lavender. He remembered the name of the girl who was his first kiss, but not her face or the kiss. He remembered all his lessons in school, getting accepted into Tokyo University, meeting Motoki, and of course Odango Atama… then there were the black outs. Mostly from being Tuxedo Kamen—which for the first few months he thought were random dreams. After dying at the hands of Queen Beryl, being resurrected by Sailor Moon and her senshi, and defeating aliens, Mamoru was thrown into the future (literally) and discovered he would once rule the world (literally). On that adventure, he was given more than his fair share of memories. His future self gave him back the memories of his parents… even the memory of the fatal car crash. He basically relived every moment of his life that, apparently, his future self thought his past self should know.

Mamoru massaged his temples, 'Okay… that last thought was confusing.'

With the future safely preserved, thanks to the help of him and the Sailor Senshi, he came back to the past… er… present, and hadn't had a forgotten memory since. If anything, he would receive odd dreams about a Moon Princess occasionally… something King Endymion had prepared him for, but was overly vague on. The dreams were odd and much like the "dreams" he had as Tuxedo Kamen before he knew they were real. He would be conscious of the actions and behaviors within the dream, but no control. It was as though he was living someone else's life and was in someone else's body. The surroundings and people would be blurry--he had yet to see the mythical princess's face--but he would remember every detail regarding the content of the dream.

"Might as well see what Motoki's up to," Mamoru threw on his coat and grabbed his keys.

~*~

"Arigato Motoki-san."

"No problem, Ami-chan." Motoki smiled as he set down the girl genius's milkshake, "Where are the girls today?"

"Oh you know… Minako went shopping again, Makoto is busy baking, Rei has to decorate at the temple, and I'm sure Usagi is getting ready for her date with Mamoru-kun tonight."

"And you?" he asked, "What are you doing here today?"

Ami shrugged, "Just here to enjoy some time to actually study. I'm ahead of the class but father behind than I would like."

Motoki laughed, "You remind me of Mamoru. He always had his nose in a book when we were in college."

"Well, I hope I have as much success as he has," Ami smiled, "I hope to be a surgeon, just like my mother."

"I had no idea," he shook his head in wonderment, and held his chin with his pointer finger and thumb, "I'm sure you will make an excellent doctor one day Ami. I always see you working very hard toward your goals. Hey, maybe Mamoru could even help you if you wanted."

"Help her with what?"

Motoki jumped, "Dude, you really need to stop doing that."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "You really need to stop saying dude."

"Coffee in five," Motoki rolled his eyes and made his way back to the front counter.

"I was just telling Motoki my desire to be a surgeon," Ami explained.

Mamoru's smile was easy, "Like mother like daughter."

She smiled and nodded, "Would you like to join me?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your study time," Mamoru gestured to her stack of reading material, "Physics, organic chemistry, calculus… looks like a heavy load."

"Don't worry about it," Ami insisted and took a drink of her milkshake as Mamoru sat across from her in the corner booth, "A short break from memorizing carbon and hydrogen bonds would do me some good."

"Where are the others?"

"Rei's decorating the temple, Makoto is baking, Minako is shopping, and I imagine Usagi is getting ready for tonight," she paused to take another drink, "I'm so jealous! I've always wanted to go. My mother has spoken about the director's dinner and usually goes every year, but the invites are only for the recipient and a date, not a daughter. But she's in Germany this week performing an open heart surgery, so I guess we'll both be missing it this year."

"Here's your coffee," Motoki dropped off the mug and threw the white kitchen towel over his shoulder, "Ready for tonight?"

Mamoru sighed and took a drink, "Hai. But Usagi cancelled on me."

"Nani?!"

Ami and Motoki gawked.

Mamoru swallowed his laughter. He was used to shocking Motoki with some backhanded comment or unexpected news bulletin, but it was another story to see the ever-studious Ami with her mouth hanging open and wide eyes.

"She's sick."

"Oh no," Ami frowned, "I know how much you were looking forward to going together."

"That's too bad, Mamoru." Motoki frowned, "Another time 'eh?" he started to make his way toward another table to check on them, but the direction the conversation turned made him stop.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Motoki nearly dropped the coffee pot he was holding.

"Iie, I couldn't," Ami shook her head.

"Why not? You just said yourself you'd always like to go. I've already paid for the meal and I'm sure Usa wouldn't mind."

Mamoru gave an odd look at Motoki who was standing behind Ami, waving his arms around frantically and shaking his head vigerously.

"I'll introduce you to a few of the board members. Besides, it's not like you'll never go. I'm positive that you'll become an amazing surgeon and you'll receive your own invite in the future."

Ami smiled, "Are you sure you want to bring me?"

"Of course," Mamoru nodded, "We can go as friends. Colleges."

"Okay then," her smile widened as she collected her things, "I better be off then to get ready."

"Here's my cell," Mamoru handed a business card to her, "Give me a call or text with your address and I'll pick you up around 5:30."

Ami stuck the card into the front pocket of her backpack, "Arigato, Mamoru-kun." she waved and exited the arcade.

_**WHACK!**_

"What the hell was that for?" Mamoru glared at Motoki while rubbing the back of his head.

Motoki glared back, "You just asked out your dream girl's best friend."

"I did not," Mamoru defended, "We're going as friends."

"And I'm _SURE _Usagi will see it that way," Motoki rolled his eyes, "You can be such a dimwit." He picked up the coffee pot he set down on the empty table near Mamoru's when he was trying to discourage his friend from doing what was already done.

"Hey, we don't even know if Usagi has the same feelings about me as I do her," Mamoru continued to protest, "So who's to say this is really going to bother her?"

"She's had feelings for you since Halloween you baka!"

"Then why didn't she give a rat's ass when I took out Aika?"

Motoki sighed letting his shoulders sag, "You really don't know anything about women do you?"

"Enlighten me oh wise one," Mamoru challenged.

"Alright, your highness," Motoki smirked and took Ami's seat, "When you rule the world, you better remember who your best friend is. Look, Usagi likes you okay? More than just a friend. And I'm pretty sure that if you play your cards right, she'd be right up there with you on a nice shiny throne made out of gold and decorated with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies. But dude… she got sick and instead of nursing her back to health, no pun intended… I swear, you're still going to the dinner. Which might not be so bad if she knew you'd be sulking in a corner missing her, wishing she were with you or that you were with her. But nooooo…. you're not only going, but you **won't** be sulking and you're taking her best friend in her place as your date!"

"It's not a date."

"To you and me, no. But to a girl, a dress up dinner equals date."

"Ami's a girl and she doesn't share your train of thought."

"That's because she's focused on being introduced to the directors, not dating you."

"So… I should be concerned because… why?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"Because it doesn't matter how Ami sees the situation or how you see the situation. It matters how **Usagi** is going to see the situation and she's going to see it as her best friend going out with her crush!"

"You're insane."

"I'm insane?" Motoki scoffed as he stood, "You're the one who had four protective guards turn on you, side with some evil Dark Kingdom shrew, then coming back from the dead to try and kill you. You're lucky to have met me in this lifetime."

"Never should have told you that part…"

~*~

"NANI?!"

Ami winced at her leader's distorted shriek.

"I said yes, but I can always back out Usa. I don't want you to feel weird about it. It's only because you're sick…"

Usagi simmered on the other side of the phone. Eyes puffy, nose stuffed to the point where she had to breathe out of her mouth, and her entire body ached. Were her ears clogged too? Or did her best friend just inform her that Mamoru was going to take Ami to the dinner he had originally asked her to? She bit her lip. She knew Ami had always wanted to attend the Juuban Hospital Board Christmas dinner. Ami's mom would get an invite each year and would take her boyfriend as her escort (Ami's parents were divorced) and Ami would long to go and even declared receiving an invite as one of her goals before she graduated from medical school. Usagi knew Ami had no romantic interest in Mamoru… hey, Ami had no romantic interest in anyone. But the pesky green-eyed monster kept rearing its ugly head onto the blonde's shoulder.

'Great. Now I either be completely irrational and tell Ami I don't want her to go, or I say it's okay and go insane because she does go and who knows what'll happen.' Usagi shivered in her blanket, 'Well… at least it'll be Ami and not that Aika girl…' scowl, 'Insanity it is.'

"Oh, of course I don't mind Ami-chan! You have fun," Usagi tried to smile, "I want details!" 'and I mean every single microscopic detail' "And I'll talk to you later. I'm going to try and get some rest."

"Arigato Usa. Feel better soon!"

~*~

"You mean to tell me they've been getting along ever since Halloween?" Luna gawked. She had left to see Artemis at Minako's due to Usagi's condition and to plan the next mission to the Moon. She also interrogated Minako on the scene that had taken place between Usagi and Mamoru the previous morning. Not that it took much probing. Minako was ready and willing to talk about Usagi and Mamoru more easily than the next moon visit.

Minako nodded, "They grew incredibly close in a short amount of time it took to plan the party and they haven't slowed down since."

"Does he know—"

Minako shook her head, knowing what Luna's next question was.

"Iie. Nothing," she paused and took a bite of her sandwich, "They aren't that close. He doesn't know about us… or that she's going to rule the world someday. But can't you see him right next to her as her King? He's totally perfect! Intelligent, handsome, kind, and he loves her."

"Nani?" Luna's mouth dropped, "Loves her? And how do you know that?"

"Helllooo!" Minako sang and rolled her eyes, "Senshi of love. Duh."

Artemis sweat-dropped, "Just because you were from Venus in a past life, doesn't mean you're a love expert in this lifetime Minako."

"Hey, it's possible," she defended, "The others received traits from their past lives. Makoto has iceskating and her martial arts, Rei has her spirit and fire reading, Ami has her intelligence and grace, and Usa… Usagi… well… she has her um… her hair style!"

~*~

Ami smoothed out her navy blue dress and took a final look at her self in the mirror. The satin material was flowing down her form, making her dress ankle length, the top of her dress a halter and a side slit that went to just above her knee. She wore silver strapped heals and sapphire earrings. With a touch of make up and curled hair, she was ready. Making the phone call to Usagi had helped relieve the stress, and a phone call to Minako had left her feel guiltless.

"_This is perfect Ami-chan! This is just what Usa needs in order to admit she is in love with her Mamo-baka!"_

"_I'm not sure I follow Minako."_

"_You don't want to date Mamoru, and Mamoru doesn't want to date you… you're not interested in each other. But that's not going to matter to Usagi. She's going to be so jealous she'll have to admit her feelings! This is awesome. You shouldn't feel guilty. And Usa would never be angry over you for this. She said so herself—to go and have a good time! Just be sure to give her details about anything and everything EXCEPT Mamoru."_

She wasn't sure on Minako's logic, but then she was the senshi of wisdom not love. She did see the signs and the chemistry between the two, and agreed with Minako that there was more than friendship.

'Guess I'll try and find out how right I am,' Ami decided and noticed that Mamoru had arrived right on time.

~*~

The applause was polite and not overbearing as Mamoru finished his speech and stepped down from the podium.

"Wonderful speech, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru smiled, "Arigato Ami-chan. I didn't compliment you yet this evening. I apologize. You look beautiful."

Ami blushed, "Arigato Mamoru-kun."

"Chiba-san!"

Mamoru and Ami turned to the sound of the new voice.

"Yoshimo-san," Mamoru smiled and shook the elderly man's hand, "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, fine. And you?"

"Wonderful," Mamoru opened his arm to bring Ami into the center of the conversation, "This is my companion for the evening, Miss Mizuno Ami. Ami, this is Yoshimo Kenji. He is the director of the hospital board of administration."

"Ah, yes. Doctor Mizuno's daughter, pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine Yoshimo-san," Ami bowed.

"It appears they are going to start serving soon," Kenji commented and winked at the couple, "Better take our seats. Meet me after dinner during the social hour? We'll chat."

~*~

Usagi tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. She stared at the clock. 6:03… 'They're probably just sitting down to eat…' Usagi groaned to deaf ears.

Her family had gone out to eat to give her some quiet time alone at the house.

She blew her bangs out of her face and tightened the blanket around her, while rolling over onto her side. No matter what she did, she couldn't help but wonder if Mamoru's asking Ami to go with him was really replacing her. Did he care at all who he brought? The fact that he was able to quickly and painlessly find another date in such short notice made her want to cry. It was just an example of how attractive he was and cemented the fact that he could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want to take an Odango Atama like her in the first place?

Her mind wandered to what Ami would wear and how she would look next to Mamoru... Usagi made a face. Ami was her best friend and was beautiful when Ami put any effort into her looks—something she and Minako had tried desperately to get her to do outside of special occasions—but Ami didn't look right next to Mamoru's form. They looked out of place.

What would they talk about? 'Probably lengthy conversations filled with boring medical jargon.'

Would they talk about her?... Usagi rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Probably not.' She frowned.

~*~

"What made Usagi want to enter PR?" Mamoru took a sip of his wine.

Ami laughed, "Well, it's an interesting story."

Mamoru shifted so she had his full attention.

"It was the second Monday of our junior year at Juuban High. We all met Usagi after school and she had this horrible look on her face. We had taken a career aptitude test and her results weren't very pleasant. Law enforcement, economic advisor, registered nurse, and corporate CEO were just a few of the suggestions… oh it's not that horrible!" Ami commented and laughed at Mamoru's cringe, "But the one she did have an interest in was public relations. We had a report due two weeks after that… investigating one of the career fields that interested us. The assignment included interviewing current professionals in the role and finding out what steps were needed to obtain the occupation. Usagi impressed everyone by going above and beyond, gathering information on different colleges and admission requirements. From then on, her grades improved and she made it a goal to get accepted into Tokyo University. Actually, she inspired all of us to apply there."

"All of you?"

Ami took a drink and nodded, "Hai. Rei is still attending her private school, so she's the only one of us not going to the same high school. So, we made a pact to stick together for college. The others and I were accepted earlier this year. Usagi's acceptance was based on the condition that she kept her grades up and of course, demonstrated drive and ambition for completing a higher education. I guess she made quite an impression on to the admissions board for them to make such an offer. The Halloween party she threw helped as well and she'll know sometime around graduation whether or not she'll be attending in the fall."

"She'll get in," Mamoru sat back in his chair as the waiter placed the third course in front of him, "The party was a complete success. I have a lot of faith in Usa."

Stabbing her salad, Ami nodded, "Me too. She's still nervous about her acceptance—thinks that she won't get in because her first two years of high school were, quote "complete Odango Atama nickname worthy years", end quote."

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Mamoru winced.

She shook her head, "Iie. Well… you were bluntly honest with her, which was different from everyone else minus Rei. You two always told her the truth, but you never cushioned the blow." Shrugging, she added a small amount of salt, "We were all different four years ago. You two hated each other. Now you're best friends!"

"I never hated her," Mamoru protested, "I just… she was annoying." He stumbled over the correct description and took a bite of his own salad. Guilt overcame him at Usagi ever thinking less of herself because of things he had said to her. He had been irritable and her cheeriness had gotten to him with the weight of the world on his shoulders--literally. Going to school in the mornings, working in the eafternoons, and then saving the world late at night. A chipper cheery blonde with no cares whatsoever and "wasting her life away" made him bitter. She had no idea what kind or how many sacrifices he had to make in order to protect the world and keep it from being consumed by evil in order for her to make goo-goo eyes at his best friend every afternoon and fail every algebra test for two years.

"I suppose a high school freshman would be to a college freshman," Ami pondered, taking note at his uncomfortable expression, "We've all had a chance to mature." She smiled as his frown still didn't fade, "Don't worry about it Mamoru-kun. If anything, you were a driving force. Usagi was determined to prove you wrong about her."

Mamoru laughed, "I'm thankful for her stubbornness then. She's certainly done that."

"How do you see her now?"

He should have known that question was coming up. These girls were like Usagi's sisters. They were loyal to her and looked out for her in every aspect possible. Much like Motoki looked out for him. Even though Makoto has promised not to breathe a word of their conversation to Usagi or the other girls, he couldn't help but wonder if something had been said in passing. Call it his past life catching up with him, but he didn't trust many people. Besides… he couldn't be that transparent about his feelings for the blonde… could he? He had nineteen years of masking his emotions. It had taken Motoki nearly two years to be able to read him… was it possible these girls were able to read him like a book in such a short time?

"Driven," Mamoru finally answered, realizing Ami was still waiting for his answer, "Ambitious. Caring. Fun. Charming. Carefree. And inspirational."

Ami was clearly taken aback, causing an eruption of laughter from Mamoru and earning the couple a few onlookers.

She joined in and nodded, "I suppose she is, isn't she?"

The rest of the evening ran smoothly. More speeches followed throughout the six course meal—an experience Ami was sure Makoto would be envious over—and a social hour afterwards allowed Mamoru to keep his promise, introducing Ami to various board members and even permitted her a lengthy conversation with the hospital director. Once she was all talked out, the two made their exit. It only took ten minutes for the valet to bring Mamoru's car to the front. Ami stepped into the car, and Mamoru closed the door behind her. After a brief, "Have a good evening, Chiba-san." Mamoru took his keys and entered the car himself. Once in the car, Mamoru let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," he admitted and smiled at her as he pulled out of the parking lot, "I hope I wasn't too boring."

"Iie," Ami shook her head, "Arigato for the experience, Mamoru-kun. You don't like these functions?"

"Not particularly. I was first invited my sophomore year of college and I've received an invite every year since," he shrugged and turned left toward Ami's house, "This is the first year I've gone. I just appreciate that no one made a scene over it."

Ami's eyes widened. How could anyone decline an invitation? And for so long? Wait… why did he attend this year?

"Why did you attend this year?"

Mamoru had the graces to look sheepish, "I kinda wanted to bring Usa. Not that you weren't wonderful company, Ami-chan."

"I understand."

A comfortable silence filled the space between the two.

"You know, she really would have enjoyed tonight." Ami paused, "She likes you. She hasn't admitted it to anyone, but we all agree."

"We?"

"The girls. We know each other like the back of our hands. She'll figure it out. I suppose tonight was an opportunity for you to find that out for yourself though, wasn't it?"

Mamoru chuckled, "No wonder Usagi says you're the smart one."

Ami had the grace to blush. "I get a lot of help on relationship stuff with the others… Minako especially."

He rose an eyebrow as he parked at her driveway.

"She claims to be the 'Goddess of Love,'" Ami explained as she gathered her things, "Listen, Mamoru… I don't know much about the matter of the heart. I'm better with the brain. But I think you should let Usagi know how you feel and you know… ask her out again. I know she'll say yes."

Mamoru smiled and made a motion to get out of the car to open her door. Ami rested a hand on his arm and shook her head, "No thank you Mamoru. This isn't a date remember? We're colleges. Friends. You've been the perfect gentleman all evening. I'll see you later. Arigato!"

Before he could comment, Ami was out of his car and on the front porch waving back at him. He waved and waiting until she was inside before backing out of the driveway.

~*~

"AAAAAAH!"

"Minako!"

"I'm sorry Ami-chan, but that was just too perfect for words! You can't read this stuff in romance novels or watch it in chick flicks! I knew he liked her!"

"Promise me you won't get into the middle of this."

"Ami!" Minako whined through the phone, "But it's too much fun to meddle!"

"Iie," Ami's voice was stern, "If you tell Mamoru or Usagi about each other, I will see to it that Motoki knows about all of the polaroids you have hidden underneath your bed!"

Minako gasped, "Ami!... Who knew you could be so devious? Okay… senshi's honor. I won't meddle. Now… meet any cute doctors?"

~*~

Mamoru kicked his apartment door closed and kicked off his shoes. Removing his jacket, untucking his shirt, and undoing the first two buttons on his white shirt, he made his way through the sliding glass doors onto the balcony. The evening had been pleasant, but he still wished he had been able to spend it with Usagi. It would have made any type of transition from just-friends to dating a little less painful than it would be now. The dinner had been an excuse to be able to sweep her off her feet and all that romanticism; to show her what it would be like if they were dating. Pick her up and presenting her with a dozen roses (Tuxedo Kamen standard of course). He could impress her with the dinner, his colleges, his speech… offer her a fabulous meal while giving her an excuse to dress up. Then perhaps the two would finish the evening with another movie before having to take her home. On her doorstep, he'd give her a light kiss and ask her if they could have anything more than their movie nights.

Instead, the roses remained un-blossomed. The company pleasant, the dinner delicious, and the night had been spent with a friend. Another friend.

Mamoru smiled. He was gaining more and more of those with each passing month, no doubt due to his relationship with Usagi.

It wasn't long before the December air chilled him to the point where he was uncomfortable without a coat. Entering his apartment, he turned on his cell phone and noticed he had a voicemail. Assuming it would be Motoki or another telemarketer, he held down the '1', entered in his passcode, and hit speaker. He was surprised by the voice on the other end.

"**YOU BAKA!!**"

Rei.

"YOU _STUPID_… **STUPID**… _**STUPID**_…"

Was she really at a loss for words? Mamoru had to chuckle despite himself. That was very out of character for the fiery priestess.

"**_YOU STUPID FACE!_**"

That's all she could come up with? Man… she must be losing her touch or was really pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Mamoru decided to go with really pissed.

"I just left the arcade and Motoki told me what you did. What the hell, Mamoru?! You better call me as soon as you get this!"

Then the operator came onto the line, "To delete this message press--"

Mamoru hit 7 and hit the end button on his phone. He looked at the clock… it was nearly 11. Deciding waking Rei would only make her more angry, he mentally made plans to stop by the temple the next afternoon for his interrogation.

* * *

Rei's message to Mamoru is a reference to "Operation Mr. Right" written by Dreamwriter 3. ...which is an AMAZING story (you should read it. It's in my favorites). I read this portion of the story and got a kick out of it! So yes... I did copy this. But it was so funny, I wanted to pass it along somehow. I apologize if Usagi wasn't overly jealous... but she is sick after all.

Please stop by my profile to take a look at works in progress and ideas I've been brainstorming on.

So, do you think Minako will be able to keep her senshi promise? What does Rei have in store for Mamoru? Will Mamoru take Ami's advice and ask Usagi out on a date? Will Usagi be angry with Mamoru and/or Ami over the circumstances? Will Luna and Artemis ever find out when the great ice age will take place?

Stay tuned to find out! :D

Let me know what you thought... I love reviews! You guys are awesome.


	8. Christmas: Part IV

Alright... so I did this tonight instead of homework because... this is more fun :) lol. I had wanted to finish this sooner, but there was too much to cover in this chapter! So here's nearly 8100 words for you and the last portion for the Christmas holiday!

Before anyone asks, this is strictly a HOLIDAY fic... so the reason why you're all getting overly spoiled is because there have been so many back-to-back holidays lately. I just hope that when it comes to updates I won't loose too many readers. I tend to take too much time in between chapters, so when people get their e-mail alert they don't remember what my story is about lol. But, I plan on doing updates at least once if not twice a month. Christmas was a HUGE holiday to cover. But others will be like Thanksgiving--a one shot. I also have some other ideas in the works... so we'll see what I'll tackle next once HH is completed and I have a little break time from school.

Enjoy!

* * *

_DING… DONG…_

_DING… DONG…_

Usagi growled. If the doorbell rang one more time…

She could have moon-dusted her family. They had gone out to eat and Luna had made another trip to Minako's leaving her alone. She was finally starting to feel better, and wanted to go over to Mamoru's but her mother had said no. When the news of eating out came, she asked if she could go. Her mother said no. The chills, aches, and pains were gone, but her nausea remained and she still had a slight temperature.

_"I don't care if it's Thursday. You're not leaving this house! You're not leaving your room!"_

One more day of rest and her mother promised to let her out of her 'cage.'

_DING…DONG…_

Apparently whoever was at the door wasn't aware of her mother's orders.

Groaning, out of irritation rather than pain and suffering, Usagi threw the blankets off her and marched downstairs in her cotton pink pajama set.

"NANI?" she growled, whipping the door open. Her scowl left her face as she processed the unexpected form in front of her.

"I was worried when I hadn't seen you all week. But apparently, you were just being a lazy Odango Atama."

"Baka."

Mamoru smirked and pushed past her.

"How the hell did you know where I lived?"

"Rei."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Should have known." She closed the door behind him and tried to comb out the tangles in her hair with her hand in order to make herself look more presentable. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure my best friend was still alive."

Usagi smiled.

"So after I saw Motoki at the Crown I decided to head over here."

Her expression changed to a glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed, "Oh come on now. You can't be mad. I brought over movies and popcorn. It's Thursday," he shrugged, "I figured since I haven't seen you, you were probably still sick and weren't going to come over."

"Aren't you worried I'm contagious?"

"Iie," he shook his head, and shifted the bag he was carrying, "When I started my labs in college and my internship after graduation, I was stuck with every single vaccine imaginable. I'm pretty much immune to nearly everything." He took a moment to look around, "Where are your folks?"

"Traitors went out to eat," Usagi half pouted, "I've been living off liquids for the past five days. I finally got my appetite back this afternoon."

Mamoru chuckled, "You with no appetite?"

Usagi swatted at him, "Go make the popcorn!" she pointed into the direction of the kitchen, "I'll meet you upstairs in my room."

"Nani?"

"Mom had my dad and brother put the TV and DVD player in my room since I was quarantined," Usagi made a shoo-ing motion with her right hand before heading up the stairs, "Grab a couple sodas from the fridge too. I'm the second door on the right." She bolted into her room to straighten up the tissues, blankets, dirty dishes, and garbage. Straightening her pajamas, she found a brush and undid her hair to brush it into a manageable state, then quickly put her famous odango hairstyle back up. Finally, she sprayed a few squirts of her favorite perfume on and ran around the room spraying air freshener.

A few seconds later and Mamoru knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called out and jumped into bed.

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle. Her room was light pink and filled with bunnies. Nearly fifty stuffed animals were stacked into the corner, Starlight posters on the walls, vanity filled with make-up, closet door was (surprisingly) closed, and dirty clothes were put away. But the sight that amused him the most was the Tuxedo Kamen poster taped to her ceiling above her bed.

"Nani?" Usagi looked at him confused. Following his gaze, she blushed, "I had a huge crush on him as a kid. I'd fall asleep dreaming about how he would rescue me."

"Just like how he would Sailor Moon?"

"Hai." Usagi nodded and blushed at how much truth had been in her statement. She'd have to be more careful.

"Come on 'Champion of Love and Justice,'" Mamoru plopped down next to her on the bed, "I brought the last Saw movie."

~*~

Usagi cringed. All the fighting she had done as a senshi and she still wasn't used to blood, guts, or gore. Even though the first game made her stomach churn, it was not knowing about the previous Saturday night that had her heart beating rapidly and palms sweaty. What if he liked Ami now? What if they dated? Oh kami that would be so awkward…

'Serves you right, Usagi. You should have said something to the girls! Then Mamoru would be off limits, because they're your best friends… and your royal guards! They would have to listen to you and back off… none of the senshi would dare cross their princess!' Usagi frowned, 'Great way to abuse your title. You really are a baka, Usagi. Just ask him… it won't hurt you. You'll never know until you ask. Come on… three little words.'

"How was Saturday?"

Mamoru continued to eat his popcorn, half-way determined not to answer that question, even though he knew it was inevitable, "I would have thought Ami had called and told you about it."

"Iie."

'Damnit,' Mamoru cursed. So much for girls sharing everything.

"It was fine. Kind of a drag though." He kicked off his shoes and removed his coat. "It started—"

That certainly wasn't the answer she had been expecting. Relief spread over her. 'He didn't have a good time! He didn't have a good time with Ami! He… wait a minute—why the hell wouldn't he have a good time with Ami?! She was intelligent, beautiful, charming… the nerve of that man to reject one of my best friends! Oh he's going to get an earful!'

"--but after that the food was amazing. I'm sure Makoto would have enjoyed the menu. First there was--"

But Usagi didn't hear what he had to say. She was still having her own internal argument.

'Wait… isn't it a good thing? It means he doesn't like her! Oh… poor Ami… what if she does like him?' Usagi's eyes widened, 'If Ami says she likes him to the rest of the girls, there's no way I'd be able to date him! Wait… why do I want to date Mamo-baka? Oh, don't kid yourself. He's handsome, charming, funny… you know… now that we get along and don't insult each other all the time. But… would he ever see us as more than just—'

"—friends."

Usagi blinked, 'What was that?'

"What was that?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Never fails. We end up talking throughout the first half hour of the film, but this time you weren't even paying attention? I said, it was nice to take Ami even though she wasn't my original choice. She and I have become good friends."

Mamoru set the bowl of popcorn onto the floor and looked at Usagi for her reaction. She remained static.

"Listen, Usa… it's come to my attention that you might have felt… I don't know… weird about Ami and I going together. But I ran into her at the arcade and she was telling me about how she's always wanted to go, so I thought I would let her come with me and see what all the fuss was about. Ami was pleasant company, but I would have preferred if you were with me."

Usagi snapped her head to look at Mamoru and found herself lost in his eyes, "Do you mean that Mamoru?"

"Hai," Mamoru gulped his nerves down, but Usagi failed to notice.

The two began to inch closer.

And closer.

Suddenly, headlights shone through Usagi's window and she jolted away from him.

"Did you drive?"

Mamoru was completely confused and openly disappointed at the sudden turn of events. Why had she pulled away so suddenly? What did him driving to her house have anything to do with anything?

"Did you drive, baka? Is your car here?" Usagi asked, her voice an octave higher and she bounded off the bed, shoving his jacket and shoes onto his lap.

"Iie." He shook his head, wondering what the hell was wrong.

"You have to leave. Now."

"Uh… okay?"

"Through the window!"

"Nani?"

"My parents are home. If my dad finds out I had a boy in my room—"

Mamoru visibly paled. Future King or not, getting on Tsukino Kenji's bad side would not help him in his desire to date Usagi. He quickly put on his shoes and put on his coat. Usagi looked out the window and once her family was all inside, she opened it and ushered Mamoru out.

"Mama said I can come over tomorrow," the blonde let him know as he exited, "Can you make it down alright?"

Make it down alright… of course! He was Tuxedo Kamen.

Mamoru smirked and winked at her, "Of course Usa. I'll see you tomorrow at my place. Ja."

Without waiting for her goodbye, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, then climbed easily into the tree that grew outside her window and hopped down. Usagi smiled, touching her cheek and waited until he was out of sight to close the window. Turning around she froze.

"And just what do YOU think you're doing young lady?!" her mother scolded, "You can't have that window open! You just got over the flu!"

~*~

Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked home, a silly smile plastered onto his face. He was sure if Motoki had seen him, he would never live it down. And he had only kissed her on the cheek! Nothing major really… but she hadn't slapped him. That was a plus. And he had the opportunity to let her know that he had wished to take her instead of Ami. His thoughts soon turned to his time with Rei the previous Sunday.

"_Rei-chan."_

"_Yuichiro," the miko's voice was firm and dripping with annoyance as he intruded upon, yet another, prayer. The fire crackled as the screen door slid open, letting in a trickle of sunlight into the dark room. Rei kept her hands pressed together and head bowed. Her feet tucked underneath her on the deep maroon rug before the medium sized flame._

"_Uh… Chiba Mamoru to see you."_

_Rei's eyes snapped open, "Send him in."_

_Turning around completely, she motioned for Mamoru to sit across from her. He obeyed and couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by the girl given the, literal, fiery background._

"_You wanted to see me?"_

_Rei's violet eyes narrowed into slits, and her mouth formed a straight line, "You're a baka." She deadpanned._

_Mamoru blinked, "Okay… so wha—"_

"_I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" Rei exploded, unable to keep her cool long enough to let him finish, "What the HELL is wrong with you? Why would you ask Ami to the dinner you originally asked Usagi to?"_

_Mamoru wondered if the flame behind her had grown any… but shrugged it off. That would be ridiculous. _

"_Well you see I—"_

"_Don't you know she likes you, you idiot?! And I know you like her back, so don't even try to deny it! This was the perfect opportunity for her to see you for more than just the college jerk who teased her throughout high school. You know, she admitted once in a truth or dare game that she thought you were hot? And smart? And then after Halloween, she said you two were getting to be good friends. But I know you both want more than that."_

"_Rei—"_

"_Girls don't like feeling as though they're replaceable or that they're second in line and that's just what you did! Now she's probably doubting that you like her and worrying that you're trying to get with her best friend!"_

"_But—"_

"_Fix it!" She stood and grabbed him by the collar—surprising Mamoru at her strength—and in two swift movements, opened the door and flung him out of it, "NOW!"_

_**SLAM!**_

_After a few deep, calming breaths, Rei returned to her prayers._

He wondered if he had… as Rei put it, "fixed it" with Usagi.

~*~

"A cartoon Odango?"

"A Charlie Brown Christmas is an American classic!" Usagi gasped, snatching the DVD case from his fingers and clutching it to her chest, "And here I thought I was doing something _**cultural**_ for you."

He snickered, "Let me guess… subtitles?"

Her only response was sticking out her tongue.

He shook his head, the amused grin still on his face, as the two made their way to the arcade. They were forgoing their traditional Thursday evening because Motoki had asked for their help decorating for Christmas and, ultimately, the New Year party. Snow had begun to fall, and the other shops on the strip were dark—closed for the evening—and the arcade's lights made the building seem to glow. Through the windows and large sliding glass door, it was apparent that Makoto and Rei were already there.

"Kon'wa!" Usagi chirped, bouncing into the arcade waving, "I brought a movie Toki-onii. Can we put it in?"

Motoki smiled and nodded, taking the DVD from her outstretched hand, "Sure, Usa. I'll bring the tv from the back out and set it up on the front counter."

Usagi watched as Motoki retreated into the stockroom, and noticed how different it was to see him out of his arcade uniform. Typically dress in tan slacks, white shirt, and white apron, he was now wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt. She looked back at Mamoru, who was un-bagging the gifts the two had brought for the exchange next Wednesday. He was dressed… well, casually for Mamoru. Jeans, boots, and a navy blue button up shirt that _wasn't _tucked in. She shed herself of the coat she was wearing and smiled when Mamoru took it from her and placed it and his leather jacket behind the front counter.

"Mamoru, could I see you for a moment?"

The two turned to Makoto, who was blushing furiously. Usagi's eyes narrowed. A blushing Makoto only meant one thing. A guy. Why the heck would she want to talk to Mamoru?

"Odango, come help me with this garland!"

The blonde cursed under her breath, now she couldn't spy! Oh, Rei was going to get it.

"You can't do this by yourself, pyro?" Usagi growled as soon as she was within earshot, "I was going to do something… a little more important."

Rei sneered, "Like spy on Makoto and Mamoru?"

Usagi's face flushed and she glared, but remained silent.

Rei rolled her eyes and shoved the tangled red décor into her leader's arms, "Go sit in the booth and untangle this. And don't worry about Mamoru-kun. We all know he's yours."

Usagi pouted and sat down, beginning to untie the tangled mess. After a moment she smiled.

'_We all know he's yours.'_

~*~

Makoto grabbed Mamoru's arm and brought him into the women's bathroom with her.

"Nani?" Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Why are we in here?"

"Because Motoki's in the storage room which is right next to the kitchen!" Makoto gave a horrified look to Mamoru before turning her back to him.

'Yea… that makes sense,' Mamoru inwardly groaned.

"I wanted to talk to you about Motoki-kun," Makoto sighed and stared up at the ceiling, "Do you think I have a shot? I got here earlier today…"

"_Hey Makoto, ready for tonight?"_

"_Hai!" the brunette beamed and set her coat behind the front counter, "Where should we get started?"_

"_Well, I borrowed my father's truck and the decorations are in there. Why don't we bring them in? I don't think anyone else will be here for a little while, and getting everything inside would definitely help."_

_Makoto nodded, "Alright." And followed him into the back alley of the arcade where the truck was parked. _

_The two worked in silence, and it didn't take long to get everything inside--two large Christmas trees, two smaller ones, and five totes._

"_So," Makoto cleared her throat as she opened one of the Christmas tree boxes, "How was your day today?"_

"_Great!" Motoki smiled and opened the other Christmas tree. "I got a card from Reika today. She's still in Africa and might be home sometime next spring."_

_His words made Makoto freeze… his ex-girlfriend was coming home… a girl Mamoru had said he will always love… did she stand a chance now?_

"_That's great!" she forced a smile, keeping her head down as she continued to work on taking out the tree pieces._

"_Yea," he nodded__, "She's fulfilling her dream, and I'm really proud of her. She's become like family to me. Do you have anyone like that Makoto?"_

_Images of Shinozaki flew across her mind and her smile became genuine. If she wanted Motoki to accept her relationship with Shinozaki, she would have to respect his with Reika._

_"Hai," she beamed at him, "I know exactly what you mean."_

"Well, it certainly sounds like you do…" Mamoru trailed off after hearing her tale.

What the hell did she want him to say? He didn't want to give her false hope, but he and Motoki rarely talked about girls… okay that was a lie. They talked about girls… Okay, so they talked about Reika and Usagi—Reika when Motoki was dating her, Reika when they broke up, Usagi and how Mamoru would tease her, Usagi and Mamoru's new feelings toward her—but never "Hey, would you ever date –insert girl's name here-" or "I have a crush on –insert girl's name here-- do you think I should ask her out?" He honestly had no clue if his best friend liked the brunette and wondered for a brief moment if that made him a bad friend. He frowned. Motoki was able to pick up on his Usagi feelings almost instantly, and without any kind of declaration. His frown deepened.

Realizing she was probably taking his expression wrong, Mamoru opened his mouth to give her some encouraging words before the door flew open.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"

Mamoru sighed. He was used to that screaming voice.

"Hi Rei."

She rolled her eyes, "Seriously Mamoru. Quit flirting with all of Usagi's friends and GO BE WITH HER!"

Mamoru flew out of the women's restroom, the door flapping behind him.

Turning her attention to Makoto, Rei glared. Makoto gave a nervous laugh, hand behind her head sweat-dropping.

~*~

Mamoru returned to the main area of the arcade to see Ami and Minako had arrived. They were decorating the front counter together while Usagi was sitting at a booth messing with a wound up strand of glittering golden garland looking exasperated. Motoki had brought out the television with built in DVD player and, what Mamoru assumed, A Charlie Brown Christmas was playing. He watched as his best friend made his way over to the blonde's booth and his eyes narrowed as Motoki sat next to her instead of across.

Usagi laughed at something Motoki said, and accepted his help in untangling the garland. Motoki whispered something into her ear, causing a blush to grace her cheeks and Mamoru felt his hands clench. Usagi looked up at Motoki with hopeful eyes and smiled at him. Resting her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Mamoru saw red and closed his eyes. Shaking his thoughts and emotions away, he made his way over to the table.

Rei and Makoto gawked after him.

~*~

_Rewind five minutes…_

"Need some help there? You look like you're a little tied up."

Usagi looked up and giggled, "Looks like it huh?" she held up the garland, which held her tangled hands, wrists, and fingers.

Motoki took the seat next to her and leaned in, "You know he's watching you."

She turned to Motoki, "Really?" her smile widened as he nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath.

_Present…_

"Isn't that precious."

The two blondes looked up and met angry colbalt—nearly black—eyes.

"Odango Atama and the arcade owner getting cozy in the corner." He spat.

Motoki's eyes widened while Usagi's narrowed.

"What the hell?!"

Everyone blinked at the outburst.

'Shit, I said that out loud.' Usagi scolded herself.

Mamoru's face took on an expression Usagi knew all too well. The smirk, the glint in the eyes, the proud stance… oh yes, she had seen this many many times in the past. Had it been three months ago, she would have considered his behavior normal. Now she knew better. She was the first one over the shock and gave a sneer to meet his own. He was acting… covering up something. But what?

"And what if we are?" she challenged, "Why would it matter to you?"

"He's too old for you Odango Atama," Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Or did you forget how to do simple algebra?"

"Can't get my grades **baka**," Usagi drawled with satisfaction, "Even YOU should know that."

This was good, Mamoru reasoned. This was comfortable. This was easier than dealing with what he was feeling. Easier than admitting he was jealous… that he loved her… than giving into his desire to kiss her senseless and knocking out his best friend for nearly a decade. And it was certainly easier than trying to make sense out of all of it.

Usagi on the other hand, wanted to know what the hell his problem was. Hadn't he just went out with her best friend? A best friend who, up until a few weeks ago, he had never shown interest in? Motoki and her had been friends for the past four years! They had grown close. They knew each other… hell! Motoki knew that Usagi and the girls were the Sailor Senshi who fought crime on a daily basis, saved the world, and… okay so he didn't know about her ruling the world… but he would one day.

She used the situation to her advantage, "Besides, you just went out to dinner with one of _MY_ best friends. Who is _MY_ age. So aren't **YOU** too old for **HER**?"

"It wasn't like that Usagi-chan!" Ami desperately cried out.

Rei sighed, "I knew that was going to bite him in the ass."

Minako and Makoto simply nodded in agreement.

"I already told you I wanted to take you!"

"Oh real nice Mamoru, use Ami as a back up plan!"

He wasn't going to win either way was he?

"She was NOT a back up plan! We went as friends!"

"So then what is Makoto to you?"

Mamoru blinked, "Nani?"

Rei shot Makoto a glare. The soldier simply sighed and looked up at the ceiling muttering, "Why me?" over and over.

"You two were just in the girls bathroom for over twenty minutes!"

Motoki looked over at Makoto and Rei and raised an eyebrow. Rei rolled her eyes and shrugged. Makoto blushed and buried her face in her hands.

"They're your friends!" Mamoru screamed, which was an unreal experience for everyone. Mamoru never screamed. Sure, he raised his voice during an Odango-Baka argument… but that was it. "You and I are friends, so I was trying to be friends with them too. And you've had the hots for Motoki for the past four years!"

Well, if he was going to be irrational and embarrass himself, he might as well go all out and learn if his best friend was any competition.

'So, we're back to friends huh?' Usagi felt like she was going to cry. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry. She'd deal with crying later. Crying when the Baka couldn't see.

"He's like an older brother to me!"

…that's a relief.

Wait a second…

"Your brother makes you blush?"

Usagi flushed and remained silent, but held her glare. How could she tell him that she was blushing because Motoki said he was looking at her?

"I thought so," Mamoru smirked but his heart sank. Without another word he turned away, retrieved his coat, and exited the arcade, entering the chill winter air causing the door to chime and shake the bells Minako had hung up to ring as the door opened and closed.

Usagi stared after Mamoru, wondering what, exactly, had just happened. The arcade was silent, minus Charlie Brown's annoyed tone, "Good grief."

~*~

Mamoru groaned, as the repetitive knocking wouldn't go away. He had gone home and immediately sulked… well actually, he had gone home and immediately began throwing things in the apartment. After calming down, he picked his place back up and decided to call it an early night. He had just fallen asleep when the first knock came. Assuming it was Rei for another chew out session, or Motoki for a delayed chew out session, he chose to ignore it. Unfortunately for him, the visitor was persistent and uninterested in leaving without seeing him. After Usagi's burst in on Black Friday, he became more habitual of locking his doors. After all, if he could sleep through a loud klutz like Usagi breaking… er… entering his apartment, he would most likely sleep through a break in. Apparently, his Tuxedo Kamen radar had gotten a little rusty.

The knocks soon turned into banging. Giving up, Mamoru swung his legs to the side of the bed and stumbled to the front door. Not taking the time to check the peephole, he unchained the door, twisted the deadbolt and flew the door open. His irritated face turned into one of shock.

"Usagi?"

Usagi, not so kindly, pushed past him and entered his apartment.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

Mamoru closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. He really had no idea how to answer that question. Wait… why was he wrong? She was the one who wouldn't admit her crush on Motoki.

"You're the one who won't admit her crush on Motoki."

Crap…

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON TOKI-ONII!" Usagi shrieked, "And if I did, what's the big deal?"

"It's not a good idea."

"And why not?" Usagi's eyes narrowed, her hands on her hips, right foot tapping, "He's charming, kind, intelligent, good looking—"

"He doesn't like you like that."

The words sounded more cold than he had anticipated.

Usagi's stance changed. Her arms slowly slid down to her sides and her eyes met the floor.

"I know."

Her words were soft, and her anger faded from her face. She frowned and sighed, making her way into the living room to slump onto the couch.

"We're just friends, Mamoru." Usagi spoke, a little more confident, "I haven't had those feelings for him in over two years. Besides, no one likes me like that." She sighed, 'Especially you.'

Mamoru massaged the bridge of his nose and sat down next to her. He hesitated before timidly placing an arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to him.

"Someone out there likes you like that Odango. I've just... I care about you."

Usagi remained silent.

"I don't want to see you hurt. I thought… I thought that you had started to have feelings for him again, and I know Motoki doesn't like you more than a little sister. The last thing I wanted was to see you upset. I'm sorry." Mamoru took a breath, "I over reacted."

Well… it was the truth. Besides, he didn't want to be Usagi's second choice just as much as she didn't want to be his. How did all of this become so complicated?

"Arigato."

"Friends?"

Usagi snuggled closer into his embrace and nodded—but she couldn't help but feel down. Why couldn't any guy like her? Motoki thought of her as a little sister, something she had gotten over and accepted two years ago. Mamoru only thought of her as a good friend. Why couldn't she find a guy who liked her as a girlfriend? Her thoughts fluttered to Tuxedo Kamen and she fought back tears.

'Stupid jerk left without a goodbye,' she thought bitterly.

Mamoru noticed she hadn't said anything for a good five minutes. But… that also meant she hadn't pulled away either. Maybe he did stand a chance.

"What about Ami and Makoto?" Usagi gulped.

"Friends, Odango. Just friends."

~*~

"You fix things with Usagi?" Motoki asked before Mamoru had a chance to sit down.

He simply nodded and yawned, accepting the cup of coffee Motoki had brought him before beginning to stack chairs. Looking at the clock it was almost nine thirty. The girls would be there soon to unwrap gifts.

"You know, when I said get close with her friends I didn't mean get that close," Motoki's tone was unrecognizable.

Mamoru scowled, "You said to treat her friends like my own."

"Yea, but not like girlfriends. Like girl friends."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Motoki sighed and went around another table, turning two chairs over at once, "Look, I spoke with Ami and Makoto and they told me you spilled the beans to them. Apparently, Rei and Minako also know by some weird female intuition… Minako gave a long speech after you and Usagi left about being the Goddess of Love." He shook his head, "Anyway, we all think you have a shot. You just have to stop being so… so… uh… womanizing."

"Look, I was just trying to be nice to Ami and help out a fellow medical professional, or soon to be anyway, and Makoto dragged me into the bathroom to talk about yooo----yos."

"Yo-yos?" Motoki looked at Mamoru as though he had grown a second head, "Are you sure you're not a yo-yo?"

"Shut up." Mamoru glared, "Besides, you were the one getting cozy in a booth."

"You're the one who freaked out!" Motoki defended and finished stacking the chairs and made his way back to the front counter, "So, what happened? Usagi stormed out of here as soon as we were done decorating. Let me tell you, I didn't think anyone or anything could frighten Makoto… but Usagi certainly did. She didn't say a word to anyone."

"We made up," Mamoru took another drink.

"Then why are you so… blah?"

"We're friends."

"Still? She's right there waiting for you! You need to make a move."

"What do you want me to do? Transform into Tuxedo Kamen and sweep her off her feet? I don't think so. It as bad enough that she had a crush on my alter-ego when she was younger. I don't need myself as competition."

"AH HA!"

"Ah ha what?"

"That's what your spaz attack last night was about."

"…"

"You really think I'm competition for you Mamoru?" Motoki laughed, "Thanks for the ego boost. I needed a little confidence, especially after getting Reika's Christmas card. But seriously, she was blushing because I told her you were looking at her."

"Nani?" Mamoru gawked.

"Hai," he nodded and removed his apron, "Usagi and I are just friends. Always have and always will be."

"Wait… Reika sent you a Christmas card?"

Motoki remained silent.

"What did it say?"

The blond shrugged and looked away, "Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, hope you're doing well."

"Motoki. I may not be good at reading people, but I know when you're in a weird mood. What did the damn card say?"

"That was it," he shrugged again, playing with a discarded straw wrapper, "Normally, it's a long letter about what she did that year. What's happened with her job, who she's met. She even told me about the last guy she was dating. But this… this was just a card."

"Gomen…" Mamoru wasn't sure what to say. Motoki and Reika had been together since freshman year of high school. Everyone thought they would end up together.

"That's not what bothers me though. What bothers me…" Motoki took a deep breath, "What bothers me, is that I didn't care that I didn't get the letter."

"Nani?"

"I should have been angry, or depressed, or hurt that she didn't take the time… but I didn't. I felt relieved," he chuckled, "I think it's finally over."

The two were interrupted by Ami, Makoto, and Rei entering the arcade.

"Kon'wa!" Motoki smiled and stood, "I'll make us some special milkshakes. Makoto, would you put the food by the table closest to the tree? I think that'll be easier for opening presents."

"Yea, because we all know Usagi will want to eat and unwrap at the same time."

"I heard that pyro!"

Rei smirked, "And here I thought those annoying bells Minako hung would warn us of your presence."

"Hey!" the second blonde took offense, "They help set the mood!"

"You and your moods," Rei shook her head, but smiled, "C'mon! Makoto made some amazing food, and Motoki's got milkshakes coming."

Usagi and Minako stomped off their boots and shed their coats.

Minako grumbled, "Who's bright idea was it for the two girls with the cars go together?"

"You're the one who had volleyball practice," Makoto pointed out.

"So?" Minako whined as she plopped down into the booth, "It wouldn't have taken much for Rei or Ami to swing by and pick me up…"

"Or me," Usagi agreed.

Ami shrugged, "Sorry guys. Rei picked me up earlier today so we could help Makoto with the food. I didn't have my car."

The girls settled into seats, followed by Mamoru who made sure he was next to Usagi. Not that it took much manipulating. Her friends were more than eager to have the two sit next to each other. However, from what Mamoru could tell, Usagi hadn't noticed the extra effort. A few moments later, Motoki came up with a tray of shakes and a coffee pot for Mamoru.

"Alright, now that the blondies are finished whining, who goes first?" Rei asked and took a large drink of her shake.

Makoto brought out her gifts from under the tree.

Usagi squealed and tore at the wrapping paper, "I know what's in here!"

Mamoru raised an eye-brow and calmly removed the wrapping from his own box, "Usagi, are you alright?" he asked alarmed. The girl was crying.

"Hai," she managed in a croaked voice, "Oh, Makoto… they're beautiful!"

Mamoru opened his own box. Fudge, cakes, cookies, and small pastries. Rolling his eyes, he chuckled. Only Odango could get that emotional over food.

"Arigato, Makoto." The table chorused.

"I'm next!" Minako chirped and placed bags taped shut in front of each of her friends.

"Nice wrapping," Makoto teased.

Minako laughed, "Hey, you're lucky they're in bags. I hate wrapping gifts."

She watched as everyone opened their bags, and pleased when she heard Mamoru bark out a laugh.

"Where in the world did you get this?" Mamoru spun the picture frame around so the others could see. Inside was a 4 x 6 photo of him and Usagi standing outside of the arcade screaming at each other. Balloons, streamers, and a "Grand Opening – New Ownership" banner could be seen in the background, along with a frowning Motoki, annoyed Rei, blushing Ami, and sweat-dropping Makoto. Usagi's arms were up in the air, her mouth wide open, and eyes filled with anger. Mamoru stood in his famous green-jacket with an annoyed look on his face, his own mouth open, one hand in his pocket and the other pointing at Usagi.

Minako winked, "I always have a camera." As proof, she pulled out her Nikon and snapped a picture.

After a few moments of swapping frames, and side jokes about how Usagi 'never has her mouth closed' in any of the pictures, Ami handed out her gifts.

"Books again?" Usagi half whined.

Ami simply smiled as she handed the rectangle over.

"MANGA!" the four girls shrieked, "From AMI?"

She laughed and nodded, "I figured it would be better than a literature classic."

"I happen to love The Fountainhead," Mamoru thumped the cover and flipped through the pages of the novel he received, "Arigato, Ami-chan."

Usagi took the bow from her gift and stuck it on Mamoru's forehead, "Quit flirting," she muttered, "She's too good for you."

Mamoru looked at Usagi startled, and let a relieved smile cross his face as he noted she was teasing. She stuck out her tongue before tying to bows onto each bun of her hair.

"My turn!" Rei passed out small colored boxes, "I hate wrapping too."

"Love charms I hope?" Minako clapped her hands before opening the box, "Rei-chan! Arigato!"

Inside were friendship bracelets, each in the senshi's favorite colors, Mamoru and Motoki received black and white respectively, a good luck charm her grandfather's temple was famous for, and also a love charm.

"Mine next!" Usagi nudge Mamoru so she could get out of the booth. Mamoru gently nudged her back, giving her a teasing grin, "I'll get them."

He passed out the packages and set his own in front of him.

"Oye Odango," Rei shook her head and laughed, "Jenga?"

The blonde shrugged and smiled, "We all need a little fun in our lives. I thought these games would help us remember our childhoods."

"How is Twister supposed to remind Minako of her childhood?" Ami asked opening the Connect Four box to set it up.

"It's not," Usagi's expression turned devious, "Her's was more inspired for creating adult memories."

"Hentai!" Makoto laughed and threw a pile of wrapping paper at Usagi, who laughed and retaliated with her own wad of paper.

"Alright, Mamoru and I still have our gifts," Motoki laughed and handed out his packages.

Makoto gasped as she opened her box, "Motoki… it's gorgeous."

Motoki nodded, a faint blush on his face at the gasps over his work.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at his best friend, "Since when do you make glass ornaments?"

"There's a shop a few blocks down. Back in college they had a free class and so I signed up to learn how to make them." Motoki smirked and slapped a bow onto Mamoru's shoulder, "You just haven't known since you've never wanted to exchange gifts. I make them each year. And they're not ornaments, they're tree toppers this year."

It was official. Mamoru felt like a horrible friend. He didn't even know his best friend had signed up to take classes to learn how to blow glass and he didn't know if he had feelings for Makoto, while Motoki knew of his life as Tuxedo Kamen and his feelings for Usagi before he had uttered a word on either subject.

"Your turn Mamoru!" Minako beamed interrupting his thoughts.

Mutely, he nodded and gave each girl a black box closed with white ribbon tied to form a T.

"Where's Toki-onii's?" Usagi asked as she untied the bow.

"It'll be here next week," Motoki winked, "It's a surprise." And he walked to the front to get silverware and plates.

"But you already know what it is?" Usagi pouted, "How is that fair?"

Mamoru shook his head, "Stop worrying about Motoki's present and just open your gift, Odango."

Usagi's mouth drop as she pulled back the lid to the box revealing flawless flowers with baby pink centers and white outlining, sitting in simple white tissue paper, "Arigato, Mamoru… what are they?"

"Lilies," Mamoru explained, "They stand for friendship, purity, and faith." He turned to each girl to explain the flower's meaning.

Ami. "Irises stand for wisdom, faith and hope."

Rei. "Dahlias signify dignity and elegance."

Minako. "Tulips are a sign of fame and a perfect love."

Makoto. "Borage mean courage. And they are often used in cooking—"

"Typically as garnish for desserts." Makoto smiled at him, "Arigato, Mamoru-kun."

Usagi slapped a bow onto the back of his head, and openly glared, "Also too good for you."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, and put an arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him, "Don't be so jealous, Usako." He winked at her shocked expression before exiting the booth to go into the restroom.

The four senshi's mouths dropped and eyes bulged out of their heads as they turned simultaneously to their leader, who held a mirrored expression.

Ami. "Did…"

Rei. "He…"

Minako. "Just…"

Makoto. "Call…

Usagi. "Me…"

"USAKO?" they shrieked.

"What's going on here?" Motoki asked, overly confused at the squeals from the girls, and set everything he was carrying onto the table next to the corner booth.

"Mamoru just called Usagi… his little bunny!" Minako exclaimed, in the most hushed voice possible—just in case Mamoru came back to the table—her hands clamped together as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Nani?" Motoki's eyes bulged out and his mouth dropped open, "He… he what?"

"He called me—"

_Cut to bathroom._

"Usako."

Mamoru groaned at his reflection and splashed water onto his face then paced the length of the men's room. Punching the paper towel dispenser, he cursed when it dented and made a mental note to buy Motoki a new one.

"Dude…"

"I know."

Motoki walked into the restroom, making sure the door closed behind me.

"Dude."

Mamoru laughed looked up at the ceiling and ran a hand over his face and through his hair, "I hate that damn word."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Think she'll let it go?"

"Doubtful," Motoki smirked, "The girls are all out there making a big deal about it."

Mamoru groaned and punched the dispenser again.

_Back in the arcade…_

"Maybe…" Usagi gulped, "Maybe he didn't mean it? I mean, we're friends and—"

"Are you MAD?!" Minako bonked Usagi on the head with a fist, "He totally has the hots for you!"

"Shh… here he comes." Ami signaled Mamoru and Motoki's return.

"So… what did Makoto bring?" Mamoru slapped his hands and rubbed them together as he grabbed a plate.

~*~

"He acted weird all night after that, Usa." Minako chomped on a chip, "He so totally loves you!"

"Uhg, Minako. Stop with the eating on the phone," Rei scolded, "Way gross!"

"Maybe he was just embarrassed about the slip," Ami chimed in, "Avoidance is a sign of embarrassment management."

"No way! He's totally gone for her," Makoto agreed with Minako, "Usa-KO? We all heard it."

"Guys…" Usagi whined, "You're making me totally nervous. I'm seeing him tonight, remember?"

"Yea, gotta go or my parents are gonna freak that I'm not spending time with them and Aunt Naoko. Tell him Merry Christmas!"

Usagi scowled. She could practically hear the beaming smile in Minako's voice before she hung up from the conference call.

"I have to go too. I have to pick up Mom from the airport. Merry Christmas!"

There went Ami.

"I'm coming! Jeeze, you'd think Yuichiro would be able to do something on his own." Rei grumbled.

Click.

"I gotta go too, Usagi. Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Usagi gumbled, then pressed the end key on the cordless phone before letting it fall out of her hand and onto the floor.

~*~

Usagi took a deep breath and stared at the wreath in front of her. After the phone call with the girls, she had dinner with her family, then made her exit to see Mamoru. Her father had muttered something incoherent, while her mother gave her a smile that Usagi was unfamiliar with. Usagi promised that it would only be for a short while—Mamoru had work—but Shingo had used her leaving as an excuse to get himself out of the house and, ironically, go to the arcade to meet with some friends for a few games and shakes. She thought about the other night on the walk over, and wasn't quite sure what to think. After all… she had called him Mamo-chan. Perhaps calling her Usako was just a nickname due to their new friendship and he was worried she would react poorly. Shaking off her insecurities, she plastered on a smile and knocked on the door.

"Merry Christmas, Odango."

"Merry Christmas, Baka!"

Mamoru closed the door behind her and motioned for her to come inside.

"Here's your present!" Usagi presented him with a long, thin rectangle box wrapped in metallic blue paper.

Mamoru held up one finger, "One second." And disappeared into the bedroom. Usagi took the time to remove her shoes and take a seat on the couch. A moment later, he returned with a small box wrapped in red paper with white snowflakes and a white bow taped onto the top.

"You first," Usagi chirped, her heart quickening as he took a seat next to her. He smelt of coffee and peppermints.

"Odango." Mamoru's voice was just above a whisper as he fingered the necklace, "You really shouldn't have done this."

Usagi blushed, thrilled that he was pleased with the gift, "I had to. I saw it, and I knew it would be something you would like. At least I hoped it would be… I noticed you don't really wear jewelry but—"

Mamoru placed a finger on her lips to quiet her babbling, "I love it. Arigato." He smiled, "Your turn."

Mamoru watched her in earnest as she ripped open the paper, and his smile was nervous as the picture on the box came into view.

She looked up at him confused, "Nani?"

"No, I didn't stick it in a cell phone box. That is your gift."

"Nani?" Usagi repeated and nearly dropped the box of a new cell phone, "Mamoru…" she shook her head, "There's no way I could accept something like this. This is… I mean, this…"

"Don't worry about it," he explained, "I spoke with your parents and they said it would be fine. They wanted to wait until you graduated, but I was able to charm my way into getting you the phone. You have texting, data, and unlimited minutes. I've paid for the first year, so you won't have to worry about it and you'll get the bill in your name each month. It's the only part that I compromised on. Your mother was overly persistent that I not spoil you with a free telephone line for the rest of your life." He chuckled remembering the spatula swaying in front of his face.

Usagi launched herself into him, "Arigato, Mamo-chan!"

"You're welcome Odango."

After a moment of silence, Usagi pulled back.

"I like Usako," she admitted, a light blush staining her cheeks as she watched her fidgeting fingers, "You are Mamo-chan, and I am Usako." She met his gaze, happy to see he wasn't nervous or backing down or angry over her confession.

Mamoru smiled and nodded, "Alright. Usako."

* * *

Aaaawwww... okay, no they aren't a couple yet. Sorry! But not gonna happen that easy lol. This story is going to be dragged out somewhat. For those who do not enjoy spoilers, I won't tell you how long this is going to be. For those of you who don't mind, just ask and I'll write you a PM explaining my thoughts on the plot for this fic. I've pretty much figured out a timeline and an outline for this entire thing.

So, what do you think? I thought I rushed the end... and the argument between Mamoru and Usagi was never planned... did I let them "resolve their differences" too easily?... I'm bad with fights I guess. Because this was a spur of the moment argument, I wasn't sure how to end it and get it back on track... but I felt like Usagi deserved to be PO-ed with Mamoru about taking Ami and suddenly out of the blue becoming cozy with Makoto. Also, Mamoru's new outlook on his friendship with Motoki was improvised as well, but I think it makes for a good subplot. Heh... totally forgot about the cats in this chapter lol. Maybe next time for the kitties. I also thought that this was an excellent opportunity to introduce Mamoru's petname for Usagi :).

Please R&R!

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**


	9. New Years: Oneshot

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR_**!

... 13 days late.

SORRY!!!!! I had some really bad news over the holidays (I won't share because... well, it was a damper on my holidays and I don't want to make anyone else sad) but its' all over now :D I would like to say THANK YOU to those awesome loyal readers who took the time to review or write a personal note to tell me you were anxiously waiting for the NYE chapter. Your words made me feel guilty and avoid homework (again) to complete this... I'm telling you... it was pretty tricky finishing this. It is a shorter chapter... but it keeps the story moving. Enjoy, and I hope everyone had a safe and fun filled New Year!

* * *

"—and then she went home."

Mamoru finished telling Motoki the tale of his Christmas Day night, while adding some of the peppermint flavored creamer Usagi had given him as part of a stocking stuffer gift into his coffee.

Motoki shook his head, "And you didn't ask her out?"

"Iie?" Mamoru blinked, confused, the word coming out in the form of a question rather than a statement.

Motoki's expression turned livid, "And why the hell not?"

"Um…" Mamoru clunked the spoon around in his mug.

"Tonight's New Years Eve!" he continued his rant, "Are you going to kiss her at midnight?"

ZZZZZ…

Mamoru took the time to smile at the text message and compose a short reply, "I've been thinking about that," Mamoru mused, setting the phone down and taking a drink, "I've decided Usako and I are better off as friends."

Motoki's eyes widened.

"NANI?!"

He sighed, "Do we have to do this? I want to take a nap before tonight."

_ZZZZZ…_his phone lit up again.

"Okay, so the girl you're practically head over heels for, not only told you it was okay to call her your little bunny, but admitted she liked it, and you want to stay just friends," Motoki nodded in faux understanding, "Yea, okay. That makes sense." and flung the dishrag he had been using over his shoulder, watching his best friend type a lengthier message and set the phone back down again.

"Look, we've been over this. If we got together—"

"You'd stay together." Motoki finished for him sternly and pointed an index finger in his face, "Do not make this about me or the girls. It's about you and Usagi-chan." He then proceeded to take off his apron.

"I know," Mamoru sighed again, slumping slightly on the stool, "And we'd be great together."

"Which is why you don't want to date her," Motoki rolled his eyes, "You're really not making a lot of sense here, Chiba."

ZZZZZ…

He laughed and held out an open hand in Mamoru's direction as the phone went off again, "I mean, look at you! You've been on your phone for the majority of our conversation talking to her."

"What would she want with a guy like me?" Mamoru grumbled pushing the send button, but keeping his phone in his hand to prevent it from clattering against the front counter surface, "I have nothing to offer her. And what happens the next time Sailor Moon needs saving and she catches me sneaking out of the house at 3AM? It just wouldn't work."

"You haven't had to be Tuxedo Kamen in nearly three years," Motoki dodged the bullet and he formed a small smile, "You know you could always tell her."

"Always have to state the obvious?"

Mamoru's phone lit up. Motoki rolled his eyes, keeping his smile, as Mamoru continued his cell phone conversation. Mamoru had never been on to be addicted or attached to his Blackberry… that is, until Usagi figured out text messaging on her own device last week.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"**IF**…" Mamoru stressed, "if I said something to her, can you imagine what would happen?"

Motoki inwardly chuckled at the thought of a fainting Usagi and made his way around the corner to flip the sign from Open to Closed. Finding out your first love was the alter ego of your once-sworn enemy would be a reality-breaking discovery… for both of them.

"Do you trust her?" Motoki questioned, turning around to face Mamoru, leaning against the window's frosted glass and crossing his arms in front of him. His eyes bore into Mamoru's form, who spun around on the stool and met his gaze. Mamoru swallowed the luke-warm liquid and remained silent.

His phone lit up again.

"Do you trust her with something like that?" Motoki pressed, raising an eyebrow, watching as Mamoru used the excuse of his phone lighting up to break the eye contact. He didn't reply or even read the text this time—both knew it was Usagi—and Motoki knew he had scored the real reason of what was holding Mamoru back, "Because if you don't… you're right. The two of you would never work."

Mamoru opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Makoto and Minako entering from the back.

"Hey you guys! We still have some decorating to do before tonight!" Minako flashed a peace sign and winked, then set down the tote she was carrying.

"And I'm here to finish some of the food," Makoto smiled and made her way into the kitchen.

Upon seeing the brunette, it reminded Mamoru that he wanted to speak with Motoki about Reika and get his side on the Makoto situation. He took a deep breath as he noticed Minako and Motoki were going to be working together on the decorations. 'Looks like I won't get to talk to him now.' He felt guilty. Most of their conversation had been about his predicament with Usagi.

Mamoru finished his coffee and stood to put his jacket back on. Before he exited, Motoki called out to him. He turned, his form triggering the door open, with his right leg already stepping out onto the freshly shoveled sidewalk.

"Naoko is home," Motoki gave a thumbs up, "Looks like it'll be the three musketeers tonight!"

Mamoru returned the smile and nodded once before entering the blistering cold.

Oonishi Naoko was Motoki and Mamoru's friend from college. After his pre-med courses, he accepted an opportunity to finish his medical degree in the States. Naoko had practically begged Mamoru into coming with, and had almost succeeded… until Sailor Moon had needed his help to in the 30th century. Not that it had been a burden… regaining his memories and seeing a glimpse of his future was worth missing an opportunity to study abroad. He made it home just in time to attend Naoko's going away party. Motoki and Mamoru hadn't seen him for the past three years.

~*~

The music was pulsing when Mamoru returned to the arcade—the building looked nothing like it did when he had left earlier that afternoon. The girls had decorated everything in black satin and shimmering gold. Above a DJ station, a banner hung reading, "Bring On 2010!" The games, tables, and chairs had been removed from the center of the building to make room for a dance floor—which was crowded with bodies. Other partakers were huddled in corners as servers weaved in and out of the crowd with cups filled with punch and the food Makoto had prepared.

Rei nudged him, handing over a couple of cracked glow sticks. He bent down to allow her to put on a glowing necklace.

"She'll be fashionably late."

Mamoru pulled back and the two shared a smile. Rei looped her arm with his and dragged him onto the dance floor.

~*~

Usagi's eyes shone as she took in the atmosphere of the party. She couldn't believe this was the same arcade as before. Motoki had really gone all out. She noted the netting above the dance floor filled with balloons to be released at midnight. Confetti and glitter was everywhere. She was sure it would take a few days to clean it all. Scanning the room for a particular dark haired man, her eyes narrowed taking in an unexpected sight.

Rei and Mamoru were dancing… very suggestively and very close.

'Too close.' Usagi practically growled.

"Hey Usagi!" Minako appeared in front of her with pink glow sticks and bracelets, "Have a—whoah, what's wrong with you?" the reincarnated Venus princess blinked twice, before turning around to see what Usagi was glaring at.

"Aw, Usagi," Minako chirped and winked, "Don't let that bother you!" she linked arms with the blonde, "C'mon. Let's find you a hunk-a-saurus and make your Mamo-chan jealous!"

Before Usagi could react, Minako was dragging her away to a group of boys she had huddled in a corner that were waiting for her.

"Hey guys!" Minako pushed the senshi of the Moon in front of the group of males, "This is my friend Usa-chan!"

~*~

"So why are you such a chicken shit?"

Mamoru laughed and shook his head, "Never one to beat around the bush, are you Rei?"

The miko gave him a saucy grin as a response.

"I could ask you the same question," Mamoru responded with a devilish grin.

Rei's face flushed and her eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. She took a step away from him and, tossing her hair over her shoulder, tried to act nonchalant, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's Yuichiro?"

Rei's face flushed deeper and she punched Mamoru in the chest causing him to throw back his head as another laugh erupt from him.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he'll be here later." She glared, her face still pink. Her gaze left Mamoru's face and went to their feet as the two continued to dance. Her voice was quiet, but Mamoru was still able to hear her over the blaring music, "A kiss at midnight is good fortune, and guarantees that person will be in your life for the coming year."

Mamoru's smirk transformed into a genuine smile.

"It's not what you think!" Rei fumed, snapping her head up and gaining eye contact once more, "He's sweet. And he knows how to treat a girl."

"You mean he knows how to handle you."

Rei punched him harder, "You really can be a jerk."

"You really like him don't you?"

She nodded, "I do. He's different than the other guys I've met. And he's good with grandpa."

Mamoru nodded. He knew how much Rei's grandfather meant to her. After her mother's death, her father had buried himself into his work as a politician. He rarely had time for Rei and made no excuses for it. He shipped her off to her mother's father, paid for her education, sent a dozen lilies for her birthday each year, and she'd receive a new piece of jewelry each year at Christmas. But he would miss her school plays, her musical performances, and the day-to-day life. Throughout middle school, she would mail him copies of her school marks… only to be told in return she can do so much better than that.

"_I don't want to end up like him."_

_Mamoru shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You won't."_

"_What if I become as consumed as he is?"_

"_Your concern means you won't be," Mamoru smiled at her and brought her into a hug, "Don't be afraid of succeeding in something because you're worried you'll become a mini-version of your father. You'll be so much better because you genuinely care."_

That was the first year of no youma attacks and Rei had won the presidency for student council in a landslide.

~*~

Usagi tried her best to smile at the brunette who was shamelessly flirting with her—a recent med graduate who was returning home for the first time since he left to study abroad—but her attention kept wavering back to the raven-haired couple. She noticed Rei's deep blush and Mamoru's smile and inwardly frowned.

_"You? A Sailor Senshi?…And who would you be, Odango? Mars?…She's hot_."

At the remembrance of Mamoru's words on Halloween, she sighed and continued with her plastered on smile and occasional head nodding.

~*~

"So, what about Usagi?" Rei cocked an eyebrow, and felt satisfied as she watched Mamoru's eyes light up. However, it didn't last long and the doctor shook his head.

"We're just friends."

She frowned, "Nani? But why? I thought the two of you were getting along."

"We are," Mamoru nodded, and Rei noticed he was doing everything possible to prevent his eyes from meeting hers.

"So… then why the resistance?"

Mamoru mirrored Rei's earlier expression, "What about Yuichiro?"

"I was going to talk to him tonight," she stated matter-of-factually, a light blush across her cheeks, "I wanted to meet with him tonight before midnight and tell him how I feel." Rei smiled, "Why don't you talk to Usagi too?"

Before Mamoru could protest, Rei sauntered away as the next song changed. Left without a dancing partner, Mamoru sighed, wondering if Usagi had shown up yet. It only took a few seconds before he spotted her at the punch bowl with Minako and a few other people.

~*~

"Chiba!" the brunette Usagi had been talking to exclaimed excitedly upon seeing Mamoru's form approach the group, and slap him on the back, "Good to see you again!"

Usagi pointed with an index finger as her gaze alternated between each man, "You two know each other?"

"Hai, Chiba and I were roomies in college for the first year of med school!" Naoko laughed, happy to see his old friend, "We competed for the U.S. spot. Chiba really earned going to the states. But he stayed here. So they sent my butt off abroad to represent Tokyo U Med."

"There's plenty of time to go see the world," Mamoru smirked, standing up for his decision and answering Usagi's confused expression. For as long as they had known each other, Usagi had always seen Mamoru make his studies a priority. He would bring in his textbooks every day to the arcade and read to study for an exam of some sort. Why would he turn down such an incredible opportunity?

"Hey!"

Usagi's attention left Mamoru at Rei's voice, and her eyes narrowed in on the priestess.

_"He's yours Odango."_

'Liar!' Usagi fumed. Setting her cup down, not so gently, she stuck her nose in the air and made her way to the restroom. Rei and Mamoru blinked after her as Minako smirked. Naoko remained clueless to the subtle display, and began to reminisce with Mamoru about "the good old days." A few minutes into their journey down memory lane, Minako and Rei lost interest. Minako found a guy to dance with and Rei went to check on Usagi.

~*~

"So how much do you know about the blonde?"

Mamoru blinked, and took a drink to give him 2.3 seconds on how to process his friend's question, "Minako?" he chocked out, half-hopeful.

"Iie," Naoko shook his head, "Not that she isn't beautiful… but Usa?"

"Usagi." Mamoru's tone and expression were flat, not liking his friend calling her by a nickname, "Her name is Usa_**gi**_."

Naoko shrugged, "Minako kept calling her Usa."

~*~

Usagi wiped the tears away from her face, and stared at her reflection, 'So what if he wants to date Rei? It's not like he's interested… you're not even an option. Besides, what would our relationship be like anyway? He's always flirting with your friends.'

Suddenly, the door opened, no longer muffling the music from outside the restroom.

"What are you doing in here Usagi?" Naru asked and gasped, "Oh Usa! Have you been crying?"

"It's okay Naru," Usagi's smile was small, "I'm just not so sure this is who I want to ring in the new year."

"What do you mean? Are things not going well with Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi's eyes widened.

Naru closed her eyes and wagged her index finger at Usagi while shaking her head, "Tsk tsk on you Usa. I know you better than you think I do." She opened one eye and smiled, "Just because we're not as close as we used to be, doesn't mean I don't know when my BFF is high strung over a guy!"

Usagi's eyes grew sad. What Naru said was true… the two hadn't been best of friends since she became Sailor Moon. Naru and Umino had begun to date, so she wasn't completely to blame. But the two girls had known each other since pre-school, and had sworn to be best friends no matter what. Apparently, Naru had taken the responsibility more to heart than Usagi had realized. And for that she was eternally greatful.

"He's out there with Rei…" Usagi's eyes moved toward the door and Naru sighed as she noticed the look of longing on the blonde's face.

"They're just friends, right Usa?" Naru probed, "Didn't they date when they were younger? Obviously, it didn't work out so why would they get back together?"

"That was four years ago," Usagi looked at the floor, "Things could have changed. We've all grown up."

Rei entered at that point and raised an eyebrow. Placing her hands on both hips and tapping her black stiletto, she half-scolded Usagi, "You should be out there dancing!"

Usagi plastered on a fake smile and nodded, "Hai. What do you think about Mamo-baka and Toki-onii's friend?" she questioned, "Do you think he likes me?"

Rei looked startled, "Nani?"

Naru simply sighed and entered one of the stalls.

"Naoko-kun. Do you think he will kiss me at midnight?"

The raven-haired girl's jaw dropped, "Uh… well, I… ya never know Usagi!"

~*~

"She's spoken for," Mamoru's eyes tore into Naoko's.

He smirked, "She said she wasn't seeing anyone."

Mamoru felt his heart stop.

"So, I'm pretty sure she's fair game. Unless… you have dibs on her or something?"

"Iie."

"Mamoru-kun!"

Mamoru turned to the semi-familiar voice, "Tsukino-san," he bowed, "How are you this evening?"

"Good good! How are you?" Ikuko beamed and embraced him into a hug.

"I'm doing well Tsukino-san," Mamoru was released from the hug and stuck out his hand to Usagi's father, "Kon'wa… happy new year!"

Kenji grumbled a forced "Happy new year" and shook Mamoru's hand briefly.

"Where is that daughter of ours?" Ikuko scanned the room and suddenly began waving, "Over here Usagi!"

"Mama! Papa!" Usagi smiled and hugged each of her parents, "I'm glad you could make it. This is—"

"Chiba Mamoru." Her mother finished for her in a proud tone that confused Usagi, "We met when he came to talk to us about your Christmas present."

Usagi nodded and laughed, "Ah ha ha… I forgot about that. Are you staying long?"

"Iie, iie," Ikuko answered before her husband could, "We just stopped in to say hello and see the party before we headed home."

"Dad's office shin-dig a drag?"

"Hai," Ikuko sighed, cutting her husband off again, "We won't be here long. This looks like a lot of fun! We wouldn't want to be a damper on your kids' party."

"You're not intruding at all."

Ikuko smiled, her attention now on Naoko.

"Who is this young man?"

"Oonishi Naoko," Naoko introduced himself and kissed the top of Ikuko's hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Tsukino Ikuko," Usagi's mother smiled, "This is my husband, Kenji."

Naoko bowed respectfully, "Konnichi wa Tsukino-san. It is a pleasure to meet you. Would it be too bold to ask to have a word with you in private?"

Usagi and Mamoru paled simultaneously—for separate reasons. Usagi because her father would be alone with a male who was, she was pretty sure at least, interested in dating her and Mamoru because he knew Naoko was going to ask Kenji for his permission to date Usagi… from what he knew of Tsukino Kenji, he was over protective of his daughter. But Naoko had a way with parents.

Everyone watched nervously as the two men walked away together, and Naoko stopped briefly by Motoki to ask to use the back room. The blond nodded and as soon as they were out of sight looked back at the group with Usagi and Mamoru, with an expression that clearly asked, "What the heck?"

A few minutes later, the two men came out—smiling!

Ikuko and Usagi's draw dropped at the sight of Kenji's arm wrapped around Naoko and patting him on the back. After a brief handshake, the two were back with the group.

"We best be going before we're late," was all he said before Ikuko accepted his offering arm. Waving goodbye, the two left the rest of the group speechless.

"What exactly did you say to him?" Usagi was the first to speak.

Naoko smiled and shrugged, his hands buried in his pockets, "Just the truth. Usagi, would you like to dance?"

Still dazed over what she had just witnessed, Usagi nodded and took Naoko's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Mamoru scowled.

~*~

Rei and Yuichiro were cuddling close in a corner booth. Yuichiro's arm around Rei's shoulders, and Rei holding him tightly to her, arms wrapped around his torso.

"Ten."

_Smile._

"Nine."

Ami and Urawa were at another table on the opposite side of the arcade, quietly talking… Ami's face was redder than a tomato as he switched from sitting across to beside her.

"Eight."

_Slight shock._

"Seven."

Minako and… some guy out on the dance floor—the blonde hanging all over the poor fool.

"Six."

_Roll of the eyes and a silent chuckle._

"Five."

Makoto and Motoki were standing against the wall behind the front counter, not saying anything. Motoki had his arm wrapped around Makoto's waist, and her head rested against his shoulder.

"Four."

_Grin._

"Three."

But where were—

"Two."

Usagi and Naoko.

"One!"

Kissing…

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**__"_

_Deep frown._

Mamoru exited the arcade into the brisk night air as the sounds of horns and confetti popping faded behind him the farther he walked.

* * *

I know! Sad ending right? :( But they can't get together YET! I know... sucks lol. They'll get there... uh... sometime. I felt like this was kinda rushed writing. I was having major issues on whether I was going to expand on a "make Usagi jealous" Rei-Mamoru relationship because... well that's fun lol. But on the other hand, they're more like best friends so I didn't want to do that. The next holiday is going to be Valentines Day (duh) with our lady of love--Minako! (another longer, louder, DUH) Let me know what you think--if this is a good pace or if things are just dragging out too long to the point where you really don't care about the story any more.


	10. Valentine's Day: Oneshot

#1... THIS STORY HAS BROKEN **_100_** REVIEWS!!! WHOOOO HOOOO! **Thank you everyone!**

Okay... so I've had a lot of people say that SOMETHING needs to happen between these two! Usagi and Mamoru that is :) I don't want to give too much away before you read the chapter, so I'm not going to say anything more until the end-chapter notes....

I had one reviewer request the V-day chapter be published before Valentines... I made no promises because I wasn't sure when I would have this completed. I actually had it finished on the 22nd of January... but I didn't want to leave you without an update in February so I waited until now to post this... yea, I know. It's the 31st... lol but that makes up for being so late last month right?

This was a weird chapter to write because I HATE Valentine's Day. I never understood why the entire world needs to tell couples when to express when they care for one another... idk. I've always been the girl who appreciates flowers on a random day than on V-day. Plus, my birthday is Feb. 19th... (heh, I get presents no matter what lol.)

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"L, is for the way you look at me…. O! Is for the only one I see. V, is very very… extra ordinary, E! Is even more than anyone—"

"Shut up, Minako!"

The blonde sulked in the corner booth, crossing her arms over her chest, "Why such a sour puss Usa?"

Usagi sighed and slumped down onto the table, "Gomen, Minako. I'm just not looking forward to Valentine's Day."

"Nani?" the four senshi blinked, and shared shocked expressions, "Why not?"

"She doesn't have a date."

"Arigato for the reminder Luna," Usagi grumbled and turned her head, so her forehead was on the table, and she could stare down at her legs.

"What about Mamoru-kun?"

Usagi's head flew up at the mention of… *him* and glared at all the senshi—save Minako—and exited the half-circular booth, exiting the arcade.

Rei looked around the table, holding her hands up, "What did I say?"

Minako rolled her eyes and blew bubbles in her soda, "C'mon girls, I'm the only one of her senshi court that hasn't had alone time with her Mamo-chan."

"NANI?!"

"Makoto in the bathroom, Ami at the ball, and Rei at New Years," she counted off on her fingers, "I'm surprised she's talking to any of you."

Rei glared, "What the hell did I do at New Years? I was with Yuichiro at midnight."

Minako's cocky grin on her face told Rei and the others that the miko would be spilling details later. But right now, the issue was Usagi and Mamoru.

"Usagi was practically ready to moon dust your butt when she saw you two on the dance floor."

The raven-haired girl's mouth dropped, "Nani?"

"And might I add, dear dear Mars… what naughty dance moves you know." Minako taunted, wiggling her eyebrows and enjoying every second Rei's face turned a darker shade, "Come on you guys… she really likes him. Why the heck are you all acting this way?"

"Mamoru was helping me with Motoki," Makoto answered, embarrassed, "I was trying to get him to spill about Usagi."

Ami frowned, "He invited me after I told him how I've always wanted to go to the Christmas dinner, and Usagi was sick... we talked about Usa the entire night."

Four sets of eyes fell onto Rei.

"He's one of my friends!" she defended, "Just like all of you! We were just dancing. I was asking him about Usagi and he was asking me about Yuichiro."

"Now place all of those events in Usagi's perspective," Luna probed and watched as their faces fell, "Do you understand now?"

"Hai." They chorused.

"So what can we do about it?" Makoto asked.

They all turned to Minako, who was absolutely beaming.

"Leave it to me!"

Luna sighed, "Why do I know this is going to be a bad idea?"

~*~

"_You're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're—"_

Usagi fumbled in her purse looking for her cell phone, the ringtone indicating it was a text message. One look at her screen and her hope dissipated. It was from Naoko. The guy was nice… but he had left for the states on the 3rd and was busy recuperating and packing on the 1st and 2nd, so Usagi hadn't seen him after Motoki's party… thankfully.

Naoko: Just wanted to say hi. How's Japan?

Sighing, she typed out a quick response and slid the phone back into her purse. She was hoping that it had been Mamoru texting her for a movie night. She hadn't seen him since the party either.

_The kiss wasn't passionate or lengthy. It was a small-innocent peck on the lips really… but it felt like eons before they parted. _

_Naoko pulled away slowly from Usagi, but held her body close to him, "Happy new year." He whispered into her ear._

_Usagi should have been thinking about the gorgeous man paying her oodles of attention or how romantic everything had just played out… but her first thought after her shock subsided was, "Mamoru!" And her stomach felt twenty pounds heavier than filled with butterflies. She felt like she had betrayed Mamoru somehow. But that was ridiculous… they weren't even together. Plastering on a smile she repeated his words and immediately stepped out of his embrace. She was sure his shock was the reason she had been let go, but she couldn't care at the moment. A brief look around the building showed her senshi with their appropriate mates, and to Usagi's relief, none were Mamoru. Hoping he had left instead of found a dark corner with another girl; Usagi gathered her things and left without saying goodbye to anyone._

She kicked a pebble and continued walking toward home.

~*~

"We have to get those two together! It's a matter of life or death!"

"Minako, isn't that being a little dramatic?" Ami asked, "After all, the likelihood of Usagi or Mamoru dying or living based upon the probability of—"

"Okay, so it's a matter of happiness or settlement." Minako rolled her eyes.

Makoto blinked, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde sighed, "Oh yea, I was the only one not with a guy that meant something on New Years."

"I don't know Minako, he was pretty hot." Rei took the opportunity to tease.

She sighed dreamily, "He was wasn't he?"

"Ahem," Luna cleared her throat to get the girls back on task.

"Oh right! Settlement," she chomped on a fry, "Look, you all were with a guy you cared about on New Years… right?"

The three girls blushed, but nodded after a few moments of silence.

"Well, Usagi and I weren't," she shrugged, "I mean the guy I was with was a total babe and an awesome kisser, but I my heart doesn't do flip flops and my stomach doesn't get tied in knots at the thought of him. And Naoko, well I could totally tell Usagi wasn't interested. He totally initiated the kiss and she wasn't expecting it."

"NANI?!"

"Seriously?" Minako grumbled, "Good thing we don't need to watch over our Princess closely right now… she'd be Dark Kingdom snatched in no time."

"Usagi and Naoko kissed?" Makoto balked.

Rei frowned, "Usagi did ask me in the girl's room before midnight whether I thought he liked her…"

"Oh, poor Mamoru… I wonder if he saw?" Ami asked the others, her voice filled with concern.

"Oh yea, he did." Minako nodded as though it were common knowledge, "Why do you think he hasn't called her for the past month and a half? But her phone has been ringing off the hook? It's because of Naoko. It's just a good thing that he left for the states to finish some things up, otherwise, who knows how complicated all of this could have been. If Usagi and Mamoru don't tell each other about their feelings soon, they're both going to think they're just friends--and settle for other people instead of being truly happy."

Ami studied Minako for a moment, "How exactly do you know all of this Minako?"

The blonde had the grace to blush and giggle nervously, "I kinda scanned through Usagi's text messages while she was at the counter talking to Motoki."

"Minako! That's a total invasion of privacy!" Ami exclaimed horrified at the thought.

"Totally necessary Ames!" Minako defended, "As the Goddess of Love, it is my duty to ensure that true love prevails!"

"But if true love prevails over all else… why would it need help from you?" Rei sneered.

Minako stuck out her tongue, "Are you going to criticize or help me get those two together for D-day?"

"D-day?" Makoto blinked.

"I think she means V-day," Rei mumbled, then louder, "I'm in."

"Me too!" Makoto agreed.

"But Valentines is tomorrow." Ami pointed out.

Minako nodded, "Yep! Plenty of time."

Sighing, Ami nodded her head—face down—and hoped that this wouldn't be another disastrous event caused by their meddling.

_**Valentine's Day**_

_11AM_

Mamoru sat on his couch slouching with his elbows resting on his thighs, feet shoulder-width apart, chin on top of his entwined hands, staring at his cell phone on the coffee table. After seeing Usagi and Naoko, he had promised himself he wouldn't contact her. He'd let her come to him. The ball was in her court in his opinion… after all… kissing another guy was big. It meant something… right? At least that's what Mamoru always believed.

He reached out for his phone before pulling it back.

Damn it!

Six weeks.

She could live without him—_THEM_—for six weeks.

'Well of course she freaking can, Chiba.' He scolded himself, 'She was fine without you in her life. She was fine when you two were at each other's throats for nearly four years. Why the hell wouldn't she be okay without you?'

He ran a hand through his hair. He needed to keep busy… he needed to do something instead of waiting around the phone.

~*~

_1:49PM_

"UUUUSSAGI!"

The senshi of the moon groaned and hugged her pillow to her ears. For a former idol, Minako could sure screech better than sing sometimes.

BAM BAM BAM!

Minako was pounding on her bedroom door.

"Nani, Minako?" Usagi's voice muffled from under the pink pillow.

"C'mon Usa! We need to get you ready for Valentine's Day!"

"Bah-humbug!" she called back from under her pillow.

"Wrong holiday Usagi!"

Usagi had to smile at the fact that Minako finally got the use of an expression correct.

Suddenly the door was thrown open, "You are about to undergo a serious makeover!" Minako cheered and ripped the pillow from Usagi's face.

Usagi sat up and watched confused as Minako placed her orange suitcase onto the floor and unzipped the bag. Shortly after, Rei came in with an armful of plastic wrapped dresses, Makoto with another larger suitcase than the one Minako had brought in, and finally Ami with a shoulder bag.

"What is all this?" she blinked, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, "I don't need a makeover…"

Minako's head whipped around, "We are here to help you get your Mamo-chan! No ifs, ands, or whatevers about it!"

"That's ifs, ands, or buts about it," Ami corrected.

"Right!" Minako ignored the correction and flung a sheet over Usagi's vanity, "No mirrors until we're done." She answered Usagi's unasked question.

~*~

_3:11PM_

"Hey!" Motoki greeted.

Mamoru groaned, "What's wrong with me?"

Motoki took a step back to study the sight before him. The always-calm-cool and collected Chiba Mamoru was slouch over his arcade counter with uncombed hair, dark circles under his eyes, and untucked shirt.

"A shower would be a good start." Motoki signaled to one of the waitresses he had hired the previous week, letting her know he was going to take a break. She nodded and made her way to the front counter after delivering a shake to a nearby table.

Mamoru followed Motoki into the backroom, and slouched into the 35 year old, beat up faded olive green chair and kicked up his feet onto the just-as-old mismatched brown ottoman, while Motoki sprawled out on the couch on his back. The room brought back a lot of memories. Anytime Mamoru and Usagi's fights would get overheated, Motoki would make Mamoru wait here while Usagi left. There were no windows, so it was also where he could duck out of sight to transform if he needed to, and then make an exit through a back door.

"So, what's on your mind?" Motoki asked, tossing a ball into the air and catching it with ease, "Still having issues over Usagi?"

"Why do you know so much more about my life than I do?"

Motoki laughed, "Because I'm dating her best friend."

Mamoru blinked, and sat a little straighter, "Nani?"

"Makoto and I." Motoki caught the ball and remained still, "We're dating. I thought I told you?"

Mamoru shook his head, trying to rack his brain on the details of the past six weeks, "Iie…"

He watched as the blue ball flew up again.

"Well… we're dating."

"I was wanting to ask you about her." Mamoru spoke up after a few more tosses.

"Why didn't you?"

"You were always giving me some kind of advice on Usagi."

Motoki laughed, "Yea I guess I was."

"So, you're totally done with Reika?"

"Hai," Motoki answered, and Mamoru could hear the smile on his face, "Makoto and I were talking at the New Years party and well… things just clicked. We have a lot in common, she has a great sense of humor, a killer figure, and I don't have to be fake or pretend to like certain things in order to impress her. I can just be myself. And the kiss at midnight, well… that just sealed the deal."

Silence.

"I take it you saw Naoko make a move on Usagi?"

Silence… minus the sound of fabric crunching as Mamoru's fists clenched the arm rests of the chair.

"You know he's been talking to her ever since he left?"

Low growl.

"And she's been texting him nonstop."

Silence.

"Dude, you really have to make a move!" Motoki sat up with a stern expression. "Someone else is going to do something if you don't. Naoko should be proof of that."

"What am I supposed to do?" Mamoru groaned.

"Fight for your woman, duh!"

Mamoru shot him a look. Half of him wanted to laugh at the horrible phrase, while the other wanted to slap him upside the head.

"How am I supposed to "fight for her" when I don't even know what I want."

"Well, let's figure that out then, shall we?" Motoki grinned, "You don't want Usagi to be with another guy. That's been made obvious. You want to be more than friends. But something is holding you back… Tuxedo Kamen. You don't trust her do you?"

Mamoru ran a hand through his hair, and then tilt his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"It's not that I don't trust her. It's just… I tell her I'm Tuxedo Kamen, the guy she had a huge crush on throughout middle and high school, the one who had a hot-steamy affair with Sailor Moon according to the tabloids and then… what if I'm needed again?"

"You don't trust yourself to be faithful to Usagi?" Motoki frowned.

"Iie!" Mamoru nearly shouted, "Sailor Moon could come through that door right now and I won't do anything. But if my identity is ever revealed, and they know how much she means to me… it's bad enough you know who I am, but if the Dark Kingdom ever got Usa, I think I would lose it. I don't want her to want me because I'm some guy that she couldn't have back then. I want her to want me because of the guy I am now."

"So the ruling the world thing doesn't bother you at all?"

Mamoru let out a small laugh, "I thought you were going to help me?"

"I am," Motoki laughed louder, "I'm bringing up all your baggage so you can determine what the hell it is you're really afraid of."

"Iie," he shook his head and let it rest to the side, "It's not ruling the world. She'd make an excellent Queen. Provided she was up for the job."

"So, lets recap." Motoki cleared his throat and began counting on fingers, "You—or at least your alter ego—is her fantasy guy from middle school and up, so you're other half—literally—is your only stiff competition. You're worried about her safety, which is natural even without being a super hero. You're worried she won't want the responsibilities of being your wife if it comes with the responsibilities of ruling a planet."

"Hai," Mamoru nodded, "That pretty much sums it up." He made eye contact with his best friend.

"Dude, you are such a baka."

Mamoru blinked.

"Come on, man! How many sentences did I just say that were about YOU? It's not all about you! You have to tell Usagi this so she can make up her mind."

He opened his mouth for a moment and then closed it again. Tell Usagi everything? All of his secrets? Everything he's kept dear to him? Expose himself? Reduce his privacy? What if she couldn't handle it? What if she left? What if he didn't have anything, not even their friendship after?

Then it hit him.

He was afraid that she would leave, and then he would have nothing.

Again.

But, would it be worth knowing where he stood? Sure, rejection would hurt if she didn't want him the same way he wanted her. But he could stop feeling so insecure about where his feelings should be. He could know where he stood in her life and he could move on. And if she said she liked him back… well…

Motoki saw Mamoru's eyes light up at whatever realization had hit him.

~*~

_3:19PM_

"You guys, is this REALLY necessary?" Usagi asked.

Her four friends hid all of her mirrors so she couldn't see what she looked like, or what damage her friends had caused to her appearance. Rei had been working on her hair for over an hour, Makoto worked on a pedicure, Minako on her face and makeup, and Ami on a manicure.

"Totally necessary!" Minako chirped, placing two sliced cucumbers over her eyes and headphones into her ears, "Now you listen to this and relax, while we make you beautiful!"

Rei finished massaging in the leave in conditioner treatment in her hair, and the two went to raid Minako's suitcases and Usagi's closet to find an outfit for her to wear for… why were they doing this again? Usagi had never gotten a straight answer.

~*~

_4:02PM _

Mamoru dug his cell phone from out of his pocket and began to type.

"What are you doing?"

Mamoru smiled, "I'm going to let her make up her mind."

"Nani?"

He didn't say another word. Instead, he shoved the phone back into his pocket, sprung out of the chair and exited the break-room.

"Where the hell are you going Chiba?" Motoki called out, the top half of his body out of the doorframe watching as Mamoru exited the arcade from the front doors.

"I have to get ready for a date tonight!"

~*~

_4:04PM_

_ZZZZZ… ZZZZZ… _

""_You're hot and you're cold, you're yes--"_

"Can someone read that to me?"

"_you're out, you—"_

Minako flipped Usagi's phone open and smiled, "Awww… Naoko wants to wish you a Happy Valentines day."

Usagi snorted, "Yea, right."

"What's up with you two any way?" Rei asked, "Do you like him?"

Minako made a V with two fingers and motioned for Usagi to close her eyes.

"Hai… but just as a friend."

"Have you told him that?" Ami questioned and began packing away the discarded items around Usagi's room back into Minako's neon orange suitcases.

"Three times!" Usagi sighed, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," came Minako's muffled answer—her mouth full of make-up brushes.

"So, then... Mamoru...?" Rei asked unsure.

Usagi smiled, "Uh, more than a friend." she blushed, and was thankful that she had her eyes closed, "But... er..."

"No take backs!" Minako squealed, causing all of the brushes to fall from her mouth.

"You don't like him?" Usagi asked, her mouth suddenly dry, only to have a chorus of "Iie"s answer her.

"But--"

"No take backs!" Rei laughed, "We've been trying to get him to say something to you... we know he likes you too. That's why you've seen us alone with him, trying to get info on what's going on. We didn't know we were all doing it until yesterday."

"Really?" Usagi opened one eye, "Ames?"

The blunette smiled and nodded, "Hai. And you know I'm right about everything."

_ZZZZZ… ZZZZZ…_

_"You're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up--"_

"It's Naoko again!" Makoto teased, "He apologizes for bugging you if you're out on a date. Sounds like he's fishing to know if you're with someone."

_ZZZZZ... ZZZZZ..._

_"You're hot and you're—"_

"Will someone just shut off the phone please?"

Makoto nodded, and held down the end key.

"I am not wearing THAT!" Usagi shrieked, mortified at the pristine white short cut tube dress Minako was displaying. Rei had a pair of silver heels in one hand, and matching jewelry in the other.

"Why not?" Minako pouted.

Usagi's mouth fell open and her face turned bright red, "Are you kidding me? My dad—my MOM would never let me out of the house wearing that!"

"Which is why we sent them away to have a nice romantic dinner at a downtown restaurant," Minako sang.

Usagi blinked, "Nani?"

Makoto smirked, "We told them we were having a sleep over. All girls night."

Their leader frowned, "I thought you all had dates."

Rei nodded, "We do."

"Then why am I going out dressed like a…" she gulped not wanting to hurt Minako's feelings, "Well… like *this*" she motioned to the outfit, "if I have NO DATE?"

"You are going to seduce Mamoru, duh!" Minako answered, having given into their leader's unspoken wishes and rummaged through the clothes once more for a more "appropriate" outfit.

"I'm WHAT?!" Usagi shouted, "Iie! Iie! No way! He doesn't even like me like that."

"Did you ever ask him how he felt about you?" Ami quirked an eyebrow—shocking everyone in the room that the question had come from the quiet one who NEVER meddled.

"Uh, well… I .. well…" Usagi stuttered and was taken aback as Minako shoved a pair of jeans and oversized baby pink sweater tunic into her arms.

"Change so we can accessorize!"

And the blonde was shoved into her walk-in closet.

When Usagi came out, Rei slipped a silver belt around her waist, Ami transferred her money and ID into a matching bag, Makoto put on her faux-diamond tennis bracelet, and Minako slipped in small silver hoop earrings. Usagi put on the silver heel sandals and the group took a step back.

"You look radiant!"

Usagi's smile was unsure and small… Minako had been planning on the shorter dress… what if her make-up was horrendous and her hair over done?

Rei whipped the sheet off of the mirror and Usagi's jaw dropped.

Was that really her?

The skinny jeans paired with the tunic made her torso and legs look much longer than she was sure they really were. Her hair was pulled back from her face and the odangos were gone. Her make-up was light—thank Kami—and she looked older. Much older. She could pass for a college junior, she was sure.

"Wow."

"You're welcome!" Minako sang and began to push her out the door, "Now go get your Mamo-chan!"

~*~

_5:02PM_

Usagi took a deep breath as she walked up to Mamoru's door. Closing her eyes, she let the air out of her lungs and knocked.

Silence.

She sighed and looked around. Maybe he was out… her heart sank. Maybe he was out on a date already… Waiting a few minutes, she knocked again. After the second time of no one coming to the door, she fought back the tears and made her way back to the elevator. By the time she reached the lobby, she couldn't fight the urge to cry, and her vision had blurred because of it. She noticed how it was raining outside—perfect weather to match her mood.

Unbeknown to the both of them, that was the moment Mamoru had brushed past her so quickly, she didn't notice that he had entered the building.

~*~

_6:10PM_

Mamoru made it home just as the rain began to fall and spent the last hour preparing by cooking dinner and cleaning his apartment. Well… not really cleaning it, since it didn't need much. More like setting it up. He placed candles strategically in the living room, produced a few dozen red roses, sprayed air freshener, picking up stray magazines and books, and doing a quick vacuum and dusting. And cooking dinner really consisted of grabbing their favorite take-out after stopping by the mall for a stuffed bunny and box of her favorite chocolates. On route home, he realized the two of them had never gone anywhere together… save the arcade. Which was probably because they were just friends.

_JUST. __**FRIENDS**__._

The phrase struck a nerve, and made his blood pressure increase. What if she didn't want this?

Gulp.

He could get over it. He could heal… he had to. At least if she didn't want this, he would have an answer. He would know what to do next instead of remaining in limbo with his emotions. If she said no, he wouldn't have to worry about his alter ego or his past and future being an issue. He could put enough distance between his heart and her and simply accept where he stood in her life. But if she said yes…

He shook his head. He had to stay in the present. Worrying about the future (and past) is what got him so ba-jigity in the first place. He turned the stovetop down so the food would remain warm, put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and began to set the table. He did one last walk through to make sure everything was in order. Now all there was left to do was wait. But in the back of his mind, something kept nagging him. Why hadn't he heard back from her yet?

Mamoru checked his watch, 7:03… a half hour after he had text Usagi to come over. He sighed wondering if he had made the right choice as he went around the room lighting the candles.

~*~

"Hey Usagi! I didn't expect to see you in here tonight!" Unazuki beamed, looking up from the arcade counter.

Usagi sniffled, "Kon'wa Zuki-chan."

Unazuki gasped, "Usagi! Have you been crying? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Bad Valentine's Day is all. Can I get a triple chocolate shake with extra syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and three cherries?"

The redhead nodded and remained silent while building the dessert.

After leaving Mamoru's apartment, she made her way to the mall and looked around the shops. She didn't want to chance the girls still being at her house. Or worse… her parents. She was supposed to be having a slumber party at the shrine after all. However, it was more than likely that her mother knew that "shrine" really meant "Mamoru's." Her mother wasn't stupid. Anytime Usagi would call to ask to stay at Rei's she had really been at Mamoru's until late, and the two would fall asleep after whatever the movie-of-the-week was. She was still getting to school on time and her grades remained consistent… so there was little complaining done. And her father could remain safely in the dark about the arrangement.

Usagi looked around… she was the only one there, which only made her tear up again.

"I take it you didn't have a date either, Unazuki?"

Putting the pieces together wasn't that difficult, so instead of telling Usagi her boyfriend was home sick, Unazuki simply nodded, "Hai. But that's okay, it's been an easy night for easy pay. Motoki paid me pretty well so he could have the night off."

Usagi smiled, "I knew Mako-chan would be good for him."

Unazuki nodded in agreement, "I'm glad they finally worked it out!"

"So, what's the story? Who's the guy?"

Usagi took a long slurp of the shake, letting the smooth texture slide down her throat.

"Chiba."

Unazuki smiled, "So I've heard. You two have always been the talk of the arcade."

Usagi blushed at this.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing," Usagi laughed bitterly, "The girls spent all afternoon polishing me up to go see him… and he wasn't even home. He was probably out on a date or something."

Unazuki had a puzzled look on his face, "Really? That's strange. Are you sure he didn't have to work tonight?"

Usagi felt like a baka. The two hadn't talked in over a month, so she didn't know his schedule anymore… it was always changing. Maybe he was just at the hospital… or had passed out after a fifteen-hour shift.

She shuffled through her purse to find her phone to call him, only to find it was still off. Holding down the power key, she watched as the screen lit up.

_ZZZZZ…ZZZZZ…ZZZZZ…ZZZZZ…_

Three messages of Naoko, which she skipped over, and one from Mamoru sent… over four hours ago. It was 8:49 now. She arrowed down hurriedly, nearly dropping the phone in her anxiousness, and clicked to open the text.

Mamo-chan: Dinner my place? 6:30.

Her heart sped up. She clapped the phone shut and fished out the money for her shake, "I got to go, gomen. Ja, Zuki-chan!"

Unazuki smiled as Usagi's form bolted from the stool and out the doors. Seeing no use in wasting perfectly good ice cream, she dug out a spoon and began eating Usagi's deserted treat.

~*~

Usagi slammed her thumb onto Mamoru's floor number once inside the elevator. She found a compact mirror and wet wipes to clean up the mascara mess below her eyes. Seeing her reflection in the elevator doors, she undid the hair that took over an hour to fix—the rain had ruined the curl and shine—and by the time the elevator chimed, it was put back into her odangos.

'Please, please… still be up.' She silently begged as she sprinted to his door. Realizing she was breathing heavily, she took a few deep breaths to help regain a normal breathing pattern and resist the urge to pound on his door at 9:15 at night. Taking off the jewelry she was wearing, along with her belt and shoes, gave her the time she needed to compose herself and make her feel "normal" again. With no make up and no fancy hair, she felt out of place with the get up, but was sad at the result of her friends' hard work. Shoving everything into her over-sized purse, she knocked on the door.

~*~

Mamoru settled down on his couch with a favorite novel. The food was placed back in its take-out containers (minus what he had eaten), the candles blown out and packaged in a box with the bunny he had purchased, which was now in the back of his closet. He had opened the chocolates half out of spite and half out of the want for something sweet, and he had thrown the roses over his balcony.

He was just about to reach for a fifth chocolate when there was a knock at the door.

Puzzled, but curious, he bookmarked his spot, popped the chocolate into his mouth and went to answer it.

The sight before him was an unexpected one.

"Usako?" his eyes widened, and he swallowed the chocolate in his mouth.

Usagi smiled awkwardly, "Kon'wa Mamo-chan! Gomen for being so late… did I wake you?"

Mamoru shook his head, taking off his glasses, "Iie. I was just… uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "reading."

He took in the sight of her--wet, matted hair, damp sweater clinging to her upper body, spotted jeans from the rain, and bare feet.

"I just got your text…" Usagi was trying to find the words to explain the situation, "I'm so sorry. My phone was off for most of the day... I hope you didn't go to a lot of trouble."

Mamoru re-thought the day's events. Running from store to store trying to find a perfect gift for her—one that wouldn't scare her off, but let her know he knew enough of her to find something appropriate—standing in line for over 20 minutes for their favorite take out, setting up his apartment, gaining the courage to tell her how he felt… only to have her not show up.

"No trouble at all." He said and motioned for her to come inside.

And it was the truth, he realized. He would have done all of it over again, even if it meant the same result. She was here after all. Here with him.

"It smells like Moshi," Usagi gasped, "You got us take-out?" her eyes grew sad, "Gomen! Gomen nasai!"

He smiled at her heart, "Don't worry about it Usako." he disappeared into the bathroom, and came back out with an oversized cotton towel, "You can re-heat it if you're hungry. There's a couple cartons in the fridge." he wrapped the towel around her shoulders, "But I suggest you change first."

At the mention of food, she realized she was hungry. Going to the kitchen, she took Mamoru up on his offer as he made his way back to the couch.

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved about the space with ease and familiarity. After putting the food into the microwave to warm, Usagi made her way to the bedroom to grab an oversized t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants she left over, then into the bathroom to dry off and change.

Should he still tell her? After all… he had basically given up hope when 8 o'clock had hit. He had prepared a speech and everything. Much less corny than anything Tuxedo Kamen had ever recited, and the words were still fresh in his mind.

After a few minutes, she immerged from the bathroom, grabbed her food from the kitchen, and took a seat next to him, cradling the bowl of food in the space between her legs.

"Movie?"

Mamoru nodded and turned the TV and to Usagi's surprise, was greeted with a satellite menu screen.

"I got it last week." He smirked at her, "I extended the package so I have pay-per-view."

She smiled at him, "You pick. I don't care which movie."

He could tell that she was feeling guilty for arriving nearly three hours after the time he had proposed they have dinner. He skipped over the obvious chick flicks and selected an action adventure he knew they would both enjoy without it being awkward.

She finished her food quickly, placing the empty bowl and chopsticks onto the coffee table before snuggling into him, "Happy Valentine's Day, Mamo-chan.'

There would be better times to talk about their relationship, he concluded, remembering she still had school in the morning. Disappointed that he was still in a limbo-state, he shoved the feeling away and concentrated on what was taking place at that moment. He had the girl of his dreams falling asleep in his arms. Smiling, he picked up his phone from the end table and set the alarm for 6AM.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Usako."

* * *

Yea... yea... they're not together yet. :P Boo! I know some of you are about to shoot me or abandon the fic (which I hope you don't). But the biggest thing about this chapter was Mamoru admitting and accepting his feelings and fears about a relationship with Usagi. Another point was Usagi getting clarity from the other girls that they are not interested in Mamoru! So it's moving forward! Sorry for all of those who were wanting Usagi and Mamoru action NOW.

I had originally wanted to write another chapter with Mamoru and Minako and another misunderstanding... but I felt that would have killed the plot line. Besides, as "the goddess of love," Minako would know better than let something like that happen under her watch... right?

Question... does anyone care about the other senshi's love lives? Like, more details? Or am I hitting it pretty okay? I've also been missing on getting a moon trip in there and more scout info. Heh... been focused on getting Mamoru and Usagi to figure out what the heck they want lol.

Next holiday: St. Patrick's Day!

I also had a reviewer say to start on Courtesan... which is my favorite concept for another story, so I think I'm going to start writing on that... uh... "soon"... anyone else have any preferences? Check out my profile page for my story ideas.


	11. St Patrick's Day: Oneshot

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! The story trudges on... :) I hope you enjoy. I know... it's a major pain having to wait each holiday out. But it gives you something to look forward to right? At least I HOPE so. This one was shorter than I had wanted it to be, but I think all of you will be satisfied. I expect a lot of review! Ha ha ha... (no seriously, I do).

I know... it's not March... but close enough right? lol. I realized that April Fools will be on April 1st (duh) but then Easter is right behind it! In my original planning, there isn't an Easter chapter (don't ask... but somehow I forgot, lol), but I'm hoping to have enough material to push two chapters out. One more later in March, and another in April. No promises though... all depends on how the details are developed in these next few chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Mamoru yawned and finished scribbling in his last patient's file. He signed a release form for one of the nurses allowing another patient to go home. Grabbing his keys, he threw on his jacket, made small goodbyes to the staff that was between his office and his motorcycle and headed toward the parking garage. He was halfway toward his bike when a familiar, yet unwelcome, feeling came over his body. He grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. Within a minute the feeling was gone. Mamoru groaned. Looking around, and thankful no one was around to witness his collapse, he waited for a second feeling he had learned to expect after the first… but it never came.

Deciding it unsafe to ride home, he called a cab service while wondering why Sailor Moon had transformed but he could not sense any danger.

~*~

The chill air, the crystal sky, and the silence—save Mercury's typing—all reminded Usagi of her previous lifetime. While the other senshi began walking through the rubble, she made her way into the former palace.

"Stay away from any buildings," Luna warned, "They are over a millennia in age, and we don't know how stable they are. There's no telling what could happen or if we could get you out should they collapse."

Usagi shook the warning away, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being missed. Mercury was busy doing scans and collecting data, Luna and Artemis on both her shoulders watching her computer monitor with her. Jupiter was shuffling through rubble, while Venus took in the scenery and Mars was attempting at finding any energy readings. She slipped in unnoticed.

Calling upon the ginzuisho for light, she made her way through—what used to be—the grand entrance hall. The staircase was now disconnected from the second level of the palace, laying in ruins on the floor. Usagi tiptoed and wide stepped over the large chunks of marble. It was the first time she had been back to the moon since the battle with Metalia… not that she had the time to sight see. Luna had stated the air was not suitable to breathe and advised (rather than ordered) her never to return. Usagi wasn't sure what she meant by that… its not like she could return to the moon without the other senshi anyway. And even if she used her power as Princess over them, Luna would still scratch her to bits for putting herself and her court in danger.

Something caught her eye. It was the bottom corner of a large picture frame. A medium sized hole through the rubble allowed her to see it was a portrait of herself smiling, with her head tilted slightly and resting on another person's chest. She wore one of her favorite dresses—the same dress she had been wearing the night the Dark Kingdom attacked. He—Usagi knew it was a man based upon the build and the height of the other individual—was dressed in black armor. Curious, she moved a few pieces of marble to reveal the artist's signature in the bottom right corner and smiled when she saw the symbol for Neptune and a elegant, lopsided M. Michiru had painted it.

Who was in the other half of the painting? Perhaps it was of her and her father? Usagi knew she was about sixteen when the attack took place. It was not uncommon in the Lunar culture to have portraits done of family members on significant birthdays. She used her senshi strength and pushed a few larger pieces of marble away from the mat. The upper left quarter of the painting had been burned away, giving her no identity to who the man could have been. She frowned and sighed. It wasn't that she didn't love her Earth parents, but she would have liked to know who her Moon father was. So far, she hadn't had any memories of him at all. She went to make an exit before the others would notice she was gone when her eyes zoomed in on the diamond ring that adorned her portrait-self's left hand.

'Holy crap.'

"LUNA!" Usagi shrieked, running from the painting, squeezing through the same hole she came in through, and continuing her sprint to the rest of the group, "I have something I have to talk to you about!"

"Sailor Moon!" Luna half-hissed-half-gasped, "I thought I instructed all of you to _NOT_ go into any of these buildings!"

"Hai," Usagi breathed, "I know, but this… this is BIG!"

"I don't know what could be so big that it would be worth you possibly killing yourself!" Luna growled.

Ignoring her guardian's irritation, Usagi moved onto her question, "Luna, who was I engaged to?"

"NANI?!" all four heads of the scouts whipped around, their attention now on their Princess.

"In the palace, there was a painting… it was of me and a man, I assume it was an engagement portrait, hanging in the entrance hall. I had a ring on my left finger."

Luna scoffed, "That ridiculous. Engagement rings were never part of the Lunarian culture. You could have just been wearing a piece of your favorite jewelry."

"Then could it be a portrait of me with my father?"

Luna's small body stiffened, "No it could not."

"But—"

"I will not talk about this now Sailor Moon," Luna's tone was firm, "Senshi, have you gotten what you need? Mercury?"

The blue clad soldier nodded.

"Alright then. Sailor teleport back to Earth. You all have school tomorrow."

Usagi joined the others, but couldn't help but feel that Luna was wrong. Which would mean that her fiancé was probably reincarnated too. Gulping, she took the hands of Mars and Mercury into her own.

~*~

"So weird."

"Tell me about it," Mamoru took a drink of his coffee, "It was really strange. But she didn't need me. I'd know if she did."

Motoki finished cleaning the last milkshake glass, "Well, does this change anything with Usagi?"

Mamoru shook his head, "Of course not."

"Good," Motoki smiled, "Because here she comes." He pointed behind Mamoru to the front window at the group of familiar girls making their way into the arcade.

"Hey Toki-onii!" Usagi smiled, "Kon'wa Mamo-chan."

Mamoru smiled as Usagi took the stool next to him.

"Aaaawww…" all four girls made goo-goo eyes at Motoki and Makoto as she blushed when Motoki draped an arm around her shoulders.

"So what did you want to talk to us about after closing Motoki?" Makoto asked, an attempt to get the attention away from her new relationship.

Motoki beamed, glowing more than ever—if that were possible, "I have a big announcement, and I wanted all of you to be the first to hear the great news!"

He paused for dramatic effect.

"Thanks to the brilliant efforts of our wonderful Odango Atama," Usagi cringed—the name sounding odd coming from Motoki, "I have decided to open the restaurant back up!"

"AAAH!"

"No way!"

"Oh… my favorite cheeseburgers will be back…."

"That's so awesome!"

While the girls continued their episode of excitement as Mamoru and Motoki walked a few feet away where it would be quieter.

"You can really do this?" Mamoru spoke in a soft voice and quirking an eyebrow, "I mean, I know you can do this but—"

"Hai," Motoki smiled not taking offense, "I had Naoko's father check the numbers three times. He says I can do it. He's the best there is, so I trust him."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. Oonishi-san was the best accountant and business entrepreneur the two knew, owning several successful businesses throughout Juuban. Oonishi had started his first business as a small café in his mid-twenties and later expanded into other markets.

"Then congratulations," Mamoru clapped his hand on Motoki's shoulder and gave him a sincere smile, "You're going to do awesome."

"Makoto, there was something I wanted to ask you…" Motoki blushed as the two men made it back to the group of squealing females.

The group instantly became silent—Mamoru swore he heard a few crickets. Motoki nervously rubbed the back of his neck and kept smiling like a fool. Even after a few minutes passed, everyone remained quiet, wanting to hear what Motoki had to say. A light blush formed on the arcade—now restaurant as well—owner.

"Well, I know you're going off to college and you're going to have a lot on your plate already, and I mean, I don't want to pressure you into this or anything, or make you feel obligated into helping me, but you see, I was thinking over everything while I was talking to Oonishi-san and—"

Mamoru clapped Motoki on the back, "Spit it out, Toki."

His blush deepened as he realized he had been rambling, " Well, would you like to help me with the kitchen? I mean! I wouldn't make you head chef or anything, not that you couldn't do it! It's just that… you know… school comes first! But in the summers and on the weekends or whenever you're free, you know, you could get some experience, not that you need more experience! But I'd really like you to help me with the menu… I mean, I know arcade food isn't really what you want to specialize in but—"

Makoto laughed, blushing herself, and placed a hand over her boyfriend's mouth, "Hai. I would love to!"

Motoki's smile widened, if that were possible, and he pecked Makoto quickly on the lips—only to receive another round of "Aaaawww…"

"So…" Usagi asked as sly as she could muster, "When did you plan on opening?"

"Well, as soon as possible. I'm afraid we sold most of the equipment when the restaurant closed and the space needs a good cleaning. But if we work as quickly for a reopening as we did for Halloween… I don't see why it couldn't be ready by the end of May."

"Perfect for graduation!" Minako cheered, "Oh, Motoki, you HAVE to let us have our party here!"

"Of course!" Motoki quickly agreed, "It's the least I can do. After all, you're all going to help me get ready, right?"

The group sweat dropped.

"Of course Motoki," Rei forced, "How else would we spend our valuable time?" She grumbled the last part.

**St. Patrick's Day**

"Ow! What was that for, baka?" Usagi glared at Mamoru and rubbed her arm where he had pinched her. True, it didn't hurt, but the two hadn't had a decent fight in nearly five months! "You made me die!"

He simply smirked and slipped onto the stool of the game beside her, "No green, Odango. I was sure you were into every holiday imaginable."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Just because it gives you a legitimate reason to wear that UGLY green thing," she pointed to his outdated blazer, "Doesn't mean that I don't like Saint Patrick's day."

"I half expected you to look like the Hulk," he poked her in the side.

She swatted his hand away as she placed another coin into the machine, "They won't let us at school. We can't do anything that would "tarnish" the uniform." Usagi's scrunched her nose at the word tarnish.

Mamoru thought for a moment and loosened his black and green striped tie with thin gold pin-stripes, then placed it around her neck.

"HEY!" Usagi whined, "I died again!"

The doctor shook his head at her focused attention span and pushed another quarter inside the slot, "It's so you won't experience any more pinching."

Usagi hit the 'Start' button and kept playing, concentrating on the game and hoping Mamoru couldn't see her blush.

After a few minutes of watching her, Mamoru spoke up, "Do you have plans this weekend?"

"Iie," she responded mindlessly as she hit the buttons on the machine furiously, "Have an idea?"

Mamoru shrugged, and leaned against the game he was at, "I was thinking that everyone could come over to my place for dinner this Friday night."

_Beep beep beep ddsdsdfjhshhh…._

The machine gurgled as Usagi's character died.

"Really?"

He shrugged, "Sure. Why not? We're all friends."

Usagi smirked, "Alright. Just… don't tell Minako until the day of."

Mamoru blinked, "Nani? Why?"

**Friday…**

"Minako!" Mamoru growled as his doorbell rang again. The mentioned blonde only winked at him as she sprung to the front door to answer it. This was the last time he would tell _HER_ about a "small get together." Thanks to the socialite, his apartment was now filled with crowded bodies, beer, and raging music. If the rest of his building wasn't inside his apartment, he was sure they would have complained about all of the noise. He had to give her this though… only Minako could throw a party after only being told two hours in advance. Mamoru grabbed a handful of Doritos. Where had these come from? Scanning the room, he saw Usagi refilling chip bowls and picking up discarded cups on her way back toward the kitchen.

He watched her from the door way as she shoved the plastic cups into the large black garbage bags, and proceeded to rummage inside the refrigerator for something non-alcoholic to drink.

"Did you need something baka? Or were you just going to watch me all evening?" she asked, head still stuck in the fridge.

He smirked as she pulled out a Coke and cracked it open.

"Just making sure you weren't drinking underage, Odango."

Usagi gasped in fake annoyance, her free hand over her heart, "Like I would ever do such a thing!"

Mamoru's mouth formed his traditional smirk as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I was 16 okay?" Usagi rolled her eyes, giving into the unspoken question. She hopped up onto the counter to sit, "It was after… well, after a bad I don't know… what do you call it when you're not officially with someone? But you're kind of a couple?"

Mamoru thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure how he would define such a relationship, "Limbo." He shrugged.

Bobbing her head up and down in agreement, Usagi took another drink, "Well, I got out of limbo. But not in the way I wanted. He stopped showing up. I never got to say goodbye. When I finally realized that it was over… like officially over, I fell apart. It was so humiliating and embarrassing… even though he acted like he cared for me, he just left."

Mamoru watched as the blonde's eyes glossed over and she had a far-away expression on her face. He would have been concerned, except she didn't sound hurt or angry. But as soon as it appeared it was gone, and her smile was bright again.

"So the night after my epiphany, the girls took me out. We went to play pool and dance, and Minako…" giggle, "she snuck in some cheap vodka," Usagi laughed at the memory, "They totally cheered me up." She looked over at Mamoru now, and scrunched her nose, "And the hangover taught me to never drink again… at least until I'm 21."

Mamoru walked over to her and poked the tip of her nose, "Bad Odango."

Usagi swatter his finger away, "Oh come on… you can't tell me you've never done it."

"Iie." Mamoru shrugged.

Usagi studied his face, her own expression serious. A few seconds later, her smile returned, "Liar!" she accused, pointing a finger at him, "Your pupils are huge!"

Mamoru couldn't hold his laugh back, "You watch too much television, Odango."

"You don't watch enough, Mamo-baka!" she fired back without missing a beat.

"Tell me, what spy show taught you to look for that? Another American crime series?"

Usagi grinned and shook her head. He teased her relentlessly over her interest in the American culture and United States.

"_Naoko again?" Mamoru frowned, watching Usagi tap away on her phone as the two watched a thriller flick._

_She simply nodded before folding it shut and let her attention float back to the television, "Hai." She answered without removing her eyes from the screen, "He told me about this television show he just found out about—it's called Bones. He thought I would like it. He's going to send me a DVD box set so I can watch it."_

"_You talk to him a lot."_

_His jealously was lost on the blonde, who simply shrugged and dug a hand into the popcorn bowl, "He knows a lot about the U.S."_

"_What is your fascination with the United States?"_

_Usagi shrugged, "I don't know… their lives are just so different than ours. I mean… they're total prudes on some topics, but overly erratic in others. They're a complete entertainment capital." _

"_You ever been to the states?" Mamoru questioned though a mouthful of popcorn._

"_Iie," Usagi answered with a half-sigh, "I'd love to go one day though. Minako talks about it all the time… you know, back in the days when she was a pop icon. Actually, I think she's the one who got me interested. She's also been to London and Paris. But there's something different about America. Naoko invited me to go see him this summer before Uni… but I don't think it's such a good idea."_

"_Nani?" Mamoru blinked, "Why?"_

_Another shrug. "Don't want him to get the wrong idea---hey!" she exclaimed and her face mimicked a child on Christmas morning as she faced Mamoru, "Why don't you come too?"_

_Mamoru's mouth fell open uncontrollably, "Nani?"_

"_Hai! You missed your chance to go to the states three years ago. We can go together! Then it won't be awkward and we can ogle the super stars together! Besides, my English is terrible. Naoko told me you're fluent, so don't even try to get out of it!"_

"_And how exactly are you intending to pay for this lavish trip?" Mamoru cocked and eyebrow and began laughing as Usagi changed her expression into sad puppy dog eyes._

"_You always have to ruin my fun!" she pouted, "Come on… we could see the ocean—"_

"_You've already seen the ocean."_

"_Meet famous people!"_

"_You're best friends with Aino Minako."_

"_Eat delicious food!"_

"_You already pig out at the Crown on a daily basis."_

_Mamoru laughed as a pillow hit his stomach._

"_Let a girl daydream!" Usagi scolded._

The rest of the night was spent with Usagi babbling on about their semi-fictional trip to the U.S. in the summer.

Too bad he didn't know her skill had everything to do with being a senshi and nothing to do with being a television-crazed teenager. Would he be impressed? Intimidated? The girls' comments filler her ears.

"_He's totally gone for you Usagi!"_

"_He likes you."_

"_He's yours."_

"_Just flirt your way through the next couple of meetings."_

"Come on," Mamoru offered his hand, "Lets go see the state of my apartment, and make sure nothing is broken."

She shrugged the question off and slipped her small hand into his larger one.

"Woah, woah!" Minako giggled, dancing on the table to the 'That's What You Get' by Paramore.

"That's a 60,000 yen table!" Mamoru gawked upon seeing the blonde.

The declaration was lost through the music though, as Minako continued to head-bang. To his utter horror, Rei joined her on the table top when the chorus began again.

"That's what you get when you let your heart win!"

And like a music video, the surrounding crowd joined in.

"WHOOOAH WHOAAAH!"

"That's what you get when you let your heart win!" the two divas belted and pointed out to the party members.

"WHOOOOAH!"

"I drowned out all my sense with, the sound if it's beating!"

Mamoru sighed and his shoulders slouched in defeat. Usagi giggled and elbowed him in the side, "Hey it's not that bad. They could be up there doing 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls."

"Hey Mamoru!" Motoki called out to him and waved him over. Makoto looked exceptionally comfortable in his lap. Upon meeting Usagi's gaze, the brunette blushed. Usagi simply winked and gave her a thumbs up. But when Mamoru arrived near the couple, Makoto gave Motoki a quick peck on the lips and made her way over to Usagi. The two girls headed into the kitchen, while the guys went out onto the balcony.

~*~

Mamoru slid the glass door closed and sighed, "Man..."

Motoki chuckled and took a drink of his beer, "Hai, I know."

"You're not driving are you?" Mamoru cocked an eyebrow.

The blond shook his head, "Don't worry. Makoto and I are going to share a cab home. She's uh... she's staying over."

"Moving a little fast, don't you think?"

Motoki rolled his eyes and took another drink, "Nothing is going to happen. Besides, how many times has Usagi slept over and you two AREN'T dating?"

Mamoru's deep blue eyes neared black in color and narrowed on his best friend, "What exactly are you trying to say Motoki?"

He held up his hands in defense, "Hey, that's not what I meant. It's just... Makoto is my girlfriend. It's expected ya know? But you and Usagi... it really sucks things didn't work out for V-day."

Mamoru nodded and leaned forward, bracing himself on the railing of the balcony, and took in the city. He had bought the apartment because of the view. It was gorgeous. He could see all across Tokyo from where he was. He smiled knowing that Usagi's house was just East.

He could do this... couldn't he?

Unfortunately for him, the time between Valentine's and St. Patrick's Day had weakened his confidence. Usagi had bounded in the arcade on Monday (the day after Valentine's) with an armload of flowers, chocolates, cards and a few stuffed animals. She had said they were all from friends... but Mamoru knew better. And he thought of the stuffed bunny he had gotten for her.

~*~

"So has he said anything?" Makoto quizzed and grabbed a handful of pretzels.

Usagi sighed and shook her head, "Iie." she placed her chin in her right hand and tapped her lips with the index finger, "What if you're all wrong?"

"No way," Makoto waved the idea off, "He's totally into you, Motoki spilled the beans to get me to stay at his place tonight."

"Makoto!" Usagi gasped, "Nani?"

The brunette blushed, and tucked a hand behind her head, "It's not what you think Usagi! Besides... you've stayed here at Mamoru's plenty of times. Your mom thinks you're at Rei's right?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai. Just... you know. Be safe." she blushed, "And tell me EVERYTHING!"

Makoto laughed and nodded as the two returned to the party, arms linked.

~*~

"What a night," Mamoru rubbed his eyes and yawned looking at the discarded beer bottles, cans, liquor bottles, plastic cups, chips, peanuts, popcorn, and pizza boxes. It would take forever to get his apartment back to the way it was before Minako and her "party patrol" took over. He had to hand it to her… she sure knew how to throw a party.

Usagi yawned in agreement while snapping open a large garbage bag. She began to spill the left over liquid into an empty bowl and toss the empty containers in the bag. Mamoru followed suit.

"Staying over?" Mamoru asked, not looking at her.

"If that's, *yawn*, okay with you."

Clank. The cans Usagi threw in banged together.

"Sure."

~*~

"AAAAAH!"

All four—yes, even the always-calm Ami-chan—screamed; earning the attention of the entire arcade.

"I told you!" Minako taunted in a sing-song voice, "This is so flipping great!"

"How did it happen, Usa?" Ami asked, blushing at her desire to know.

Usagi smiled and her eyes became dreamy.

"Well—"

"_Usagi…"_

_Usagi yawned and rolled to face his form on the bed. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. It had taken them two hours to clean the apartment—picking up the trash, wiping things down, stacking dishes into the dishwasher, putting the rest of them into the sink, and moving the furniture out of the way to be ready for vacuuming later. It wasn't until 4:02 before they changed into pajamas and headed to bed. Needless to say, both were overly exhausted._

"_Hai, Mamo-chan." she half sighed, half spoke._

"_I think… we need to talk about the nicknames." His voice was steady and he closed his eyes after he spoke._

_Suddenly, Usagi was wide-awake. What did THAT mean?!_

"_W—why? Is something wrong?" Usagi's heart clenched, maybe he was going to tell her he didn't like her calling him Mamo-chan… that it was too personal. _

_Mamoru took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Turning his head to face her for a moment, he smiled. The expression helped her relax a little. Propping himself up onto an elbow, facing her, Mamoru opened his mouth to speak._

"_Well… Usa-ko means you are my little bunny. And you're not."_

_Usagi could feel her heart quicken in her chest, and she looked down. "Mamo…ru…?" Usagi whispered, barely audible. She could already feel the tears welling up inside her eyes. Why was he bringing this up now? _

"_Would you like to be? My little bunny that is," he smiled at down at her as her head snapped up to meet his eyes. The glow of the city lights came into his room, letting her see… he was blushing?! "After all… it would only make sense to call you Usako if you were my girlfriend."_

"AAAAAHH!!!"

"Lower the decibels, would ya?!" Usagi clapped her hands over her ears and cringed in fake annoyance; secretly happy _**she**_ was the one reprimanding the noise. The girls laughed and threw discarded straw wrappers, French fries, and ice cubes at the blonde.

"So what happened next?" Minako pressed.

At Usagi's blush, they were at it again… "AAAAAAHHHH!"

_Mamoru silently cursed himself as he searched Usagi's eyes. For the love of Kami… why couldn't he wipe off his stupid smile? This had been a bad idea to wait until they were almost to sleep. What if she left because he had made her uncomfortable? What if their friendship was over? Iie. Mamoru told himself. You did this because you wanted to know where you stood with her._

"_Is this some kind of joke?" Usagi asked quietly, her voice surprisingly calm and steady._

_Mamoru drew in a breath, "Iie."_

_And so Usagi did what she had wanted to do for the past three months. She grabbed the sides of his face gently, and brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was sweet, her mouth tasted of mint and her lips were soft. Mamoru took in the moment, ensuring he would never forget this, pulling her closer to him with his free arm._

"AAAAAHHHH!" the girls looked at each other, "AAAAAH!!!"

Usagi's blushed deepened.

"I take it Usako told you the news?"

At the deep familiar voice, Usagi jumped.

"You're not allowed to sneak up on me anymore!" She scolded as her face became even redder—if that were possible—and he wrapped his arms around her from behind and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"That's not what the agreement was." Mamoru smirked, and looked down at the small blonde resting her head on his chest, "So don't even try it."

"So, how are we celebrating?" Minako questioned, "I say we go on a shopping spree!"

Rei rolled her eyes, "How is shopping relevant?"

Minako looked offended, "How is it not?"

"Why are we celebrating exactly?" Ami asked. There was no doubt the group was celebrating the two love-birds FINALLY getting together…. But, "Shouldn't this be a couple thing?" she hinted.

Makoto sighed, "She's right." She threw a sly grin at the pair, "So how are you two celebrating?"

~*~

The rest of the day, Usagi and Mamoru spent their time as an "official couple" doing… well what "official couples" did. Or at least what the two thought they should do. Mamoru took Usagi out on a rowboat at the park's lake, Usagi packed a picnic basket and the two had lunch after. Then, they spent their time walking around town holding each other, laughing and having fun sneaking in kisses every now and then. Mamoru bought ice creams for the two and they saw an afternoon movie. By that time, Usagi knew it was best to head home.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Mamoru asked as they neared her house.

Usagi nodded and turned around to face him after taking the step onto the front porch. The height made her about six inches taller.

They shared a smile before Mamoru closed the gap between them. The two shared a kiss; neither of their smiles fading.

~*~

"Usagi," Luna gulped as the blonde entered her room beaming, "I'm afraid we have some bad news for you."

Usagi groaned, "What Luna?" she really didn't want her day to be ruined over whatever it was the cat had to say. Closing the door, she plopped down on the bed. She opened her mouth to complain, but she noticed Artemis was there too. Meaning, whatever it was her guardian had to say, it was serious. Well… more serious than just Luna being present. When was Luna not serious?

"You were right…" Luna paused, and studied her charge, "You were engaged in the Silver Millennium. And your Prince was reincarnated as well. I didn't believe you at first, because engagement rings weren't a Moon tradition for marriage. However, I had a flashback last night, and I remember Queen Serenity making the announcement that you were no longer available for other suitors. Even though your relationship status was known throughout the galaxy, your fiancé insisted on the ritual of the engagement ring, citing it as a tradition of his culture."

Usagi snorted, "Told ya so! Hey… wait… so why is that bad?" she noticed the two cats did not look happy, "Weren't all marriages arranged during that time? He probably didn't have a thing for me at all."

"That's the problem, Usagi…" Artemis trailed off, "The marriage was arranged as an agreement upon peace between two kingdoms. The moon and the Earth. I'm afraid that in order for your people to be reawakened and for Crystal Tokyo to be created, you're going to have to fulfill the contract you agreed to during the Silver Millennium."

* * *

I KNOW! Finally together and then I give you a curve ball cliff hanger. In the words of Bugs Bunny, "Ain't I a stinker?"

Well, let me know what you think! More secrets will unravel in the next chapter: April Fools!


	12. April Fools: Oneshot ?

Hey everyone! Hope you haven't been too impatient with me... here's the latest installment :) I hope to have another chapter out soon too because... unfortunately this one is a little on the short side. I've been sick for the past couple of weeks and it's just not going away! Boo!!! But instead of waiting forever and trying to punch out another thousand words, I figured I'd post this so you would have *something* to read. Hope all is well for you and that you enjoy this next chapter!

Thanks for reading and your continued support!

* * *

Usagi sat on the bed, heavy with guilt. But she couldn't quite pin point over whom. She knew she was betraying her "fiancé" by dating Mamoru, and felt as though she were lying to Mamoru knowing she was "engaged." But that was over a thousand years ago! Did it really matter? She groaned… did this mean she and Mamoru weren't going to be together forever? That somehow they were going to break up? Then what was the point of dating?

She fell back onto her bed as thoughts about Crystal Tokyo kept crawling back into her head.

The last two weeks had been amazing. Mamoru and she had formally made their announcement known to her parents—her mother was ecstatic, while her father less than pleased but tolerant.

"_IIE!" Kenji shouted, his face red, "IIE! IIE! IIE!"_

After Luna and Artemis had dropped the bombshell on her, she went through a phase of denial.

"_Iie!" Usagi closed her eyes tight and shook her head, "Iie, iie! Why do I have to listen to some stupid law that happened over a thousand years ago? I mean… he could have found a new love. I know I have. I don't want to ruin that. Why can't we just… you know, write a treaty?"_

_Artemis sighed, "I understand you're resistant—"_

"_Resistant?!" Usagi shrieked, then lowered her voice after realizing she didn't want her parents to check on her only to find her talking to two cats, "You're telling me I'm supposed to marry some guy from a contract that was made over a thousand years ago?! Do you know how much has happened between now and then? Are you sure it's even still valid? Legal? Can't you look for some kind of loophole? Maybe Ami can help you."_

_Artemis and Luna shared a look. Usagi was on the verge of tears, her fingers clenched together, and her eyes pleading with the two guardians._

_Luna took in a deep breath, "We can try Usagi."_

_Usagi's expression changed to elation._

"_But!" Luna interrupted, "We cannot promise you anything. We don't know how Crystal Tokyo will be formed, but you have to remember… you're a Princess. And being a Princess—"_

"_Comes with certain responsibilities," Usagi finished for her with a sigh, having heard the same line repetitively over the last two years, "I know."_

Usagi closed her eyes, feeling a headache beginning to form. She had a date with Mamoru in a few hours. An official "night time" date—he had to work graveyards shortly after they became an item. A smile grew on her face remembering how he had asked her out.

"_So, Osaka. Would you go to dinner with me this Friday night?"_

_Usagi blinked at him and laughed at his serious demeanor, "Sure."_

"_Iie," Mamoru shook his head, "I don't think you understand. We haven't had a "real" date yet. This would be it."_

_The blonde raised a thin eyebrow and faced the handsome doctor—he was walking her to school after his last graveyard before heading home to sleep. It became somewhat their routine. He would work until 7, pick her up at 7:30 and the two would walk to her school and say goodbye just before the bell rang. If he worked throughout the day, Usagi would meet him at the hospital after dinner and the two would go to his place for a movie. _

_She smiled, noticing he was avoiding eye contact out of nerves, "Hai, Mamo-chan. Friday night it is."_

"_Okay," he returned her smile, "Wear something casual. Something warm."_

_After giving her a small peck on the lips, he waved goodbye and she met up with the girls._

Opening her eyes brought her back to reality. Over everything that being the Moon Princess had required of her… this was definitely the part she hated the most. Usagi was positive this was the top of the list.

"_I'm sorry Usagi," Luna's voice was filled with remorse, "We tried… but there isn't any way around it."_

"_So, I have to break up with my amazing boyfriend because of some stupid, outdated agreement?" Usagi was no longer upset, but angry. Her choices were being taken away. AGAIN! Her teenage years were practically ruined because she had to be a superhero. Then to find her past had been taken from her because of some jealous bitch, and therefore her future had already been decided upon. Standardized career aptitude test whatever. She was going to run the frickin' planet! And now, not only does she not have a say in what to be when she grows up, she also can't choose who she will marry._

_Luna remained silent, and Usagi let out a frustrated cry._

"_It's 990 years away!"_

"_Well…"_

"_I know. You don't know when the ice age will hit, and it's better if I save Mamoru's feelings before we freeze." Usagi rolled her eyes, "Come on… I was at least… what? Thirty when we saw myself in the future. That's still 12 years away." She pouted. When Luna didn't answer her, she sighed, "I have to tell him, don't I?"_

_Luna only gave a sorrowful nod before leaving Usagi alone to collect her thoughts._

She had a decision to make… break up with Mamoru now… or later.

~*~

"Hey Chiba," Motoki smiled, "Haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Have a date with Usako tonight. I'm off today and thought I'd come see if you needed help with the kitchen."

Nodding, the owner waved for Mamoru to follow him into the back room. Not much cleaning was needed—most of that had been completed when the girls were getting ready for Halloween—but Motoki had gone all out, purchasing new everything; from prep-tables, to appliances, to paint and flooring.

"Just need to empty this room out," Motoki pointed to the old refrigerators, prep tables, and sink, "I have a guy coming in a few days to re-tile the floor and paint everything white."

Mamoru chuckled, and gave his approval upon seeing the pea-green walls and rusty colored tile, "Well, lets get started."

"So," Motoki grunted, "What's your plan for tonight."

Mamoru lifted the other side of the refrigerator with more ease than Motoki—another perk of being a super hero, "Evening picnic in the park, then… telling her about my family."

Motoki nearly dropped the refrigerator, "Wow. Really?" at Mamoru's skeptical look, Motoki quickly recovered, "I just… I don't know, I guess. It just seems soon."

"Well, I thought I'd ease into this… then ya know…" Mamoru shrugged, "Slowly work into the ex-superhero thing."

"Not to mention ruling the world," Motoki smirked as the two set down the appliance and made their way back into the kitchen for the next.

~*~

"Usagi! Mamoru is here!"

Taking in a deep breath, Usagi gave herself one more look over—a pair of her favorite dark-toned skinny jeans, knee high fur uggs, a light pink cami, and a cream long-sleeved sweater wrap that went mid-thigh. She wore a touch of make-up, and sprayed a quick splash of her favorite vanilla perfume before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"Hi Mamo-chan," Usagi smiled from the bottom of the stairs, glad to see her father wasn't interrogating the man. After a pause, she giggled at Mamoru's unspoken approval, and leaped to hug him. Laughing at her eagerness, Mamoru readily caught her and kissed her cheek. Regaining a serious expression, he turned to Tsukino-san.

"What time would you like her home, sir?"

Taken-aback would have been putting it mildly. When he had found out his daughter would be dating Chiba, Mamoru, he hadn't expected this. Kenji was prepared for the young Chiba to proclaim that Usagi was an adult and therefore, could make up her own mind.

'Obviously, he understands respect.' Kenji thought smugly. His high-horse moment was short lived as soon as he caught the look his wife was giving him.

"It is a weekend night. Midnight would be appropriate."

Mamoru nodded, smiled, and extended a hand to Kenji, "Hai. It was nice seeing you again."

"Nice seeing you too Mamoru!" Ikuko smiled, "Now go you two! Have fun!" she waved them out of the house and closed the door behind them.

Usagi giggled as Mamoru opened her door to the car, and he gave her a goofy grin.

"So, what are we doing?"

"You'll see."

"You're not going to tell me?" Usagi pouted and gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

He laughed and shook her head, "Nope. Not going to work this time princess."

Usagi huffed out of playfulness, crossing her arms over her chest and taking the time to make herself look pitiful. The sight only made a bark of laughter escape Mamoru.

"You are impossible sometimes, Odango."

"As are you, baka."

Ten minutes later, Mamoru pulled into the parking lot of Tokyo Central Park.

Without saying a word, Usagi exited the car while Mamoru opened the trunk and brought out a picnic basket. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her down a small hill into an open field.

The scenery was perfect.

The sun was just setting—keeping the sky a light pink and orange over the horizon. The birds were flying West and other families began to group back together and leave. Mamoru spread out a blanket, where Usagi swore was the only flat spot in the entire park, and set up a lantern for after the sun went down. Usagi took a seat on the blanket and watched Mamoru move about. Thoughts from earlier that day began to creep into her mind, but she pushed them away. 'No,' Usagi told herself firmly, 'I am not going to let that ruin my evening.' She felt selfish knowing that this wasn't going to go anywhere… and then the thought made her heart ache. She really wanted it to go somewhere…

Mamoru felt her eyes on him as he continued to unpack the dinner he had prepared earlier, and couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was there… with him! When four years of their life had been previously spent on bickering with one another on a daily basis.

"Fried chicken?" Usagi looked at Mamoru skeptically, "What have you done with Mamo-chan?"

He chuckled, "I do eat fried foods, Usako."

"Rarely," Usagi compromised and began to peal back the skin of the chicken breast on her plate. She raised an eyebrow at the bottle he popped open.

"Sparkling grape juice. I'm not going to become your supplier simply because we're dating."

Usagi faked a pout, which molded into a smile as he handed her a flute filled with the fizzy beverage, "Arigato."

Mamoru clinked his glass with hers before they both took a sip.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Mamoru began, noticing Usagi continuing to eat her chicken, "It's about my past."

Usagi stopped eating for a moment, and began chewing slowly. She made eye contact, signaling to continue.

Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'm not sure how to start. I've met your parents, but I'm afraid you won't be able to meet mine."

Instantly a thousand different questions and fears raced through her mind. Was he ashamed of her? Would they not like her? Was he on bad terms with them?

"When I was six, my parents surprised me by taking the day off and making plans to go to the beach. I loved the ocean and swimming. We had a wonderful day. My dad barbequed and my mom built at least a dozen sand castles with me. When the sun was just setting, we packed everything back into the car and headed home. We weren't even a half a mile from the beach when a couple of teenagers sped by." Mamoru took a moment to breathe, and broke eye contact, "They were drinking and swerved into our lane."

Usagi stopped thinking about her insecurities and concentrated on the man in front of her. She had been worried whatever he had to say about his family life would be bad… but she hadn't expected anything like this.

"Mamoru…" her eyes softened as she placed a hand into his. Her touch caused him to break for a moment, and his hand clench around hers.

"They didn't survive," He took a deep breath, "I was in the orphanage until I was 18. I enrolled at Tokyo U where I met Andrew… and shortly after, met you."

Not understanding what else to say, Usagi scooted closer to him and brought her free hand to his face. She stared into his eyes, reading everything he wasn't able to say at that point and understanding everything he had said was a giant leap. He was never close to anyone from what she could recall. He was always with Andrew or studying… suddenly, a vision flashed before her—but it was gone before she could analyze it.

"Arigato. For telling me," Usagi gave him a small smile.

~*~

The two were wrapped in each other's arms, lying on the blanket staring up at the sky. Usagi was on the verge of falling asleep, her head on his chest. They had finished dinner nearly an hour ago. Mamoru was focused on the stars, while Usagi's eyes watched her fingers play with Mamoru's.

"Mamoru… there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Usagi took in a deep breath. She left his hand rub her shoulder, encouraging her to continue, "How… serious is this?"

Mamoru took a deep breath.

"I know we haven't been together long, but I just… I wanted to know…"

"I don't see us as serious right now, but I see how we could be there someday."

Usagi smiled, "I see that too."

He waited for a moment, "Is that something you want?"

Her heart wrenched. Of course it was. But… her senshi was telling her otherwise.

"I don't know what I want." She answered truthfully, "I'm sorry…"

"Usako," Mamoru brought his other arm from under his head to bring her into a hug, "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just… I don't want to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." He knew it was a lie. But he couldn't bear the thought of her carrying around a burden, "I've been through a lot. And my life has prepared me for anything. I want you to be happy. We'll always be friends first, okay?" she nodded her head, "Don't think about me, or anyone else. I'm not going to be angry with you, or hate you if you decide that I'm not right for you. Just think about you and what you want. You have to listen to your heart."

In that moment, she made a decision. She couldn't leave him. Not for a man she didn't know, nor want. And as selfish as it may be… the universe be damned. She chose Chiba, Mamoru.

~*~

The door chime rang as Mamoru walked into the arcade for his afternoon coffee and to see how the renovations were going.

"Hey, Chiba!" Motoki greeted, "How was the big date?"

Mamoru smiled as Motoki handed him a cup of coffee, "Arigato. *sip* It went well." Mamoru took a seat at the card table. Motoki had the entire restaurant portion of the arcade gutted out. New light fixtures were being installed, the walls were being redone, and the floor had been ripped up. "But hey, Usagi told me about—"

"Oh my kami!" Motoki exclaimed before Mamoru could finish and took a seat across from him, "Are you serious?"

Mamoru nodded, then paused, "Wait, you knew about this?"

"Well…" Motoki rubbed the back of his neck, slightly nervous, "Hai… but I was sworn to secrecy! You should understand that, right?"

He nodded in agreement, "Hai."

"So… how are you taking it?"

Mamoru frowned, "Well, I wasn't sure how to take it at first but—"

Motoki looked around to make sure they were alone. Once he was confident no one would hear them, he cut Mamoru off again, "So you're okay with this?"

He shrugged, "Well, I don't really see how else I could be. It's her choice."

"Really?!" Motoki was shocked, "She told me it was forced onto her and she felt like a prisoner most of the time."

Mamoru opened his mouth to respond, but then realized Motoki was not talking about the same thing as he was, "What are you talking about?"

Motoki's eyes grew twice in size as it dawned on him that the two were talking about completely different subjects, "Uh… what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Usako not wanting an overly serious relationship with me right now," Mamoru's eyes grew dark as Motoki's body language made it *very* clear that was NOT the topic the arcade owner had in mind, "What are –you- talking about?"

Motoki gulped, "Well… see, when you came in…" he paused and attempted to avoid Mamoru's eye contact, but quickly learned it wasn't going to work, "I thought that Usagi had told you that she was Sailor Moon."

Suddenly, Mamoru burst out laughing.

Motoki just stared at him, his mouth hanging open, "Nani?"

"April fools right?" Mamoru began to laugh harder as his open hand slammed on the table. At Motoki's serious expression he stopped, "Shit."

* * *

So... whatcha think?


	13. Graduation: Oneshot

Alright... it's Memorial Day... so TECHNICALLY... I didn't flake for this month... right?... RIGHT? Another short one... but a great ending :) R&R! Thank you for all the reviews! I apologize for not being able to respond to all of them individually, and appreciate those who also have given 'Courtesan' (rated M) a read! I will try to update that one soon too.

Also, the editor is weird... or it got an update and my browser (I have a Macbook) isn't working well with it. So the dividers have changed from ~*~ to lines... I'm pretty sure you all would have been table to figure it out but yea... felt like I should say something, lol.

* * *

"So… tell us EVERYTHING!" Minako squealed as Usagi entered the temple.

Usagi smiled at the memory of the previous night, "Well… we had a wonderful evening, he was the perfect gentleman, and… he told me about his family."

Rei nodded as Usagi made eye contact—knowing the story herself; something Mamoru had also disclosed to Usagi.

"What about his family?" Ami asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"He doesn't have one," Usagi answered sadly and took her seat, "He was orphaned as a small child and he's been alone ever since."

The three girls gasped.

Rei attempted to change the subject, "Did you…"

Usagi and Rei shared a look.

"Iie."

Silence.

The answer made the unspoken question obvious. Usagi had expected a more… active response from her senshi. She shuffled in her seat, but continued eye contact.

"Good." The miko finally responded and placed a plate of cookies on the coffee table before taking her own seat.

Usagi rose an eyebrow, "Good? That's it? That's all from the Miss "Duty Above All Else" senshi?"

Rei smirked, "We're *your* court, Princess. It's our job to protect and support you and the decisions you make as a political figure. You don't have to justify anything to us."

* * *

"You mean… you didn't… she… oh kami," Motoki visible paled, "Can we forget the last ten seconds ever happened?"

Mamoru's expression turned stern, "Iie."

A million questions and thoughts flooded his mind.

When was she going to tell him?

Was she going to tell him?

What is she going to do when he tells her?... Did he have to tell her?

The meetings with the girls… the bruises, her broken arm a few years ago… the bad grades, sleeping in…. the hair…

Then…

"_He stopped showing up. I never got to say goodbye… I fell apart. It was so humiliating and embarrassing… he just left."_

Mamoru's eyes widened, "Baka, baka, baka, baka…" he repeated the word over and over, "Motoki, you can't tell Usako I'm Tuxedo Kamen."

Motoki made eye contact and gave Mamoru a confused look, "Nani? But… you have to tell her now…."

Mamoru groaned, "I'm why Usako was so depressed a few years ago, aren't I?"

Motoki gulped and nodded, "I wanted to say something. I was so mad at you because you just disappeared on the senshi once everything had been taken care of… and Usagi… she was heartbroken. And I knew you were too. I just didn't think that it would have worked if you two had known each other's identities."

"I don't want my alter ego to influence her decision to be with me," Mamoru breathed out, "Negatively or positively. I'll tell her… I just… don't tell her or the other senshi."

Motoki gulped at the thought of Makoto-or worse, Sailor Jupiter-discovering he had been keeping a secret from her; but as a best friend does, he nodded in agreement. No matter how difficult not saying anything to the girls would be, he had been doing it for years… and this was something Mamoru and Usagi would have to work out on their own.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Luna screamed, "Usagi, you know—"

"I know." Usagi cut her guardian off, "But I am the Princess and this is my call."

"But Usagi—" Artemis tried, citing Luna's frustration growing.

"I know, and I will pay for the consequences for breaking the treaty," Usagi continued to brush her hair, "I think we should start by trying to identify this long lost fiancé so I can speak with him and work something out… surely he wouldn't hold me to a contract that is so outdated with our society's culture. And if he does… I'll buy him off. I'm supposed to be Queen of the Earth right?"

Artemis and Luna shared a look and a moment of silence. It wasn't until after a few hairbrushes did Usagi notice the two weren't arguing with her. She knew better than to think that meant she was right.

"Don't tell me the whole Queen thing is part of it?"

Silence.

"Aw, shit." Usagi grumbled and threw the brush down.

"Usagi!"

The blonde scowled, "Luna, I can curse under these circumstances. I think it's justified." She took in a deep breath and plopped down onto the bed, "So, no arranged marriage, no Crystal Tokyo… I want to see Pluto this weekend."

"But—"

"I'm going to the Time Gate," Usagi's tone was firm as she clicked off her bedside lamp and rolled over to sleep.

The two cats sighed in the darkness, then jumped out the window for the evening.

* * *

Mamoru took his bike out for a ride through the city. The streetlight glow calming him, the clear sky, brisk air, and shining stars provided him with a calming he could never explain and vowed never to take for granted. The icing on the cake was a full clear, bright moon to guide him as he weaved through the streets of Tokyo. At night there was no one out and he could go anywhere without worrying about traffic.

Everything was starting to make sense… how five very different girls could be brought together, why they stayed together, and the feeling of déjà vu each time he met a new member of the group. Makoto was Jupiter, Minako was Venus, Rei was Mars, and Ami Mercury… it make complete sense once a person had the information. They would all disappear at the same time. And come to think of it, usually just a few minutes before his internal Sailor Moon beacon would go off. The two would definitely have to have a conversation sometime, but he wasn't sure when… was this why she was so timid about starting a relationship with him? Was she still in love with Tuxedo Kamen? Or did she fear her duties would get in the way of their relationship just as he had?

Mamoru began examining his own feelings. He knew he had fallen for Usagi before she found out she was Sailor Moon… was he over **her** alter ego? And what about the princess?... the one who hadn't bothered him in years? It was stupid to believe he could have such a strong connection with a dream, but he felt as though he loved her. At least Usagi and Sailor Moon were the same, so he was down to two women instead of three…

He groaned and revved the throttle, "Yea Chiba… that makes it ALL better."

* * *

"You cannot become Queen without marrying the Prince of Earth."

Sailor Moon blinked, "The Prince of Earth?" she looked over to Mercury, "What the crap?"

The blunette shrugged, "I didn't know there was a Prince of Earth."

"Well, there's never been a senshi of Earth…" Venus trailed off, "So… what was Earth's status in the Silver Millennium?"

Mercury shrugged again, and all eyes fell onto the guardian of time and space.

Pluto gave a small coy smile and waved her staff, causing a smoke screen to appear. Within a few moments, palace grounds were being shown. Tall oak trees, beautiful assortments of wildflowers, and animal life came into focus.

"During the Silver Millennium, Earth and the Moon were on… less than positive terms. The Earth accused the Moon of withholding trading rights, and the Moon declared the Earth was hoarding non-renewable, and extremely valuable, resources from the other planets. To settle the dispute the two heirs were agreed to wed."

"Okay…" Sailor Moon drawled, "So, how does that impact Crystal Tokyo?"

"Once the Ice Age has ended, the Moon's people will be reawakened… however, with no kingdom to return to because the Moon is now inhabitable, they will not be citizens of Earth."

"So… what does that mean?" Usagi questioned, "I'm still the Moon Princess... can't I rebuild the Moon Kingdom?"

Pluto hesitated, "You could…"

"But?" Mars asked.

"But the timeline would be severely disrupted. The Moon won't have the same amount of political pull because of its inability to support life. Using the crystal as a political tool would have negative consequences and could possibly start a war between the two kingdoms. And… I'm afraid Chibi-Usa…"

The girls remained silent. How they forget about the future Princess and that her life was at stake?

"Can you give us a vague time frame when this will happen?" Venus questioned, throwing Sailor Moon an empathetic expression.

Pluto sighed and closed her eyes, "Iie. I understand why you want to know Princess… but—"

"It's your duty Pluto." Usagi finished for her and gave a small smile in attempt to sooth the guardian, "I understand. I will make my decision based upon what I know. Thank you for the history lesson. Senshi, let's go home."

"Princess!"

Sailor Moon turned as her senshi continued to walk away from the time gate, preparing to teleport.

Pluto motioned for their leader to step closer. When the two were only a foot apart, Pluto closed the gap between them and lowered her head to Usagi's right ear.

"You will begin to have memories of your past life," Pluto whispered, "They will seem like vivid dreams and will come to you in your sleep. When the dreams begin to invade your reality, you will know the time of the ice age is near."

Once Pluto pulled away, Moon gave her a grateful smile and sprinted back to the girls.

* * *

"And I present to you, the class of 2010!"

Cheers erupted as the graduates tossed their caps into the air and the audience clapped once the long ceremony was finally over. The girls departed to their respective family members, and Usagi sprinted toward her parents and Mamoru.

"Congratulations sweetheart!" her mother cried, tears down her face, "I never thought I'd see this day!"

"Ikuko, isn't that a little over reacting?"

The woman swatted her husband, "Iie! You may be under-reacting!"

"C'mon you guys," Usagi half-whined, "I really picked up my grades! This shouldn't be a surprise."

"What are your plans for tonight Usagi?" Ikuko asked changing the subject.

"Well," Usagi looked at Mamoru who had remained quiet, "There's the party at the arcade and then—"

"I would like to take her to dinner this evening," Mamoru chimed in giving Usagi a broad smile, "What do you say Usako?"

At the nickname, Usagi saw her father's fist clench and release repetitively at his side through her peripheral vision, "Hai, Mamo-chan."

"You kids have fun!" Ikuko encouraged as she ushered Usagi's father away from the couple and out of the high school auditorium, "We'll see you tomorrow Usagi!"

"Tomorrow?"

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi were the last of the group to arrive to the arcade. Motoki was trying to convince Makoto to let the servers do their job and relax. Makoto was arguing about how having the graduation party as a soft opening was a horrible idea—they should have waited an extra week. Rei and Yuichiro were out on the dance floor with Minako and one of the senior graduates, and Ami and Urawa were talking to fellow classmates.

"We'll stay for a half hour? Then back to my place?" Mamoru whispered into her ear, sending shivers through her. She smiled up at him, nodded, and the two made their way to the buffet table hand-in-hand.

"Congratulations Usagi!" Makoto stopped mid-argument as the couple approached, "Can you believe we did it?"

At the arrival of their leader, the other senshi began to migrate toward the food.

"I know! Now onto Uni!" Minako cheered, her dancing partner had floated off somewhere, but she didn't seem very concerned.

"Did you get notice yet Usa?" Rei asked taking a drink of her punch and leaning back into Yuichiro's chest.

The blonde shook her head, "Iie," and sighed, "Maybe I'll qualify for mid-semester and can start in the spring."

"You're going to get accepted Usako," Mamoru handed her a plate with cake and strawberries on it, "Have some faith."

Usagi smiled at him. He always knew what to say and how to say it to make her feel better.

"So, what are your plans tonight?" Ami asked, taking a bite of her own cake, "Urawa and I were thinking about catching a movie. Did you want to come?"

Rei and Minako instantly chimed in with "hai," while Makoto looked regrettably at the kitchen doors.

Motoki shook his head at her, "We'll be fine to go to a movie Makoto. We're not opening for another week."

"But the kitchen—"

"As long as everything is soaking, we'll be fine for a few hours. We can come back and check on everything after the movie if you want."

Giving in, Makoto sighed and turned to Usagi, "What about you two?"

The couple shared a glance and Usagi blushed as Mamoru pulled her in closer, "We're going to go back to Mamoru's place. It's been a long day."

* * *

After changing into pajamas, the two settled in on the couch to watch a movie.

"It's nice that my parents finally know about me staying here... well... acknowledging that I'm staying here," Usagi yawned, "I'm pretty sure mom knew about this since the first time."

"Usako."

"Hai, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked sleepily.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Usagi yawned and silently wondered why all of the talking always seemed to happen just when she was getting ready to fall asleep.

"Have I ever done anything that would make you uncomfortable?"

"Iie," Usagi yawned again, shaking her head and settling into his embrace.

"Would you tell me? I've never don't anything to make you not trust me right?"

"Mamo-chan, what is this all about?" Usagi questioned, sitting up right and looking into his eyes, "Of course I trust you. What are you worried about?" The blonde searched his eyes and blushed. Then, looking down at her hands, "Is this about sex?"

"Nani?" Mamoru chocked on his own spit, "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, you're 25 and I'm 18… and I've never… but I'm sure you have and I understand that men have certain…" Usagi gulped, "Needs."

He chuckled at her nervousness, "I'm glad you've brought this up." He matched her blush with his own and brought her back into his arms, "Uh… I mean, I think it's a good thing for us to talk about." Sensing his girlfriend tense, he kissed the top of her head, "I'm not expecting anything, and I'm not going to push you into anything you're not ready for."

Usagi sighed, "I know. And I know I'm not ready. But I just feel like… I don't know."

"Hai, you do." He kissed her again, "Go on."

She hesitated, "It's just… I don't want you to get frustrated with me and—"

He placed a finger over her mouth. "Men have more control over themselves than what they blabber about when they're boys."

Usagi smiled, "Are you betraying your own kind for the healthiness of our relationship?"

"I suppose I am."

"So," she snuggled deeper into his embrace, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Aishiteru."

* * *

Told ya! :)


	14. Usagi's Birthday: Part One

Okay... so, I missed a few holidays/months... So sorry! Here's the next installment, and I'll try and get caught up as soon as possible!

* * *

"You're not going to know until you open it."

Usage ignored Mamoru's teasing as she continued to fiddle and crinkle the envelope in her hands. Taking a deep breath, she placed the letter on the tabletop and ran her hand over it firmly in an attempt to smooth it out. Unfortunately, the poor piece of paper had been clenched and twisted to the point where it was pointless—it would never get its figure back.

"You do it." She pushed the parchment to him.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around her and began tearing the envelope open. Her blue eyes never left his fingers as he pulled the folded paper out.

And suddenly the silence had been broken.

"I mean, they couldn't send the registration packet in such a small envelope… and I did have a bad two years in high school and it was worse in middle school—but you remember that—and I didn't do any extra curriculars… so I would completely understand if they didn't want me. Maybe I should have studied harder for the entrance exam… been like Ami. Then they wouldn't have been able to reject me at all! And-"

"Usako, you were accepted."

"Nani?" the blonde blinked and ripped the paper from her boyfriend's hands, "I… nani?"

"You were accepted for the 2010 fall semester. The acceptance letters are sent before the registration packets."

"You KNEW that?"

Mamoru rolled his eyes and brought her in closer to him, "Hai. And I knew you'd get into Uni without a problem too. Congratulations Usako."

"Hai, congratulations Odango!"

The couple's attention turned to the priestess.

"Hey there Rei!" Usagi leaped out of the booth, "I got in! Can you believe it?"

Rei laughed and shook her head at the blonde's excitement, "Of course I can. You've worked really hard the last couple of years Usagi. We're all proud of you. I hate to ruin your date, but we have that *thing* to take care of today…"

Usagi's puzzled look only lasted a mili-second before she grabbed her things and gave Mamoru a peck on the lips, "Gomen, Mamo-chan. I will see you tonight?"

He only nodded and watched as the two made their way out of the arcade.

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm not," Mamoru took one last gulp of coffee and slipped on his green jacket, "I'm doing."

Motoki simply sighed as he watched the tall regal figure walk out, only a few feet behind the two women. Everything in him knew that what Mamoru was about to do was a bad idea…

* * *

"Reading? That's what you pulled me away from Mamoru for?"

Rei rolled her eyes and smacked the blonde upside the head, "Quit complaining, this was your idea!"

Mamoru had ducked behind an ally and transformed before continuing to follow the two from the rooftops. He could hear their conversation—an adaptation from his transformation he was sure—and part of him knew that eavesdropping wasn't the best route to go about discovering his girlfriend's secrets. However, if the girls were continuously having senshi meetings, that meant Usagi could be aware of a new enemy he was not and her life could be in danger. He was always the last to know about an invasion, and couldn't figure out why.

"I didn't realize it would involve so much…"

"Work?"

The blonde sighed, and Mamoru chuckled to himself as he saw her shoulder's sag. His attention turned to the matter at hand when the two girls reached a bookshop—one he had only visited once his first semester of college. He wondered why the two would stop there… the contents of the shop were primarily children's stories, mythology, and a small section of magic books for neo-pagans. The outlet was too small for him to be able to enter unnoticed—so he was forced to wait.

Usagi took in the sight of the bookstore. The area had an old musty smell, but wasn't unpleasant. The large front window let in massive amounts of natural light. The walls were covered with books, and the center of the store was left open for walking. Other tables and shelves were decorated with mysterious figures, and a section in the back was dedicated to foreign items Usagi wasn't sure of. However, something small caught her eye. Before she could examine it, Rei was yanking her to a particular section of the store.

"Ow! Watch it." She glared at her raven-haired friend, only to receive another eye roll.

"Look at that."

Usagi followed to where Rei was pointing—it was a massive portrait of the moon and the Earth at war. To any on-looker the piece would have been seen as an expression of explosive energy and honor for the planet and it's moon. For the two senshi, it was a symbolism of history.

"Why am I here? Couldn't you have just bought whatever it was and—" at the glare, Usagi stopped and pulled out her purse, "Right right…"

"I didn't get the chance to come in until just now. I'm doing all the spiritual hunting; I'm not going to be your personal shopper too. Besides, I only get a sense of when I'm in a key location… not what items are significant about it."

The previous evening, the girls had spent their time discussing how to conduct more research on the Moon Kingdom. Because the Silver Millennium has been told as a myth, Ami was researching any and all books that could have some fragment of truth to them. Rei was scouting out various locations throughout Tokyo for any significance they may hold. Makoto, Minako, and Artemis had taken another trip to the moon to look around the palace. Usagi would be the one to put everything together—as best as she could. Luna seemed to believe that the project would help her with her future Queen duties. And while Rei had more focus on where key items would be, Luna advised Usagi to be the one to go to the location and get whatever items caught her eye and explained that those items would represent Usagi's home to her.

"_Don't over think it, and don't worry about the price. You need to get these items based upon your instincts. It's the Lunarian in you."_

"Can I help you ladies?"

The two girls smiled and turned to the gray haired woman with a turban around her head.

"Hai!" Usagi nodded, "I would like the picture, and these three books." She pulled down three large texts while Rei grabbed the painting and the two followed the woman to the counter.

"You have marvelous taste young lady," the woman complimented, "Anything else for you today?"

"Iie—" Usagi paused and noticed the golden sparkle behind the counter, "Actually… how much for the locket?"

"13,000 yen."

Usagi fumbled around in her purse, "I'll take that too."

"Your total comes to 33,391."

* * *

Mamoru watched the two exit the store—now with their arms full—and head toward the temple. Once there, he heard the girls settle themselves inside. Minako, Ami, and Makoto were already there; confirming his initial thought. Senshi meeting. He braced himself in an outside tree, being mindful to stay in the shadows. The position kept him in hearing-range and he was able to see through one of the larger windows, which Rei had left open because of the heat.

"Okay Usagi, what did you find?"

Mamoru's brow furrowed at the unfamiliar voice. Who else could there be? There were the outer senshi soldiers… but he had already narrowed down their identities to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru respectively. But what he didn't expect—

"Really Usagi? A painting, a trinket, and three books in Latin?"

A talking black cat.

He nearly fell out of the tree!

"Hey, you said not to think about them."

The cat growled, "Hai, I did didn't I?"

Mamoru blinked and removed his mask to get a better view. 'Was that Usako's cat Luna?' He paled as he placed the mask back over his eyes. Well, he'll certainly have to be more careful about what he says around that creature.

And suddenly he wondered why he wasn't more weirded-out by the idea of a talking cat. Perhaps it was because he was supposed to rule the Earth one day. Or that he had a Princess haunt him for nearly five years. Or he's faced demons of various sizes, shapes, colors, and oozings. And because of all this, it only made sense when Minako's white cat began speaking as well.

"Ami can translate the texts from Latin into Japanese with her Mercury computer. She should be able to scan in the portrait as well and determine if it was a piece of the royal art collection. But as far as the locket…"

The golden shimmer instantly stole Mamoru's attention. It was a star shaped locket, one that made the back of his mind tug as his consciousness… but he couldn't pin point why.

"I don't remember anything like it," Luna examined the jewelry, "It's beautiful… but not quite what I gave you that money for."

Usagi fiddled with the clasp trying to get it to open, "It's stuck. I wonder what's inside of it. You said to purchase whatever called out to me… and I did."

"Are you sure you just didn't want a new piece of jewelry?" Minako teased, "It is lovely though Usa." The other blonde fingered the locket—now around Usagi's neck.

"Hmm…" Ami typed away on her computer, "This could take me a while before I will have all of the pages scanned… but I can export the files and load them onto my e-reader. You can take them with you anywhere. And it's less damaging to the environment."

Makoto shook her head, "Ami, Ami… always thinking. Classes don't start until this fall."

"Oh!" Rei squealed, "Tell them the good news Usagi!"

"I got into Uni!"

"Congratulations!"

"Well done, Usagi."

"I knew you could do it!"

"Way to go!"

"Arigato!" Usagi beamed, "I can't wait for next year! It's going to be so exciting—all of us on the same campus."

Mamoru yawned as the girls continued to talk about school, Minako's latest boyfriend, Ami's latest academic discovery, Makoto and Motoki's relationship, and Rei's grandpa. He began to doubt any other valuable information would be discussed and almost settled for the information that he now knew he'd have to get his hand's on Ami's reader.

"—Earth Prince."

Well, any guilt he had been feeling about eavesdropping and invading his girlfriend's privacy suddenly vanished. Apparently, the group was talking about him. So… that made his invasion less… invasive, right?

"I'm not sure Usagi, but hopefully there will be some information in here," Ami's voice rang through the window, "After all, we can't break the betrothal without knowing some history first."

…he was betrothed? Mamoru nearly fell out of the tree. Surely he hadn't heard correctly.

"I still don't see how a marriage between the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince could have brought about peace," Makoto pondered.

His mouth dropped. He knew the senshi were sworn protectors of his princess… her guardians during the time of the Silver Millennium. But what they were talking about… that would mean… his Princess in his dreams was his betrothed.

He heard his girlfriend's frustrated sigh, "And why their marriage is the only way Crystal Tokyo can be created."

"Holy shit."

* * *

DING.

"Hi welcome to—oh, hey Mamor… what's wrong with you?" Motoki stopped cleaning the milkshake glasses and wiped his hands on his dishtowel. After flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed,' he sat down next to his best friend.

"Remember that trip I had to take? Why I couldn't go to the States?"

Motoki nodded but remained silent. He hadn't received a lot of details, but had been told by Mamoru that the fate of the world depended upon the results of that trip. And who was he to argue with a superhero? The fact the girls had all skipped town around the same time clued him into the severity of the situation.

"I went there and visited what was called Crystal Tokyo."

Another nod.

Motoki was aware that his best friend would one day rule the world. The two had a good laugh over the cliché.

"Well, I followed Usako and Rei today, and before you scold me I did it for the primary reason that I wanted to know what senshi business the two were doing; to know of any enemies that are already here or that the girls have sensed are arriving. Only to find out that the only way for the future I saw to be created is to marry the Princess that was in my dreams; who I was betrothed to in the Silver Millennium."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Motoki held up a finger and shook his head, "So, in order for you to be able to create the future you went to save, you have to marry a Princess you dreamt about for three years, who is also your betrothed to your past self?"

Mamoru thought for a moment, "Yea, that's it in a nutshell."

"Oh Kami," Motoki mumbled, "Are you sure you heard them right? Eavesdropping isn't the most reliable way to get information."

"Ami is translating some ancient texts Usako and Rei purchased today and putting them into an e-reader. I'm going to try and get into it and see what exactly they're up to."

"Why don't you transform and request a meeting with Sailor Moon?" at Mamoru's glare, Motoki retracted the question, "Right. You walked out on her."

"I didn't walk out on her!"

"Gomen, bad joke…" Motoki apologized before he was beheaded, "Listen, I know you haven't had much experience in the whole, relationship-date thing; but I'm telling you. Spying on your girlfriend is ***not* **a good idea. If anything, it's the worst idea ever and will end you up in the doghouse for a minimum of six weeks or even break the two of you up. The fact that your girlfriend is a super hero only magnifies the situation by like, fifty."

"You're that afraid of Makoto?"

"Hai."

**The next day…**

"Sooo… Usagi, when ARE you going to tell Mamoru that you're… well, Sailor Moon, an ancient Moon princess, and the future Queen of the Earth?"

Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Nani?"

Minako rolled her eyes and the two began walking toward the arcade, "I know you didn't break up with Mamoru, but you are going to tell him about the super hero thing aren't you? And the Princess? And the Future Queen stuff? I mean… if we figure out what to do about Crystal Tokyo and what-not, you're gonna tell him right? You can't keep something like that a secret from him."

"He told me he loved me," Usagi grinned.

"AAAAH! When? How? What?"

"Well, we were talking about _sseeehxt_—"

"Huh?" Minako blinked, "I can't hear you when you speak that softly, Usa."

"We were talking about _hesh."_

"Nani?"

Usagi sighed, "Sex."

"AAAH!"

Usagi slapped a hand over Minako's mouth, "We were just **talking** Minako."

"Oh, right right…" the girl blushed, "He told you he loved you because you talked about sex?"

"Iie! He said he wanted to talk about something and I thought it was about sex because he asked if he ever did anything that made me feel uncomfortable, and I said no, but because I brought up sex he wanted to let me know that he wasn't expecting anything and wasn't going to pressure me into anything, and then I asked him what he wanted to talk about, and he said he loved me."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you say it back?" Minako asked exasperated.

Usagi laughed, "Of course, dork. I love him." The two stopped in front of the arcade doors, "I love Chiba, Mamoru."

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," Usagi sighed and honest truthfully as the two walked into the almost ready-to-open restaurant. The two were meeting the rest of the group to help Motoki and Makoto get ready for the grand opening the next day.

"When are you going to have sex with him?"

"MINAKO!" Usagi scanned the room mortified that such a question would be bluntly asked by her best friend in a highly… empty space.

"We're the first ones here Usa," Minako laughed, "I wouldn't ask if we didn't have privacy."

"I don't know."

Minako nodded, "Hey, wouldn't it be moronic if Mamoru turned out to be Chibi-Usa's father?"

"Moronic?"

"You know… when things turn out funny."

"I think you mean **ironic**."

Unknown to the odango-haired blonde, the rest of the group were all at the shrine discussing her up-coming birthday.

"A surprise party? Don't you remember the last time we tried to host a surprise party?" Makoto groaned, "It was a complete disaster."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Hai. Demo… Usa isn't part of the planning."

Mamoru chuckled, "Cake, food, presents, friends… it shouldn't be that hard."

"Easy for you to say…" Rei grumbled, "You know, Usagi would be happy with anything. But I think we should do something special this year."

Ami took a sip of tea, "Hey, why don't we plan a beach trip?"

"No car," Makoto frowned.

Motoki puffed out his chest playfully, "You have us men! We have cars!"

His girlfriend rolled his eyes and smacked his chest to get him to lose the pose.

"Really?" Ami looked at the two of the men in the room.

"I have a beach house we could go to this coming weekend. We can leave Friday night and be back by Sunday afternoon," Mamoru offered, "There's plenty of room for everyone. Invite the boyfriends."

Motoki and Makoto shared a look, "Plenty of time before we have to open officially," he reassured her with a smile.

"Speaking of which, we should probably get going," Rei was the first to stand, "I'm not sure how much longer Minako can keep Usagi from asking where the rest of us are."

Makoto laughed, "Hey, at least the two blabbermouths of the group are together. No one will ruin the surprise this year!"

"Where is everyone?" Usagi asked annoyed and pulled out her cell phone. After sending Mamoru a text, she and Minako began walking through the restaurant and the arcade.

The business had undergone an entire makeover. The 90s look was out, and a new décor for the 21st century had been installed. Basic neutral colors with various accents. Simple tiling and counter tops, but being new, gave the entire place a polished and consumer friendly atmosphere. Neon lights and signs decorated the new game stations and lounging areas of the arcade. Sound-proof glass sliding doors separated the area from the restaurant—newly decorated to mimic a coffee shop and bistro; and matched Makoto's specialized menu. The arcade would continue to serve the traditional Crown entrees: burgers, fries, milkshakes, ice cream, and sandwiches.

"I don't see what it is we need to do," she half whined and checked her Blackberry for a new message—only to see none, "Motoki needs to do all the ordering and inventory."

Minako giggled, nodding in response, "I totally agree."

"Then why are we here?"

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Minako shrugged, "Beats me. I should be at the mall spending the rest of my budget on a new bikini."

Usagi squealed, "Oh me too! Why don't we go? I can let Mamo-chan know we'll be at the mall. He and I don't have plans until later anyway."

"Well, looks like we can keep planning on our own." Mamoru typed away on his phone and then stuck it in his pocket, "Usako and Minako went to the mall to find swimsuits."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Of course they did. Hey, what are you planning on getting Usagi? A cell phone is a hard act to follow up on."

Mamoru chuckled and shift into third, "I thought about giving her a key."

"A key?" Rei blinked, her eyebrows coming together in confusion, "A… oh! A key! Really?"

"Well, she's over all the time anyway," Mamoru eyed Rei as he drove and let out another chuckle, "Don't worry. I plan on getting a traditional "it's my girlfriend's birthday" gift as well."

"Don't you think this is going awfully fast?" Rei asked, "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you and Usagi's relationship."

"Possibly," Mamoru parked the car, "But we've known each other for four years. Been getting along for eight months and dating for four."

"That's true," the priestess agreed, "But there's still so much that you two don't know about each other yet."

'Like the fact she's a reincarnated Princess, heroine, and future Queen…'

Getting out of the car, Mamoru removed his sunglasses and gave his friend a shrug, "That's true too. But I'm okay with figure it out while living together if she's willing to."

Rei sighed in defeat. She couldn't tell Usagi Mamoru's gift, or it would ruin the surprise; and she couldn't spill the beans to Mamoru about Usagi's identities. Guess she would just have to push the Moonie into telling her secrets. Soon.

**Usagi's Birthday**

"Good morning sleepy head."

Usagi groaned at her mother's voice, shouldn't she get to sleep in? After all it was summer and… her birthday! The realization caused her eyes to snap open. She laughed at the sight before her. Her mother was wearing her famous pink apron, and had a plate of pancakes with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, sprinkles, and a cherry on top in her arms.

"Happy birthday Usagi!" her mom beamed, "I can't believe my little girl is 19 today… now eat up and get dressed. Mamoru called and said he is going to pick you up in an hour to go out."

Happily stuffing her face, the blonde wondered what exactly Mamoru had up his sleeve for her birthday. She really did have an amazing boyfriend.

Once she finished her sugary breakfast, Usagi jumped into the shower and spent a good half hour figuring out what to wear. She had sent Mamoru over a dozen messages trying to get him to tell her where they were going. All he would give her was that they would be outside—so wear sunblock. As she fingered through the various tank-tops and camis in her dresser, her mind wandered to the conversation she and Mamoru had previously.

Sex.

She gulped at the thought and threw down the light pink, low-cut, lace trimmed cami she held up to her upper body. Was she ready for that step in their relationship? They said I love you… and she knew she meant it. And she could tell Mamoru meant it. He gave her this look every time they were together… the one she hadn't seen since…

Usagi shook her head. No way was she going to ruin this day with another thought about Tuxedo Kamen.

A few moments later she found a plain white tank-top and her favorite jean shorts. It was simple, and didn't make her think about sex… okay, well, if she was finding clothing specifically that wasn't sexy, wouldn't that mean she was thinking about sex, even though she was trying not to think about sex?

Usagi let out a frustrated growl.

"USAGI! MAMORU IS HERE!"

Well, looks like any wardrobe contemplations would be forced to a halt. Grabbing her purse and sunglasses, Usagi sprinted out the door.

"Ja, Mama! Ja, Papa!"

Usagi giggled as Mamoru held open her door.

"So what are we doing?" she asked as soon as he was inside the car.

"Turn around."

Usagi rose an eyebrow, and seeing Mamoru bring out a black cloth, did as she was told.

"Blindfolded… really?"

Silence was her only answer. She rolled her eyes, then remembered he couldn't see—so she shook her head and smiled at him.

"Are you going to tell me anything?"

"We can play 20 questions if you'd like."

"Deal," Usagi smiled, "Um… how much longer?"

"About an hour."

"Is it just us?"

"No."

"Who else is going?"

**17 questions later…**

Mamoru erupted in laughter, "No, I'm not taking you camping."

Usagi had just shared her family's annual camping trip fiascos. The year her mother's food was stolen by a bear and the family spent the night in a tree, the pranks she and Shingo would pull on one another, the year her father accidently pulled off his shirt with the fishing rod, and the time she and the girls got lost in the woods and had to wait until nightfall so Ami could navigate their way back to the lake.

"Well, are we—"

"You're out of questions," Mamoru chuckled, "And we're here."

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" Usagi whined, and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout for added effect.

"Hai," Mamoru answered and pulled the blindfold down for her.

Usagi blinked a few times to get used to the light, and gasped as she saw the view from her side of the car. A large house on the beachfront with a balcony and deck sat near a lighthouse. She could already see the other girls and their boyfriends laying out in the sun or splashing around in the water. Makoto was cooking, of course, and Usagi could see large leaves on the ground with smoke rising—which meant a pig roast.

The blonde sprinted toward her friends as Mamoru Usagi's bag. He had asked her mother to one pack for her; then he headed toward the house to put their things away. He laughed as she nearly tripped—something that rarely happened these days—as she made her way toward Makoto… undoubtedly to ask about the dinner menu.

Once inside the five-bedroom, three-bathroom beach home, he sighed as the cool air from the air conditioner hit his face. It was unusually hot for Tokyo this June. He had spent the previous day cleaning the place, and it resulted in memories he had thought he had dealt with. The beach house was where he and his family were headed for his birthday—and then the crash took place. Mamoru had only been to the house once before… when he finally regained the memories of his past, he came to the house. A huge family portrait sat above the fireplace in the living room and everything had remained the same. Everything from the spare key underneath the fake rock under the southwest corner of the deck—along with the memory of his mother telling his father that anyone in their right mind would know it was fake, while his father would defend the idea—to his mother's recipe cards and the family's board games. The visit was a short one. He cleaned the place up and packed all of the items away, and never returned. Until now. The house was always meant for happy memories. Spending the weekend with the woman he loved seemed appropriate; and the perfect time to start building new memories.

After putting her bag in the master suite, Mamoru changed into his trunks and a button down shirt before making his way down to the beach.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined, "I don't have—"

"Your mother packed you a bag while you were in the shower, your belongings are in the master suite in the house."

Usagi's face lit up, "Arigato!" and she sprinted toward the house.

Mamoru only chuckled, and put his sunglasses on.

"This was a great idea, Mamoru," Motoki complimented and handed his friend a beer from the cooler.

"I didn't become a doctor without some sort of intelligence."

Usagi scrunched her face at the bikini Minako had helped her pick out. Solid baby-pink bottoms, and her top was a white halter with pink and gold moon and stars. She twirled around in front of the mirror, and suddenly felt more naked than she thought she should. Sure, she had tried on the suit, and Minako had assured her it was the one to buy… but now that she would be wearing it in front of Mamoru… she gulped. Looking through her bag, she saw her mom had packed everything she'd need. Including… condoms?

Her face turned crimson red.

"I wonder what's taking Usagi so long?" Rei scowled.

Minako laughed, "Chill Rei, it's her party. She can be late if she wants to."

The two girls lay out on beach towels a few feet away from the surf.

"Who's up for surfing?" Ami asked, finishing waxing her board.

"I'm sure Yuichiro would be up for it," Rei commented from her towel before flipping over onto her stomach.

"Totally!" Yuichiro agreed and grabbed his own board before running out into the water with Ami only a few paces behind.

Usagi made her way to the beach, a sheer oversized shirt over her bikini. Makoto was building a sandcastle with Urawa, Ami and Yuichiro were surfing, Mamoru and Motoki were talking, and Rei and Minako were busy tanning. And tanning sounded like the perfect way to waste a few hours of her birthday.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi hugged her boyfriend from behind, "Arigato. This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself Usako." Mamoru smiled and leaned in to give his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips. Usagi smiled and helped him out by flexing on her tiptoes.

"I will be sleeping in the sun with Minako and Rei," Usagi said matter-of-factually before letting go of Mamoru and spreading her own beach towel down.

After a few hours, the girls had tired of tanning and Ami and Yuichiro had long been finished surfing. Mamoru and Motoki had started a contest with Minako and Urawa on who could create the better sand castle with Usagi being the judge—birthday girl privilege. As Usagi critiqued the castles being built, Rei had gone for a swim and Makoto checked the food.

"Well, the pig is ready… everything else will be shortly," Makoto waved Motoki and Mamoru over to lift it out of the pit, "Ami, you want to get everyone and tell them we're ready to eat?"

* * *

"Happy Birthday to Usagi! Happy Birthday to you!"

Closing her eyes, the blonde thought for a moment before blowing out the candles on the vanilla cake with strawberry and lemon cream filling Makoto had baked and decorated.

"What did you wish for Usagi?"

"She can't tell Minako! It won't come true," Ami scolded and scooped up the cake to cut. Minako's response was sticking out her tongue at the bluenette in fun.

"Today was so much fun you guys," Usagi gushed, "Arigato!"

"We're not done yet!" Yuichiro piped in.

Motoki nodded, "Present time!"

New hair clips and body glitter from Minako, a novel from Ami, spa gift certificate from Rei, an iTunes gift card from Yuichiro, flowers and gourmet chocolates from Makoto, a new stuffed bunny from Motoki, cell phone accessories from Urawa, and a necklace from Mamoru.

"It's beautiful Mamo-chan," Usagi was in awe over the jewelry. A gold crescent moon with a pink-tinted pearl sat in the moon's curve. Mamoru helped her put the necklace on and kissed the back of her neck lightly. Usagi tried to ignore the goosebumps that ran down her spine, and was thankful the rest of the group had missed the small, yet heated, sign of affection.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Ami asked as she distributed the cake pieces.

"I'm up for back out in the sun," Minako voted, "I'm loving this weather."

"I'd rather stay inside and watch a movie," Usagi chimed in, "For doing nothing all day, I'm exhausted."

"Yuichiro, help me get the firewood for tonight," Rei half ordered-half asked, and the two headed out of the beach house with Minako.

Ami and Urawa chose to go swimming together, while Makoto and Motoki packed up the leftovers and began washing dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

Mamoru had silently taken to the DVD rentals he had brought with him—knowing he and his girlfriend weren't going to go a weekend without their routine. He smiled at the thought he had as he placed the new release into the player; the words 'girlfriend' and 'routine' sticking out in his mind.

45 minutes later proved that the two truly did have a routine. The first 15 minutes of the movie, Usagi would chatter though declaring they weren't missing anything good anyway because it was mostly previews. The next 15 minutes involved watching the film, sneaking a kiss every now and then. And by the last 15 minute stretch, she was sleeping in his arms. He watched her breathe in and out… she was so quiet when she slept—something that he wouldn't have guessed in a million years. He was sure that she snored something awful.

* * *

"I promise, I will return to you Princess!"

"Prince Endymion!" Princess Serenity cried out, tears flowing down her face, "Please! The Dark Queen… she'll—she'll kill you! I know she will. Please… if you must go, please surrender yourself to her. You know you are what she wants. It will save the universe. Please…"

"No, Princess," the shadowed figure's voice was firm, yet warm, "I cannot."

"You condemn your people to death!"

"Death is a far better outcome than how they would live with her as Queen."

* * *

Usagi woke up with a start, gasping for breath, and tears coming out of her eyes.

"Usako."

She turned to see Mamoru watching over her, his eyes filled with worry; but his mouth set in a firm line.

"Are you alright?"

Usagi nodded taking in her surroundings, "Hai, Mamo-chan. Just a weird dream."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"I don't really remember it," she lied, feeling guilty, "I just remember being scared."

Her guilt intensified as he tightened his embrace around her.

"I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

* * *

Hmm... kind of a fluff chapter huh?... R&R! :)


	15. Usagi's Birthday: Part Two

Yea... I know... I'm behind a couple holidays... but... Japan doesn't celebrate the 4th of July, or Labor Day (Do they celebrate Labor day?).

I didn't get QUITE to where I wanted, which was the actual celebration of Mamoru's birthday. So, here's Usagi's birthday part 2... which leads into Mamoru's birthday. I realized I had forgotten/left out a lot of what I wanted to cover in Usagi's birthday. I'm going to try and get something else out to you guys ASAP!

Question... would you rather have LONG chapters, like this one... around 4,000 words, or shorter chapters but more often, around 2,000 words. I can hammer out 2,000 words pretty easily, but have been wanting the chapters to be "meatier" than that, so I wait until I can get around 4,000 or more in a chapter.

I apologize to everyone who I have not been able to make a personal thank you to... I appreciate every reader I get, and every review that is written! Thank you so much for taking the time to write feedback and/or praise.

One last thing, for whatever reason my dividers for scene transitions have been deleted. In previous chapters, I simply used the line break tool to signal a scene change. I didn't do that in this chapter. Please let me know if this makes it easier to read, or if they are uneccessary, I won't worry about inserting them :) Just want to be sure there's clarity in what I'm doing!

Enjoy!

And please... R&R!

* * *

Damn him

Usagi growled.

It was Mamoru's birthday and she hadn't a single clue as to what to buy him. It was even more difficult than Christmas had been. For one, they were now an official couple, so something intimate was expected. Second, he had surprised her with a spectacular birthday weekend at his beach house. How was a girl supposed to top that? …Or even come close to it?

Her face flushed at the memory of one particular event that weekend…

"_Usako?"_

"_Hai, Mamo-chan?" Usagi called from the shower._

_The day had been a long one, and a hot shower helped wash away the sunscreen, sand, and ocean salt._

_When she didn't hear him, she shrugged it off and continued to wash her hair._

_Meanwhile, Mamoru was dumbfounded in the bedroom. Okay, dumbfounded wasn't the right word. More like… shocked. Stunned. Astonished. Bewildered. Yea… those were more fitting. _

_It had been an accident. Okay, well it was accidently on purpose. While Usagi went to shower, he thought he would be able to take the time to find any information on well… himself; his past self that is. But going through her bag, he found a box of condoms instead. _

_Her name escaped him before he could stop it. She answered him immediately, but he couldn't formulate the question. More so because too many were going through his mind._

_Why? Was she ready? Was he ready? Was this a good idea? Did she plan this? … of course she didn't plan it!_

_His heart rate slowed at the recollection that her mother had packed her bag. And the thought made his face flush again. _

_When he heard the water stop running, he quickly put everything back into her luggage and changed into pajamas._

_Usagi cursed as she realized she had forgotten to bring in her bag. _

_Now what?_

_Wiping the mirror with her free hand—the other was holding a towel up around her body—she stared at her reflection. She made a face at the towel turban on top of her head and removed it to let her hair down. Making sure the other towel stayed, she did her best to dry the rest of her hair, hoping Mamoru would be downstairs getting a snack. Opening the bathroom door proved she wasn't that lucky._

_As best as he could, Mamoru tried to avert his eyes from his nearly-naked girlfriend. It didn't help that her hair was wet, matted to her forehead and to her back, legs were shining, and the towel only came to her mid-thigh. Sure, she had skirts that were the same length… but it would only take one tug…_

"_I, uh, I just forgot my bag," Usagi blushed and grabbed the duffel bag from the bed. _

_However, being the klutz-Queen that she is, the contents spilled all over the floor. With the box of condoms she, and Mamoru, had shoved at the bottom, landing on top of everything else._

_And then… awkward silence._

Total mortification.

Usagi groaned. And then smiled, but the blush remained on her face.

"_Usako…"_

"_Ah! I have no idea how those got in there," Usagi cried, tears streaming down her face, "Mamoru, I don't mean it. I really don't, I'm so sorry I'm just not ready and I know you said that it's okay that I'm not ready, but part of me wants to be ready and the other part is really scared and what if I'm not what you expected or I'm not any good at it?"_

_Mamoru laughed, but toned his laughter down to a chuckle when he saw Usagi was not seeing the humor of the situation._

"_Usako… first of all, it's fine. Your mother packed your bag, and I'm sure she thinks things are already—" he stopped seeing her face flush a deeper shade of red, "Second, it's okay that you're not ready. I've already explained that to you. Third… we love each other. Why do you think you wouldn't be any good? I'm confident you will exceed all of my expectations."_

_Usagi sniffled and looked up at Mamoru, "Well, I'm a total klutz… and doesn't it you know… take some kind of rhythm?"_

_Mamoru let out another loud laugh._

_He couldn't help it. _

_The question was so innocent it was hilarious._

"_Well, yea." He hugged her close to him, "But I don't think you'll have any problems with uh, finding the rhythm," he winked, "Now I think you'd better get dressed…"_

_Usagi blushed and hugged the towel closer to her chest. She found the clothes she was looking for and hurried back into the bathroom._

_Once the door closed, Mamoru let out a breath. He closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of his nose. Usagi was definitely making this saying no thing more difficult by the day. _

Maybe she should…

"Usagi!"

"AAAH!"

Her friends laughed at her freak-out and slid into the booth. Minako and Ami across from her and Rei on her side.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Nothing much," Minako answered for the group, "Thought we'd get a quick bite to eat and play a few games—"

"Then go school supply shopping."

The rest of the group groaned.

"For real Ami?" Usagi whined, "It's still a month until school starts…"

"We should stop by the campus and get our books too."

"Then what will we do on the first day of classes?" Rei teased, "Really Ami… that's what you want to do today?"

Ami scowled at her friends antics, "That was the plan last night. Remember?"

"Hai," the three chorused, guilty.

Usagi drummed her fingers on the tabletop, "I need to find a birthday gift for Mamoru."

"What did you have in mind?" Ami asked.

Usagi's face instantly flushed, resulting in Minako and Rei screaming simultaneously.

"No way!"

"Oh my kami!"

"Nani?" Ami blinked, clearly confused.

Minako whispered something into Ami's ear, making the bluenette flush.

"Oh Usagi, are you sure?"

"I totally think it's an awesome idea," Minako encouraged.

Rei rolled her eyes, but kept her smile, "I don't know if that's what Usagi should do as a birthday gift. I mean, you want this… right Usagi? You should do it because you're ready, not because you can't think of anything original to get Mamoru for his birthday."

Usagi glared, "That's not it at all, Rei."

"Oh really?" the miko challenged, "Then what were you planning on getting him?"

As Usagi remained silent, her glare transferred from Rei to the tabletop.

"I'm with Rei on this one," Minako chimed in. When Usagi's glare didn't fade, she continued, "This is a big step… and we're going to support you the whole way on something like this. But be sure you're doing it for the right reasons."

"And you take the proper precautions—"

"AMI!"

Once Makoto finished with inventory, the group headed out for school supplies. Minako had managed to convince Ami that clothes were a necessary "school supply;" especially with the group going to University. So, they compromised. REAL supplies first, then clothes, then to the bookstore. But even Ami knew better than to think the group would be able to finish in time to make it to the campus before the bookstore closed.

"Have you had any time to look over anything I've given you?" Ami asked as the group headed toward the shopping center.

Usagi nodded, "Hai. And I honestly… its everything we already knew."

She hadn't shared the dream with the girls. At least not yet.

The entire situation made her angry. She was lying to her best friends and her boyfriend. She hadn't had any new dreams since her birthday, and for that she was thankful.

What she hadn't told them yet is that she remembered most of what Ami had provided to her. Granted, the three books that Ami had translated were "fairytales" or "myths"… but most of the information made sense to her in how it could be about the Moon Kingdom; along with a lot of the Greek mythology from her third year of high school.

Goddesses and Gods, Princesses and Princes, Kingdoms… ancient politics is the best conclusion Usagi had for the material she had been reading. The facts were all hit-and-miss. For example, Usagi gave the most credit to the Greeks in their representation of the Venus, Mars, and Mercury cultures. However, Jupiter was far from accurate. There were tales of forbidden love—including a story that resembled Romeo and Juliet. While the majority of the material represented the Moon and other kingdoms of the solar system, nothing referenced an ancient Earth kingdom or an evil… or a Prince of the entire Earth planet. This was all information the girls already knew anyway.

Wasn't summer supposed to be time to goof off? Not read three full-length books on ancient cultures… ancient MYTHICAL cultures.

And the books weren't triggering any more dreams, even though some things seemed to "click."

One of the texts talked about a ritual, most similar to a coronation was Usagi's best guess, of a princess—which involved an announcement of her engagement to a Prince—on her fourteenth birthday.

Fourteen.

The thought made Usagi shiver. Marriage at fourteen… being a wife and mother was definitely in the cards for Usagi. Chibi-Usa had proven that… but the thought of all that responsibility at such a young age. She was still sleeping in late and failing math tests!

"Usagi, did you need anything else?"

Snapping herself back to reality, Usagi checked her cart. Notebooks, pens—Mamoru had said pencils were a waste, highlighters, binders…

"Hai."

"You didn't buy a whole lot," Makoto observed as the group stood in the checkout line.

Usagi nodded, "Hai. Papa wants to purchase a laptop and printer for me."

"You'll be with us in the dorms, won't you Usagi?" Ami asked, handing the cashier the yen for her items.

Another nod, "That's the plan."

"I thought we were going to try and find a three bedroom apartment," Minako half-asked-half-stated as she put her items on the conveyor belt, "Were you wanting to live on campus Ami?"

The petite girl shrugged, "I think it would be cheaper."

"But we'd also have to listen to the housing supervisors," Rei stuck out her tongue, "I was looking forward to not having to tiptoe around someone when I have a midnight craving."

"Or want to sneak Yuichiro in," Makoto teased.

"What about Motoki?" Rei fired back, her temper starting to rise, "Don't tell me he wouldn't be in the dorms almost every night."

"Well, actually…" Makoto blushed, "Motoki asked me to move in with him."

"AAAH!"

The cashier dropped the items she was bagging as the girls' squeals startled her.

"That's so awesome!" Usagi coo-ed.

"I get my own room…" Minako fantasized starry-eyed. When the others sweat-dropped she laughed, "Hey, I gotta look at the bright side."

"If we want an apartment, we should start looking tomorrow," Ami shuffled her bags to get a better grip on them as she waited for the others to check out.

Usagi nodded in agreement, "What about where Mamoru lives?"

Rei laughed, "You've gotta be kidding me, Usagi. That place is waaaay expensive."

The blonde frowned, "What about someplace near it?"

"Usagi," Minako giggled, "Why don't you just ask Mamoru if you can move in with him?"

Their leader gasped, "I couldn't do that! I don't want to impose, and then that's two less people to split the rent…"

Rei waved her protesting off, "For one, you're already over at Mamoru's all the time. It's not like you don't have a drawer filled with your things at his place. Secondly, we'll be fine splitting the rent three ways. If anything, it means we'll each have our own room."

Ami and Minako nodded as Usagi's gaze met both of theirs.

_Usagi and Mamoru were the last to leave the beach house that weekend. It was so fun to spend two full days with no responsibilities, worries, or cares. Just a weekend filled with her closest friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever._

"_Usagi, I don't think your parents are expecting you until later. Would you like to come over for dinner?"_

"_Hai, Mamo-chan!" Usagi's answer was just as enthusiastic as Mamoru had hoped. _

_He had one last gift for her._

_Once at the apartment, Mamoru started a pot of boiling water and Usagi took a few moments to put some things away; dirty clothes in the laundry hamper, bags in the hall closet, and trash in the garbage. Once she was finished, she came back into the kitchen to watch Mamoru. _

_These were the times when he was the most handsome, as far as Usagi was concerned. He always looked intelligent and sophisticated in his scrubs, professional and polished in his suit, friendly and casual when he was with her and friends, cute and endearing during their everyday life, but absolutely sexy when he was cooking—or doing anything for the two of them._

_With a dishtowel over his right shoulder, his movements were confident, swift, and precise—the complete opposite of her cooking skills. Usagi smiled as she watched him trim and chop the chicken and vegetables. She stole a green pepper, only to have him poke her nose, and continued to watch him make a homemade sauce for their dinner._

_After a few more minutes, Usagi went to set the table. _

_Now it was Mamoru's turn to watch Usagi. Stirring the pasta, he watched her move around the dining room with ease and a sense of familiarity and belonging. She placed the chopsticks, silverware, and glasses at each setting—liking that she placed them next to each other rather than across—then made her way to the wine refrigerator to pick out a white wine. _

_Mamoru added the sautéed vegetables to the sauce and turned it down to simmer. He flipped the chicken over, and looked back toward Usagi—who was opening the wine bottle and pouring it into two glasses. He waved her over to bring the bottle. When she handed it to him, he poured a small amount into the pan with the chicken. Usagi took the bottle back and screwed the top back on, then put the bottle back into the refrigerator to keep cool. Then, she made her way to the living room to pick up anything that was lying around._

_About fifteen minutes later, dinner was finished and Mamoru plated their food._

"_Arigato," Usagi responded as Mamoru held out her chair for her. He was always a gentleman, and she hoped that would never change. Mamoru gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking his own seat._

"_Usako, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Mamoru started and cut into the chicken, watching his girlfriend do the same._

"_Hai, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, taking a bite into her mouth and giving him her full attention._

_Mamoru cleared his throat and set a white box in front of her._

_Usagi's heart stopped as her eyes grew twice in size and zoomed in on the square on the table, and her mouth went dry—despite the delicious chicken and sauce. She swallowed the food in her mouth and twisted the napkin in her lap._

"_Mamo-chan…"_

"_I'd like you to have a key to my apartment."_

_Usagi's heart started beating again… half-disappointed and half-relieved that the box didn't contain a diamond ring. After all, they weren't ready for a step that serious. Were they?_

_Realizing Mamoru was waiting for an answer, in an uncomfortable silence—he hadn't touched his food since she started staring at the box._

_Usagi smiled and opened the box, finding a copy of his apartment key inside with a pink ribbon tied through the key hole, "Arigato, Mamo-chan. Aishiteru."_

"_Aishiteru, Usako."_

And since then, Usagi had practically moved in with Mamoru.

She was staying there four or five nights per week, had a drawer full of her things, and helped with chores and keeping the place clean—surprising everyone, including herself.

"Well… okay," Usagi agreed grabbing her things, "But only if he asks. I don't want to be the expectant girlfriend. Besides, is moving in together really a good idea when I don't know what's going on with the Earth Prince yet?"

Ami shrugged, "We can't tell you what to do Usagi. Only be there for you whatever your decision happens to be."

"Off to the mall!" Minako cheered as she threw her bags into the trunk of Rei's car, "Let's go get Usagi a hot outfit!"

Makoto looked confused, "Hot outfit? For what?"

Mamoru swiped through the electronic reader… highly confused on what he was reading. Greek and Roman mythology for the most part… just older texts; knowing this was the material Ami had translated. All he could conclude from that, is that the legends were much older than previously thought. But why would the senshi be interested in so much mythology?

He remembered a time nearly two years ago when Usagi had been engrossed in her mythology class at school. He chuckled, recalling that it was the first A she had earned since the two had known each other. Come to think of it, her project had surrounded the Mars, Mercury, and Venus goddesses… a connection to being a Sailor Senshi?

And with the new thought, he began to re-read the material with a different analytical eye.

"AAAAH!"

Usagi's face turned the familiar crimson shade, and she continued to keep her head down as the group walked into the mall.

"I wish you'd stop doing that," she mumbled, and the five headed toward their favorite clothing store.

"It's a big deal Usagi," Makoto commented and headed toward the clearance section, "You two love each other, and I don't see anything wrong with it. As long as you're not doing it just because you can't think of a good birthday gift."

Usagi rolled her eyes and thumbed through the jeans to find her size, "Of course not… because that would be dumb."

It made sense. Connecting the various tales to the Moon Kingdom. Mamoru observed that Usagi had highlighted several pieces; apparently sections that stood out to her. But there weren't any direct references that could be logically attached to the Moon Kingdom… or an ancient Earth Kingdom either.

Mamoru sighed, turned off the machine and put it back where his girlfriend had left it, and massaged the bridge of his nose. If he was this frustrated, he couldn't imagine how Usagi must be feeling.

And that thought brought on an enormous load of questions.

Did she know about him being the Earth Prince?

Iie. There was no way Usagi could know. She would have said something to him about it… right? Mamoru didn't know much about how relationships –normally- worked, but he did know he wanted Usagi to feel (and know) that she could talk to him about anything. Even if that did mean a suspected alter-ego.

Did she know the Prince was betrothed to the Moon Princess?

That made more questions surface.

If she knew he was the Earth Prince and betrothed to the Princess… how many complications would that cause in their relationship? Surely she would say something to him… but the senshi were discussing how to break the betrothal. Why would ending the betrothal between the Moon Princess and Earth Prince be of importance to his girlfriend if she didn't know he was the Prince?

Maybe she did know, but she didn't think he knew?

That made sense.

If he were a Prince, and could openly discuss the situation, he would want to tell Usagi. But then that would make more things complicated. What if she really didn't know?

Would that mean their Princess was trying to break the betrothal?

That also made sense.

A millennia had passed… and everyone from the Silver Millennium had been reborn. They were in a new and different society and culture, and the Moon Princess could have found another love in this lifetime. Just as he had.

And as rational and believable as it was, and even though he was head over heels for Usagi… part of him was jealous. Jealous of the fact that the Princess he never met, and probably would never meet, the Princess who was the love of his life at one point—so much so that he would die for her… and did—had found comfort and love in another man's arms.

But he had done the same with Usagi.

And Usagi had said something about Crystal Tokyo only being created if the Moon Princess and Earth Prince wed.

Mamoru let out a frustrated growl.

This was more complicated than his quantum physics thesis.

"Mamo-chan! I'm home!"

Well, guess any more thinking on the subject would have to wait.

"Hey Usako, did you find everything you were looking for?"

Usagi nodded as she brought in arms-full of bags.

"Nani?" Mamoru cocked an eyebrow and shook his head at the sight as Usagi made her way toward the bedroom, "Usako, what is all of that?"

"New clothes!"

"I thought you were going school supply shopping."

"I did."

"Iie, you went clothes shopping."

"Same thing."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. There was no use in trying to continue the conversation—he knew he lost even before it had begun.

"What –office- supplies did you get?"

"Um… I think I got everything you suggested. Papa is going to take me computer shopping tomorrow."

"Don't you have a laptop already?"

"…well, yea," Usagi poked her head out of the bedroom, "But what could a new computer hurt?" She disappeared again and began shuffling through everything, sorting some clothes to keep there and others to take home. It was a huge convenience, and a big perk, in keeping items at Mamoru's. Her parents didn't know how much she actually spent on clothes. The office supplies—or real school supplies—she would take home for school. And Mamoru's gift… Usagi sighed as she stared at the lingerie bag.

Looking around the room, Usagi tried to pick out a good hiding place for it.

Flicking on the light to his walk-in closet, she figured somewhere in the back—behind the stack of boxes in the corner—would be the best place to keep this. Not that she suspected he went through her things anyway, but it was always a good idea to be safe when it came to surprises. And for as long as she had been with Mamoru, she never once found him wanting to go through the old boxes, or get rid of them. It was a peculiar thing; leftover boxes filled with things that had no specific place. The man was impeccably clean and organized.

Usagi shoved the bag in between two boxes and noticed there was a large frame behind everything.

Curious, she moved a few of the boxes and removed the sheet covering the frame… and gasped.

It was a family portrait of a young Mamoru with his mother and father, sanding proudly on each side of their son. Mamoru had his father's physique, his mother's smile and eyes and his father's jaw line and hair.

The image brought tears to his eyes.

Why didn't he have this hanging somewhere? She supposed the painting was rather large and wondered where it had been placed before.

Unable to help herself, she opened one of the boxes to find Candyland, Mastermind, Chess, cards, Connect Four… a blue box of recipe cards, written in delicate kanji, and several photo albums.

"Usako, did you want to cook something or order in?"

Realizing she had probably severely invaded his privacy, Usagi quickly flung the sheet back over the painting, closed the box back up—folding the flaps the way they had been—and stacked them back against the portrait.

"Let's order in, Mamo-chan," Usagi answered. Even though she knew when Mamoru asked if she wanted to cook, he was really asking if she wanted him to cook, "Moshi?"

"Okay."

Usagi shoved the lingerie bag between the boxes and the portrait… grinning to herself as she made her way out of the bedroom. At least now she knew what she would do for Mamoru's birthday.


	16. Mamoru's Birthday: Oneshot ?

I know... I'm late. And behind... here is Mamoru's birthday chapter! It's been such a crazy year! Thank you everyone for continuing to read.

* * *

Candles… check.

Music… check.

Present… check.

Dinner… check.

Cake…check.

Wine… check.

Usagi looked around the apartment, making sure everything was exactly how she pictured it. Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a once-over in the full-length mirror next to the front door. She smoothed out her dress and brushed off the non-existent dirt.

Mamoru would be home any minute.

Clenching her hands into fists and then releasing them, Usagi was overly nervous. She had never done anything like this before, and wanted everything to be absolutely perfect.

After a week of planning and practicing—Makoto had helped teach Usagi the recipe so she could execute it on her own—Usagi was still undecided on whether or not she wanted tonight to be THE night for her and Mamoru. She ran the situation through her head multiple times. Why she should, why she shouldn't…

Why: she loved him.

Why not: she had no idea what she was doing.

Why: he loved her.

Why not: she was afraid of what he would think of her.

Why: she was curious.

Why not: she wasn't sure what was going on with the Prince yet.

Why: she wasn't sure what was going on with the Prince yet… and wanted her first time to be with the person she loved.

Why not: pregnancy.

Why: part of her, a lot of her, wanted to show him she loved him completely.

Why not: …was she really ready?

…and finally decided that she was going to let him make the decision.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelped, jumping slightly as he entered the apartment. He encircled his arms around her from behind, and gave her shoulder a light kiss before giving her a hug.

"How was your day?"

Usagi smiled, "It was good. I made dinner."

Mamoru tensed slightly—a natural reaction to the thought of his girlfriend's cooking—and was rewarded with a slap against his forearm.

"Makoto made dessert," Usagi continued, enjoying the warmth he surrounded her with, "Happy Birthday, Mamo-chan."

"Arigato, Usako," Mamoru let her go and went to snoop inside the kitchen, "It smells wonderful. What did you make?"

"Meatballs, rice, dumplings, and chow-mien," Usagi listed and followed him into the kitchen to grab his arm, "Iie, you go sit."

Mamoru opened his mouth to protest, only to have Usagi give him a stern look and forcefully swing him in the direction of the dining room table, "Go."

After disappearing into the kitchen for a few moments, Usagi returned with two plates full of food. She placed the first in front of Mamoru, and the second at her place setting.

As part of their routine, Mamoru pulled out Usagi's chair, allowing her to sit, before taking his seat back at the table.

"This is spectacular, Usako," Mamoru commented as soon as he had tasted the delicious dish, "I appreciate the trouble you went to."

Usagi smiled—relieved that he approved of her work, "You're welcome Mamo-chan. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru."

After a few minutes of silence, Mamoru noticed the change in behavior of his girlfriend.

Specifically, her lack of appetite. Ten minutes had passed, and Usagi had only moved her food around on her plate instead of eating.

"Usako, is there something bothering you?"

Then Mamoru made the mistake of taking a bite of food-

"I want to know if you want to have sex."

-which he choked on.

"Nani?" Mamoru asked once the coughing had subsided.

Usagi closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Mamoru opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it… only to close it again.

How the hell was he supposed to answer that question?

Of course he wanted to have sex with her.

But why was she asking?

"Do you want to have sex with me?"

Usagi's features expressed her annoyance: her mouth tightening into a line and her eyes narrowing, "That's just what I asked you Mamo-baka."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. Were they really going to have a fight over something like this?

"But why are you asking the question?"

"Because I want to know the answer."

Frustrated, Mamoru sighed, "Well I know that."

"Then why are you stalling? …Am I not sexy enough?" Usagi sniffled, holding back the tears.

Mamoru took a deep breath and looked Usagi in the eyes. Taking her hand, he made sure she was relaxed before continuing.

"Usako… would I like to? Yes. Am I frustrated without it? Yes—you're a very attractive woman. I love you, but I'm not going to take that step with you until you're ready. Does that answer your question?"

Usagi nodded, and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"But you used to make fun of my scrawny legs and arms… you called them straws."

Mamoru bit back his laughter, "Usako, you were thirteen. And I was making fun of you."

"Jerk."

At this, he let his laughter out, "Now, can I ask you a question?"

She nodded again.

"Why are you so focused on the topic of sex if you're not ready for it? And don't tell me you are. I can tell the thought of sex scares the hell out of you."

"Well… Mamo-chan, I love you. And I want to show you that I love you and I want my first time to be with someone I love," Usagi stopped there, afraid she'd disclose the status of her millennia-old engagement, "And I'm not scared about having sex." She looked him square in the eyes to prove the truth of her statement, "I just—" she blushed but held his gaze, "I'm not sure what the hell to do."

He gave her a soft smile and squeezed her hand, "Don't worry about that. You'll get the hang of it."

Usagi took in a breath, "But how… I mean, is it just rubbing or—"

Mamoru's own blush formed on his cheeks, "There's a certain amount of friction involved."

Licking her lips, Usagi stood from her seat, keeping his hand in hers, and motioned for Mamoru to scoot back from the table. Once he did, she shocked the both of them by straddling him, placing her arms around his neck and bringing him into a searing kiss.

Mamoru groaned, giving Usagi a feeling of achievement, and brought his hands to her waist, massaging with his fingers and pulling her closer to him. A thrill ran through her body as she felt him pressed against her. He had kissed her tenderly, lovingly, and they had their make-out sessions on the couch… but it had never been like this before. There was a heat-a fire-that Usagi didn't know could have existed.

Cursing the need for air, Usagi broke the kiss—leaving the two of them panting. Foreheads touching, Usagi licked her lips again, "Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Usako," Mamoru replied and captured her lips with his once more.

Usagi eagerly returned to their previous activity, wrapping one arm around his neck while her opposite hand ran through his hair. Mamoru responded by moving his hands up—as much as he dared, and let them roam her back, feeling the bare skin from the backless dress. His touch caused goose bumps to form all over her skin. Needing to breathe again, Usagi tilted her head up, letting out a sigh to express her approval. Her sigh turned into a moan as Mamoru moved to her exposed neck, licking and gently biting her skin. As his mouth moved down the scoop neckline, coming closer to her chest, Usagi unconsciously moved against Mamoru's lap.

The motion caused Mamoru to stop. Breathing hard he moved his hands back to her waist and groaned. He was struggling to keep control. Her scent, her shudder, and the sounds she was making combined with her movements were going to make him loose any gentlemanly behavior he had remaining if they continued.

"Usako."

His tone was raspy and almost desperate. Usagi couldn't remember her name sounding so… sexy from him before.

"We need to stop."

"Iie," she half commanded half begged, "Don't stop, Mamo-chan."

His grip on her tightened at the order, her own voice had lowered an octave, "Usako, iie. Not like this."

"Mamo-chan… please," she kissed his neck trying to persuade him otherwise.

Her insecurities were gone. Being able to have any amount of control over the alpha-male she was with was fascinating and exciting. The poised, gentleman Mamoru was known for was now on the verge of acting wild on instinct. And the thought that it was _**HER**_ causing him to break free was thrilling.

"Are you sure?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai. Aishirteru, Mamo-chan… please. I want this. I want you."

* * *

Ami yawned as she sipped on her fourth cup of coffee.

Reading over the material her computer translated from the text Usagi and Rei had bought, she still hadn't found any significant information regarding the Earth Prince. Another yawn escaped her, and the tired warrior rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses.

Maybe it was fate. Or perseverance. Or perhaps luck. Only time would tell… but the 3rd paragraph on the 634th page of the 650 page book started the chapter discussing "Barred Planet Relations."

Upon the discovery of Metalia's existence, an agreement was made between Earth, the Moon,  
and other planets of the solar system; also known as the Silver Alliance, the Earth would serve  
as a decoy until an adequate solution was found to destroy Metalia's power. Therefore, any and  
all communications with Earth were barred to civilians, and military personnel who did not  
possess proper security clearance.

After several years of battle—loosing many good people—King Endymion announced it would no  
longer serve as the solar system's sacrifice, subsequently exposing the life and energy sources on  
the other planets and the Earth's Moon. King Endymion Sr.'s announcement created tense friction  
among the many Kingdoms and the Earth, resulting in little to no communication and trading  
relations—all of which had been done in secrecy prior to the announcement. Shortly after the,  
declaration, King Endymion fell ill; resulting in Prince Endymion Jr. taking command of the Earth  
Kingdom.

The Earth Prince, now King, arranged negotiations with Queen Serenity. Speculation surrounded  
the communications, and many believed the Moon and the Earth were on the verge of a peaceful  
settlement. The settlement would gain the Earth significant political power, and the Earth Kingdom  
would be in control over the war with the Dark Kingdom. The primary condition being the Earth Prince  
and Moon Princess would wed.

The Earth's people were against the merger, claiming the Moon had caused their King's illness. The  
Moon Kingdom, however, had far more to loose than gain from the arrangement. Their princess  
marrying a trader Kingdom would result in the remaining Silver Alliance members questioning the  
credibility of the Royal Moon Family political intelligence. However, without their marriage, the  
Earth's energy would deteriorate and all life, on all planets, would cease to exist.

And it was enough to keep the reincarnated Mercurian up for another three hours.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open. Rolling over, Usagi saw she was in bed alone… minus a single red rose with a note attached.

Usako,

Went to get carry out. Will be back soon.

Aishiteru.

M.

Smiling, she smelt the rose and twirled it with her fingers. Lying on her back, Usagi clutched the rose to her while looking at the ceiling. Just then, something tugged at her mind-

FLASH

"I am yours now. And I will only be yours."

"I love you my Princess."

FLASH

Usagi felt the urge to cry. She knew that voice… Why couldn't she enjoy this moment in THIS lifetime without being haunted by her past?

'You know what? I'm not going to let it get to me,' Usagi decided, 'I'm going to enjoy what is going on right now.'

And so, she let her thoughts travel to the night before—and remembered she never gave Mamoru his gift! Springing out of bed, she made a dash for the bathroom. She wanted to be ready when he came home.

When Mamoru entered the apartment, he heard the shower signaling Usagi had woken up. He brought in the meal he brought for the two of them, started his coffee, and hid the second bad he brought in. Somewhat ashamed of himself for the previous evening, it hadn't been the type of night he had wanted to have with Usagi for their first time together—not that he was complaining of course; but he wanted to do something more romantic for the two of them. She had put a lot of effort into his birthday—more than anyone else had ever done. And she didn't force anything showy either. He had been half afraid that she would host a surprise party and there would be a houseful of guests in their apartment when he came home from work.

Their apartment.

He smiled as he poured himself a mug of coffee. He liked the sound of that. Perhaps it was a good time to ask her to move in with him. He remembered the girls talking about living together and didn't want to invade her plans. College was an experience in itself, and he didn't want to rob her of that by having her grow up too fast.

He sighed, and what an experience. From his own experiences, he didn't have much to go on. But he had certainly WATCHED enough at the parties he did attend his freshman year. While he would rather keep her to himself, he knew that wouldn't be healthy. He'd have to take the chance that she would rather be with someone else. The thought of losing her to someone else was terrifying. And finally, the thoughts of the notes on her e-reader crept back into his head causing him to frown. When was she going to tell him her secret—if ever?

"That's what you get when you let your heart win, WOOOAH!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes as Usagi's phone rang. He hated that ringtone… looking at the screen he saw it was Ami calling.

"Moshi moshi."

"Oh… um… hello Mamoru-san… is Usa available?"

"Iie," Mamoru replied, shaking his head even though she wouldn't be able to see, "She's in the shower at the moment. Can I take a message?"

Ami chewed on her lip. This was severely important… so important that she had tried Usagi's communicator before her cell phone—only to curse over the fact that the blonde had left its battery drain.

"Hai, tell her to call me as soon as possible. It's important. It's about, uh… just tell her it's urgent?"

Mamoru's brow frowned. It wasn't like Ami to get wound up about anything unless it was severe.

"Is there anything I can help you with? What's wrong?"

"Iie… it's more of a girl thing Mamoru-san. Thank you!"

And she hung up before Mamoru could protest. Or she said something too revealing.

Mamoru pulled the phone away from his ear and blinked. Perhaps he should just let that one go to voicemail.

* * *

"That Odango brain…" Rei let out a frustrated sigh as Ami relayed the result of her phone call, "I guess brief us on what you found Ami."

"There's no way out of the marriage… after reading and analyzing the rest of the chapter, Usagi's marriage to the Earth Prince is more significant than we previously thought—or what Pluto had alluded to. It's true there was a falling out involving broken down communication and withholding resources, but it's more detailed than that."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Of course it is. She always leaves something important out."

"Not her fault Rei," Minako pointed out, "I would hate to have such a juicy piece of information and not be able to share it… she has a tough job!"

"Go on Ami," Makoto steered the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Well, there's more than just the timeline and Chibi-Usa at stake here," Ami sighed, "Apparently, the marriage was more than just ending the dispute. The marriage would save Earth's energy sources… but what was discovered during the war was that the Earth's life force is connected to the rest of the planets of the solar system. You see, each planet has a core. The core is the source for the planet's energy that allows life to grow and survive. Each planet has a unique type of energy. The unique energy of the Earth is what enabled the rest of the planets the ability to sustain life. Therefore, the planets' energy cores depend upon the Earth's core for survival. The Moon needed the Earth in order for the other planets to live, however, the Earth's energy was almost depleted and had weakened. As we all know, the dawn of the ice age signals the return of an evil force. If the Earth is vulnerable, the evil could win and there would be no Crystal Tokyo."

Minako shook her head, "Not good. Usagi is going to freak out."

Makoto frowned while nodding in agreement, "Poor Usagi. What do you think she'll do?"

"She'll do what she feels her duty is," Rei's eyes narrowed on her fellow warriors, "She will break up with Mamoru, and become depressed and disconnected. But she will do what is right by her people. We shouldn't tell her anything until we know who the Prince of Earth is."

The other soldiers gave their silent approval of the plan.

Saving the universe may be Usagi's duty… but protecting her was theirs.

* * *

"Um, okay Ami… it's just Mamo-chan made it sound urgent." Usagi was puzzled at her friend's strange behavior. After drying off and getting dressed, she called Ami back as Mamoru had expressed a lot of importance in the matter, "Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Is Ami-chan okay?"

Usagi nodded, "Hai. She said she figured it out. Whatever IT is…" Usagi would have to interrogate Ami later. It wasn't like her to make a big deal out of something if it didn't carry a lot of weight.

"Mamo-chan, I have your birthday present," Usagi smiled as she handed him the black box with silver ribbon, "I forgot about it last night."

Mamoru smiled, pulling her onto his lap on the couch and kissing her, "Forgiven." Wrapping his arms around her, he began opening the box, "You didn't have to do this Usako. The dinner was enough."

For a moment he just stood there. Usagi was suddenly wondering if this had been a good idea or not.

Nestled in white tissue paper, surrounded by a modern tarnished-metal frame and underneath crystal clear glass was an 8 by 10 picture of the large painted portrait that used to hang above the fireplace at the beach house. The last painting that was done of him and his parents.

"I… gomen, Mamo-chan… but I found the portrait and I just thought that it was a shame staying in the closet under a sheet. But it's too big to hang anywhere here, and I—"

Usagi was cut off by Mamoru's mouth on hers.

"Arigato, Usako. Aishiteru."

* * *

So... what do you think? Was it worth the wait?

I'll try and get the next few chapters out. I'm going to have one for the first day of school (not really a holiday, but I think it deserves an honorable mention) and also another Halloween chapter. Then, of course, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. I originally thought that this was going to only be a 1 year project... but it's dragging out because... well, life happens!

Thanks for reading!


	17. Back to School: Part One

Here is another chapter! Slowly but surely... I'm getting through this. I apologize for being so late! I know I'm waaaay behind, and I've been wanting to do an "anniversary" chapter too. Hopefully that will find itself manifested... I'm going to say "soon."

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!"

"Nani? Usako? What's wrong?"

"Saw in 3D!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's freakout, "Is that all?"

"Is that all? Is that ALL? Mamo-chan, you do realize the Saw franchise is responsible for allowing me to seduce you."

Mamoru couldn't hold in the laughter, "Whatever you say Usako."

"I can't believe I start college… TOMORROW!"

Visibly wincing, from his girlfriend's high pitch squeal and the realization that Usagi's first day of college would be tomorrow, Mamoru internally reassured himself that he had made the right decision. He had chosen not to ask her to move in with him—to give her an opportunity to see what college life was like and let her come to her own conclusion of the experience.

And pray to Kami that she came to the same conclusions as he had.

"Are you helping Motoki with another Halloween party?"

Usagi smiled and nodded, "Hai! No dating auction though," she stuck her tongue out at him, "So no red-hot-Devil for you this year."

Grabbing her arm and spinning her into him, Mamoru kissed the back of her neck, "Weren't you the one teasing last year about dressing up?"

Giggling, Usagi blushed and swatted him away, "C'mon. We're almost to the library."

"I can't believe you're just now getting your books," Mamoru shook his head in a semi-scolding manner as the two walked up the stairs, "You should have done this last week."

Rolling her eyes while pushing open the front door, Usagi groaned, "You sound like Ami."

"What classes are you taking this semester?" Mamoru asked as he followed her into the store, ignoring the teasing.

"English, Algebra, History, introduction to politics, psychology, and philosophy."

Mamoru stopped in midstride and turned his head to follow where his girlfriend's voice had come from, "Nani? I didn't realize you were taking such a large load."

Usagi shrugged, reading a piece of paper she had folded earlier and placed in the back pocket of her jeans. Reading the overhead signs, she found the section she was looking for and began scanning the bindings to find what she was looking for.

"I didn't think it'd be that difficult."

Mamoru remained silent as his eyes wandered around the familiar bookstore; he wasn't sure how to tell Usagi that her high school exams were only a fraction of the difficulty level her college courses would be.

The décor was modeled with the University's colors—yellow and pastel blue—and the school's mascot—the ginkgo leaf. There were several shelving units throughout the store, in between all of the flags, stuffed panda bears, pom-poms, and foam fingers. Mamoru never understood the whole "team spirit" thing. He wasn't much of a sportsman.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi came bounding around the corner, "They have cheerleading tryouts this Friday!"

* * *

The fire cackled brightly and filled the small room with a nearly unbearable heat. Ignoring the rising temperature, the miko kept her concentration, flashes of old images swept through her mind at a rapid rate—almost too fast to identify any of the pictures. As her mind adjusted to the speed, she was able to make out several faces and even hear parts of conversations. But the words weren't in sync with the pictures, making a slow project of piecing everything together.

Yuichiro stood in the doorframe, watching her. She had been mediating for nearly three hours—more so than usual—and he was concerned about the heat from the fire. He knew the consequences of interrupting his girlfriend's concentration, but by the looks of it, nothing was going to get in the way of whatever it is she was determined to figure out. Hoping she wouldn't be too much longer, he left the door open to let the air circulate and returned to his own work at the shrine.

A cool breeze broke her thought process. Opening her eyes, she realized the door to the room holding the Great Fire was left open. Rei instantly became annoyed, knowing it was Yuichiro who had done it. But as soon as she realized the sweat dripping from her forehead and off her nose, she figured out the temperature in the room had rose over 110 degrees, and her anger dissipated. Glancing at the clock in the corner of the room let her know she had spent the better half of her Sunday trying to retrieve her memories from the Silver Millennium.

Rei flicked her wrist, causing the fire to instantly distinguish, and made her way to the bathroom for a bubble bath.

* * *

"I can't believe you're not more of a team spirited person."

Usagi wasn't heartbroken by her boyfriend's confession of utter distaste for school cheer—she was a little surprised at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

"It's not that I don't have team spirit," Mamoru defended, 'I'll back up the senshi team 110%,' he silently added, and thought better than bringing that topic of discussion up at the moment. Usagi's secret was Usagi's secret to tell. And if she ever DID tell, he realized it should be on her own terms.

"I get it! It's because you're a nerd right?"

Mamoru balked, "Nani? I'm not a nerd."

Usagi giggled, not passing the opportunity to give Mamoru a hard time. Of course, SHE knew how physically fit he was; however, she also knew he almost always had his head stuck in a book, newspaper, or magazine versus playing any type of sport or extra curricular activity. The man RAN for Kami's sake! Little to no teamwork, co-ordination, or strategizing required.

"Whatever you say, Mamo-chan," Usagi coo-ed as she checked out her items and put them into her new backpack. Mamoru grabbed three remaining books that didn't fit.

* * *

"Mars!" the light airy-gasp escaped the surprised Moon Princess, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," the red clad senshi walked toward the blonde, holding a flame in her right hand to light the dark corridor of the palace, "You should be entertaining in the master ballroom."

"I was hoping to get away for a while," Serenity lowered her gaze to the toes of her pink-pearlized slippers, "There are too many people there right now. I know I'm going to do something stupid."

The warrior smirked, "You already are. Do you know how close we are to peace? And how many Dark Kingdom minions would love to have you as their hostage to use as leverage? And you're out here sneaking around?" Mars sighed, "At least you aren't alone. Endymion, you can come out now."

"Observant as always, Mars," the masked royal stepped out from the shadows, into the flame's light.

* * *

Rei gasped as she watched the scene unfold. Her eyes immediately recognized the jet-black hair. However, the mask, the eyes behind it and the tuxedo were all overly familiar.

Her violet eyes snapped open. Gasping and breathing heavily, the miko took in her surroundings. She was in the shrine and in her bubble bath.

'I must have blacked out,' Rei frowned and shook her head letting the images of her meditation sink in and solidify, 'Well, at least today wasn't a total waste.' She smiled, 'I know who the Earth Prince is.'

"Are you sure Rei?"

"I'm positive," Rei paced in her bedroom dressed in her bathrobe and she conference called the other senshi, "There's no doubt in my mind. I can always double check, but I'm absolutely sure on this."

The other girls, minus Usagi, heard Ami sigh, "It makes sense. He and Neo-King Endymion both look alike. An age reversal would give us more support for Rei's conclusion."

"How, exactly, are we going to find him?" Everyone could hear the frown in Minako's voice, "We haven't seen him in years. Not only that, but how do you think Usagi is going to react to the news?"

"That scum bag," Makoto practically growled, "He'd be dead meat if he weren't the answer to this."

"I'll start a scan and see if I can find any information using previous battles and all known intelligence information to begin a database," Ami kept the conversation on focus.

"And I'll start scrying for his energy," Rei's voice trailed off, "I know it's not what we wanted."

"How were you supposed to know that seeking out your past memories would lead to this?" Makoto offered her friend the best comfort she could, "At least you're able to find answers."

"I just hope Usagi won't be too mad at me."

"No way, Rei. We all know you have good intentions. Especially Usagi!" Minako's voice held its characteristic chipperness, making Rei feel better.

"I have a few more things to pack and I'll be over," Rei replied to the blonde, "How are things at Motoki's?"

"They're great," Makoto blushed despite herself, "Did you guys need any more help moving in?"

"Iie," Minako grunted, signaling she was lifting something, "Ami, will you head over and come get me and my last box?"

"Of course Minako, but… how many more boxes do you have?"

"These are the last five!" she promised, inspiring a groan from the other girls.

"I swear she's only doing this because she wants her own room," Rei grumbled, "I'll see you in a few."

"Who was that Mako?"

Makoto closed her cell phone and set it on the coffee table, "Senshi business."

Motoki's large gulp went unnoticed by the Jupiter senshi, "And who would be dead meat?"

"Tuxedo Kamen."

"I didn't think anyone has seen him for three years now…" Motoki paused, thinking over his next words carefully, "What do you need him for?"

Makoto sighed, hating to have to keep secrets from Motoki, "Senshi business, hun. I'm sorry."

Her boyfriend nodded in understanding as she came and sat next to him on the couch, and Motoki silently made a note to talk to Mamoru as soon as possible. He'd be interested in knowing the girls were suddenly tracking down his alter ego. Motoki wasn't sure why, and knew better than to push the subject, but perhaps the two men could figure it out together.

Just as Mamoru closed the front door to his apartment, his cell phone started to ring. Sighing, he reached into his pocket, figuring it was Usagi who had forgotten "just one last thing" he would have to bring to her new place. He had just left as Minako and Ami had pulled up—Ami with her backpack and Minako with another six or seven boxes of junk. Mamoru wondered where she was going to put everything. Sure, the girls had a three-bedroom apartment, but he knew they would find out how small the space really was within the first week. He hoped they were as close as everyone claimed they were—it was the only guarantee their friendships would survive the first semester.

Surprised to see the Caller-ID pop up with Motoki's name and picture, Mamoru hit the answer key.

"Hey Motoki, what's up?"

"Makoto ran over to see the girls' new apartment, so I had a few minutes to spare."

Mamoru laughed, "You already spending every waking hour together?"

"Iie, but this is important," Motoki ignored the jab at his new living situation, "It's about the senshi."

Mamoru's smile faded, "Nani?"

"I overheard a conversation Makoto was having with the other girls. I don't have many details, but they're looking for Tuxedo Kamen."

Instantly he frowned, "What do they want with him?"

"Don't know. Do you think they've made the connection that he's the Earth Prince?"

Mamoru's frown deepened. If they knew Tuxedo Kamen was the Earth Prince, and they found out he was both of them, Usagi would know he was supposed to be betrothed to her Princess. Which would open Pandora's box ten-fold.

"Mamoru. Mamoru! You still there?"

"Hai, gomen, Motoki," Mamoru shook himself out of his stupor, "Thanks for the tip. I'll come up with a plan."

When Mamoru hung up the phone, Motoki pulled his cell from his ear and sighed.

Pacing, Mamoru tried to think of what his choices were… but first, he had to come up with options to choose from.

Number one: he could tell Usagi he was Tuxedo Kamen and the Earth Prince.

Number two: he could figure out how to get Usagi to disclose her secret identity.

Number three: he could transform and call out for a meeting with Sailor Moon.

Pros of option one: he would be being honest with his girlfriend, and the weight of that burden would be lifted. There was a high chance that the senshi knew who the Princess was; and he could finally know more about the Silver Millennium. It was obvious the girls knew more about Crystal Tokyo as well. He may even be able to establish some sort of truce or team with the senshi. Cons included she could hate him for what he did to her in high school or leave him knowing he was betrothed to the one she was sworn to protect.

Pros of option two: she'd have to spill the beans first. He'd know her position and possibly what the senshi want with his alter ego before spilling the beans that he, Prince Endymion, and Tuxedo Kamen are one in the same. Cons: when Usagi found out he was the Prince and Kamen, she's feel doubly betrayed by him, and her senshi training would instantly let her know he had her disclose the information to have the upper hand of the situation.

Pros of option three: both their identities and alter egos could be secret for a while longer and there was a high probability Sailor Moon would be more willing to disclose the senshi's mission. Perhaps the two could work together toward figuring out how to break the betrothal. The cons… well… she could still hate him—as Tuxedo Kamen.

Or worse… be in love with him.

* * *

Raye flopped down on the couch as Ami and Minako shortly followed suit. Makoto had just left after the "grand tour" of the finished place, and Usagi had crashed; but not before being labeled as a "lazy Odango Atama."

"I'm beat!" the priestess blew out a breath making her bangs fly up, "I can't believe I'm actually ready for school tomorrow."

"I'm very excited," Ami grinned, "I can't wait for my first lecture!"

"We're just happy you're able to get your bachelors with us," Minako yawned, "But you know, you still could have taken that scholarship—"

Ami shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous Minako. There's no way I could leave the team. I couldn't when I was fourteen, and there's no way I can now."

"You ever think about how Usagi has it right?" Rei wondered out loud, causing the other two to look at her questionably, "I mean, think about it… she does everything in her power NOT to be a senshi unless she absolutely has to. She doesn't fight unless it's necessary and she doesn't let it interfere with her every day life. She's even trying out for cheerleading!"

Minako frowned, "Rei, is this about Yuichiro?"

The raven-haired girl sighed, "A little. Even though I'm pretty sure he knows I'm Sailor Mars… it'd still be nice to be able to know that he knew."

Ami laughed, "Or he'd just worry the entire time. Urawa has lightened up since there haven't been many attacks, but he's made me promise to tell him when a new enemy arrives… and that I will call him first thing when a youma has been defeated."

"I wonder how Motoki and Makoto handle it," Rei wondered out loud, "Do you think I should let Yuichiro in?"

Minako nodded, "Hai. It's not like he's a stranger. We all trust him. And we know he'd stay out of our way if there were ever an attack."

Rei laughed to show her agreement, "No doubt about it! I'll bring it up at the next senshi meeting."

Ami sighed and let her eyes fall downcast. She brought her legs up onto the recliner and tucked her feet underneath her, "I'm not so sure we should continue sneaking around behind Usagi's back like this."

"I know how you feel Ami," Minako empathized, giving their most intelligent friend the most comforting smile she could muster, "I suppose it was easier in the Silver Millennium when Usagi wasn't part of the team."

"At least the Odango has one thing right," Rei's smile was sad as she met the eyes of the other two soldiers, "The roles and responsibilities for women have changed dramatically since then. I guess I've never fought my destiny as a warrior… it always felt right. That my duty to protect others and Serenity were just part of who I am. I put it before everything… before everyone. I'm just not so sure that's right anymore."

* * *

Thank you! I know it was short, but I wanted to post SOMETHING :) Have a great holiday season everyone!


End file.
